Somebody That I Used to Know
by DayoNight7
Summary: Sakura sighed as she swept her brush across the canvas, marveling at her masterpiece. Onyx eyes and a perfect face. She finished her Art project, but she still needed a date to Prom. He'd be perfect, but too bad he's just a figment of her imagination.
1. By Chance

With every stroke of her brush, every tiny bristle that spread across the canvas with ease, the work in front of her began to come more and more alive. The artist smiled slowly as she finished the outline of the devilishly handsome young man. He truly was a work of art. All that was needed now was color.

She gingerly set down her brush as she made her way to the supply closet. Her sneakers padded the tilled floor of the Art room, the only sound in the entire wing of the school.

She was supposed to be home at this hour, but she was so caught up in her Medic studies that she had completely forgotten about the upcoming art project. With several pleas and bribery, she convinced Deidara-sensei to let her stay after to finish; or in her case, start.

She sighed as she rummaged through boxes of forgotten clay pots, giant roll of paper, and modeling mannequins. If her Academic Honors didn't include this class, and she didn't have the decent talent for it, she wouldn't be here.

She would much rather be doubling up in her Medical classes. Art wasn't going to help her save lives, so why take it? It escaped her, but that's what her scholarship called for, and lord knows she couldn't afford college without it.

Her family wasn't exactly poor, but they barely classified as middle class. They had a hard time paying tuition to Konoha High School as it is. She was a good student; always took detailed notes, turned her projects and homework in on time (normally), and was careful about how she behaved. She was the model student. Too bad being the model student doesn't score you a date to prom.

She frowned upon seeing that the only colors left were onyx and a creamy white.

She scrunched up her face and shrugged. It'd have to do. She walked back toward her masterpiece and plopped down on her seat.

Grabbing the nearest clean brush, she dipped the tip into the porcelain paint first, smoothing it over his defined jawline, up his acute nose, and over his high cheekbones.

Satisfied, she wiped off the excess paint and began on the black. Just as she began to smooth it down his scalp, the door burst open behind her, causing her to jump.

"Forehead!"

Grumbling, Sakura turned back to her work. The rosette let out a low groan as she looked at the randomly thick line she had involuntarily painted due to the sudden disturbance by a certain blonde. She turned back to the other girl, a nasty glare set in her usually pretty features.

"What? Did I do something?"

"Yes, Ino! Look!" Sakura nearly cried, jabbing a finger toward the canvas.

The other girl looked over her slender shoulder and noticed the out of place line that jutted out from the man's hair line.

"No sweat, Sakura. Here," Ino walked over to the rosette and took the brush out of her hand. "just, do this!"

The pink haired student watched as her best friend drew several more chunks of paint coming out from the male's head, creating an anti-gravity spike effect.

"Ino, his hair looks like a chicken's ass!" Sakura giggled, poking her grinning friend in the stomach.

"Yes, but sexy, no?" the blonde wiggled her arched brows suggestively.

"Very."

"Good, now finish up. It's almost 7 and Shikamaru can't hold our table at Ichiraku's much longer."

"Alright, alright. I'll be about another ten minutes. I'll meet you downstairs?" the rosette said, turning back to the (very sexy) man on her canvas.

Ino rolled her icy blue eyes and just gave a small wave as she strolled away, her heels clicking after her.

"You better be down in ten minutes on the dot, or else, Bill-Board Brow!"

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes right back at her back and began adding the final touches to the picture. She added dark eyebrows, and since she had not much of another option, she swirled her brush in a circular motion, adding the onyx to his calculating eyes.

She stepped away from her creation, and marveled at how she could have structured something so...perfect. She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and began cleaning her station. She has been here far too long, and just needed a nice steaming bowl of over priced ramen.

She took one last look at the portrait, and got the lingering feeling he was actually looking at _her. _Trying to prove her own sanity to herself,_ s_he moved from left, to right, and even jumped up and down a few times.

She got goosebumps as she realized his smoldering gaze never left her form.

"Alright, Sakura, you're going crazy!" she mumbled under he breath. "Inanimate objects can not watch you. This kind of thing only happens in Scooby Doo."

Despite her words, she reached out and traced a slender finger down his jawline, and down his neck, and lazily trailed it back up to his full lips. She thumbed it a few times before lightly laughing at herself.

"If only you existed. I would definitely take you to prom. You wouldn't turn me down, would you?"

She laughed at herself again, louder, a little more sure. She leaned forward and jokingly brushed her glossy lips against his, but pulled back as if she had been burned.

"What the...?" But before she could finish her sentence, a loud blare of a horn outside warned her that her ten minutes are about up, and the 'or else' is coming soon.

She rushed over and scooped up her light green sweater and purse. As she made her way to the door, she subconsciously touched her lips and turned back to the drying portrait. Those eyes, still watching her, still piercing through her own. She shook her head and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. She turned the knob and slipped into the empty hallway.

She could have sworn that the paintings lips were warm, warmer than her own, but she just shook her head once more, trying to get rid of the hallucination. She must have been inhaling too many paint fumes today.

She mentally nodded as she opened the door to Ino's ancient car and slid in.

Definitely the paint fumes.


	2. Innocence

Opening the door to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop had sent a blast of delicious food aroma straight to the rosette's nose. Her stomach growled involuntarily as she realized she hadn't eaten anything since that gooey candy bar and energy drink she had right before she started her painting; five hours ago.

She surveyed her surroundings, taking in the warm glow of the tasteful lanterns strung across the ramen bar, the laughing faces of happy customers, and her roaming eyes finally caught the small wave of Shikamaru's from across the room.

She let out a greeting smile his way as Ino led her through the crowded tables of the restaurant.

"Hi, Shikamaru." the pink haired girl said as she sat on the adjacent booth.

"Hello." he nodded toward her direction, before turning to the blonde. "What took you so damn long, woman?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. Nobody else has shown up yet." she sniffed as she took up her defense. "But it's Forehead's fault. She just _had _to take her sweet time."

"Hey! I told you I had to finish that project. I'd rather make you late than take an F on my assignment any day."

"Oh, aren't you considerate?" she pivoted back to Shikamaru and playfully walloped him across the chest. "And I thought I told you I don't appreciate being called woman!"

"And I look like I really care." he added, along with a muffled 'women... so troublesome...'

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the couple's spat. It's hard to believe that when they were just six and seven, Ino had poured her juice all over his head on the playground because he called her troublesome. How time flies.

The rosette looked down at her menu and decided on miso ramen and a pot of hot tea, but didn't call over a waitress just yet. They were waiting for everybody else to arrive before ordering so that they would get their food around the same time. Not like she was going anywhere without Ino; she was her ride home.

Sakura sat down the laminated paper and leaned over to snag a straw from the canister. She ripped out the plastic tube from the wrapper and began to toy with the trash out of boredom while waiting for the rest of the gang to show.

She began to think of the upcoming date of prom, which was in a few months, and how she and the rest of Student Council had to decorate the gym for the occasion. It was going to be a challenge to try and transform the smelly facility into a place worthy of the supposed 'unforgettable' experience.

The pink haired student wrinkled her nose as she thought about her lack of a suitable dress, let alone a date. She would have to go shopping with Ino and Hinata within the next month in order to have time to pay off the dress.

She was paying for her dress herself with the minimum wage she makes working with Ino at her family own shop, Yakamana's Floral. She thanked her friend for setting up the job with her folks, but she knew it was temporary.

Sakura knew Ino secretly never wanted her to quit, but she saw herself helping people medically whilst her friend was the heir to the family business.

Sakura was lost in her own world of playing with straw wrappers and thinking of her misfortune when Ino's shout of "Over here!" had her attention wondering toward the direction of the door.

In came the rest of her group of friends: Sai, Kiba, Hinata, and Tenten.

"Yo, Ugly!" Sakura glared his way when she heard this. "Beautiful! Lazy-Ass! We're here." Sai waved with his signature fake smile plastered on his pale face.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Sai? Quit calling me Ugly!" the rosette growled, partially annoyed since she was used to it.

"Quit calling my girlfriend Beautiful, troublesome boy." Shikamaru lazily added, completely ignoring Sai's insult to himself.

"Whatever you say, Ugly, Lazy-Ass."

The awkward man of the group seated himself near the middle of the U-shaped booth, next to Ino, much to Shikamaru's detest.

"Well, even though Sai already kinda ruined the rest of our greetings, Hey." Kiba chuckled and slid in next to the rosette.

"H-hello everyone." shy Hinata bowed a little before scooting in next to Shikamaru.

"Sup?" Tenten grinned as she squished into the already full booth.

"Now that everyone's here, let's order. I'm starving!" the blonde chirped, clapping her hands and rubbing them together for emphasis.

They all called over Ayame, the mousy brown haired gal who's father owned the restaurant, to take their orders. A diet coke for Ino, two pots of hot tea for everyone else, 3 orders of miso ramen, and 4 orders of beef ramen later, everybody was animatedly chatting away.

As everybody ate and made small talk-all too hungry to really get into a real conversation-they finally pushed away their empty bowls and turned their full attention on the group as a whole.

Ino leaned forward against the table, her arms resting underneath herself.

"So, you know Neji Hyuga?" the blue eyed blonde paused, and everybody nodded. "Well, I heard there was going to be this sick party at his house over the weekend, exclusively for seniors."

"Really?" Sakura said, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand, uninterested.

Don't get her wrong, she loved parties as much as the next girl. She was actually a social butterfly and was pretty popular, but right now, partying was the least of her worries.

"Yeah, and you know the Hyuga's have cash to burn, so I heard it was supposed to be over the top." Ino tilted her chin toward Hinata. "No that I think about it, isn't Neji your cousin?"

Being put on the spot, Hinata sputtered on her drink a little before wiping off her mouth and doing her usual, twiddle of the thumbs.

"Y-Yes. But our families don't associate very well." Her pearly pupils darted from one face to the next. "Our fathers practically h-hate each other."

"Hm. Why is that?" Ino asked. "Some kind of lover's quarrel?"

"Ino!" Tenten hissed from across the table. "Quit being nosy!"

"What? I'm just curious..."

"It's o-ok." Hinata gently smiled at Tenten, before turning her attention back to Ino. "Actually, no. My father doesn't recognize Neji or his father, because both were born illegitimately into the Hyuga clan. My father doesn't take too kindly to outsiders, let alone 'mixed breeds'. I'm surprised he let me have friends of my own choosing, but he would never let me pick my own b-boyfriend when the time comes..."

The table grew silent, everyone carefully watching Hinata's sad smile and sending sympathetic looks, knowing how controlling her father can get sometimes. The uncomfortable silence was almost unbearable.

Thank goodness it's times like this that Ino's big mouth actually comes in handy.

"Well, I propose we go. It couldn't hurt." She said, glancing over at Hinata.

"Ino, I don't think-"

"Yes, I-I would like to finally see Neji-san after all this time." Hinata added in, taking off some of the tension.

"You sure your father won't mind?" Sakura asked, raising an arched pink brow.

"What he doesn't know, w-won't hurt him." Hinata attempted to grin deviously, but it ended up looking all in all pretty harmless.

"Oh, is that really our Hinata-chan speaking?" Tenten teased. "I think Kiba's proving to be a bad influence."

"Don't blame me!" Kiba retorted. "She never listens to me anyhow."

"Quit whining, Dog." Sai finally piped in.

Kiba shot him a dirty look.

"Okay, then it's settled!" Ino grinned, pulling out her purse in a motive to pay her bill.

Shikamaru grabbed her wrist lightly and shook his head when she looked up at him. He pulled out his worn leather wallet and put enough money on the table for both their meals and a tip.

The rosette sighed and pulled out her own money. That was sweet, but she secretly envied her best friend. Her and Shikamaru made such a good couple. They complimented each other so well.

She grumbled as she took a fortune cookie, popped it into her mouth and crunched loudly.

"This is why you're so repetative, Ugly." Sai said. "You need to start acting like a lady in order to be treated as such."

"Shut up, Sai!" she angrily swatted at his head.

He ducked to evade it, and jogged to his car.

"I'd tell you to be careful around strangers on your way home, but who would want to pick you up?" He called over his receding shoulder.

"Just get out of here, idiot!" the pink haired girl fumed. "And I'm riding with Ino, not walking!"

She rolled her eyes as she walked back over to Ino's car, spotting Shikamaru in the passenger seat. Great, for the next 20 minutes she'd be stuffed back behind the driver's seat right next to the mustard stain and the broken spring. The blonde seriously needed a new ride.

But, it was a working vehicle, something Sakura did not posses herself, so she didn't have much room to be complaining.

"So, your house?" Ino asked as the rosette jammed herself and her belongings in the backseat.

"Yeah, where else?"

"I don't know. Maybe a secret lover's hide-away?"

"I wish. Too bad I just have me, myself, and I." the rosettes face dusted with pink, her mind suddenly reverted for the first time since she left, back to the awaiting painting in the Art room.

Being her best friend since kindergarten, Ino noticed the sudden flush of the cheeks. She smirked at her through the rear-view mirror as she backed out of her parking space.

"There's something your not telling me, and I wanna know what it is."

"It's nothing." Sakura stated, looking at her chipping green nail polish, trying to play off the conversation.

"Oh, come on!" the blonde whined. "I wanna know, if it's something to do with my best friend! You're being unfair! I tell you everything!"

"Don't complain, Ino. It's unattractive." the rosette pointed out. "And if I say it's nothing, it's nothing, ok? I wouldn't lie to you."

And technically she wasn't. She _was_ just imagining things earlier, right?

"Fine. I believe you."

The blue eyed beauty blew a chunk of hair out of her eyes, before making a sharp right. She obviously dropped the topic, because she was now flipping through static radio stations, trying to find a decent tune.

Eventually she found one, a smooth new pop number that had been released just last month by some band that was 'number one on today's charts'; at least, that's what the radio spokesman had said.

The blonde began to sing softly to herself while Shikamaru was fast asleep beside her. He had fallen asleep before she had even gotten into the car. That boy was pretty lazy when he wanted to be.

The rosette used this time to think about the Art room fiasco. She subconsciously touched her fingers to her lips, and remembered the warmth she had felt underneath them just a few hours ago. Her stomach tightened as she reminisced. She shook her head to clear the thoughts, long rosy locks bouncing from side to side.

How could she be thinking like this?

She sighed and threw her head back against the musty seat cushion. She wasn't _that _desperate. She wouldn't conjure up some kind of imaginary boyfriend. He was just a muse from her imagination for an art project! She bobbed her head forward once, mentally agreeing with herself.

She is not crazy!

She's just tired from weeks of working hard at school, then working long shifts that Yakamana's Floral, and then coming home to study for hours until finally going to bed late and waking up the next morning to do it all over again.

Throwing the whole late art project on top of her hectic schedule had her tired, and the entire occurrence was just a result from that. But the way he had just _looked_ at her had her second guessing herself.

Either there was some weird voodoo going on with her portrait, or she is just _that damn good _at painting.

"Forehead!" Ino called, waving a manicured hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her daydreaming.

"Hm?"

"Your stop?"

"Oh, sorry."

Sakura stretched out one long leg at a time and climbed out, but stumbled, realizing her left foot had fallen asleep in the cramped space. She stretched anyway, and thanked Ino before trudging up to her front porch.

She turned to see Ino chaste at Shikamaru for drooling on her already ruined seat before taking off down the street. The pink haired student laughed quietly before turning her key in the lock and stepping inside.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home." She called out softly, knowing full well nobody would be awake in this late of hour.

The rosette padded down the hallway, being as quiet as she possibly could. She gently opened the laundry room door and set her sneakers inside. She started to make her way down the hall to her room, before a light at the other end made her stop and turn back around.

A dull glow emitted from the tiny room at the very end of the hall; once her mother's sewing room, now her father's study. She crept into the stuffed apartment and looked around. Lying on what her mother calls the 'tic-tac' couch, was her father, curled in a tiny ball, sleeping.

He looked so small and fragile, Sakura almost teared up. Sometimes he worked too hard.

She shook her head at the man before her, and tip-toed over to the swivel chair in the corner. She picked up her father's favorite sports blanket from the back of the seat and draped it across his body.

She crouched down and smiled at his face. She took note of all the stress lines that splayed themselves across his forehead, but focused more on the laugh lines that surrounded his eyes.

The rosette stayed like that for a few more minutes, studying her father's aging face before realizing the time and stood to leave. Before she did though, she bent down, brushing her hair back with one hand so it wouldn't tickle his face awake, and lightly kissed his head.

"Night, Dad." she whispered as she clicked off the lamp.

She walked back down to her room, her door opening with a small creak. The pink haired girl set down her purse on her wooden desk and pulled her shirt over her head.

She slid out of her pants and into an old flannel nightgown. It wasn't very attractive, but it was comfortable and shielded her from the chill of late winter.

She combed through her cherry blossom hair, played with it a bit in her tiny vanity mirror, but eventually gave up and turned back to her window.

The stars outside looked like diamonds of various sizes sprinkled against black velvet, shining for anybody and nobody. The neighborhood uttered not one sound. Sakura stood and opened the pane glass, letting out a foggy breath as the night's cold swirled around her torso.

Despite her slight quake to the nippiness, she rested elbows on her window sill and took a deep breath. The air nearly froze her very lungs, but she inhaled several times more. Every hair on her body stood on edge.

She let her eye lids hood over her emerald optics before closing them all together. She felt her long eyelashes tickle the tips of her cheekbones, and a lone gust of wind blew her hair back.

The rosette smiled and breathed in once more, eyes still shut. She began to think of all the homework she had piled on her desk, neglected in order to finish her art project.

Sighing, she thought about how time consuming it was, and wondered about what grade she was going to receive, seeing as she felt she worked damn hard on it.

Then she began to think of her actual project, and the way he looked at her.

She thought of smoldering onyx orbs, a deep and husky voice; anti-gravity spikes and smooth, porcelain skin.

Her head lolled back onto her shoulder as she let her imagination take over. She envisioned warm, calloused hands encasing themselves around her waist and pulling her small frame into a broad and toned chest. She hesitantly raised her hands to ghost her arm where she fantasized his fingers would brush down ever so slightly.

Goosebumps began to form on her body.

She parted her lips as her mind began to roam the possibilities. She could almost feel his hands on her, the spot on her hips where she imagined his hands would be searing into her flesh.

She almost called out a name, when she realized she didn't even have one for him. She thought of the way his hard stare held hidden emotions, how she imagined they wouldn't surface to anybody but a few significant others. She thought of his strong jawline, how she envisioned his broad chest and calloused hands.

Everything she had imagined him to be screams masculinity and sex appeal.

The rosette remembered how when she was younger, in first grade, her Sensei had told her the story of Kanazawa, a famous and honorable warrior from the Edo Era.

He would fight and kill any who tried to harm his village or his loved ones. She remembered the picture the young woman held up, the way the man had been in his full Samurai gear, looking as tough as nails with a stare that could make any man quake in his boots.

A warrior is what the young man in the painting reminded her of.

"Sasuke..." she murmured into midnight, the only sound within miles it seemed. "Sasuke."

She began to trail her finger across her naval when a shrill ring had her eyes bulging out of their sockets and a deep, beat red blush set on her embarrassed features. She thudded over to her nightstand and snatched her phone, flipping it open and letting out an exasperated "Hello?".

"Bill-Board Brow!" Immediately, the pink haired artist knew the owner of the cheery voice.

"Yes, Ino?"

"I know you were already awake! So quit acting so annoyed...unless you were doing-"

"S-Shut up, you perv!" Sakura stammered out, already knowing her best friend's antics all too well.

"Oh, touchy, are we? Only proving me right." Ino cackled on the other line.

"Whatever. Anyways, why the call at..." she glanced over at the green, neon numbers blaring out from her scarlet alarm clock. "..2:15 am?"

"Well, Tenten and I just got off the phone, and she had just gotten off the phone with Hinata before calling me-"

"Uh-huh, yeah sure. Can you hurry this up, Ino? I am kinda tired here at...2:16 am." the rosette added as a rushing motive.

"Or you just want to go back to whatever it was that you were doing." the blonde pointed out before continuing. "Well, we all decided we were going to dress shopping for prom on Wednesday, and while we were out shopping for that, we decided to also go shopping for Neji's party Saturday. You in?"

"Of course. And why couldn't you have told me this tomorrow at school?"

"I would have forgot. Duh."

"Oh yeah, I forgot blondes' brains weren't all that big. My bad."

"Oh Ha Ha, douche-bag. See you tomorrow?"

"You're my ride to school. Or did you forget that already, too?" Sakura grinned at her own snark.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, smart-ass. You better watch it before I give your ride to Kiba instead." Ino retorted.

"As if."

"You never know, he is looking pretty cute to me lately."

"You have a boyfriend, Idiot. That you _love._" The rosette rolled her eyes.

"In the words of our little Hinata-chan, 'what he doesn't know, won't hurt him'."

"Like I said. Idiot. Goodnight, Ino."

"Goodnight, Forehead."

Sakura clicked her phone off with a sigh of relief. She set down her phone and looked toward the window. The memory of the scene that took place by the very spot just moments ago flooded back, and along with Ino's stupid comments, had her face blazing hot. She bit her lip and swayed her head from left to right.

How could she had done something like that? She got too carried away, that was all. She walked back to the window and shut it, along with latching it locked.

She took one more longing look at the glimmering gems in the sky and closed her eyes.

"Sasuke." she tasted it upon her lips once more. "Why couldn't you just be real, instead of a figment of my imagination?"

The rosy haired girl flopped down on her bed, defeated, and swaddled the blankets around herself.

She let out one last sigh before teetering off into a dream of onyx eyes and warm, calloused hands.


	3. Glad You Came

A/N for Chapter 2: Yes, 'Sasuke' translates to 'warrior' in English, and yes I made the whole Kanazawa story up. LOL. I appreciate the reviews so far, I love knowing I'm entertaining other people. :)

Read on,

~Dayonight7

Sakura grumbled to herself as she sat at her kitchen table, waiting on Ino to pick her up. She lazily dragged a freshly painted 'Candy Apple Red' nail against the granted wood, tapping her foot against the stool she was currently sitting on. If only she had a best friend with a car _and _knew when to be on time. The Wednesday shopping trip was all the blonde could talk about these past two days, so why wasn't she early, let alone on time, if she was so amp-ted about it?

She looked at the clock that rested on the tacky floral wallpaper donning the entire kitchen. She threw her head in her arms, dramatically slumping over onto the table's surface when the tiny ticking device had just confirmed her annoyance. That loud blonde was over half an hour late.

She gave up an entire Student Council meeting for this! Shino was still pissed with her from skipping out on last Friday's meeting to finish her art project! Although, that excuse had been plausible, giving that it concerned her grades. Stu-Co was all about image, whether people knew it or not. A bad grade on one of the leading officials wouldn't set too nicely with the President, but then again, being absent for two meetings in a row wasn't exactly sending a positive message.

Giving up on waiting, Sakura picked up her cell phone and dialed Ino's number, punching the digits a little harder than necessary. She hated to be stood up, it was always one of her fears. One of the anxieties of being a teen she supposed.

The dial tone rung a few times before she got her voice mail.

"Hey! It's Ino! Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you!" the machine mimicked her bubbly voice.

"Ino, it's Sakura. You are _so _dead when I see you!"

The pink haired beauty snapped her phone shut harshly. Now, it was call Tenten or Hinata, or just walk the two miles to the mall by herself.

"That idiot! Where is she?" she groaned aloud, dialing Tenten's cell number next.

This time, her usual misfortune subsided, and she picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Tenten, it's Sakura. Have you heard from Ino? She was supposed to pick me up about thirty minutes ago and she isn't answering her phone and-"

"Yeah, I know. We met up at her house and she was on her way to pick you up when her tire went flat. We've been stuck at this busy Auto-Shop for the past century. I was just about to call you." Tenten explained. "Sorry, Sakura."

"Why didn't she pick up her phone?"

"They steered her junk-on-wheels to the back before she could get her phone out of the glove compartment. You know Ino, never thinking much through." the rosette heard a loud retort in the backdrop, most likely belonging to the owner of the car. "Luckily Hinata and I had enough sense to keep our phones in our pockets."

"Oh. Well, does that mean today's shopping spree is canceled?"

Tenten sighed. "I don't know, it depends on what time we get out. And how much money Ino has left after paying for the tire." the brunette cackled as Sakura heard a loud whine coming from the back, presumably from the said blonde.

"Ok, well call me before it gets too late about what's going on."

"Will do. Bye."

With that, Tenten had hung up and left Sakura to the dead silence that filled her house. She sat there for a minute, not knowing what to do. She could go to sleep, but it was only 3:45 pm. She could sneak into the poorly guarded movie theater, like her and her friends used to, but nothing really came out that caught her attention. She could go read, but she's been saving up all her extra dollars in order to pay for her prom dress, so she hasn't bought any new books lately. She already read all the ones that littered her bookshelf at least twice. There wasn't many options available to her at the moment.

Right as her ears started ringing due to lack of noise, she stood up and strolled over to her front door. She craned her neck a little to look out the peep hole and spotted Naruto. Grinning, she flung open the door and stepped out on her porch. It looked as if he just came back from somewhere, seeing as his pick-up truck was still clicking from current use and the heat radiating from the hood created creases in the chilly air.

"Naruto!" The pink haired female called as she jogged down her driveway.

She had just caught his attention, for he had already stuck his key into the lock when he pivoted his body toward the direction he heard his name. His whiskered face lite up at the sight of the rosette and a huge grin formed on his tan features. How that boy was beach tan 365 days a year, the world may never know.

"Sakura-chan!" the blonde boy exclaimed as he ran to meet her at the end of his driveway. "What's up?"

"The sky, outer space, maybe?"

"Still a smart-ass, I see." he chuckled and swooped her into his signature bear hug.

"Why are you talking like you haven't seen me in forever? You seen me in school not even an hour ago!"

"I don't know, it just came out like that?" he said/asked, letting her down and shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "So, sorry I couldn't make it to Ichiraku's last time."

"Yeah," Sakura began, kicking a pebble back and forth with the edge of her sneaker-ed foot, "it was strange without the 'Ramen King' there to crowd up the table with empty bowls of ramen as far as thee I can see. And your occasional spewing of ramen chunks when you try to talk with your mouth full, as per usual."

"Hey, hey now! I liven up your night with that!" he joked. Then he turned a tad bit too serious for the Naruto the rosette had grown up with. "I saw Hinata in school today, she looked a bit...out of it. Is she alright?"

With his oceanic eyes tilted downward and a tiny dust of pink across his nose, Sakura could have sworn there was something going on with the two. But she didn't pry, that was Ino's job.

"She's just nervous. She's planning on sneaking out with us to Neji's party this Saturday, which I do believe you missed that announcement, being as you didn't go to Ichiraku's that time."

His eyes widened a fraction at the fact innocent little Hinata was planning on doing something even a speck defiant.

"No, Neji told me. He _is _a good friend of mine, so I got a personal invite." he said.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. I haven't seen him in almost a month."

The pink haired girl pulled at the hem of her red sweater, fidgeting with the loose thread that wiggled it's way out of the stitching. She remembered the last time she had seen Neji; she had to leave early, because Hinata's father and pulled up in one of many of the Hyuga's slick cars to pick her, Ino, and Hinata up. They had bumped into Neji and his group of friends at the mall. Hinata quickly excused herself to the bathroom, being the extremely obedient child at the time. (Maybe Kiba _was _proving to be a bad influence.)

Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Neji all stood in a circle and chatted away. The rosette also remembered how Naruto would idly turn his gaze towards the restroom, probably worried about Hinata. She knew Neji probably still had his insanely long, enviously silky black mane, his identical-to-Hinata pearly eyes, and his lean but toned physic.

He was undeniably dashing, but all she could think of at the time were insane spikes and onyx orbs. Her face grew three shades of red. Remembering the imaginary man out of the blue and of the window incident last night, right in the middle of a conversation with her best friend had her extremely abashed.

"Tell him I said Hi, 'kay?"

"Yeah, I will." Naruto eyed her suspiciously. "Got a fever, Sakura? Your face turned pretty red out of nowhere."

"Nope, just got a little nippy is all."

"You may be able to lie to anybody else, but you can't lie to me. I've known you longer than anybody."

"Not my parents." she stuck out her tongue at the questioning blonde, trying to advert his attention. He proved to be unrelenting.

"Like I, and many others had said before me: Smart. Ass. But seriously, what's bothering you?"

"You'd just think I'm looney if I told you. Trust me."

"No, _trust me_." he used her own words against her, shifting his weight to the other foot. "Spill, dude."

"Well, you know how I told you I had to finish that art project before heading to Ichiraku's the other day?"

He didn't say anything, but nodded and sniffed due to his now runny nose.

"Well..._rah_ I can't believe I'm saying this...but I think something...weird...is going on with my 'masterpiece'." she looked away, anxious about his reply.

He paused a minute, before speaking. "What do you mean by, weird?"

"I swear that thing watches me where ever I go! And it, kinda has it's own...warmth? Crap, I don't know! It's strange just talking about it." her face flushed at her own awkwardness.

"Hm. Strange." he hummed.

"What? You're not going to call me coo-coo? Crazy? Mental? Ding-Dong?"

He backed up a bit. "Ding-Dong? _Ding-Dong?_ Out of all the vulgar insults now-a-days, nobody expects to be called a Ding-Dong. You truly are something, I'll give you that. But no, I don't think your crazy. Just imaging things."

"See? I thought that, too, but I can't stop thinking about him! I have painted so many different people I had just conjured up to save my booty when I needed the muse, but why be stuck on him?" she screeched. "I know he's just a figment of my imagination, but there's something off about him...something too real to be just a picture."

"Damn, Sakura, it's just a painting...Or maybe something paranormal is going on." he added.

Sakura nodded animatedly, hopeful that he believed her and was actually trying to be of some help.

"Maybe we should call Ghost Busters!" the blonde boy burst into a flit of laughter at his own corny joke. That earned him a subtle slap to the stomach.

"I'm serious here, assbutt!" she fumed.

"Ok, ok. I'm done. See?" he straightened back up. "Now seriously, what is wrong with it? So what? You have a crush on somebody who doesn't exist, no sweat. Remember when I had a huge crush on Sailor Moon? Which was partially your fault, by the way. What kind of sane girl sits a boy in front of a television twice a week to watch four hours of girls flailing about in skimpy skirts? Something's bound to give."

"A girl who was only nine. And a half. Anyway, I guess you're right. But what if it is something weird? What if something is seriously jumping straight out of a Fiction Novel and into my life? What if-"

"That's a lot of 'what if's. Ok, if it makes you feel better, we'll look around for it. Together." he smiled softly at her.

"Thanks, Naruto, for at least trying to understand."

That was all that needed said before he pulled her into another comforting embrace, and lingered like that a moment, before pushing her back far enough to where he could see her heart-shaped face.

"What? Is something wrong?" she inquired.

"Do you have any Sailor Moon posters left over? If you get to keep a blown up picture of your fantasy hottie, It's only fair I get one of mine."

Sakura lost herself into a fit of giggles before playfully punching his bicep. She parted her chapped, pink lips to add something quirky, before her favorite ringtone clamored out from her sweater's breast pocket. She flipped it open and pressed it to her frozen eardrum.

"Hello?" the answer was almost mechanical.

"Sakura-san. The car is fixed and ready and if you feel like it, we can come get you now." Hinata's gentle voice was a bit static-y from the phone line.

"Yeah, it's not all that late. I'd love to come still."

Naruto quirked a blonde brow at his best gal-pal, a silent understanding between the two meant he wanted to know who was on the other end. When the rosette mouthed, 'Hinata', she didn't fail to notice the softening look in his baby blues.

"Ten minutes? That's perfect, gives me enough time to say goodbye to Naruto." Sakura added in on purpose.

"N-Naruto-kun?" her stuttering returned. She had a good control on it around Ino, Tenten, and Sakura, but around others (especially said boy) it returns. It has gotten better over the years, but it's still there non-the-less.

"Mhm. He's right here. Wanna say Hi?" she grinned ingeniously to her own cruelty. Hinata nearly panicked on the other line, while Naruto was oblivious to the conversation. He had walked off to grab the keys to his truck. He obviously had given up the idea of going inside to a vacant house, and was probably just going to go over to Kiba's and play video games or something. Sure beat being alone; Sakura would know.

"No, no. That's f-fine."

"What a shame. Well, see you soon." the pink haired beauty clicked her phone off and walked to Naruto's porch step.

"Hey, I got to go. Ichiraku's sometime this week?"

"You know it." he walked off the last concrete step simultaneously with her.

"See ya. And don't forget what you promised me about that stupid voodoo picture." she said with a tiny waggle of her slender fingers.

He slammed the door to his Ford, pulling out of his driveway with a wave of his strong hand. She sprinted inside her home before she got started thinking about the calloused hands she often caught herself imagining here lately. The rosette let out a tiny shiver as the furnace kicked on just as she walked in. How she loved the roar of the ancient machine when it came to life, trying to pick up it's crinkled body parts and breathe enough fire to produce the amount of warmth needed for her small abode.

She sat at her kitchen table and waited it out. She tried to keep her mind blank. She did not want to be thinking about Sasuke right now. Oh god, she just called it by the pet name she given it. Maybe it was an omen, or it could be some sort of prank. Witchcraft maybe?

It wasn't even two minutes later that she heard a car horn blare obnoxiously from outside. She rolled her eyes and picked her purse back up, closing and locking the door behind her. She jiggled it a few times to make sure it was satisfyingly secure. Another blast of that damn steering wheel had her gritting her teeth.

"Alright, alright already!" she cried, opening up the passenger door and sliding in.

"Sorry for the wait, Forehead. These darn kids need to quit throwing bottles into the streets! It just creates problems for us more, sophisticated adults." she sniffed.

"Sophisticated adult, my ass!" Tenten laughed. "Just the other day when you went sledding with Shikamaru, you pushed some poor kid out of the way because he cut you in line."

"Snot nosed brat needs to learn to wait his turn. See? I'm helping him _learn. _Doesn't everybody going on about how kids need to learn stuff?"

Sakura giggled at the blonde. "Yeah, like Math and English. Not how to be pushed into a snowman by a girl about twice his height."

Ino flipped on the radio, trying to distract everyone's attention off her and onto something else. A snazzy little tune came on, and had each girl, one by one, joining into the chorus. They all openly joked that if a group of boys had walked by as Tenten rocked her air guitar, that she would most definitely not have a date to prom. This comment reminded Sakura of her predicament and had her brooding again, which resulted in all three other girls trying to comfort her.

The car ride itself was pretty uneventful yet humorous, but soon enough the local mall came into sight and had Ino bouncing in her seat. She found the nearest parking space ("Because I am _not _walking through this slush in these kitten heels."), and the girls filed out, purses and all.

"I am so excited!" the blonde beauty squealed.

"Keep it in your pants, Ino-Pig." Sakura said. Ino shot her a glare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four of them pushed open the duplex glass doors and waltzed right into the first dress shop their eyes landed on. Sakura nearly gagged at each ruffled princess type dress Ino displayed before her. Her best friend would just shrug and go find one almost identical, expecting Sakura to think it's more suitable than the one before. In the back of the rosette's head, she wondered what Sasukewould think looked nice on her. She groaned and realized she had done it again. This resulted in a few heads turning her way.

Eventually tired of Ino's constantly pushiness, Sakura shoved her towards the dress section most fitted for the blonde's taste. As she looked over back over, Hinata emerged from the dressing room. She stepped, barefoot, onto the podium that was placed smack dab in the middle of the store.

The dress she had on was spaghetti strapped and set in two layers. The bottom layer being a deep purple, the over shadowing top had been a flattering lavender. It split in the middle, and connected in the section that cupped her breasts (because she actually had some), letting some of the darker color spill out in the open. The tiny beads that curved at the top and eventually died down as the dress got longer drew attention to her pretty face; in a good way.

She was beautiful already, and she hadn't even fixed up her hair or found accessories to match the look.

Sakura sighed and secretly envied Hinata and the others. Even though Hinata was shy and reserved, she had a curvy body with one of the kindest hearts around. Ino may have a big mouth, but she was there when you needed her and had model like beauty. Tenten was all athlete and when she let her usual buns her wavy tresses were drop dead gorgeous. She just shrugged off the feeling and silently thanked the Lord that she wasn't an atrocious being.

"Well?" Ino stepped out, hip popped to the side and her smile radiating throughout her entire face. "Six dresses later and I think we found 'the one', ladies."

The blonde done a flirty twirl, her dress clingy at the top but fell in nice crease toward her hips. It wasn't a mermaid dress, but it was close enough. The royal blue of the dress had sent dramatic emphasis on the sky blue of her optics. The halter top had sent a good chunk of attention to her platinum blonde hair. A glittering silver belt with tiny diamonds sprinkled about clung to her waist.

"Shikamaru won't be able to handle himself with me in this little number, that lazy bastard."

Sakura laughed, flipping through dress after dress on the rack.

_Too big. Too puffy. Too pink. Too clingy. Too short. Too long. Too...wait a minute, this actually looks decent. _She thought.

Hinata and Ino, still in their future purchases, were chatting away and marveling how beautiful one another looked in their gowns. Tenten had just came out in her buy, and the rosette had to admit, she looked just as stunning.

A deep fuchsia cocktail dress highlighted her toned figure. It hugged her flat stomach, and pushed on her developed chest. It ended in a bubble skirt, about mid thigh. It was strapless and the blush of the color brought out her brown eyes, and she had let down her hair for display. It fell in waves of silk along her collarbone and neck. A simple black sash was tied loosely around her waist.

"Well?" the brunette looked around, eager.

Ino, as always, had to be the first to talk.

"If you don't buy that gown, I'll have to slap you. In the face."

"God, Ino, couldn't you be a little less violent, please?" Sakura laughed.

"What? I'm being honest. If Neji doesn't in love with you in that, I don't know what would."

Hinata and Sakura both looked at Ino, wide eyed.

"Oh, now what? ...Oh...I forgot she didn't tell you. Yet." the blonde nervously giggled.

"Yeah, she didn't tell us! Tenten?" the pink haired female shrieked.

Said girl looked over her shoulder from the mirror and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I didn't tell you guys? Heh. Must have slipped my mind...Well, Neji asked me to prom, and I accepted."

"Well, thanks for telling us _now._"

"I was worried it'd upset Hinata. I'm really sorry guys! Ino was just there when it happened, so she knew." Tenten blurted out.

"It's ok, I don't blame you. Neji-san is a very attractive young man." Hinata added quietly with a small upturn of the lips.

_Not as attractive as Sasuke... _Sakura mentally kicked herself.

The brunette tackled the other girl in a hug, thanking her for being so understanding. The pink haired gal grinned at the quick make-up session before turning into the dressing rooms.

When she emerged, she silenced the entire room. She strolled to the mirrors effortlessly in the silky material; it flowed with her every movement like water. The deep crimson of the color highlighted her emerald orbs and her long bubblegum locks. She slowly smiled as she looked into the surrounding reflective glass. Her dress was simple, with a hint of bunched creases at the top and it flowed down to the floor, not clinging her body but lining against it. There was one strap that leaned on one slender shoulder and a tiny lining of crystals against the top of her abdominal.

"Forehead..." Ino gawked. "Wow."

"You show up in this, everybody would want to dance with you! Hell, maybe even a few chicks!" Tenten half joked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and the complimenting continued. Eventually they all drained their wallets (but filled their egos) in one purchase, and decided to wing it for Neji's party instead. Prom gowns were pricier than they had anticipated, and they still had to afford hair, make-up, and accessories. They wouldn't have enough to buy party clothes, but they did have just enough dollar bills to afford a coffee or two in the cafeteria.

Walking up to the register, the girls purchased their orders and sat down at a nearby metal table, satisfied. The coffee here was cheap, unlike Starbucks, and it was actually decent enough to down the entire cup. The rosette, being the addict of the group of friends, could probably finish several. Ino used to chaste her about drinking too much of the brown liquid, how it would stump her growth and ruin her sleep and among all kinds of other consequences she never listened to. But she was a few more inches taller than the blonde, and slept just fine thankyouverymuch.

They all sat in the chatter of the crowded mall, all taking an occasional premature sip of their beverage, and cursed when it burnt the tips of their sensitive tongues and the opening of their lips. Sakura leaned forward on set her chin atop her small hand, surveying the cramped food court. Nobody here was of interest to her, so she turned to Hinata and smiled a Cheshire cat smile.

Hinata looked up from her Styrofoam cup, and flushed a bit.

"What is it, Sakura-san?"

"You going to ask Naruto to prom?" the pink haired coffee-drinker got straight to the point. The topic had gained the attention of Ino and Tenten, for they were also curious about Hinata's plan.

"I-I don't know. I wanted him to be the one doing the asking." she said.

"Hm. Well he _is _oblivious. Hinata, honey, you're screwed." the blonde of the group nodded as a matter-of-fact.

The rest of the table must have agreed, because the silence returned. It was comfortable and welcoming, so it stayed for awhile unnoticed. Sakura nibbled on the edge of her cup, and scanned the mall once more. People were beginning to file out, so she had a better view of the front of the cafeteria. For a brief few seconds, she thought she saw spikes. Immediately, her mind reverted back to the raven haired male she adored. She arched her back up, curious, and started peering through spaces between couples in order to get a better perspective.

She nearly screamed out their names when she saw them. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba all sat at the table nearest to the sandwich shop, all engaged in a conversation and obviously hasn't noticed the girls yet. The 'spikes' she had seen belonged to the ones on the end of Shikamaru's ponytail.

"Well, maybe now's your chance, Hinata. Naruto is right over there." the rosette pointed a candle-like finger toward their direction.

The entire table squealed, save for Sakura, because the only romantically involved man in her life wasn't even real. Could she even consider him romantically involved in her life? Maybe not, but she was keeping it that way. Pathetic? Yes. Most definitely.

The rest of the girls grasped her wrist anyways and practically dragged her sorry carcass across the court, hell-bent on getting where ever there was testosterone available. She sighed and went with it, not really wanting to be there while Tenten ogled at Neji, Ino at Shikamaru, and Hinata at Naruto. Who did that leave her with? Kiba? Not even in his dreams. That sounds mean, but Kiba was like a brother to her, and incest definitely goes against her morals.

"Hey, guys!" Ino bounded up, kissing Shikamaru on the unsuspecting cheek. Despite his attempt to stay cool, everybody could make out the underlying grin he tried miserably to hide.

"Hi, Neji." Tenten smiled shyly.

"N-Naruto-kun. Hello."

At this, Naruto kind of blinked stupidly.

Then everybody sat down at the already squashed area, all accidentally brushing against one another. Hinata used this to press her arm against Naruto's. Shikamaru had his arm around his blonde girlfriend, and Neji hesitantly encased his hand over Tenten's from under the table. Kiba and Sakura looked at each other awkwardly, obviously knowing they were the odd ones out. Since when did their group of friends become couple's retreat? Maybe the rosette should just fake cardiac arrest and go home.

"Oh, hey!" Naruto jumped up, knocking his chair down and nearly taking Hinata down with it.

_Poor Hinata. Naruto should really think before acting sometimes. _Sakura mused in her thoughts.

The blonde boy strolled across the cafeteria, toward the bathrooms.

All the girls' brows shot up into their hairline, looking at each one of the other boys. They just shrugged and stared in the direction in which Naruto ran off. The girls followed their gazes, all but the pink haired beauty, who just slumped back into her chair and took a gulp of her now cooled coffee.

"Hey guys! Look who I found still here!" Naruto yelled, walking back to the table. "It's teme!"

Sakura was too caught up in her envisage to glance over her shoulder to see who it was, let alone care. Knowing Naruto, it was probably the new nickname he gave to Sai, maybe Gaara, to purposely annoy them. She nodded to herself mentally, and took another drink.

"Hn."

She froze dead in her metaphoric tracks. That voice, oh god, that voice. It sent tremors through her body and rested in the pit of her abdominal, boiling there and making her knees go jell-o. She's only heard that voice once before. Well, not heard, but imagined. And the look on Ino-Pig's face, jaw dropped and eyes bulging out of her sockets, had her worst fears (or her up most absolute desire, depends on how you look at it) confirmed. She slowly turned her pink head around, heart thumping wild in her chest.

"S-Sasuke."


	4. Countdown

Naruto's eyes widen a fraction, and he looked from Sasuke, to Sakura, and back to Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, you know teme?" he inquired.

The rosette sought to Ino for help, hoping her mouth could get her out of this one. For once in her life, the blonde was speechless. She sat there with her jaw dropped and eyes locked on the raven-haired man standing in front of the group. Naruto may have known about her suspicion of the portrait, but never saw her art project personally. Neither did the rest of the girls, so they didn't think much of Sasuke, besides the curiosity created due to the fact he was a new comer. The guys had obviously already met him so they were passive. Sakura slowly turned her head back to her 'work' and cleared her throat.

"No, lucky guess?" it came out as more of a question.

"Oh." Naruto glanced back at Sasuke from the corner of his irises, noticing the intensity when he locked gazes with the pink haired female's emerald eyes. "Everyone, this is Sasuke."

Everybody gave a tiny greeting in return, as was mandatory when meeting somebody you haven't known prior. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment.

"Sasuke-teme, this is 'everyone'."

"Aa." he said. The raven haired male's eyes were still fixed on the rosette.

Sakura could barely breath, let alone utter anymore than what she had earlier. This was either a blessing in disguise, or a cruel trick being played by God. What if he was some sort of curse? She immediately crossed that idea off her list. This is what she hoped and wished for, wasn't it?

She knew nothing of the man before her, besides his name. What if he was taken? Or worse, gay? She muttered under her breath, cursing the young man in front of her. Hasn't even been in her life more than five minutes and he already has her stressing over the slightest things.

She looked down at her cold coffee, and suddenly losing her appetite for caffeine, pushed it to the middle of the metal table.

"Well, this is kind of awkward." Naruto whistled, and pulled another chair up in between himself and Hinata for Sasuke. (Only the girls noticed the downcast stare she gave at this.)

"It doesn't have to be." Tenten started, and turned to the new addition. Jokingly, she continued. "Where have you been all our lives, Sasuke?"

"I just moved here." he started, his voice a rich velvet that sent Sakura over the edge.

"Oh, how does Naruto, of all people, know somebody like you? No offense, but you guys kind of seem like opposites."

Was Tenten the only girl ballsy enough to say anything?

Well, Sakura and Ino were practically thrown into shock. Hinata is naturally a shy and quiet girl, so she would obviously be silent around new people. So yeah, that basically left Tenten. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto beat him to it.

"So, I finally convinced Neji and the rest of the guys to go to the CD Shop, because-"

_Oh, Lord. How is this even possible?_Sakura screwed her eyes shut in frustration, only to open them again to avoid attention to herself.

"-I really wanted this new album my favorite band came out with like a week-"

_What is going on here? _

She completely tuned out the babbling blonde, and noticed Ino finally got movement back in her face. Shikamaru looked a little pissed, probably thinking his girlfriend was checking another dude out right in front of him. The blue eyed girl shot her a look of confusion. The rosette shrugged and turned back to the mystery man, sitting there in all his sexy glory.

The spikes in his hair looked messy, but stylishly so. (Not to mention soft and silky.) His face was an exact replica of Sakura's portrait, and the outlines of his fit physic was evident through his black tee and dark jeans. The navy blue jacket and black sneakers added to the look. The pink haired artist was face to face with an animated, full sized version of her work.

Every time she looked at him there was a weird sensation in the pit of her stomach and a nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

"-and I told him how freaking awesome my friends were and if he wanted to meet new people, this was the group to be around." Naruto wrapped up his story, nodding to himself.

"Oh."

Those were the first words Ino had said since Sasuke walked over. She found this as hard to believe as the rosette, considering the hairstyle was even spot on, and it had been a complete accident (thanks to a certain blonde). This was supposed to be completely impossible!

"Are you going to be attending Konoha High?" Kiba asked.

"I believe so." Sasuke said, observing the expressions of everyone's face.

"We'll look for you in our class." Ino smiled, but the rosette knew it was somewhat fake.

The raven haired male seemed to see right through it as well. The table sat in stiff silence after the blonde had clearly cut off the conversation. It was getting awkward.

Kiba let out a long, low whistle as he looked at the clock on the cafeteria wall.

"Look at the time." he stood and stretched dramatically. "Better get home to the folks before I get another grounding."

Sakura knew he was probably just trying to escape the atmosphere that hung around the group of friends.

The collective mass of persons blurted out a chorus of 'Good-Bye's, thinking the same thing. After Kiba went Neji, who offered to take Tenten since 'her house is on the way' (everyone knew this was a lie, but they didn't say anything). Naruto, seizing the opportunity for once, offered to take Hinata (who accepted, red faced but giddily). Shikamaru had to take his car home, and Ino was stuck with Sakura seeing as she had no other mode of transportation.

This left Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura sitting at the table by themselves. It seemed as if everybody in the building had slowly fanned out, except for a few stoners who always hung in the back until the mall officially closed.

The rosette stared at Sasuke, who still sat emotionless across from her. She narrowed her eyes, mind boggling for some answers and a way to get them. She decided a simple questioning would be most effective. He _is_ new, so it may be able to pass for curiosity instead of accusation.

"When are you starting school?" she began, wanting to start out simple.

"Monday. That's when all my papers are transferred officially."

The pink haired gal beckoned, justifying that she would have preferred it that way too. Starting at the beginning of the week always gave better opportunities.

"So, when did you move here?" she asked politely.

"A few days ago. Around Friday."

Sakura sucked in a breath and peered over at Ino, who nodded in return. Friday was the day she had painted the portrait, so the time of his move was linked with the time of her work.

"Sasuke is such an amazing name." the blonde gushed, playing along and the raven haired man seemed to cringe at her bubbly voice. "What's your last name?"

Annoyed by the interrogation, he grunted. "Uchiha Sasuke. Of the Uchiha clan?"

He ended his last answer in a slight question, as if the last name was enough of an answer to who he was. Sakura jutted her head forward slowly, as memory started to seep through her mind. The Uchiha clan was the clan Kanazawa had belonged to. The clan had been a noble family, highly respected. Now that she recalls, the onyx orbs he had were almost identical to the legendary swords man... She snapped out of her thoughts to find those very eyes burning into the side of her face. She'd have to look into it later, when he wasn't here to stare at her like she was an idiot for going off into her own little world.

"How are you liking Konoha so far, Sasuke-kun?" the pink haired artist mentally slapped herself for adding the suffix to his name.

He quirked an inky brow at her oddness, but ignored it.

"Fine. It's quiet." he said.

"Well, that must be a good thing, seeing as you don't talk very much yourself." Ino huffed, earning a pinch from the rosette underneath the table.

"And you talk too much." he smirked.

Ino glared at the handsome boy in front of her.

"Wow, hasn't even been here a few days and he already figured you out, Ino-Pig!" The green eyed girl snickered, and her heart thumped in her chest abnormally when Sasuke smirked again, but at _her_. "Where did you live previously?"

"In Oto. My family runs a chain of Police Stations, and our corporate office is stationed there."

"Oh?" the blue eyed beauty began. "Why move here to this boring ol' town from somewhere as exciting as the great cities of Oto?"

"We're having a Station built off Leaf Avenue. I'm going to train and eventually work there as a leading Officer when it's up and running."

Sakura mused in her mind that the raven haired man was fully answering their prying question with as minimum words as possible. Despite his intimidating icy stature, she continued being the nosy gal she is at nature.

"And your family is staying in Oto?" He nodded at this. "Must be hard, having your family so far away."

"Not really. We were never close to begin with." he added coolly. The rosette must have hit a nerve and she sensed it, so she didn't continue with her blabbing.

Ino, as always, never knew when to shut up.

"But aren't you like, the heir to the family business? So shouldn't you be up in the office, learning the ropes on how to run the whole operation?" she inquired.

Immediately the emerald eyed beauty noticed the stiffening of the male's shoulders, and the clenching of his strong jaw. He narrowed his eyes at her and it was enough to make Sakura shrink back in her seat warily (Not that she would ever tell anybody. She was too stubborn and prideful.); yet at the same time, it got her a tiny bit turned on. She cursed at her own depravity. Ino was proving to be the bad influence, not Kiba.

"My older brother is running the business. I'm more of a 'on the field' type of guy." he said, still cold.

Before the girls could question further, a loud screech from the intercom had drowned out their conversation.

"**Shoppers, the mall closes in ten minutes. So if you would, please file out to your vehicles and have a nice day.**" the nasally voice called out.

Ino faced to the raven haired man. "Need a lift?"

"No, thanks. I rode my bike." he stood to leave.

Sakura giggled at the mental image of Sasuke riding a bicycle, but she knew that would cramp his style. It was most likely a slick new motorcycle, probably fresh off the line considering his family history. And money.

"See you at school Monday?" The rosette added hopefully. He raised a brow at her, but nodded his head.

"Hn." And with that he retreated to the parking garage, giving them nothing but a small wave as he receded.

"Well, he is a character, I'll give him that." The blonde said.

"Just as I imagined him."

"So you still think he's linked to your picture?"

"No. Ino, I _know _he is."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know how I know, I just _know_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Class, this is Uchiha Sasuke. Please take care of him." Kakashi-sensei said, and then he turned seriously to the snickering blonde at the back of the room. "And I swear to you, Naruto, if you pull another one of your annual 'new student pranks' you'll be scrubbing these tilled floors for weeks, do you understand?"

The blue eyed blonde boy threw his arms over his chest and sunk down in his desk, muttering something along the lines of 'perverted...old fart...he wishes...".

"Care to introduce yourself to the class, Sasuke?" The silver haired man's lazy smile returned, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

That was the only way you indicated he was smiling because he always wore a black mask to hide the bottom half of his face. A lot of the students entertained ludicrous ideas out of sheer boredom, such as he was a wanted fugitive so he had to hide his face from the law at all times, or he was horribly disfigured and ashamed of the way he looked. One kid even started a rumor that the man was deathly ill with a disease that could be contagious if he breathed on anybody. The pink haired student just thought of it being a fashion statement.

"Not really." Sasuke said in his baritone voice, and looked outside the open window.

Immediately, all the girls in the class squealed and began to whisper simultaneously to one another about how calm and collected the new kid was. Sakura rolled her emerald optics. It was only homeroom/ English-Lit. 7/8 and the annoying fan-girls had begun forming. She almost pitied him. This boy is going to have it rough trying to fend off almost the entire female population in Konoha High.

"Ok?" Kakashi-sensei began, and looked down at his seating chart. "Uchiha...Uchiha...yes, you're right in front of Uzumaki, next to Haruno and Hyuga."

Since Sasuke had already met the loud blonde at the mall last Wednesday, he had an idea of where he was to go. That, and there were only two seats available in the entire room. One in the front, where Choji Akimichi sat (who was absent today for some reason), and the one next to her. The rosette grinned, wondering if Choji didn't go raid the vending machines and spend his first period munching on junk food on the roof. He was a loveable guy with a bit of pudge and was constantly chewing on some kind of snack. The kid was nice, but more Shikamaru's best friend than anybody else.

The raven haired male slide into his new seat silently, and took out a new notebook and an expensive looking pen. Sakura mimicked his actions and flipped to the first page that didn't have writing or doodles on its surface. The class began shortly and the green eyed girl took as detailed notes as possible, being the straight A honors student she is. Every once and a while, she'd peer over at her seat partner to see if he was looking at her.

Stupid of her, because he never did, but she couldn't help the girl side of her. All the rest of the females in the room would quietly hiss at her for being so lucky as to get a seat next to the 'Hottest Guy in School'. I guess poor Neji got knocked off the number one spot on the girls Most Wanted list. Not that Tenten would mind.

The bell rang, and Sakura gathered her things into her black bag and waited on Hinata to get hers together. She glanced down at her fingernails and played with her chipped paint whilst she waited. That is until a tanned arm threw itself over her shoulder and pulled her into a solid pectoral.

"Naruto!" she said, muffled against the fabric of his uniform shirt.

He should be doing this to Hinata, not her!

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Tell teme that he should just stick with our group of friends." he whined.

Without questioning, she looked into his onyx optics and repeated the phrase in hopes that the hyperactive blonde would let her go.

"You should just stick with our group of friends."

"See? We'll take care of you! Ya know, show you the ropes? We all hold titles around here. Sakura-chan and Shikamaru are the smartest people in school!"

Sakura blushed at that, hating when people brought up her nerd habits. She may be proud of her smarts, but a lot of guys found her intellect frightening. That explains why she is so popular but can never seem to get a date. She makes the guys feel stupid, and they absolutely hate that. Thus when the blue eyed boy told this to Sasuke, she almost freaked out on sight. The only other male, that she knew of, that could even understand an intelligent conversation was Shikamaru. He was like a brother to her though, not to mention dating her best friend. She didn't know about the onyx eyed male in front of her, but if she hopes right, he may pose to be a challenge.

"Ino is really popular and is Cheer Captain, and Sai is just an ass, so we won't talk about him much. Kiba and I are in football, soccer, and basketball! If you want, you can join. It's not too late to try-out." The babbling boy almost gave Ino a run for her money.

"And Hinata is an amazing cook, especially when she makes me ramen, best in Home EC! And not to mention pretty, and really nice, and she's an awesome writer, and-"

Hinata's face looked as if it were about to burst with the blood that rushed to her cheeks at his words. Sakura pushed him off her and found her place beside the flushing girl.

"We get the point, Naruto. She's wonderful!" The rosette giggled. "Now stop before you make the poor girl faint!"

He let out a sheepish grin at the two girls, and they all four began to walk to their next classes together.

"Anyways, even if you say no, we're going to cling to you like koala bears. Us good looking people tend to migrate towards each other."

"Then why are you still here, Dobe?" The raven haired man finally spoke with a crooked smile.

"What was that, teme? You want to die?"

Sakura grinned at the two, knowing immediately they were going to be the best of friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rosette groaned and kneaded the back of her neck, bubbling the last answer to the Health and Nutrition Review Quiz. Why must Gai-sensei always give long, uncalled for 'Quizzes of Youth' when they're so easy? Read:

**Question 17: **What is more youthfully nutritious in the glorious hour that is morning?

**A) **The tantalizingly evil slice of sugary cake.

**B) **The beautiful golden deliciousness of a banana.

**C)**The nasty piece of unyouthfully fattening pizza.

She rolled her eyes, and turned in the mini test. Sakura knew you could figure out the answer just by reading the first adjectives the overly excited teacher used. She never complained though, because it made the job of answering them that much easier. As she went back to her seat to read the next chapter in the massive textbook that was assigned for homework tonight, she found her eyes wondering over to a certain Uchiha. Next class period was Art, then lunch, and they were getting back their projects today. What would the class do if they saw her painting? It would make her seem like an overbearing stalker!

The pink haired artist flipped open to the designated page, and fiend reading. Next period was not going to be fun and she knew it.

"_Psst_. Hey, Sakura-chan,_ psst_." Naruto whispered, and she turned towards him knowing he wasn't going to stop until he got an answer.

"What, Naruto?"

He grinned dumbly. "What's the answer to Question 17?"

Her jaw dropped in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Naw, I may be stupid, but I'm not _that _stupid." The rosette sighed in relief. "But what's the page number for tonight's homework?"

"Page 167."

She had opened her mouth to speak, but she knew that was not her voice. She swiveled her head to where she had heard the reply and saw Sasuke leaned back in his chair right behind Naruto. She didn't even know he was in this class until now. She thought all the girls' usual whispering was because Neji was in this class.

"Oie, thanks teme."

Sakura gulped, and peered back down to her book. Her eyes widened and a small blush crept to her twitching features as she read.

"**Today in this section, we focus on the male anatomy. Everybody has their own body, but the man's is very similar yet very different to a females..." **

She felt like she was nine again, when they first introduced Sex Ed. to her fourth grade class. The boys had a tinge of pink to their baby faces, but joked about it and stared at their first (But not last, because the green eyed beauty knew that most boys in this school were perverts.) picture of a naked lady. The girls had turn every shade of red in the color spectrum, but still listened intently, curious. Not Sakura.

She slapped her tiny fingers to cover her wondering eyes when her teacher first set up a picture of the male genitalia. She thought it was the most horrendous thing she had ever seen and she vowed she'd rather die with no kids than have to touch that 'alien'. Ino then teased her at recess, calling her a big baby and how she would touch it if she gave her a piece of her cotton candy bubblegum. At the age, the poor blonde didn't know what she was talking about and now it's Sakura who does the teasing about the incident. How time flies.

She read on, eventually finishing the chapter on the topic that came up every year since then. She still had to look out the window and tried thinking about something else so that her cheeks could cool and Naruto wouldn't call her a wussy. Then her heart nearly stopped, thinking that by sometime this week, _Gai-sensei _would be talking about this. With Sasuke right next to her. She could have died right then and there, with no kids, like her former nine year old self had predicted.

Luckily, she was saved by the bell and gathered her things as she walked down the hallway to the Art wing of the school. It was nestled in the very back of the upstairs, near the Science Department. As she walked in, Deidara-sensei smiled at her. He may be creepy when you first meet him, with the whole talking excessively about art, but all in all he was a good guy who got really excited about the topic. Talk about commitment to his work.

She took her seat, always towards the front whenever she had this subject. This would allow the rosette to get first dibs on all the colors and supplies so she wouldn't have to dig through the rejected stuff that was left over. The pink haired artist took her outlining pencil and started the assignment that was on the dusty chalk board: **Draw an object that represents how you felt over the weekend.**

_Easy enough... _she thought.

The rosette started with slow, hesitant strokes of her hand. The pencils lead barely brushed the parchment paper she had picked up at the front desk. The more she ran the writing utensil over the surface the more sure she became with her work. After she put the finishing shades on her drawing, almost everybody was in class and working on their own. She assessed her art, satisfied with the results.

There on the page was a side shot of a beautiful girl. Her lips parted and eyes hooded, but instead of a pupil, she had swirls of scribble inside the irises. Her hair fell in tumbles along her petite neck and there were piercings alining along the side of her face. How this related to her emotions, she had no idea. It just came out.

"I like it." The emerald eyed girl jumped at the voice in her ear. She turned to look at her grinning teacher.

"Huh?" she blinked stupidly.

"Your emotions, they're interesting."

"I don't..."

He caught her drift, and launched into explaining the deeper meaning of the drawing.

"You see," he pointed to the eyes. "there's obviously a big picture to your life. And with them hooded means that you know there's a bigger picture, but you don't know the full jist of it. Only a small portion is available to you at the moment."

Sakura's eyes widen as she thought of the raven haired man she met. He didn't notice the change in her demeanor, and continued with his interpretation.

"The swirls in the pupils represent confusion, so with the little bit you do know, you're confused about. The piercings along her face mean that you have obstacles in your life, or adding it with the 'bigger picture' theory, unanswered question." he finished with a single nod of his head.

"Wow, how do you know all that from a single picture?"

He smirked, chest puffing out with pride. "Of course an art blind person would think like that. You just have to be open to the art, and it speaks to you."

With that, he walked to the front of the class and leaving a still puzzled rosette in her chair. She turned the picture in different angles, and even squinted her optics, trying to be suggestively 'open to the art'. She had no luck at all.

Deidara-sensei cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the class.

"Ok. Turn your work into the basket in the front and please take your seats."

They all obliged and listened closely to the next set of instructions.

"Now, I have finished grading your art projects from the previous week. Come up to the rack and claim your masterpieces."

Sakura nearly sprinted at his words and her chair wobbled from the sudden action. She could _not _let any of the girls in class see her painting. They'd think she was an obsessive stalker. Which she wasn't.

She filed through the canvases and was almost thrown into a panic attack when she couldn't find hers. Looking up from her desperate attempt at saving her dignity, she walked back to her sitting teacher. He glanced up from grading their morning work.

"Sensei?" she began, biting her lip.

"Yes?"

"Where is my painting?"

"Oh. Well I enjoyed it so much I thought that I would hang it up in the hallway for the rest of the student body." he smiled, expecting to her to be ecstatic at the news.

Sai only ever got his work put up in the hallway so she was proud to some extent, but she did _not _want the entire school to see the portrait of Sasuke.

"No!" she involuntarily shrieked.

"What...?"

She cringed, because she knew she had probably just hurt the man's feelings. The emerald eyed girl didn't want to damage his good intentions, but if Sasuke caught word... she was quite bluntly screwed.

"I-I want to keep it for myself. You know, hang it in my own personal gallery. My cousins are coming in to town and I want to be able to show them."

Okay, she knew she had just lied through her teeth to the man but she was desperate. The pink haired female knew nobody who had their own personal gallery, but he must have one because he bought the unlikely story.

"Oh, ok. Let me just go get it from my back office."

With that, he got up and strolled to the back of the room to retrieve the desired object. The rosette sighed in relief and went to go sit in her seat like everybody else. She looked at everyone as they gushed over their projects and grades, some smiling and some frowning. Sai, of course, didn't have one. It was already hanging in the hallway.

"Hey, Hag." The dark haired boy said as he walked to Sakura.

"Oh geez, now what Sai?"

He quirked a brow. "Where's your ugly project?"

"Deidara-sensei is getting it."

"From the trashcan?"

The pink haired girl swiped at his arm, but only her slender fingers brushed his side. This kid was getting too good at dodging her attacks.

"No! He was going to put it in the hall, but I asked him not to."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want people to see it."

"Are you ashamed at your lack of talent?"

"Just shut up and leave." she growled.

"Whatever you say, Hag. But seriously, what's so wrong with it?"

"None of your beeswax."

"I have no beeswax, just a question."

"Sai, it's a saying." she groaned at his social awkwardness. Nobody knows why the boy is so sheltered, but he was and it made him an oddball when it came to interaction with other people.

"Oh. Well are you going to give me an answer?"

"No."

"Why-"

Before he could finish, Deidara-sensei brought in the portrait and Sakura nearly ran to meet him at the back. She did not want Sai looking over and seeing her project. He was weird when it came to people anyways, so he wouldn't be able to keep a secret like that. He would eventually get tricked into telling, or let it slip.

"Thank you so much Sensei!" she gushed as she looked at her perfect score. "Do you have have a bag? I don't want it to get ruined throughout the school day."

He grinned, and picked up a bag from the back table. The green eyed artist took one last glance at the piece of work, before she sucked in a quick breath. It looked the same, but different. It didn't have the warmth to it anymore. Nor did it have the smoldering eyes she was so attracted to. It was just a regular paint on canvas item. Could it have something to do with the fact Sasuke is in her life now?

She ran possibilities through her mind all rest of the period, torturing herself with her unanswered questions. When the bell rang, she picked up the bag containing the mystery object. She walked to her locker and crammed it in after she swapped textbooks. She slammed the metal door and walked to the lunchroom.

"Hey Sakura, over here!" Tenten called out with a wave. Around her shoulder was none other than Neji Hyuga's arm. That was fast.

Sakura made her way over to the table, but first tucked a stray piece of hair behind her pierced ear and straightened out her clothes. The raven haired male sat at the table, right in between Naruto and Sai. The former had a chunk of cheeseburger tucked in his bulging cheek and the other just sat there quietly.

"Hey guys!" The rosette smiled as she sat down her belongings across from Sasuke. "I'm going to go to line, and I'll be right back."

The green eyed beauty stood in line patiently to get her food. Shikamaru appeared behind her but never said anything. It was a slow day for the cafeteria staff because it was taking longer than it normally did. She turned around to face her friend, deciding talking would pass the time faster than staying in silence.

"How Gai-sensei's class?" he asked before she could.

"Well, we're learning about Sex Ed. tomorrow. That should be explanation enough."

"I am so sorry for your loss."

She giggled at that, because it honestly was a loss. A loss of a chunk of her sanity.

"Going to Neji's party Saturday?"

"Wasn't it supposed to be over last weekend?"

"No, it got moved to this Saturday. Neji's parents moved their Jamaica trip to this weekend, so yeah. But I'm guessing that since you didn't go when you thought it was, you're not going?"

"I'll think about it. If I don't show up, my girlfriend would mutilate me. But parties are so troublesome. They're loud, annoying, drunken idiots when they go to such events."

"True."

"Are you going?"

"I don't know. If I show up, your girlfriend will mutilate me." The rosette smiled at her words.

"Looks like you and I are one in the same, Haruno."

They finally reached the front of the line, and Sakura put a chicken sandwich, soggy tatter tots, and a Vitamin Water on her tray. She purchased her items and walked back to the table with the lazy boy.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Yes, Naruto?"

Said girl sat down next to her book bag and glanced up from her lunch at the raven haired boy adjacent to her. He peered back over at her, and when they made eye contact she could have shivered. But didn't, because that would make her look about retarded.

"Can I have your tatter tots?"

She mumbled and slid the tiny plate over to her friend. Ino got up from her spot and went over to her boyfriend. She plopped onto his lap and scanned the table to look at everybody else, obvious she wanted their attention.

"So, who's all going to Neji's party this Saturday?"

"I am!" Kiba cheered.

"I suppose I'll go to this so called party. Is it normal for teens to attend?" Sai asked.

"It's my party, so duh." Neji said.

"Neji is my boyfriend, so I'm going." The brunette said and gave a light squeeze to his hand.

"So troublesome..." This earned Shikamaru a small slap to the back of his head by none other than his violent girlfriend.

"You are too going!" Ino hissed. "And so am I!"

"I-I would love to go." Hinata peeped in.

"I am _so _there!" Naruto grinned. "And so is teme!"

"Don't I get a say in it?"

"No, you're going and that's that."  
>"I guess I'll go..." Sakura trailed, taking a glimpse at the boy across from her. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Then it's settled. Everybody's going!" Ino chirped.

The rosette bit into her sandwich and nodded. The party was going to be fun, she could just feel it in her veins. She did, however, dread when her friends would get to drinking and she'd have to play babysitter all night. She did _not _need another 'Ino taking her shirt off in the middle of the freaking group of party goers' incident again. Sometimes the parties they went to was worse than Spring Break at a college frat house.

She finished her food and got up to throw her trash away. When she came back, the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang and everybody in the crowded cafeteria filed out. All she had to do was get through the rest of the week, and then she could party all she wanted at Neji's house. The green eyed girl could hang around the raven haired male and further investigate the whole portrait situation, and would have a likely excuse if questioned.

All she had to do was get through the week. That was easy enough, right?


	5. I'm Into You

Sakura squinted her eyes at the first shirt she pulled from her closet. It was pink and bombarded with ruffles and sparkles. She could have gagged; it belonged in a six year old's closet. Maybe she should have just opted for shopping for an outfit instead of scavenging for one.

She flipped through a few uniform shirts and found nothing. She could have combusted right then and there in the shame she felt at not having one decent teenage shirt to wear to her friend's party. Could this week get any worse?

So many things made it a crappy time line in her life.

Gai-sensei's speech about 'the blossoming of youth', and let's not forget the 'coming of glorious puberty'. Almost all the students hit puberty about five grades ago, so why still talk about it? The class had groaned but listened none the less, waiting out the torture. The only person who got a kick out of it was Lee, or should she say, mini Gai.

….

"_Good morning, my beautiful ducklings." Gai-sensei said with a signature thumbs up. "Today you will be taken under my adoring wing of youth, and together we shall soar through the skies that are Sexual Education!" _

_ The entire class collectively cringed, yet some were amused by the grown man's antics. Lee leaned forward in his desk, hanging off every word the psychopath said. The rosette slid down in her chair and tried to be invisible. _

"_Now class, when a man and a woman find the blooming of the lotus blossom that is love, they tend to get urges to initiate something that is truly touching. But boys, ignore these urges and instead run 30 laps around the town square, like so! Join me class!" _

_ With that and a cry of "_Yes!"_ from an overly excited Lee, the wacko ran around the cluster of desks several times before stopping in the front of the chalkboard again. The green eyes beauty mumbled into the palm of her hand and glimpsed at Sasuke, who sat there with his eyebrows furrowed. Poor boy hadn't had this moron for three previous years like the rest of the class. He must be terrified._

"_And men, no woman would want to touch an ungroomed body. So you must keep yourself youthful, like so!" _

_ Then the crazy teacher lifted up his awful florescent green spadix shirt and showed off his naked torso. _

"_See? As clean as a baby's bottom!" _

_ … _

Sakura shuddered at the thought. Not only did he take off his pants to show them his 'thundering thighs of youth', he tried to have a demonstration with Hinata and Naruto. They were too communicate about safe sex, like two people would if they were in a young relationship. The class period ended with the shy Hyuga fainting and having to be taken to the nurse, by none other than a near nude Gai (How is that guy not fired yet?).

Not only was that a scarring moment in her life, she had done something completely and utterly stupid around Sasuke.

The rosette was on her way to the Student Council meeting after school, and saw the raven haired male talking to Naruto about football try-outs next Wednesday. Deciding to make an impression, she locked eyes with his onyx optics. She learned in a magazine somewhere that boys like girls who are fearless, so she didn't look away in hopes to look courageous. The green eyed girl smiled her pearly whites at the boy and tucked a piece of her bubblegum hair behind her ear.

The next thing she knew, her feet came out from underneath her and she was sliding across the hallway floor. Apparently she was too busy wooing her painting that she didn't see the wet floor sign.

Before she could even register what happened, Naruto jogged over to her. Her head pounded and there was definitely going to be a bruise on her butt in the morning. The only good thing that came out of it? Sasuke had also came over with the blue eyed idiot and scooped a muscular arm around the top of her back to help her sit up. Her stomach knotted and the area where his skin touched heated and tingled. He bent down to look her in the eyes, asking her if she had a concussion.

Apparently she had hit her head _that hard _that he was worried about a concussion. Not like she cared, because his face was inches in front of hers and she felt as if she could do a jig, bruised ass cheek or not. That was, until she heard a snorting laugh that sounded a lot like it belonged to a certain redhead that she knew. Sakura whipped her head to the side so fast she thought she had whiplash. That, or she did have a concussion.

"Wow, smooth move, Sakura." she cackled.

The pink haired girl scowled. "Wow, bitch move, Karin."

"Whatever. So you're Sasuke, right? The new kid?" said girl nodded towards the man who still hovered above Sakura.

"Hn."

"Well, I'm Karin." she strolled over to the man on the ground and held out her manicured hand.

He raised an eyebrow at it, but shook it with the hand that was not wrapped around Sakura's back.

"See you at Neji's party?" she smiled, her chocolate optics swopping over his form and the pink haired student nearly gagged as she undressed him with her eyes. She guesses Neji was just inviting the entire school.

"Aa."

...

Sakura still fumed every time she thought about that. She'd have to deal with that bitch all night, and try to be around Sasuke when half the freaking female population wanted a piece of him. He was hers, so to speak! She saw (or painted, whatever) him first!

She walked to her desk and picked up her cell to dial Ino's number. The phone rang longer then usual, but she eventually answered.

"Forehead, what's up?"

"Ino, can I borrow an outfit? I have nothing. And I mean nothing."

"Yeah, yeah. I figured you'd be calling. Bring your sweet touche over here and let's go. The party starts in an hour!"

"Thanks, see you in five minutes."

The rosette snapped her phone shut and grabbed her jacket. The walk down the street to Ino's house was short, considering she was only a block away. The wind blew harshly and nipped at her flesh through her thin coat, causing her to let out a little shiver and cling onto the material for protection. Spring seriously needed to hurry the hell up, because Winter was overstaying its welcome.

Then Sakura thought of how Sasuke reminded her of the season, his cold, crisp, and dark appearance. But somewhere down deep there was that fireplace in the cabin of the woods that you just want to curl in front of and melt.

The pink haired girl thought she was more like Spring, when things were given back their life and everything was new. The sun would come out almost everyday and sprinkle a little light into everybody's life. Then, you had those really bad days where thunderstorms raged on. She thought about it some more and decided amusingly she should be a poet in her spare time.

She walked up the wooden stair of the blonde's front porch and rapped on the door three times before the blonde came downstairs. When the door flung open, Sakura could have laughed for an hour straight. Ino, clad in her cupcake robe, had her nails in the toe separators, curlers hanging loosely in her hair, and a face mask caked onto her stiff face.

"Bill-Board Brow!" she tried to smile, and made it that much harder to not to laugh.

"Hello, Mrs. Frankenstein. Ino home?" the rosette giggled.

"Oh. Ha. Ha. Ha. Now get in here before I change my mind and slam the door in your face."

"As if."

She entered anyways and followed the blonde up to her room, where the green eyed female was surprised to find Tenten and Hinata sprawled across the blonde's bed. She wiggled out of her jacket and set it on the mattress before walking to the closet. She immediately found her favorite red halter top of the blue eyed beauty's and a white mini skirt. Red was always her favorite color, and white just went along with the hue.

She slid into the clothing, looked at herself in the mirror, and grimaced. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her face looked like crude. She took out the elastic band that held her long locks loosely and let her hair fall down in tumbles. She then took Ino's brush and worked through the stubborn knots and tangles. She was lazy and didn't feel like curling it or straightening it, so she took two red clips and pulled the top side sections of her hair back. Satisfied, she began on the makeup.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she saw her friend struggle with the toner.

"Here, Forehead. You're doing it wrong."

With that the blonde, face mask and rollers, applied the pink haired beauty's makeup just as she had 'painting Sasuke's hair a week or so ago. She looked in the mirror and smiled at herself. The colors were light but accented nicely. She loved it.

A good hour later ("We're already late, so screw it!" Tenten had shrieked.) the girls were ready to leave and piled into Ino's rust bucket. Sakura cursed her brunette friend for talking her into heels. She was already accident prone, the hallway incident should be proof enough. Add in three inches of unbalance and you have a catastrophe.

"We look smokin' ladies." Ino grinned from ear to ear.

"Absolutely."

"I like my shirt. Do you think N-Naruto-kun will like it?"

"Yes!" Tenten hissed, still cranky over being late to her boyfriend's party. "He better anyways."

The drive was insanely quick, but Ino didn't want to ruin her curly platinum hair in this wind, so she drove instead. When they arrived, the entire front yard and street were lined with cars, trucks, motorcycles, bicycles, scooters, everything. It was a wonder how the blonde got her wide load to fit in between Naruto's and Shikamaru's trucks. They all stepped out and left behind their purses, seeing as the food and drinks were free and they would have lost them at some point in the night anyways. Immediately, boys began to flirt. Three of the four were used to it, one still blushed madly when a compliment was sent her way.

"Hinata, nice rack!" one of the stoners whistled.

She nearly fainted.

"Tenten, nice shirt, bet it'd look better on my bedroom floor." another waggled his eyebrows suggestively as they walked by.

She growled.

"Yakamana! Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Nice legs, Haruno! Let me in between 'em?" the one next to Ino's nuisance nudged his friend, laughing.

She flipped them the finger.

Who knew Konoha was full of these douche bags? The only decent ones here seemed to be in their group of friends, and even they had their moments. Boys just need to grow up.

Once they stepped into the already opened front door the over powering smell of weed, alcohol, and sweat poured over their nostrils. They cringed, but braved in anyways. The deep bass vibrated their bones and rumbled in their rib cages. The low, flashing lights blinded them repeatedly, but they eventually stumbled into the kitchen where there was decent lighting. Laying on the dining room table, was none other than Kiba, guzzling booze through a giant funnel. Sakura groaned, knowing full well that she was going to have to play babysitter to her drunken group of friends earlier than she planned.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, running over and slinging a toned arm around said girl and Hinata.

The reserved female actually didn't blush as much as expected, but seemed to lean into his embrace while the rosette leaned away. She loved the blonde boy to death, but could not handle his crushing hugs in the heels she's in. She'll fall in front of the entire school and make a fool of herself. Again.

"Where's everybody else?" she pushed the blue eyed male off of her.

"Well, Shikamaru just ran off with Ino, which you missed about five seconds ago." The green eyed beauty looked behind her to see her friend's receding back. "Sai got talked into taking shots, got naked, and ran into the pool about 15 minutes ago. That boy can _not _handle his liquor."

"He is a sheltered child."

Sakura couldn't help but notice Naruto hasn't removed his arm from around Hinata's shoulder.

"Kiba is right there, as you can see. I lost track of Neji, but by Tenten's sudden disappearance, he's gone with her somewhere. And teme is...right there!"

The hyperactive blonde pointed to the raven haired male that stood towards the patio doors, clutching a red plastic cup and chatting with another boy. He was clad in a black button down shirt, dark jeans, and black dress shoes, with his hair in it's naturally anti-gravity spikes. The pink haired girl smiled to herself before nodding.

"Thanks. Take care of Hinata, will you?"

He gave said girl's shoulder a squeeze. "Sure can do."

With that, she made her way over to the Uchiha. Said man threw a glance at her through the corners of his eyes, and dismissed whatever conversation he was having with the stranger in front of him. By the time the rosette got over to his post, the stranger left into the mingle of people. Sakura quirked a pink brow as she looked over at Sasuke.

"Who was that?" she asked, starting conversation.

"Nobody important." he sipped on his drink. She pursed her lips and propped herself against the wall next to the onyx eyed boy.

"Liking the party so far?"

"I guess. Not really my scene."

"I know exactly how you feel."

"Oh?"

"Yup." she said. "Taking care of your sloppy drunk friends is always fun."

He smirked, and shoved his free hand in his pocket.

"What are you drinking?" she asked.

"Depth Charge."

"I am going to be honest, I don't know what the hell that is. So, I'm just going to pretend like I do."

He chuckled at her answer. "It's just a type of whiskey. Nasty stuff, really."

"Then why drink it?"

"It's what the dobe shoved into my hands when I got here. I didn't want to be rude."

"So you drink something you don't like to not be rude?" the emerald eyed beauty laughed.

He almost smiled at the sound of that. "Apparently."

Silence followed afterward. It wasn't uncomfortable, but she wanted to talk some more to the raven haired male. That was practically what she came for. She was too curious for her own good. Eventually, the topic nagged at her and she couldn't take it anymore.

"So, did you know you were related to Kanazawa." she blurted out and instantly regretted it. "Heh. You know, that warrior we learned about in grade school?"

The raven haired male furrowed his eyebrows, but his onyx orbs were laced with amusement.

"Yes, I was aware..."

"Really? That's cool... I don't know much about my family history, so that's nice you know about yours. It must be easy, considering the Uchiha clan was pretty big." Her eyes widened. "Not that I'm saying it's not big now, because it is! Not that I'm saying it's too big, and you guys are making too many babies. Not that you need to stop making babies... Oh god..."

The rosette hung her head down, letting her silky tresses fall in front of her face. He let out a light laugh at her babbling, and she slowly raised her head back up to look at him.

"I should just shut up now, huh?"

"No, no. I find it kind of cute."

Her heart skipped four beats at his words. He thought she was cute! Or her talking anyway. The pink haired female played with the hem of her skirt, and set her lips in a straight line.

"How did you know about being related to Kanazawa?"

"His last name is Uchiha."

She rolled her eyes. "Well I know that!"

"He's in our family history book. I've seen pictures of him on my father's Study walls. My family is very orientated around clan pride..." he trailed off.

"I don't have a clan. I have a mother and a father and we all live in a stuffy cracker box house in a decent neighborhood. I enjoy every minute of it though."

"I would too. I wished I wouldn't have to deal with the 'responsibilities' belonging to such a family came with." he took a final deep swig of the horrid drink.

"What 'responsibilities' would those be?"

"Hey, Sasuke!"

They both turned their heads to Karin walking up to the couple. She had on a black silk, clingy dress that hugged her body like a second layer of skin. Sakura looked down at her own outfit, one she had been proud of just moments before and looked away in shame. She looked like a pre-teen compared to the redhead.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you."

_No one's looking for you, so go someplace, you stupid whore! _Sakura thought, but didn't want to cause Neji any trouble, so she kept the comment to herself.

It hasn't always been like this between the girls. Karin used to be a part of the group of friends back in elementary. Then she became friends with Sakura's childhood bully, Ami Wanatabe. When Ami moved, the redhead replaced her. Things went spiraling down from there and never patched itself back up. She was the one responsible for cutting the pink haired girl's waist length hair in the girls bathroom in third grade. She had been trying to grow it back out since then, but it only hits about mid-back now.

The seductress basically wedged herself in between the pink haired female and Sasuke. She acted as if the space was a tight fit and pressed her bulging cleavage a little too close to his body. Sakura could have screamed like a banshee at the other girl but didn't, because again, she did not want to cause a scene.

"You look so nice tonight, Sasuke. You smell nice too." Karin breathed.

"Hn." The emerald eyed girl couldn't help but grin deviously when he had reverted to one syllable speech.

"What are you drinking? It's almost gone. Let's go get you another one."

She yanked on his toned arm, pulling him to the kitchen and away from Sakura.

"No, thanks. I just finished it and don't want another one. I think I'll have something else now." he turned to Sakura who stood there patiently. "Want something?"

_Yes! He asked me if I wanted something, which means he'll be back! Which means that Karin parasite is slowly getting pried off! _

"Uhm, a Coke will be fine." she smiled. "Thanks."

"Aa."

Her parade was rained out when Sasuke asked the same thing to Karin, who declined politely (for once).

When he turned to walk to the fridge, the redhead went from smiling at Sasuke to glaring at the rosette.

"You think you're just so cute, don't you?" she hissed.

Sakura grinned sweetly. "According to Sasuke a few minutes ago, I am."

Ok, that wasn't the full truth, but that was just what came out of her mouth at the time.

"Ha! He probably meant your cute, as in you have the body of an eight year old!"

"I do not! An eight year old doesn't have C cup breasts!"

"They do if it's all push-up!"

"My boobs are real, thank you!" the pink haired girl growled.

"And I have a sixth toe."

"Really? I didn't know that was a sign of the herps."

"You bitch! I do not have herpes!"

Before another harshly whispered insult, Sasuke came back with a bottle of beer and a can of Coke. He handed the condensation-covered can to Sakura, and opened his bottle while looking at Karin. She raised a magenta eyebrow.

"Did you guys come together or something?"

"No."

She knew it was the truth, but it still hurt damn it! And the gleam in the other woman's eye told her that she was plotting something.

"Oh? You don't have a date, Sasuke?" she stepped closer to the raven haired male.

"Do I have to have a date to go to parties?"

"No, but it's nice to have one." she said.

"Couldn't I just pick up a girl from a party? What if that's why I came?"

"Is that why you came?"

"Not really."

The emerald eyed beauty couldn't help but silently snicker to herself as she rested her lips on the cool rim of the Coke can. Karin was getting dissed by Sasuke Uchiha, right in front of her eyes! This week just got a thousand times better, Gai-sensei and all.

"Well, here. You can start." she boldly scrawled her number on a napkin and gave the folded item to the man next to Sakura.

After that the redhead stalked off, probably going to go drink away her frustration. Much to the rosette's distaste, the onyx eyed boy smirkingly slid the number into his back jean pocket.

"Thank you. For the Coke I mean. I know it's delayed, but yeah. Thanks."

"Hn."

The rosette didn't know what to say, since The Bitch (That's right, she said it!) ruined their perfectly good conversation. They sat there in silence once more, evaluating a drunken Kiba shaking his hips in a provocative manner to a Reggae beat. She shook her head at the whooping brunette. She wondered how bad Naruto is, or if Hinata kept him in check as she hoped she would. Shikamaru would have his hands full with his wild child girlfriend, and Neji had to stay at the most buzzed in order to control his party. She and Tenten were never really drinkers, and Sasuke seemed to handle liquor _really _well. It may be another Uchiha thing.

"Want to go out to the patio?" he broke the atmosphere with his husky voice.

"Sure."

He opened up the glass sliding door, and stepped aside for her to exit first (What a gentleman! Can't find many of those now a days.). They both strolled to the farthest lounging chairs because there were a _lot _of naked people banning together in the pool, all being led by none other than their dear Sai. Just to be safe, the raven haired male scooted the two cushioned chair out into the yard. The green eyed girl laid on her chair, which was extremely close to Sasuke's. He plopped into his and they sat there looking at the twinkle of diamonds in the night sky.

There was no light in the backyard and they could only hear the distant echo of the booming of the bass. The rosette turned her head to the side to look at the man next to her.

The pale moonlight glinted off his spikes, illuminating them with a indigo tint. His eyes were so dark they had specks of crimson swimming in them, thanks to the moon's glow. His arms were folded behind his head, and his lean yet muscular body was stretched out on the lawn chair. She could make out the outline of his abdominal muscles. This boy had an eight pack. Damn.

"Not trying to be a creeper, but how did you get so fit? Obviously that isn't the result of a few sit ups."

He chuckled, cocky. "I'm actually an eighth degree black belt. Since my parents aren't exactly normal, people tend to do some stupid things. It was just a safety measure at first, but I liked it a lot. It came naturally to me. It also won't hurt when I begin my profession."

Just the thought of Sasuke kicking ass had Sakura a bit hot and bothered, and then she remember the last time she thought of the onyx eyed man underneath the stars. Her face reddened deeply.

"Is running Police Stations all your parents do?" she asked.

"No, they also run a line of hotels. It was my mom's side of the family's business."

"Oh."

They sat a little while longer, sipping on their drinks and staring at the night. The rosette's pink locks splayed out underneath her, shining a beautiful silver in the moonlight. He looked over at her and watched as her emerald optics darted from star to star.

"I never asked, what are you planning on doing out of high school?"

Her chest puffed a bit. "I work at Ino's parent's floral shop right now, but I'm going to be a doctor."

He slowly nodded. "I can see that. What does your parents do?"

"My mother's a Realtor and my father runs a small Laundry Mat down the street. Since not many people buy houses around here, we mainly rely on my father's business."

She gave a sheepish grin to the man next to her. They were only two or three feet away from each other, and she could feel his body heat radiating off in waves. She let out a tiny shiver at the cool gust of wind that rolled across the grassy landscape. He stared questioningly.

"Cold?"

"No, I'm fine." she lied.

He reached out a hot hand and it seared her flesh when it grasped her wrist.

"You're lying. Your skin is cool to the touch."

"Well, if your skin wasn't freaking steaming, then maybe mine wouldn't seem so cold." she joked.

"Saying I have a hot body, Sakura?" he smirked.

"I didn't say that, but I'm not denying it either."

"You're not too bad yourself."

Those words made the rosette's heart thump erratically. She couldn't help but notice his hand never left her slender wrist, and his fingers were curled around it like he wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. Not that she minded anyway.

"Please, I am sexy and I know it."

"Or you're ugly and you show it."

The pink haired girl reached over and lightly slapped his bicep. She couldn't help but notice how solid the muscle felt. She let her fingers linger there a few seconds longer than necessary. She then slid her arm upward a bit, so that he wasn't grasping her wrist anymore. Her open hand rested on his own, and she almost gasped when she found the warm, calloused hands she had fantasized about so many times. When both their open palms made contact, she sucked in a breath.

It was like a chemical reaction, the way their pulses ran together. The emerald eyed female felt it in an instant that something here was connected to the painting. It was the same, _exact same,_ warmth she had felt on the painting. She vowed she would never forget this heat, and she didn't. But something else about this seemed to ring a bell. A very distant, dusty bell in the darkest corners of her mind, but one none the less.

Their eyes locked, and Sakura knew that Sasuke knew, and he knew that she knew. They had both felt it together, and both didn't know what to make of it. They sat there, watching the confusion embed into their orbs and pressed their palms together tighter.

"Have...we met before?" Sasuke whispered.

"No, I'm sure of it. But this... what..?"

"I know. This isn't normal." he began. "Every time I see you, I get this feeling. I have no idea what it is."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one."

The rosette computated telling him about the picture, but decided against it. Not yet anyways. She wanted to find out more about what's going on before dropping the bombshell on the poor boy. She did, however, take the whole 'feeling' part of his words to give her the balls to intertwine their fingers. When she did, the sensation grew even larger. They once again locked confused optics and laid like that for what seemed like forever. She inched closer, curious as to what would happen if they had kissed. Would it send more memories, more connections, their way? Or would it be a fruitless effort?

_Won't know until you try. _

Sasuke seemed to get same idea because it was like he was moving with her, or at least, was letting her come into his personal bubble. Was this just the alcohol talking for him? No, it couldn't be. He seemed perfectly fine. Is she dreaming? No, the bruise on her ass from earlier that week was throbbing due to her hip bone laying on it. This was really happening, this was-

"Forehead... *hic*...I can't find my Bill-Board Brow!" The pink haired artist heard a drunken Ino wail from somewhere near the pool. "Don't. Touch...me...Shika-kun."

Sakura groaned, but kept her hand in Sasuke's much larger one. The raven haired males hand swallowed her own petite one. She liked the feeling of it. What she didn't like, was the fact she was going to have to drive her wasted friends home, them being too drunk to drive. She let their hands linger together for a few more moments, before untangling her slender fingers from his own.

"I have to go."

"What?"

His face was emotionless, but she could see the disappointment in the eyes she had just spent an hour gazing into. She swore she could lose herself in those.

"I have to get my friends home. I'm the designated driver tonight, as always."

"Hn."

"See you at school Monday?" she cringed at the now awkwardness between the two.

Just a few moments ago they had shared something truly unbelievable, and now it was like they barely knew each other. Which in a sense is true enough.

"Yeah..." he pivoted his body back to the starry sky, dropping the conversation.

The rosette cursed her friend all the way to the car. She had slung the blonde's arm over her shoulder in attempts to drag her back to her vehicle.

"I swear to God, Ino, you vomit on me, I'm going to kick your drunk ass up and down this curb!"

She eventually got the entire group of whining, puking idiots to their respective homes. She went upstairs and set the outfit aside to wash and give back to Ino Monday. She flopped onto her bed, smiling as she traced the ends of her palms, where Sasuke's had been just an hour or so ago.

The green eyed beauty sighed, and closed her eyes. Things may be coming together soon. Or so she hoped.

A/N: Thank you so so so so much for all the reviews and support so far!

Just a 'heads up' school started back up today. I am a full time student, so mind you Chapters may take a little longer than usual, but they WILL be up. I am aiming for one or two chapters a week. I've been keeping up on that pretty well here lately, so it may or may not be a problem. Please bear with me and enjoy the story! :D

Read on,

~ Dayonight7


	6. Hello

Sakura slammed the door to her locker, cursing at anybody who walked her way. She was _not _in a good mood and she made sure everybody knew it. Today started out wonderfully, that is, until now. She had woken up happy, planning on talking to Sasuke today because he was absent yesterday, ate an amazing breakfast, her hair looked awesome, and Ino's car ride to school had been decent.

Then she got to school and saw the way that damned redhead clung all over Sasuke. It rubbed her the wrong way and she just wanted to punch something. Why was she so possessive and jealous? It's not like they've been dating. Hell, they haven't even talked since that eccentric...holding of the hands. It sounded so lame compared to what had actually happened.

She marched down the hall into the Journalism room where she had promised Hinata she would help her edit Konoha High's monthly newspaper. Nobody really read it but she didn't have the heart to tell the shy Hyuga that. Nobody wanted to take time out of their day to read about sporting events they already attended or lunch reviews about the same nasty menu done by...must she say it?...Lee. But the dark haired beauty was passionate about this and was behind on her chief editing work thanks to Kurenai-sensei's excessive homework assignments. Sakura sighed. Spending a perfectly good Tuesday night in this smelly school to help out a friend in need. Maybe Kiba was right. Maybe she was too nice.

She quietly opened the door to said room, and noticed the lights were out. The rosette furrowed her pink brows and stepped in, cracking the door behind her.

"H-Hello? Hinata? I'm here..." she called out.

She stumbled blindly through the room, and felt along the wall for a switch. Her knee hit the side of one desk and she swore out loud. Now she'll have a bruise on her knee to match the one on her ass. Could this day get any worse?

Then the door shut all the way, completely hindering her vision. The green eyed beauty gasped as she heard the click of the lock.

"Who's there?"

She ran her fingers along the cool wall, hearing whoever it was creeping up to her through the darkness. She shrieked as she flung on the switch she found but hit the undesired one, causing the overhead projector to hurl to life and dully illuminate the room. All she could see from her dilated pupils, adjusting to the sudden light, was a tall and dark silhouette of a man. He leered over her form, towering her and making her quake with anxiety. She was already spooked with the whole painting ordeal, and now this? This was not her month.

"Don't c-come any closer!" she cried, his face lingering over hers. The rosette threw her hands in front of her face and squinted her eyes.

"Boo."

"..."

"Ha ha ha ha, got you, didn't I, Sakura-chan?"

"..."

"Sakura-chan?"

"I. Am. Going. To. _Mutilate. _You." she hissed, running at him with a thick dictionary she had acquired from the table.

"Wait! No! Sakura-chan! I'm your best friend! I was only messing! Hahaha GAH!" he yelled laughingly, until she hit his side with the atrociously huge book.

"That's what you get! What's wrong with you? You had me terrified!"

He winced and rubbed his side. "Sorry, I thought it'd be funny. Guess not, you violent-" he gulped as she loomed over him with her make-shift weapon. "-beautiful, smart, sexy woman."

She huffed and set down the object. "Nice save. Now why are you here and not Hinata?"

"That's why I was here originally. I stayed here to help too but she called me a few minutes ago to say her tennis coach scheduled a meeting with her parents tonight. About some banquet. So I stayed so I could tell you. She had to rush off the phone and wouldn't have the time to call you. Then you viciously attacked me with...is that a dictionary?"

"It is, and you had it coming. Thanks for telling me though. I would have waited all night."

"Yeah, yeah. No problem. Hakuna-Matata. So now what?"

"Couldn't we just work on it for her?"

He shook his head. "No can do. She has it all on her flash drive. Which is with her, might I add."

"Oh."

"Yeah... well, now what?" he asked.

"It's only 3:13... school closes officially at 6:30."

"Hm. I figured we'd walk home together. Or do you have anything you need to get?"

"Hm..." she mumbled. Then she got to thinking... "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember? About that weird picture, and what you promised?" she bit her lip.

"Yeah...?" he eyed her.

"Well, we _are_ in a computer lab. And on the internet _is _information...so?"

"Sure. Say no more. I always keep my promises. Fire one of those babies up."

The rosette smiled and strolled to the nearest computer and clicked the start button. The machine hummed and yawned a monotone protest before showing the starting screen. She tapped her foot while waiting for the lazy bag of microchips to animate.

"Sakura?"

The mental alarm bells rang in her head, signaling that something wasn't right. When he only said her name and no suffix at the end, it meant he was in serious mode. That was not normal for the hyperactive moron. She turned to face him, a soft look in her eyes, showing him she was all ears.

"Yes?"

"I'm thinking about asking Hinata to prom, and maybe to be my girlfriend."

"I knew it!" the pink haired artist sang excitedly. "I knew it was going to happen! You'd be perfect together! Naruto and Hinata, sitting in a tree-"

"I'm serious here."

"What's there to be serious about?" she asked, logging her student ID number into the computer.

"Oh, you know. Just that her dad hates me. He hates anybody who isn't a Hyuga. He would never let me date Hinata."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. I'm sorry, Romeo. I don't know what you can do. Can we look that up on the world wide web too?" she half joked, trying to help.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do."

He sighed and ran a tanned hand through his golden hair. She looked down sadly and patted his back reassuringly. They were both in romantic ruts. Sakura liked her former taboo painting, and he a girl who's father was the most uptight asshole she has ever met. She didn't know who was worse off.

The rosette opened the internet, and seated herself in one of the hard plastic chairs. She went to the search engine and typed in what came to mind. She didn't get the desired results.

_'Dali's paintings tend to spring to life for viewers, but it is the red based oil that casts_...'

She groaned at the dud and continued, being more specific. Taboo. Painting. Omen. Magic. Boy. Warning. Spell? Etc.

She went through several more phrases, before finding a good website. It shocked her and Naruto, when he came back. The emerald eyed beauty sent him out for a Coke vending machine trip (She swore the stuff was her crack.) while she continued the scavenger hunt.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"Read this!" She jabbed a finger harshly against the computer's glass screen.

_'Paintings, are told to hold many mysteries. The way they have managed to captivate people throughout time is as astounding as how music moves one's soul. But, when one seems to come alive? That is an entirely different story all together. _

_ 'It depends on the master mind behind the master piece. Is it your _imagination?_ Do you have proof it is not? If you have cleared yourself of these questions, think back to what seemed to come alive about the art work. Did they blink? Did they breath? Talk? Move?' _

"Heat. Body temperature. And his eyes..." she trailed and that earned a concerning look from the blonde boy at her side.

_'If experienced, the characteristics of the painting are warnings. If you ever do meet your creation, it is a tell-tell sign of trouble brewing. This is an omen, a warning of some degree. A knowing change will shift, either for the better or the worse._

_ 'Or, the characteristics are there for a reason. Hints, to another purpose. Possibly this portrait holds some significance in your life, and the image may appear to you subconsciously to search for this person. The characteristics are there to help you single out the person further..." _

Sakura stopped reading and stood there. Ok, so he was either sent to give her hell (And he is doing a fine job of that.) or he's there for a reason. Unknown to her. Still.

She groaned and pushed the keyboard away, throwing her head into her folded arms.

"This is hopeless. I'm even more confused." she whined.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! It's probably some old hag typing on her computer with her fifty cats surrounding her trying to freak people out. Maybe you're just tired? Yeah, that's it. It's not like you've seen this portrait person in reality or anything." he chuckled nervously.

The pink haired female let out a strangled cry and further nuzzled her face into her arms. She was so confused about everything! She just wanted to go screaming down the hallway, find Sasuke Uchiha, slap the boy around a bit, and call it a night.

Then an idea popped into her head. If these all were signs, then maybe her connecting Sasuke to Kanazawa hadn't been an awkward conversation she had with him at Neji's party. It was a long shot, but it was something none the less. Eagerly, she tapped on the keyboard and hit enter.

She skimmed over what she already knew, but stopped as she saw something. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes...

"Who is in there? It is 7:00, and on a school night!" an angry teacher beat on the door. "Go home, before I call the cops you hoodlums! Newspaper Club ended an hour ago!"

"S-Sorry! Just finishing up!" Naruto called out in a feminine tone. He turned to her and lowered his voice. "Sakura-chan, we have to go."

"Ok. Just a minute." she hastily printed out the website page and shoved it in her backpack.

He tugged at her wrists. "Come on, he's got his keys out! He's going to open the doors any second!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Just as they slid out the back door leading to the parking lot they saw Iruka-sensei bust into the room, baffled. The two friends snickered and high-fived in success, but mournfully walked in the blistering cold to their homes.

"I got caught up in my research. Sorry it's so late."

"No problem." he sniffed, nose running. "Did you get what you were looking for?"

"I think so..."

"What was that paper you printed out, that you were so eager to get your grubby little hands on?"

She slapped him in the stomach playfully. "I'll tell you some other time. First, I got to read it myself and see what it means."

The rest of the way was walked in silence, trying not to catch hypothermia. Sakura thought of Sasuke and how she is now convinced that she painted him, and saw and felt what she had, for a reason. Naruto thought of Hinata and her over bearing father. Both trapped in their vicious, never ending cycle of questions on what to do next.

"Ok. We'll, that's my stop." he said, and wheeled to his house across the street.

"Bye, and thanks for everything!"

He gave her a quick hug. "No problem! Anytime! Night, Sakura-chan!"

She smiled. "Night Naruto."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that class, concludes our section on Pythagorean Theorem. Any questions?" Asuma-sensei asked, wandering around the room.

Everybody shook their heads, though the rosette was sure some didn't have a clue what the smoker was saying, but no longer wanted to be on the topic. Sakura herself had caught on immediately, as did Shikamaru, but was surprised when Sasuke did as well. Her face scrunched up when she realized he _still _hadn't spoke to her yet. But she couldn't get too impatient. It was only Wednesday.

She had been busy fooling around with the tad bit of information she had possessed from the previous night. What had caught her eye, was not the words, but the women she had found in the photograph. But she'd have to look into it later.

"Alright then, class dismissed." The teacher said with a wave of his hand. People began to gather their things together to go home. She hummed as she shoved her thick Calculus textbook into her overflowing bag.

"Sakura." she felt breath on her neck.

She squeaked at the unexpected moist heat and pivoted her body around. Emerald and onyx clashed as she found herself caught under the raven haired males smoldering gaze. She inched back in her desk, noticing everybody else was leaving the room. She gulped, remembering what the website had said about him brewing trouble. Trouble was coming all right, she could sense it.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hn."

He still didn't move from hovering above her form. She let out a tiny cough and let her eyes roam around the room for a bit before he spoke.

"What are you doing, Friday night?"

Her heart thudded in her chest. She could feel her throat tightening. "I'm not sure, why?"

"Well," he said, looking down. "I'm having a tournament down at the Dojo here, and since I live alone and had the extra ticket, I figured maybe...you'd want to go?" He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Considering you and the dobe are the only ones who even know I'm into Tae Kwan Do."

Her eyes lit up involuntarily. Just the thought of watching Sasuke kick some other guy's ass had her insides clenching. She nodded, trying to play it cool, but her smiled was sneaking it's way onto her lips.

"No need in wasting perfectly good tickets, right?" she gave up and let her face break out in a dazzling grin.

She just couldn't help herself sometimes.

He smirked in response. "Exactly. Uh, so here."

He took a neatly folded slip of laminated paper and slid it into her palm. When their fingers brushed, an explosion of feelings burst in her chest and she looked into his optics. He looked down with a concerned expression but it was gone in a split second. He leaned closer, his eyes trailing from her eyes to her mouth. His minty breath was teasingly fanning on her glossy lips. Anymore of this and she was going to go into cardiac arrest.

"The time is on the ticket, so don't be late, ok?"

With one last lingering glimpse at her, he stalked off to the door. The rosette sat there, blinking stupidly and peering at the ticket in her hand.

_What just happened? _

That damn Uchiha comes in, after flirting with Karin all yesterday, and basically asks her out on a date. Is this even considered a date?

Snapping out of her daze, she grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Ino was going to freak when she found out! She made her way down to Student Council and prepared herself for the mouthful she was going to get from Shino for being a few minutes late. The pink haired beauty lightly rapped on the door with the small of her knuckles, and flinched with it flung over to reveal an exasperated President.

"Where were you?" he growled.

"Important business. Sorry, sir." she nodded in her professional voice. Man, he could be a prick when he wanted to!

"Well, come on! We still have to get through three topics regarding the Spirit Week in this upcoming March, four regarding the new lunch menu changes, and six regarding dress code! We don't have the time to be wasting today."

And that, they did not. She worked (It was mostly her who did it anyways. If Shino told anybody different, he was not only a prick, but a _lying _prick.) her butt off, and eventually was kneading one shoulder while walking out of the school building, exhausted.

The sun was slipping under the horizon, painting the sky a beautiful wave of pink, orange, and dusky periwinkle. There were barely stars sprinkled across the near twilight skies, looking like tiny sugar crystals. The outline of the crescent moon was barely visible and she breathed in the cool air. She loved this time of day.

When she got home, she immediately called Ino. The phone didn't even have the chance to ring.

"Forehead? Good, I got some news to tell you."

"Me too, I-"

"No no no no no. Let me. This is important." she rushed.

"Go on..."

She took in a deep breath. "Kiba is in the hospital."

"_What?" _

"Yeah. I know."

"How...what..?" the rosette sounded.

"I don't know. He was admitted yesterday, after school. They say he was 'mugged'."

"How? Konoha hasn't had any serious crimes in over thirty years!"

"I know. It makes no sense what so ever. He said there were at least seven guys, pretty big according to Kiba. They held him down and beat the crap out of him. But the catch? Nobody stole anything."

Sakura gulped, thinking this was all her fault. Maybe Sasuke was bad luck. Should she stay away from him? She juggled the though around a bit but knew even before thinking that it was a fruitless effort. No way in hell could she stay away. There were some things she needed to find out first.

"That's not normal. Something has to be going on."

"I know. We're all visiting him tomorrow. You coming?"

Sakura bit back guilt. "Yeah, absolutely. I'll stop by work and buy some flowers. Tiger-lilies are still his favorite, right?"

"Not in season."

"Oh, well then daisies it is." she sighed.

There was silence as she heard the blonde mumbled to somebody on the other end, before coming back onto the phone. Probably telling her boyfriend Sakura was coming as well.

"What was your big news?"

The green eyed girl bit her lip. "It's not important anymore."

"Sure it is, spill."

"Well, I have a date with Sasuke Friday." she grinned and held back the phone while Ino screeched. It may be a depressing time with Kiba in the hospital, but the blue eyed beauty still couldn't help but to be excited for her friend.

"Wow, Bill-Board Brow! That's amazing." she paused. "Doesn't it creep you out that he used to be like, paint on canvas or whatever?"

"Not really. And I looked into that."

"You did?"

"Yeah, according to some wacko's website, he's either here to bring me bad luck or I subconsciously was looking for him for some gaudy reason unknown."

"And you believe everything the internet tells you?" she questioned.

"No, but it sounded about right." the rosette said as she strolled over to her backpack and grasped the printed web page she took from last night. "I didn't believe it to begin with, but what if there was a reason I painted him? Things like that just don't happen, do they?"

"No.." the blonde started slowly. "..but the hair was an accident."

"See, I thought about that." she started, and flopped on the bed with the picture in her hand. "What if that had happened for a reason too?"

"Whoa now, sounding a bit like Neji, much?" Ino giggled. "But seriously, you never know, Sakura. I don't know what to think anymore."

"I found this picture online. I thought about it some more and when I gave Sasuke his name, I immediately referenced that Kanazawa warrior guy from first grade. You know, the only guy you said didn't have cooties."

"Ah." she cooed. "Those were the days. But yeah I do remember him. Why?"

"Turns out, he and Sasuke are related. They look almost identical!"

"So? Coincidence. Things like that happen all the time. Besides, they _are_ related."

"Yeah..true..but I found a picture on this Ancestry web site and there's something about it."

"And that is?" she yawned.

"My family, you know, Haruno? They were house keepers for the Uchihas during the Edo Era."

There was silence on the other end and Sakura waited for her friend to sink in the information. It was a lot to swallow, she had to admit. This was nothing short of a theory though.

"That's a lot of thinking and evaluating there, Forehead."

"I know. What do you think?"

"That maybe you have this undying feeling to wash his underwear for him?" she cackled.

"Hey, ass-wipe. I'm serious here!"

"Ok, ok. Was any Uchiha or Haruno involved with each other outside of employment?"

"No, no records of it what so ever."

"See? Seriously, Sakura. You're looking too closely into things. Why not just lay back and enjoy awaiting Friday?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sai is on the other line. I'll pick you up after school and we'll all go to the hospital to baby poor Kiba, ok? G'Night."

"Night." the pink haired girl sighed and hung up the phone.

Ino was of no help. She looked down once more at the picture of the stoic man in his Yakuta instead of donning his usual samurai gear, and in the background a group of bustling pink headed maids. He and Sasuke could be a perfect match. Aside from the hairstyle.

The green eyed beauty tucked the crumpled paper underneath her mattress, rolled over, and found a more comfortable spot before drifting off into a light sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the white and sterile environment had a rush of dizziness sent straight to the rosette's head. The smell of bleach and nasty hospital food filled the air. Her and the rest of the group, including Sasuke, were on their way to pay their regards to Kiba. The itchy tissue paper that held the bouquet of flowers she carried scratched the outside of her palms uncomfortably.

They walked into the designated oak door, and saw a bruised brunette propped up on a fort of pillows. Sakura was the first to rush over and set down her flowers in a nearby vase. She touched his forehead, his cheek, his eye, his arm, and his ribs. She gave him a once over and nodded her approval of the nurses' bandage work. Sometimes they tend to do it a bit sloppy.

"How are you feeling, Kiba?" she asked gently, sitting in the chair closest to him. The green eyed beauty never noticed Sasuke's jealous orbs.

"Like crap." he grumbled, blushing from having her fingers graze his near nude body just seconds ago. They may be friends, but she was a female (An attractive one at that.) and he was a boy. Nobody caught the breathy growl from a certain Uchiha.

"You scared us to death, idiot!" Tenten scolded and hugged her friend gingerly.

Everybody gave their lectures and worried statements before the boys leaned on the clean walls, giving the girls all the available seats. Everybody was there, laughing and chatting. Kiba would wince every now and again when his bruised ribs ached from chuckling. Sakura teared up a few times, feeling bad for her almost sibling. She stepped out to get the brunette some ice cream, as per his request. When she pushed herself off the chair, she saw the raven haired male follow in step after her. She didn't mind though.

"Do you and Kiba have something going on?" he inquired as soon as she closed the door softly behind her and the muffled voices from the persons inside died down.

"No. What makes you think that?" she asked.

He shrugged. "You two seem pretty friendly is all."

"Jealous?" she snickered as they began toward the cafeteria.

"Hn."

"Don't you and Karin have something going on?" she scrunched up her pretty face.

"I don't think so."

"You don't _think _so?"

He went silent and she didn't continue the conversation. She was too afraid to. She purchased the frozen desert in the empty cafeteria and they walked in the sounds of the bustling hospital. Something didn't feel right so she let her optics wonder around the facility, trying to scout out the source. She looked to her left and she squinted her eyes as she tried to make out the cluster of men that sat at the front of the building. There was a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach and she glanced down at her sneakered feet. Sasuke sensed her unease and peered at her through his irises. She just continued walking, trying to ignore the stares boring into her side from the men outside.

The rosette's face was met with a solid chest and the chocolatey dessert in her hands went crashing full forced into the man's stomach. She jumped back and immediately began apologizing, grabbing the napkins in her pocket and trying to wipe off the front of his shirt. That was going to stain.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." she looked up into the most captivating steel gray eyes she has ever seen.

A tousled mop of crimson hair sat on his head and his chiseled face was set in a smile.

"It's really no problem. I have other shirts. Didn't pay much for this one anyways."

His smile was contagious and she straightened up, smoothing down her blouse. "I'm still sorry."

"Don't be. At least I got an excuse to talk to you."

Now that she looked at his face, the pink haired female could have sworn she had seen the man somewhere before. But where...?

"Hn. Sasori." she heard the all too familiar baritone voice.

Said man turned serious, all charm off his deadly handsome face. "Sasuke."

Neji's party! He was the stranger talking to Sasuke before she came over to intrude.

"What are you doing here? And with your 'men' I see." he sneered.

"We came to pay a visit to our friend, and now we're done here." he turned to Sakura and whispered. "Here, take this. Call me sometime. When _he's _not around."

Sasori shoved a slip of paper with numbers on it into her palm, unknowingly to Sasuke. His cell digits she presumed. When he and his dark aura strolled away, she furrowed her pink brows and turned to Sasuke.

"Who was that?"

"Stay away from him, ok? Trust me, he's nothing but bad news."

"But he seemed so-"

"Ok, Sakura? Please." he sighed. "I don't want you hurt. They're all bad news."

"Why do you care?"

He looked down and ran a calloused hand through his silky spikes. "I just do, ok?"

With that, he turned and walked away leaving a confused rosette behind. Kiba never did get his ice cream, which he was unhappy about. Extremely. Sakura didn't feel like going back to the cafe and getting another one, using the excuse that sugar would only give him nightmares. They had spent the entire night playing silly games and talking about the latest gossip around the school, which the patient was actually interested in. Sometimes Kiba was such a girl.

When they all departed for the night, the onyx eyed male grasped her wrist before she could take off down the hall, which sent an electric shock throughout her entire body. She shivered. She'll never get used to the feel of his flesh on her own.

"I'm serious about Sasori." he said. "And don't forget about our date, ok?"

"Yeah. I won't. Five o' clock sharp, Ojiro Dojo. Got it." she let out a soft upturn of the lips.

"Right." he let her slender arm slip from his grasp and she immediately missed his warmth on her skin.

Watching his receding back, Sakura felt a panicky feeling bubble inside her chest, making it hard to breath.

"Wait!" she blurted out, not knowing why. He froze dead in his tracks, and turned around to face her.

"Aa?"

She bit her lip, not knowing what to say. Why had she done that? She had no clue, but she did, and now hadn't a smidgen of what to say. She just didn't want to watch him walk away. It made her uneasy for reasons unbeknownst to her. The green eyed beauty let her eyes wonder over his toned form before shaking her head.

"N-Nothing. It's nothing. Goodnight." she turned on her heels and started to make her way to the parking lot.

That was, until she felt a light tug on a lock of her hair.

"Sakura, wait..."

She turned around and blushed as he pressed the ends of her long bubblegum strands to his lips. He stared down at her, and let the silky tresses slip through his spread fingers. The raven haired male stepped closer, his hot breath fanning her awaiting mouth, and leaned down to brush his lips against...her cheek. Completely ignoring her puckered lips and closed eyes. Her emerald orbs snapped open and her face flushed annoyingly deeper. Oh well. She'll take what's offered.

"Goodnight." he smirked, knowing what he had done to her.

"Night, jerk."

Sasuke left and she tried not to watch him walk away. Instead she headed to the other direction, touching the spot where his soft lips caressed the sensitive skin just a few seconds ago. She grinned, silently cheering for tomorrow night to come as soon as possible. 


	7. Call Me Maybe

Sakura swept a petaled lock behind her pierced ear and drank in her smiling form in the mirror's reflection. The grin immediately dropped as she roughly yanked the temporary hair clip out of her tresses and tossed it onto her dresser. This was the fifth hair style and she still had no idea of what to do with the long strands. Fed up with her dissatisfaction, she took a white head band and slipped it into her hair. It would have to do.

The green eyed beauty was indecisive as to what to do for an outfit, because she had not a clue what to wear to a Dojo of all places. She figured she'd opt for a jean mini skirt and a crimson tank top with a white half jacket. Red and white were always her color. And the colors of a certain Uchiha symbol...

The rosette applied light mascara and hurriedly shoved her favorite lip gloss in her back pocket. Hopefully she could put the cherry scented balm to good use tonight. She gave herself a flirtatious wink in the mirror for confidence before slipping on her shoes and snatching her purse. She was going to bum a ride off Neji, who was heading to the Dojo as well (Hyugas and Uchihas tend to know everything, including how to properly kick someone's ass.). She then was going to ride to grab a bite to eat with Sasuke and he was going to drive her home.

Sakura jutted her pink head forward, confirming her mental checklist. Before she could even check her hair for any strays in the hall mirror, a loud honk from her driveway had her streaming a loud string of curse words and bolting out the front door. Neji Hyuga was not a patient man and with her luck, he would drive off without her.

She sprinted to the passenger side and piled in while giving the Hyuga a goofy grin.

"'Sup, Neji?"

"Wow, you look nice. Sasuke should be proud." he complimented.

"Watch it now, Neji. Unless you want to be beaten up by your girlfriend. Again." she snickered and he groaned. "Just kidding, but thank you. I'd say you don't look so bad yourself but well, you're in your uniform. So it's not like it's extremely dashing."

"Er, thanks?"

They idly chatted about work, school, Tenten, Hinata, and whatever topic had popped up. They were good friends and now that Hinata gotten over her fear of defying her father and decided to see him more often with the rest of the group, they had gotten a chance to reconnect. So the small talk wasn't as uncomfortable or forced as it used to be. It also helps that he is dating one of her best friends.

"This is it." he announced, pulling into a small parking lot.

"Uh."

It was a small building, roughly the size of Ichiraku's. Just without the tables and kitchen and such. The sign read 'Ojiro Dojo' in faded white letters, while the green shingled roof cast a more tradition style. It seemed cozy enough but from the outside, the rosette could make out the shapes of people moving around with vigor.

Inside the facility, several pairs of people had paired up and were aiming random kicks and punches at the others, every now and again landing a hit with a cocky smile, only to receive one in return. The pink haired girl's eyes roamed through every face in the sparring session and fixed her stare on the raven haired male toward the front middle. He glided effortlessly on the mat, his shirt split open to show his abdominal ripple with every attack. He hasn't even broken a sweat yet.

"I'll leave you here." Neji said with a nod of the head toward the bleachers.

"R-Right." she replied.

She whipped out her small stick of lip balm and swiped the glossy substance across her puckered lips, rubbing them together as she took her seat toward the front. The obvious Sensei blew on his annoying whistle, and everybody stopped immediately what they were doing and looked his direction. But not Sasuke.

Before he gave the Sensei his full attention, he let his onyx orbs scan through the audience and Sakura could have glared at all the females who swooned when his eyes grazed their form in his search for her. When his gaze did fall on her smiling face, he smirked and there was a slight gleam to his iris as he finally turned to his Sensei.

_That's right, you bimbos! He was looking at me! _

The burly looking man barked orders at the poor group of competitors and pointed to the board behind him, showing off the names of the pairs to spar. The class nodded as a whole whenever it was needed and the first pair walked up to the center match and bowed. Sakura lazily rested her chin in one of her open palms and watched intently. After ten minutes of expected sparring, the brunette proven the victor and walked off to the left. A few more rounds of that later and it was finally Sasuke's turn.

The rosette perked immediately and straightened up in her spot upon hearing his last name called out, watching the onyx eyed man as he sauntered to the desired area, unwavering. He stood proudly, confidently, as his opponent neared. They took their respective bows and stepped back in ready stances when the whistle was blown. The other man was the first to attempt a punch, which the raven haired male effortlessly blocked by ducking and swept his leg under the ankle of the attacker. He crumbled with a _ompf _but took hold of Sasuke's hand and tried to bring him down as well.

The onyx eyed male narrowed his optics as he swiveled his body only on his left hand as his opponent tried to switch their positions. He finally let go and Sasuke brought down a swift kick to the middle of the other man's back. With a few more attacks, the raven haired male proved to be victor.

When he won, Sakura stood up in the stands and whooped for the young man, earning glares from most of the crowd for her boisterous outburst. She smoothed down her skirt and made eye contact with the panting boy. He smirked and nodded at her.

After another hour and a half of fighting, her embarrassing herself by hollering when Sasuke won a match, and her giving a dreaded clap for the first place winner when Sasuke made second, she met up with him at the entrance. Said man parted his lips to speak, but the talkative rosette beat him to it.

"Wow. That's all I have to say, is wow!" she chirped. "How do you move like that? And the way you done that back flip thingy- just wow!"

He grinned, cocky. "Years of practice."

"I'd say!" she said as he pushed the glass doors open for her. "I wish I could do that."

"I could teach you sometime."

"That sounds fun." she pondered, then blushed as she thought of the young Uchiha pressed against her, trying to show her the proper stances and formats.

"Hn. What do you want to eat?" he asked as he neared his bike.

"I don't...mind."

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at the slick black vehicle, it's indigo stripes running down the side and glittering in the dusky evening light.

"Nice ride." she whistled.

"Yeah, I suppose. Here." he pushed a helmet into her hands. "Wear this."

Her nose scrunched up as she slid it on, detesting the fact that it was going to ruin her already tousled hair. She stood, staring at the back of the seat that was awaiting for her.

"Well are you going to get on?" he inquired amusingly.

"Ye-yeah."

She slid her bottom onto the back of the leather seat and silently cursed herself for wearing such a short skirt. She pressed her body against his in hopes of gaining body heat. It was chilly and she wasn't dressed for the night, considering she didn't know there would be a motorcycle involved. She pressed her pelvic against his lower back, not wanting to flash everybody on the street with her lacy underwear. The contact caused heat to began pooling down in her lower region and she prayed to any god up there that he didn't notice what she was doing.  
>"Where to?" he asked, making her quiver.<p>

"Uhm, I don't mind. What do you like?"

"Aa. I could go for anything. I think I saw this restaurant..."

She closed her eyes as he cruised a little over the speed limit and down the first street while still carrying on his small talk. The vibrations from the machine and his own voice sent waves of motion down south, causing her to bit her lip in frustration. The green eyed beauty knew she couldn't take much more of this. Damn her and her hormones. She was beginning to act like Ino!

He stopped at a red light and leaned on one leg while holding a steaming calloused hand against the gentle flesh on her exposed thigh to keep her balanced. The rosette swallowed and held onto his shirt tighter, trying her best to ignore the warming feeling in her veins. She wanted to welcome it so bad, yet she didn't want to take things fast. She would take them slow (She had morals, damn it!) and steady as she figured out the entire painting fiasco thoroughly.

"You ok?" his husky voice rumbled.

"I'm fine." she lied and shifted in the tiny cushion.

"You sure? You're shivering, Sakura. Are you cold?"

"No, no. I'm fine."

He gave her a side long glance before driving off again. She tried to focus on the chilly breeze and not the pounding of her excited heartbeats or his intoxicating smell. He eventually parked near a tiny restaurant and Sakura had to admit, it would be a nice alternative from ramen. The pink haired girl hopped off the bike, trying to look as normal as possible. But when she made contact with the concrete, her legs gave out and she buckled forward. She would have hit the ground with her face if it weren't for her holding onto the vehicle and Sasuke's toned bicep.

"Whoa, are you sure you're feeling well?" he raised a perfect brow.

"Yeah!" she smiled.

He led her into the dimly lit building and it didn't take longer then a minute that they were seated in a comfortable booth near the back. Sakura rolled her eyes at the waitresses, who were obviously trying to flirt from a distance. It was pretty blunt he was on a date, yet they still unbuttoned their collars enough to let their cleavage pop out. Some girls really had no shame.

"What do you like to eat?"

She slowly let her eyes trail up his chest to his eyes and rest on his handsome face. The way the lights illuminated the onyx of his orbs had the crimson speck effect again. It had her weak in the knees, just like at Neji's party. The rosette gulped and tried to avoid his stare.

"I don't mind." she said while reaching for a menu. "What's good here?"

"Sure, ask the new guy." he chuckled as she nervously giggled.

"I guess I'll just have spaghetti. Simple, cheap, and pretty funny food if you ask me."

"How so?"

"It's full of a bunch of long limp noodles, and balls of meat.." she blushed as she realized what she said.

The raven haired male blinked a few times before bursting into light laughter. Sure, the underlying joke was immature, but it was still entertaining to poke fun. He stopped almost as soon as he started.

"Aa."

"Yeah... So did they give you a hard time? Must be suck-ish to lose to Neji in the final round."

"No, they were all easy up until Neji. I'll get him next time." he huffed and nodded. "He just got the better of me this time."

She raised a pink brow. "Is that so?"

"Yes." he leaned forward on his elbows, closer to the green eyed beauty. She didn't back away, but she didn't exactly lean towards him. Two can play at that hard-to-get game.

"Sasuke, didn't you ever learn it's bad manners to put your elbows on the table?"

"Hn. Never said I actually paid attention to petty rules like that." he scowled.

"Oh, look at you Mr. Badass. Breaking rules."

"You think you're cute?"

"Extremely."

He chuckled and one of the waitresses decided to come over, but not before putting on a gaudy shade of lipstick and letting her hair out of her bun. If her shirt material was any lower, she'd be flashing the entire place.

_Heh. What an idiot. _

"May I take your order?" she asked while staring at the onyx eyed male across from her.

Sakura cupped her mouth with her palm to hide her growing grin but her efforts were hopeless. She took the edge of her shoe and nudged the young man's shin underneath the table. He turned away from the sighing employee and looked over at the rosette, his mouth set in a straight line but his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Yeah. _We _will both have spaghetti and Coke..." he trailed, still glancing over at his date much to the annoyance of the waitress.

"Sure, coming right up. And if you need anything, anything at all. Let me know." she said as she strolled away, but not before brushing a manicured hand over his arm.

"You need anything, let me know." the pink haired girl mimicked while running her fingers down his forearm playfully.

"Aa. She jests at scars that never felt a wound." he sighed.

"Shakespeare?"

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Yes..."

She shrugged. "I've read a lot of his work. The guy's plays have more sexual jokes than SNL. And by the way, you're not the only one who gets flirt with."

"Huh. I never expected you to be the reading type."

"What's that supposed to mean? It just so happens that I am the biggest book worm in Konoha!"

"You also have the loudest mouth." he smirked. "I heard you up in the stands tonight."

"Correction: _Ino _has the loudest mouth in Konoha. I thought we established this. And...Well," she flushed. "Did you not want encouragement?"

"I didn't need it, but it was appreciated."

"Why you cocky little S.O.B."

"Hn." he chuckled again.

Her next words were cut off by a plate of steaming food being shoved under her hungry nose and onto the oak table. The rosette looked up and smiled at the flirting waitress before noticing how gently she place Sasuke's food in front of him. When she walked away, Sakura grinned at her date.

"Well look who's getting the royal treatment around here."

"I never asked for it. I hate women who only go for looks." he grumbled.

"Oh. Then what made me so attractive?"

"I don't know. To be quite honest there's something about you that just attracts me. Like a force."

"Star Wars much? Sorry, but the corny joke had to be said. And I know what you're talking about. It's confusing, yet I want to know more about it."

"I do too."

The green eyed girl twirled her silverware in the straggly noodles and picked up the tangled fork to her pursed lips and blew on it softly. The raven haired male's eyes never left her movements. She placed the bite into her cheek and chewed on it.

"So," she swallowed. "What do you mean by attraction?"

He took a bite off his own plate. "I mean that whenever I'm around you, I have this constant feeling to migrate towards you. And stay there. I feel like I've known you way longer then two weeks."

"Hm. I think we're two peas in a pod when it comes to that theory." she said gently.

They ate the rest of their food in silence, peering over at one another longingly every so often. Sasuke eventually paid for the dinner and walked out into the nippy darkness. The only light that could be scene from the outside was the glowing sign that hung from the streets. Even the stop lights looked deserted.

"Wow. I really know how to clear a place, huh?" she joked.

"Aa."

The onyx eyed male sat on his bike and turned the key in the ignition. When the roar of the machine didn't rip into the still atmosphere, a quizzical furrow of the brows etched into his features.

"What the...?" he asked more to himself than anybody.

He got off the broken vehicle and crouched down, looking underneath the bike. A chill breeze blew and ran up Sakura's spine, she shivered. Her jaws ached from her clenching them tightly so that her teeth wouldn't chatter. Sasuke looked up from his position and tossed his jacket up at her.

"If you were cold, you could have said something."

"I didn't want to be a bother." she sniffed while jamming an arm into one of the large sleeves.

"You'd never be a bother."

She huddled in the warm coat, smiling to herself as she inhaled a deep breath of him. Her emerald eyes snapped open when a feel of nagging knowledge nipped at the corner of her brain. His smell was also very similar... now that she mentions it, so is his touch. And his voice. And the heat of his flesh...

"Found it." he called as he jumped up and brushed the back of his jeans off. The rosette almost blushed at the fitting black tee he wore. "Somebody took out my sparks. I'm guessing we're either walking or finding a nearby auto store to replace them."

"I think there's one about a mile down the road." the pink haired girl pointed down the street. "We could get a ride back here from someone."

The raven haired man nodded and began the long walk to the tiny shop. Sakura trudged behind and was startled when he slowed down and kept in step with her. His finger inched onto her own and soon they were intertwining hands again. The same pulsing feeling raged in their veins and she looked up at his pale face.

"You're freezing..!" she said and slid half the jacket off. "Here."

She wrapped the other half of the stretchy material around him. The proximity of their skin made her coil up inside and the lack of a gap between them had them almost stepping on top of each other.

"Hn." he said, making no move to stop what was happening.

_Score! _

"So what do you think happened?"

He shrugged, causing friction to shoot down her arm and creating goosebumps. "Somebody needed some sparks?"

"I find that unbelievable." she snorted.

"Yeah, well. People these days."

"I know. Konoha is getting out of control. First Kiba's mugging, and now this? It just doesn't make any sense!"

_Yes it does. You read what the lady said on the website. With Sasuke comes bad luck and tragedy. _

"Once the police station is up and running, there will be more cops around to stop it." he sighed. "Until then I have to pay for my stolen spark plugs."

"Not going to report it?"

"No use in it. They already ran off and we have no idea who they are."

"Think they could be the same guys who ganged up on Kiba?"

"Possibly...At this point, anything could happen..."

Sakura nodded, suspicious he wasn't just talking about the criminal occurrence in Konoha, and let the scenario sink in a little longer. The slight chill breeze billowing across their bodies, the low radiant moon hung above, the glistening crystals that splattered the velvety black night, not to mention the lack of civilization. She hooded her emerald orbs as she looked up through her long lashes at his defined jawline, and sucked in a breath as his own facial expression mimicked hers.

The pink haired beauty tilted her head up slightly, coaxing him to look at her full pink lips and slightly rosy cheeks. She slowly brought her hand up to her hairline to smoother back a few stray strands of bubblegum hair teasingly. Sasuke stopped abruptly and it almost sent her tumbling down a pot hole, but luckily she evaded it at the last second. He stared hard at the way the moonlight bounced from the glazed look in her eye and reflected hints of gold seeping through the verdant hue.

He untangled his fingers from their hands embrace and lifted it to cup her flushing face. The rosette leaned into his touch whilst never breaking the intense optic lock. She took a warm hand and laced her fingers through his silky spike, tugging him down a bit to hover above her parted lips. The raven haired male couldn't stand the tension anymore and crushed his mouth over her smaller one.

He slanted his lips against hers as they both pushed and molded against one another. He snaked his arms around the small of her smooth back and pressed her tiny frame against his. The jacket fell to the damp asphalt, long forgotten; the heat flowing between the two was enough to keep them warm. Sakura nearly squeaked when she felt the tip of his tongue tap her throbbing bottom lip. She had never had a deep kiss before, but went with the moment and allowed him to invade her mouth, exploring untouched territory. A spark ignited deep within her and the feeling that she had when they held hands intensified by the hundreds.

The rosette felt that Sasuke had noticed as well because he slanted his mouth and intensified the kiss, if that was even possible. She lifted her fingertips up to his torso and ghosted her finger on the restricting material of his shirt, relishing in the feel of every tiny ripple of tight muscle that followed suit. Somewhere deep down in the pits of her nagging feeling, she knew that only _she _had the power to do this, to make him feel the way he does. He would never let Karin touch him like this, or kiss him like this. All doubts melted away as he stroked the strands that hung from her headband.

The sound of her blood rushing roared in her ears and she fought the need of oxygen, not wanting to break apart. Just the thought of it sent lonely shivers down her spine. The green eyed beauty nearly whined in protest as the onyx eyed male pulled away, but lingering the touch of his lips on hers as he took in several breaths. He then pulled further away, landing butterfly kisses on the corners of her mouth to her jaw, her slender neck, her creamy collarbone, and back up to brush his mouth against hers a single time.

"_**Why do you always insist on running away from things?" **_

Sakura gasped, but only slightly from arousal, mainly in surprise as the voice broke the air of breathy sighs and throaty groans. She looked to Sasuke and noticed that he hadn't heard it. It was in her head.

The voice had been undeniably there yet foggy, like it was a far off voice. It had almost sounded like her own, but... different. It sounded so heart wrenching sorrowful it almost sent tears welting in her orbs. The rosette lightly pushed him away with the gentle side of her palm. The raven haired male looked up questioningly, but did not say anything. She never knew how or why, but she always knew what he meant to say by looking for the unspoken words in his onyx optics.

"No, nothing is wrong. It's getting late and my parents will worry if we aren't home before midnight."

"Hn."

Sasuke bent down and snatched up his jacket, slinging the item over the pink haired girl's shoulders. He then shoved his calloused hands into his jean pockets and hesitantly began their stroll to the auto shop in silence. Feeling guilty, the rosette leaned into him and wrapped her smaller hand around his and giving it a reassuring squeeze. The onyx eyed male peered at her.

"Were things moving too fast?"

"N-No! It was fine, really. It was just getting late and I don't need another grounding." she smiled. "I don't think my folks will believe the whole, 'somebody-stole-my-spark-plugs' excuse."

He chuckled at her and tangled their fingers together again. Sakura looked down at her sneakered feet slapping against the street, still feeling strange after the voice of the emotionally broken woman rung throughout her eardrums.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"If you hear voices in your head, does that mean your crazy?"

"That, or you need some serious sleep." he smirked. "You hearing voices, Sakura?"

"And if I am?"

"Well I already think you're crazy, so it wouldn't matter much to me." he chuckled as she swatted at his spiked head.

"Jerk!" she huffed.

The rosette watched his handsome face recede from a light laughing to a slight chuckle. Then the unvoiced thought that so often occurs in her mind bubbled to the surface, and she decided to use the uninterrupted time she had with the man next to her to discuss it.

"Are we an item?" she asked seriously. "You know, a thing? A couple?"

He blinked at her a few times. "I thought we were. Why, don't you?"

"Well you never asked me out properly! How was I supposed to know? You Uchihas don't have a single romantic bone in your bodies, do you?"

"Not really..."

"And Karin! She's been hanging all over you!"

"So? Most girls do...why, are you jealous?"

"Never!" she exclaimed.

"Aa. You aren't very good at lying."

"Oh, shut up, hypocrite! What about you and Sasori in the hospital?"

His playful face turned dark. "That was for a reason. He is _not _good news and you need to stay away from him. We already discussed this, Sakura. He'll do nothing but put you in danger."

"Could you at least tell me what makes the poor guy so dangerous?"

"Those men you saw with him? That's the Atasuki." he hesitated slightly, but decided to trust the pink haired girl beside him and continued. "They aren't to be messed with."

"What are they, a gang? How do you know them?"

"My brother... used to be a part of it. Before he got his head screwed on right. They are merciless and bring nothing but pain where ever they go."

"Oh... I can see why you want me to stay away." her mouth twisted as she pondered a little more. "Could they have been... the men who attacked Kiba?"

"I wouldn't put it past them."

"Then...could they also be the ones who stole your spark plugs?"

"Hn. They would have no gain in doing something so trivial."

"Unless they wanted us alone. In the dark. On an abandoned street. Far away from other people-"

"I get it, Sakura." he sighed.

"I'm just saying, this is seriously some shady business." she nodded her approval of her speculation.

The green eyed beauty looked ahead to find the distant twinkle of lights, meaning they were near the shop. She sped up the pace and rushed into the dusty store with vigor and an eagerness to get home. She loved spending time with the raven haired man she so openly adored, but a hot shower and a comforting bed were very tantalizing at the moment.

"Excuse me?" she called, smacking the bell in the front with her fist. "We need some parts here!"

"You're giving Ino a run for her money." Sasuke groaned behind her.

"Oh shut up, you!- Excuse me!" she smiled sweetly as a man approached her from the back of the store. "Hi, we're in need of some spark plugs. Our-his bike broke down about a mile from here and a ride back would also be greatly appreciated."

Noticing the tension in the air, Sakura whipped around to see Sasuke glaring full force at the man she hadn't taken the time to assess. When she swiveled back to his location, her emerald orbs met familiar steel gray ones.

"S-Sasori. I didn't know you worked here." she giggled nervously. "What a coincidence."

_Not to mention right after you and your supposed man bad mouthed the poor guy._

"Ah, Sakura. Nice to see you again." the man grinned, but turned disgustingly to Sasuke. "I see you brought Uchiha with you."

"Yeah, well, he _is _my boyfriend." she hinted; Sasuke smirked.

"Exactly. Now can I get some parts so we can leave?" he stated coolly.

The crimson haired man ignored him."Boyfriend? Since when?"

"Uh, I'm guessing yesterday."

"That's unfortunate." Sasori sighed, but rounded the counter to pull up the purchase on the register. "Seriously though, you still have my number."

"Which she won't be needing." the onyx eyed man growled beside her.

"I do believe that's for her to decide, isn't it, Sasuke?"

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty!" Sakura jested, trying to lighten the tense mood. "Now can we hurry this up, I'm pretty tired..."

"Sure thing." Sasori shoved the bag into Sasuke's awaiting hand. He then turned to the rosette. "Come and visit me sometime, ok?"

"Uh-huh." she said absentmindedly.

They soon exited the shop, much to the pink haired girls relief. They trudged back to his vehicle in still silence, the aura around them much more tense. Sakura may have been right with the whole 'Atasuki- pulled- the- spark- plugs' stunt, and it irked Sasuke to no end. He quickly repaired his bike and it was roaring to life in no time. On the ride home, the rosette wrapped her slender arms around his waist a little too tightly, partially from annoyance and partially from simply not wanting to leave his side. When they pulled up in front of her house, he murmured a simple farewell and left with a lingering kiss to her lips.

Angry, irritated, confused, and lonely, she trailed up the stairs and to her bathroom where she flipped the shower head on scolding hot water. The green eyed girl tugged her clothes off with sluggish pulls and stepped into the curls of steam, hissing as the droplets painfully yet delightfully burned into her creamy skin. She scrubbed her scalp with her strawberry shampoo and conditioner and rinsed it out underneath the pressurized cap.

She didn't see anything wrong with Sasori, yet he did give off a weird vibe about him. That voice she had heard earlier that night, there was something so real about it. She knew she had heard it, that she wasn't imagining things and she still had her sanity in tack. The kiss with Sasuke had triggered it, she knew it had been that. So does that mean that when she kissed him, he heard a voice? If he did, he didn't indicate any sign that he had. If she kissed him again, will it trigger more strange occurrences?

The rosette lathered a sud filled rag across her body and sighed as the water beat the soap off. The faucet squeaked as it turned out and she stepped out, ringing her long hair out over the rim of the bathtub. She dried off mildly with a towel and slid into her silky pajamas. It was late and she just wanted to sleep. She'll look into it more tomorrow, but for tonight, she just wanted to drift off into a dreamless slumber. One without Sasuke, the painting, Sasori, the Atasuki, Karin, the voice, or anything else for that matter. She just wanted one night without confusion, without worrying.

That wasn't too much to ask for, was it?


	8. Run Devil Run

_** The raven haired male slid the robes off his shoulders, the silky material fell to the floor in a whisper of sound. He rolled his neck, feeling the tiny bones that reside there pop and crack with every movement. He reached for the sash holding his pants to his body, before pausing and stiffening. He did not turn around, though he knew for certain who was behind him. **_

"_**I see you returned safely." she said softly. **_

"_**Hn." **_

_** He eventually let his tired arms drop to his sides, relaxing a bit at her smooth voice. She always had the power to do that to him. The raven haired male pivoted his torso around, facing the woman that was currently leaning against his wooden door frame. **_

"_**Long journey?" **_

"_**No." **_

"_**Let me guess. You arrive, protect his majesty, run into a few bumps in the road- nothing you couldn't handle- and finally return faithfully back to your awaiting family?" she smiled. **_

"_**Aa." **_

_** The man smirked at her sarcastic response and drank in her grinning form. The way her pink curls hung loosely down her spine and her bangs framed her rosy cheeks. Her toothy smile and her tiny dimples. What he loved most about her though, were her verdant and defying eyes. It was what attracted him to her the moment they met. She pushed off the frame and sauntered over to his exhausted form. Unexpectedly, she wrapped both of her petite arms around his waist and nuzzled her face in his broad chest. **_

"_**How I missed you..." she breathed. **_

"_**You know what will happen if they find you here." **_

"_**I do not care. Not anymore." **_

_** The onyx eyed man sighed, but could not help himself as he embraced the smaller woman, pulling her closer to him. She was not going to like his next bit of news, so he might as well let her relish in the feel of her in his arms. After a few more paces of comfortable silence, he spoke.**_

"_**I'm going, Kaori. I have made up my mind." he said gently as he looked down into her confused emerald orbs. "I am leaving a week's time." **_

_**Her confused eyes snapped into anger as she registered what he was saying. "Kanazawa, you can not be serious... No! You can't be!" **_

"_**Kaori..." **_

"_**No!" she screeched, pushing at his pectorals. His solid arms kept her in his grasp. **_

"_**Please listen to me-" **_

"_**Do you have any idea what this means? You are leaving yet again! What if Arata comes back?" **_

"_**I will make sure his next breath is his last." the man threatened. **_

"_**But you will not be here to stop him! And even if you were, there is not much you could do. We are not even supposed to be associating. Your father would surely have us both banished." **_

"_**I already know this." **_

"_**Then why not leave with me? Let us elope! I'm sure that would be pleasant enough." **_

_** He roughly pushed her back, searching in her wide eyes for any sign of jesting, but in finding none, he grasped her wrist tightly. **_

"_**Is that really what you would like? A life ashamed in our own households? We are not meant to-" **_

"_**Then why do you keep coming back to me?" she snapped. "Why string me on false hope? I do not care what we do...I just do not want to lose you." **_

_** Glistening dew drops collected at the tips of her lashes, spilling over and falling to the floor. He knew this would break her heart, as it was slowly breaking his own. He sighed and ran a calloused hand through his raven locks. **_

"_**I am still going to be a general in the southern troops, Kaori. You can not stop me. They need me." **_

"_**I need you!" she sobbed from the raw emotion under-laced in her tone. **_

_** Kaori's tiny fists pathetically jabbed at his solid chest until she fell against him, unable to stay away for long. He could do nothing but offer comfort by running his palm down the smooth of her back. She gave up on being hurt for the time being, opting for enjoying what little time she had left with the love of her life. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his, like they had so many times before that. He gently pushed her away, a pained expression on his usually handsome face.**_

"_**It is getting late. I need to rest for the upcoming week. You must prepare for your chores tomorrow." **_

_**She nodded through her tear streaked face. "As always, we fall into our roles during the day." **_

_** She turned to walk to the door, not before stopping a few beats at the entrance. The onyx eyed male loomed over her questioningly. **_

"_**Kaori?"**_

"_**Why do you always insist on running away from things?" **_

__Sakura bolted up in her bed, a light sheen of sweat coating her skin and sticking to her night shirt and sheets. It took her several moments of searching around frantically in her dark room for the couple in her dreams, before she realized it was just that. A dream.

Groaning, she kicked off her comforter and shivered as the chilly air made contact with her clammy flesh. So much for peaceful sleep. The pink haired beauty closed her eyes and exhaled, noting that the woman in her dreams had to be the one she heard that night. She opened her eyes again and pushed herself off the mattress. Padding over to the window, she opened the pane glass and stuck her head out into the night. The woman had called the man Kanazawa, and he called her Kaori. She had some new leads, and who would have thought her imagination would be the source?

This explained the whole "Sasuke is somehow tied to Kanazawa" theory a little more in depth, and this could also explain her relation to the man herself. She had to look into it soon if she didn't want to go insane with anxiety and curiosity. And even is she did find out, what was she going to do with the information? Tell somebody? As if.

She stopped dead in her thinking tracks. With the way things were clicking, maybe her and Sasuke _had _met before. Just not in this lifetime.

Immediately Sakura shook her head furiously. That was too much fiction for her life. Things like this didn't happen in reality. But there was no other way of explaining the painting, the feelings, the voices, the attraction; everything. The green eyed girl did know something at least; she just wanted to see Sasuke again.

Deciding that she wasn't going to get much sleep at all, she strolled over to her closet and slid on her father's old flannel shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She slid on her sneakers on her bare feet and stepped out of the household. A quick walk should clear her head. That dream was just too much emotional stress to take on in one night.

She managed as far as the park, before a form behind her had her doing a double take.

"Sasori?" she squeaked.

"Ah, Sakura. What are you doing out so late?" he smiled, raising a crimson brow.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

The rosette found herself looking over his shoulder for his 'crew', satisfied when she found that he was alone.

"I asked first. But if you must know, I couldn't sleep."

"Same." she whistled. "I think we should be concerned if insomnia is kicking in this early."

He chuckled. Sakura noticed it didn't hold the same feel as Sasuke's. "I was on my way to the vending machines over there. Want something?"

Out of nervous habit, the pink haired beauty stuck a finger to her mouth and began nibbling on the tips of her nail. So maybe she didn't feel all that safe around the man without Sasuke.

"I should really be getting back. The folks will get worried if they see that I left..."

"Oh, just stay a minute. What harm would it do? I don't bite."

_No, but you assault my friends and steal parts off my boyfriend's bike. _

"I don't know, Sasori."

"It's just a small walk. Seriously, what's so wrong with me that made you so antsy?"

Sakura sighed, defeated, because she really didn't have anything on the guy besides what Sasuke had told her. For all she knew it could have been some grudge held over from way back, when his brother was part of that stupid gang of his. Maybe Sasuke had imagined the gang up. It may have just been a group of friends hanging out and Sasuke was angry that his older brother spent more time with them than he. The rosette remembered when she got agitated when Naruto would spend more time with the boys, considering he was the closest thing she had to a brother. But still, the dream she had just conjured not even an hour ago had her jumpy.

"Sure, sure. Why not?"

The crimson haired male grinned at the news. "What do you like to snack on?"

Sakura shrugged and when they approached the glass of the machine, took out a crumpled dollar and slipped it in the slot. Pushing a random number, she watched as the curls of metal spun, releasing her item.

"I eat any kind of chocolate. It's a girl's lifeline. A common contradictory to the whole, 'diamonds are a girl's best friend' theory." she joked.

"I said I would pay."

"Naw, it's cool. I hate it when guys-well people in general- buy things for me. Except for the first date. Guys should take care of that. All the other dates would be fine to split the bill. That's what I plan on doing for my next date with Sasu... Sasori?"

His glare to the ground had her wincing back in fear. He looked murderous and it had her honestly frightened. Maybe Sasuke was right. Maybe this guy was nuts.

"Do _not _mention his name." he growled.

"Come _on, _Sasori. He _is _my boyfriend."

"Don't say that! When we're together, he doesn't exist!"

She nervously laughed and bit into the chilling chocolate bar, the cold candy crumbling in her mouth. "What are you talking about? He clearly does. I mean you see him, I see him. How does he not exist?"

"He isn't even supposed to be alive." he whispered.

"What do you mean?" she took another bite, the first restricting painfully with her emotions in her throat.

"So I heard that you attend Konoha High?" he asked casually, mood and topic completely opposite of what it was three seconds ago.

_Psychopath! _

"Uh... yeah."

"That's nice." he nodded. "I'm starting Konoha University next month. I heard it and Konoha High's campus are really close to each other. You'll be seeing a little bit more of me."

The gray eyed man smiled, each tooth glinting maliciously from the light produced by the array of machines. The rosette gulped, and hurriedly bit into another chunk of her treat. Somehow that thought brought a flip to her stomach; and not the good kinds that she had with Sasuke.

"Maybe we could meet up for lunch sometime?" he offered.

"Uh, sorry. I would love to, but I eat lunch everyday with Sasuke and-"

Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she felt two crushing grips on either arms, her half eaten candy bar fell onto the asphalt and splattered. Her messy pink haired ponytail swung from side to side as he forcefully pushed her back and shoved her against the window of the adjacent soda machine. She whimpered in discomfort as the lock on the button dug into her back.

"What did I say earlier?" he growled as he shook her terrified form. "I told you not to say his name in front of me ever again!"

"Sasori! Stop it! You're hurting me!" the green eyed girl cried as tears stung at the corner of her irises.

"No! You're just going to run back to that Uchiha bastard anyways!"

"_**He hit you again." **_

The rumble of the man in her dream's voice was what she clung on to, trying to escape the grasp of the crimson haired male's in front of her.

"_**I'll kill him." **_

"Sasori. Let her go. Look what you're doing."

Sakura didn't even hear the other man come until she heard him speak. Her attacker froze, and his eyes widened at the shaking woman under his looming torso. He abruptly dropped his toned arms and looked over his own quivering shoulder. Behind him stood a silver haired man who stared hard at the struggle in front of him. His chill brown optics narrowed and pierced through Sasori's before he spoke again, not breaking the eye contact.

"You lost control again, didn't you?"

Slowly, his crimson head turned back to Sakura and he swallowed hard, eyes full of confusion and hurt. The rosette almost felt pity for the man, but the actions he displayed had her still full of fear and anger. Maybe he needed help, but she wasn't stupid enough to give it to him. Not now at least.

"Sakura, I am so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am." his voice cracked. "I didn't mean it. Please, forgive me."

She just stood there, mesmerized by all of his spontaneous mood swings.

"Come on, Sasori. Let's just go home."

"One minute, Hidan!"

The man named Hidan groaned and slumped against one of the machines. "It's already two in the morning. If her parents find out about this, you're bound to get chased out of town sooner than we all planned."

"Sakura." he cooed, ignoring the man's pleas. "I need you to understand that I didn't mean for what happened to happen. I've just been...going through a lot lately. Please don't hold this against me. I-I'll make it up to you! I promise- no, I _swear. _Just give me a chance."

"Let me go." she tried to say solidly, but her voice wavered.

"Everybody snaps here and there. I'm sure you have. I'm sure _he _has."

The rosette was sure that _he_, entitled Sasuke.

"Let me go!"

She shrieked and mustered all her energy to pushing at his broad chest. When she felt the satisfactory feel of his grab on her leave, she bolted for the nearest park exit. She finally let the over due scared tears roll down her face as her feet slammed against the damp earth. She had been so stupid for coming out this late at night, and even stupider for following Sasori.

"See? Told you that you're doing nothing but scaring her by coming on like this..."

She heard Hidan's voice trail as she made sure the distance between her and the men was increasing rapidly. At one point, the pink haired beauty tripped over her own feet while crossing the nearby swing set. She had jumped right back up to her feet as the adrenaline kept her from feeling the throbbing in her hip. She flitted across the several streets that lead to her abode and failed to notice a pair of brown eyes watching her sobbing form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke Uchiha tossed and turned in his bed, unable to find the comfort that resided in unconsciousness. Said man flipped onto his toned back and passively stared at the tiny visible lines in his apartment ceiling. His date with Sakura went better than he expected, but the visions he had gotten when their lips met had him wary with paranoia. Sure, he had visions prior to meeting the pink haired woman, but when he was around her, they only got worse.

The tear stained face of the Sakura- look- a- like was forever burned into his mind, making him anxious to see his girlfriend again. At that he silently smirked, cocky in being able to call the female his. The raven haired male watched the moon outside his window, silently calculating the time without even looking over at his unused alarm clock. He had always had a way with tracking, as well as sword fighting and martial arts, not to mention his leadership qualities. It was all something he was born with, and excelled at as he grew older. He had at first scowled at his ability in swordsmanship, seeing as nobody used swords anymore. As his age progressed though, so did his fascination and love of the sport.

The onyx eyed man closed his eyes and planned on trying to get to sleep with fruitless effort, until the shrill ring of his cellular had him groggily reaching for his phone. Once obtained, he pressed the now annoying device to his eardrum.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke?"

He bolted into an upright position at the sound of Sakura's exasperated tone. Alarmed and more worried than what his Uchiha pride will let him admit, he cautiously began.

"Sakura, what's wrong."

"Nothing. I just... wanted to hear your voice. Corny, right?" she laughed meekly.

"What is wrong." he repeated.

"I guess I just got a scare. Couldn't sleep. Funny how the first person I run to is you."

"Do you need me to come over?" he asked, hand gripping his blanket in preparation of throwing it off if her answer was affirmative.

"N-No! I'm fine. Thank you though... just the thought helps." he could almost hear her smiling through the phone.

"Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

She paused. "Please?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she trudged down her suddenly long stairs, Sakura yawned and stretched before wincing. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep. That entire weekend had been nothing but crap with only a few perks, thanks to a certain raven haired male. Friday night (Or early Saturday morning, whatever.) she had spent staying on the phone, wasting her minutes while idly chatting with Sasuke. They had both eventually talked each other into slumber and when she awoke she had felt better, despite her puffy eyes and upcoming phone bill.

Saturday, she had spent staying in and ignoring everybody's phone calls. Sasuke had eventually made his way over, ignoring her repeated assurances of her well being. He laid on her couch with her the entire day, watching movies and chuckling at the way she pigged out on ice cream. It took a real man, she decided, to like a girl even after he seen her degrade herself like she had when she took several spoon fulls of Ben and Jerry's into her mouth.

Sunday, she had spent sleeping in her bed and working at Yamanaka's Floral. Ino had been worried when she didn't respond to her voice mail that invited her to come along for shoe shopping for prom. The rosette's eyes had bugged out as she realized that she had been all caught up in the drama in her life that she had forgotten all about prom, and now she had a date! (Or so she presumed, because Sasuke hasn't exactly asked her yet.)

And now it is Monday, the crap-tastic day of the week where everything is agonizingly slow and boring. Not to mention that she now had to deal with actual people. Including the redhead bitch who may be hanging on her boyfriend today, like always. Life sucks.

The rosette stalked off her front porch, staring down the street. She decided to walk to school today, not wanting to be around people as much; for today at least. She didn't know why she was so squirmy now, but the nasty bruises on her back, hip, and arms was proof enough of her reasons. This was not her month.

"Sakura-chan!" a cheery voice broke through her thoughts.

"Naruto!" she giggled.

He stepped off his front porch and jogged over to her standing form. The blonde's grin was from ear to ear.

"Where's Ino?" he fiend looking for said girl. "I don't see her anywhere."

"Probably because she is driving to school, as usual."

He raised a golden brow. "And you aren't?"

"No car. Didn't want to bother Ino. Wanted to walk."

"Oh. Well, that makes since...guess what!"

"What?"

"Hinata said she likes me too!" he cheered. Sakura nearly burst into laughter because that tad bit of information was so painfully obvious since day one. How somebody could be so naive as her friend, she would never guess right.

"That's nice. What do you plan to do?"

"Well," he leaned in, acting as if it were a big secret. "We are planning on just dating. Behind her dad's back."

"Good luck with trying not to get mauled."

"Thanks. How are you and teme doing?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, her face burning up.

"Oh please, we all knew you were going to get together the first day in the mall. You were practically raping each other with your eyes." he laughed as she punched him in the shoulder. "And then that time at Neji's party, and then the way he got all possessive in the hospital when you we're checking out Kiba."

"I was not! His bandages needed readjusted." she sniffed.

"Sure. What ever you say... And then he asked you out on a date for Friday, right?"

"That blabber mouth, Ino!"

"Yes, _that _blabber mouth."

She looked down at her imaginary watch. "We better head off soon before school starts without us."

"What would we be missing, anyhow? Gai-sensei's lecture on teen drinking?" he snorted.

"Hey, hey. The man tries."

They both launched into a fit of laughter as the sound of a car engine had their eyes adverted to the opening of the block. Up strolled a slick black car, obviously new and obviously a certain raven haired male's.

"Teme!" Naruto screamed with his arms in the air even before the car door opened. "Where ya been?"

"Hiding from you, dobe."

"Watch your mouth, lover boy. I'll send your girlfriend after you. She's got a mean upper hook."

"Is that so?" he said, turning to the blushing pink haired beauty. He strolled over to her and pulled her to his side. The rosette didn't let him see her wince as he gripped the bruise on her hip."I think I'll take my chances."

"Whatever you say. Your death wish."

"Can we please get to school now?" Sakura groaned, tapping on her wrist. "The time..."

"Sure, sure, Sakura-chan. See you at school." Naruto left with a wave of the hand as he neared his vehicle.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at the small female.

"I was going to walk to school."

"Don't want to be seen with me?"

She couldn't help but grin. "Never. And you have a bike, _and _a sports car? You're rich family sucks."

"Hn." he said as he opened the door for his talkative gal.

"Where do you even put these things? How many parking spots could one apartment building possibly have?"

He smirked. "I can make things happen."

The green eyed girl leaned back into the seat as he began the short drive to the High School. She looked outside her window, watching as the scenery zoomed past the grasp of her vision. She didn't turn to face him, but spoke.

"Thank you."

He peered over at her through the corner of his onyx orbs. "For?"

"Being there when I needed you."

"Aa." he still stared at her as they pulled into the parking lot.

She being her search for the handle in the door before his firm yet gentle grasp on her wrist had her twisting back in her seat towards him.

"What happened that night? Why can't you tell me anything?"

"It was nothing. Really. Just a bad dream, is all."

_I don't want you disappointed in me for going near Sasori when you told me not to._

"Sakura, a bad dream doesn't make a person avoid people like the plague."

"It could." she started slowly.

He sighed and let go, opening the door. "I give up. You obviously don't trust me enough to tell me."

Her emerald optics widened as she pushed open her own frantically, nearly running to catch up to his long strides.

"Now you know I didn't mean it like that!" she cried. "Why would you go off and say something so insensitive?"

He stopped in his tracks. "Why then?"

"I..I will tell you when I figure that out myself." she sighed. She stepped behind him and wrapped her petite arms around his waist, burrowing her face in the crevasse of his back. "Just be patient. Please."

"Hn."

They stayed like that for the first few minutes of passing period despite people's lingering stares and whispers, listening to the soothing sound of each other's heartbeat and the rhythmic hymn of their breathing. The warning bell rang, and the raven haired male reached around for her hand.

"Let's go."

"Yeah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grabbing the hem of her gym shirt, Sakura slid the stretchy material of her gym shirt off her torso and tossed it into her bag to be washed when returns home. She unsnapped the Velcro straps that held the knee and elbow pads in place and slid those off next. Then came her gym shorts, and finally she grabbed her towel and made her way over to the showers where she would undress fully. Stepping into the cold tile and removing her underwear, she turned the knob towards hot and stood underneath the flowing shower head. She nearly breathed in satisfaction as the pressurized water ran down her sore body.

"I know! It's too bad." the rosette heard a certain blonde's loud voice drift down the vacant locker room. "Why hasn't Sakura at least text us?"

"Perhaps she's just busy."

"I doubt it. I love that girl to death, but what kind of teenager reads medic texts for _fun_?" Ino shrieked. Some may find this insulting, but Sakura found it amusing. Ino would have said this to her face- in fact, she had. Several times before.

"Adds to her charm." Hinata said sweetly.

Sakura finally stepped out of the shower, shivering as the cold air slapped against her moist skin. She shook her head a few times before toweling off and wrapping the cotton material over her nude body. Her long hair waved deeply due to it's dampness, as always. She padded gently down the hall and smirked (Sasuke was proving to rub off on her.) at Ino's scream.

"Forehead! Don't do that to me!" she said, dramatically clutching her chest. "I heard strokes are bad for the skin!"

"Bad for you, considering you don't have very many brain cells to be wasting, Pig."

"I am deeply offended." she sniffed.

"As you should be."

"Whatever. So where were you? I called like, eighty times!"

"I know," the rosette said as she swing open her locker. "I got them all."

"Then why didn't you-"

Ino was interrupted as Tenten rounded the corner of the locker room walls. Her face was serious and her posture screamed business. Her stern brown eyes locked onto Sakura's dripping form and she marched over there, standing in front of her friend's quizzical face.

"Tenten, what's up? You look like some kind of drill sergeant. Neji getting to you already?" she joked.

The brunette ignored her. "Why wouldn't you answer my calls?"

"I told you-"

"And why were you running down Leaf Avenue with tears down your face and dirt on your clothes?"

Sakura's face went deathly pale at that and a cold sweat broke out over her body. Slowly, she let the towel pool at her feet as she reached for her clothes in her unit.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, Sakura! I'm worried! Why are you...?" she stopped as she gasped and looked to Ino and Hinata's matching shocked expressions.

"What's wrong now?" the pink haired girl turned as she clipped her bra into place.

"Bill-Board Brow." Ino began slowly. "Does Sasuke...does he...hit...you?"

The rosette rolled her pretty emerald eyes. "What are you talking about, Pig?"

Tenten prodded at the hand gripping bruises on her arms. She curled her fingers around her forearm for comparison, proving her theory correct. The green eyed girl looked down at the bruised marks that marred her creamy skin and gulped, completely feeling trapped. How does she explain this one? And why is she protecting Sasori so much? Was it out of pity? Probably. But that doesn't get her out of this one.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk in the park like I normally do, right? I tripped over some log and fell, causing the bruises on my hip and back. I _am_ clumsy." she nervously laughed. "And the bruises on my arms are because I was falling down the porch steps and my dad caught me from the railing. He got scared, what with the adrenaline and all, and just grabbed a little too tightly. Just a rough weekend."

Pathetic, but that's why she could conjure in such a short notice.

_Yeah, no kidding. _

The brunette eyed her suspiciously. "And why were you running and crying?"

"It hurt falling down like that and I thought I broke my hip or something. So I ran home to check, which I'm pretty sure you can't run with a broken hip. You know how melodramatic I can be."

Fully clothed, the rosette slammed the metal door shut, ending the conversation. The bell rang as she slid into her backpack and smiled at the three friends.

"There's the bell. Better go before I get another tardy." she smiled as she walked off to her next class.

Hinata, Ino, and Tenten all stared after her receding form before turning back to one another, huddling in a circle.

"Something is seriously going on with her." Tenten said.

"I know!" Ino agreed. "Since when does Forehead get tardies?"

The brunette slapped her hand to her face in frustration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into her next class, Sakura grudgingly threw her bag on the ground and plopped in her desk, slamming her head in her arms. She felt incredibly bad for lying to her closest best friends. She just didn't want everybody to make such a big deal out of what happened with Sasori. And Sasuke, hitting her? Impossible. He looks so cold and rough on the outside, but with every winter comes that calm solstice.

"Hey, Ugly." Sai whispered in her ear, making her eye twitch from his breath.

"Yes, you asshole?"

"Why do you look depressed?"

"Why are you so awkward?"

"I don't know. But I do believe I asked you a question first." he said.

"I don't care, Sai. And I'm not depressed, just tired."

"Of?"

"Everything." she said as Kurenai-sensei walked to the front of the class to begin today's lecture.

The rosette looked over as Sasuke glided easily through the mass of desks and ogling fan girls to his designated spot beside her. He looked over and smirked at her before pulling out his notebook and beginning to jot down notes. A few more minutes, the crimson eyed teacher looked over her sea of students before chalking up a date onto the board.

"As you all know, our annual trip to Kyoto had been rescheduled for the end of this month." the class nodded at this. "It has officially been canceled, not to be rescheduled again."

The masses groaned and whined, a jumble mess of whispers and protests.

"Quiet!" she hollered, and everybody settled. "The camping site that would normally give us a slated price to fit our field trip budgets had filed bankruptcy and is no longer in business. Probably from giving us such cheap prices." she chuckled. "Anyway, everywhere else will not accept as many persons, or is too far out of our budget range. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience."

Everybody continued their bantering and complaints while the pink haired beauty frowned. She was looking forward to this trip all year long. She watched her fingernails with interest as her downcast gaze caught the attention of the onyx eyed male. He slowly turned his head to the front and spoke up, surprising everybody.

"We can still go."

Kurenai-sensei eyed him curiously. "What do you mean, Mr. Uchiha?"

"I mean, my parents own a hotel up in Kyoto." he began hesitantly. "I could get them to let us stay for your price range and include meals if I can pull some strings with Itachi."

"Itachi?" Sakura whispered, and he nodded.

"My brother." he said lowly to her.

"Are you sure about this, Sasuke? It is an awfully generous deal."

"Aa."

The dark haired woman broke out into a huge smile. "Alright. I'll talk to the principal and see what she thinks about this."

The class whooped and hollered collectively, celebrating Sasuke's offer. He passively just sat and stared at his girlfriend, chuckling at her dumbfounded look.

"Oh my god!" the rosette heard Karin gush to her clones. "Sasuke-kun is _so _nice! I heard the Uchiha Enterprises only have five star hotels! With hot springs and _everything. _Too bad he hangs around that pink haired skank and her band of moronic freaks. I think we would be much more fitting to his style."

Furious, Sakura turned around. "You know what, Karin? Go ahead and talk shit to your pathetic little disciples! I don't give a rat's ass if you say anything about me, but talk about my friends like that again and I'm going to personally kick your slutty ass up and down Hokage Drive, you got me?" she hissed.

The red head sat with her jaw unhinged at the green eyed girls outburst. Her groupies mumbled several 'crazy bitch's before she whipped back around. Sakura thanked her lucky stars Naruto had distracted Sasuke long enough to where he hadn't heard any of her insult. When he turned back to her flustered face, the up rise in his brow and the look in his eyes had her grinning innocently.

"This is going to be fun. And thank you." she smiled. "I was really looking forward to this trip."

"I know. That's why I offered."

At his response, she jumped out of her seat with a yelp of gratitude and slung her arms around his neck. He smirked and teasingly jerked at her arms.

"Not here." he breathed in her ear, making her shiver with delight. "Later."

She laughed at the response. "I'll hold you to that."

She ghosted a sultry kiss at the shell of his earlobe before stepping back and straightening her skirts. He can't be the one doing all the teasing.

She ignored the looks of awe that spread across the student body's face as the word of their relationship started to spread like wild fire throughout the room. The rosette wouldn't be surprised if the whole school knew by the end of next period. And to her, she couldn't care less.

Next week was going to be amazing, she just knew it. An entire four day weekend in Kyoto with her best friends and boyfriend. Hopefully she could just escape the entire painting/voices/dreams/everything-freaky ordeal and have a good, relaxing time. Then again, she thought as she leaned over Naruto's desk while half listening to Sasuke and his conversation, nothing seemed to go her way lately. She stopped that train of thinking immediately.

She didn't want to risk jinxing it.


	9. It Will Rain

**A/N: I am **_**SO**_** sorry about the long wait. School is a douche and finals are starting up. I hope you all can forgive me for the longer-than-usual wait! I love all the reviews, and I see every one of them. **

** And mind you, It is a small town. Everybody knows everybody, so Sakura didn't see any problem with going around to the park at night.** **She never had to grow up around much crime. Like she had stated in Chapter 6, there hasn't been any serious crime in Konoha in over 30 years. They didn't even previously have a police station for Christ's sake! **

** She also didn't want anybody to know, because-as in the actual Naruto series-she can be a very prideful person. Now read, enjoy, review, and live life because the next chapter should come quicker! Now I said **_**should. **_**Love you all, and oh, **_**Happy Mother's Day! **_**Go hug your Mother! :D**

Sakura pulled at the loose strands of bubblegum hair, tucking them neatly in her fist full of tresses. Pulling the ponytail holder from her clenched teeth, she stretched the band around several times over the mass of locks. She finished the look with a few white barrettes and fake diamond studded earrings.

Satisfied, she stuffed a twenty dollar bill and her cell phone in her back pocket before snatching her traveling bag off the floor and proceeding to thump her way downstairs.

"Sakura! Honey!" she heard her mother yell from the living room.

"Yeah?"

Grunting, her mother stepped down from a newly placed ladder. "Help me get these old boxes down. I can't reach, what with my tiny arms and all."

The green eyed beauty giggled. "Sure."

Climbing up the tall ladder, she shoved her hand past a cluster of gossamer before finding the first wooden item and gently setting it down. It was a tiny box, made of fine cherry wood and polished to a glossy shine. Sakura eyed it curiously.

"What _is _that?"

"Oh, this." her mother gestures to the object of interest. "Is something repeatedly passed down the line of Haruno women."

"Oh."

"Yeah. That reminds me..." she huffed, and shoved the wooden container in her daughter's hand. "It's yours now."

"_What_ exactly is mine?"

"Well, open it up."

The rosette stared at it blankly. "It's dusty."

"Open it." she urged.

Cautiously, the pink haired beauty lifted the tips of the lid, gingerly pushing it back and peering inside. A cloth of red silk endowed the inside of the dark maw, covering the mysterious object. She glanced over at her grinning mother, who enthusiastically nodded her head for her to continue. Sakura peeled back the edge of the aged cloth. Inside, sat a gem of pure emerald, threaded to a tiny diamond.. It perched on a silver chain and glistened in the early morning sunbeams that streamed in through the blinds. It was truly breathtaking.

"Wow...I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything. Put it on!"

"O-Ok." she said, gently plucking the beautiful jewel from it's resting place and twisting it in her thumb and forefinger.

The stone was carved in an elegant tear-drop shape, and the rosette fingered the tiny links of chain that connected the piece to a small fragment of diamond. The rest was linked to about a 16" chain. When she clipped it on and pushed her hair out of the way, the stone sat at the base of her collarbone, swooping above her breasts. She smiled and brushed her hand over it once more.

"Wow." she breathed. "Whose was it?"

"Beats me." Her mother shrugged. " I used to love wearing it as a kid and asked around, but nobody really ever knew the answer or looked into it. Now help me with these other boxes."

Nodding, Sakura stepped onto the ladder again, lifting box after box down her to mother. Every time her mother was busy fiddling with the flaps on the dirty cardboard, the pink haired beauty would look in the hall mirror and admire the way her new necklace shone. She would definitely keep this little treasure safe.

"Sakura, honey. What time are you supposed to be meeting your friends?"

"Uh, around 9:00, why?"

Her mother pursed her lips. "It's 8:40, dear."

"What?" she gaped. "How?"

"Well you see, honey, time never stops for anyone and when you spend it moving boxes for your short mother, it tends to fly."

"As if!" she laughed while kissing her on the cheek. "Bye Mom, love you!"

"Love you too. Be safe you hear? Call me if you need anything." she sighed. "Scratch that. Call me when you get to the hotel. Period."

With a mumble of 'My accident prone daughter...really should wear a caution sign...', her mother hugged her once more before the rosette bounded for the door. Halfway out, she sprinted back in and to the kitchen. Finding her exhausted father reading the daily newspaper while sipping half cooled coffee, she threw her arms around his neck and planted a chicken peck to his cheek. He sputtered a bit on his sip, before chuckling at her childish antics.

"Bye Dad, love you."

His eyes crinkled as he grinned back at her. "Love ya, kiddo."

The green eyed beauty's pink brows shot to her hairline as she caught a glimpse at the clock on the wall. She then slung her bag over her shoulders before bee lining for the door. She jogged down the steps and to the next block, before looking at the time on her cell phone and realized she only had ten minutes. She then preceded to run, only stopping once to say hello to Mrs. Yamanaka and promise her that when she gets back, she will work twice as hard to make up for her absence.

When the rosette arrived at the school parking lot, she was lightly panting and a few strands hung loosely from her ponytail. She walked up to her awaiting group of friends, who eyed her with amusement.

"Running late again, Haruno?" Kiba cackled. "Sasuke keep you up last night?"

"Shut up, Inuzuka!" Sakura felt her ears turning red, but playfully glared. "And he wishes!"

"I do, do I?" a deep rumble had the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She whipped around to see her boyfriend smirking at her.

"Yes, you do. Who doesn't?" she joked.

"I don't, Hag. Never have, never will."

"Nobody wants to hear your mouth today, Sai." Ino groaned. "Just behave for once!"

"Whatever you say, Beautiful."

"Damn it, Sai! I told you! Quit calling my girlfriend beautiful, you troublesome idiot!" Shikamaru sighed.

"She _is _beautiful, is she not? Or you implying that she isn't?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the typical fight, and turned back to Sasuke with a smile embedded in her face. She strolled over to him and pulled him into a quick embrace before lightly brushing her lips against his cheek.

"Morning, stranger."

"Since when have I been a stranger?"

"Oh, about a month ago, actually."

"Hn." he shrugged, but did not let go of her waist.

"Ew, teme. Get off Sakura-chan before you give her your ass-ness." Naruto yelled from the side. "We don't need another _you _running around here."

"Shut up, dobe. Where's Hinata, and why did she let you off your leash?"

"Wha- Teme, you take that back right now!"

"Everybody shut up and get on the bus!" Kakashi-sensei called from the front. "Single file. And no bathroom breaks, so you better not load up on drinks!"

Shuffling in, all the students picked where they wanted to sit, who they could bear sitting with for four hours, and the most comfortable sweatshirt to use as a good replacement pillow. Naturally, the stoners sat in the back, thinking they were safe to smoke there with the windows down. Karin and her groupies sat two seats behind Sakura and her group of friends. They all shifted around, finding acceptable places to make a temporary bed.

The rosette slumped against her boyfriend's side, molded into his arms like putty. She breathed out, closing her eyes in total preparation to fall into slumber. She felt the raven haired males arms jostle around a few times, which she ignored until the fifth time. She snapped her head up and narrowed her eyes at his handsome face.

"What are you doing?"

He paused and looked down at her face. "Pulling out my Ipod." he glanced down at the slick blue object, before holding a bud out to her.

She stared at it before pushing it into her ear. "Thanks..." she mumbled.

Listening to the smooth bass and drum mix to the opening measure of the song, she let her eyelids droop as the bus jerked forward and out of the parking lot. The pink haired girl once again fell against Sasuke before drifting off to sleep, letting the tiny music device vibrate her eardrum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Walking down the corridor, her feet slowly pattered against the polished wood. Her slender fingers trailed the outlines of the smooth walls as she strolled to the garden. It was her day off and she felt like admiring the sakura trees, which were in fully lush bloom this time of year. Pushing open the slide door that led to the backyard, she silently watched her parents talk with a crimson haired young man, about the ripe age of twenty. The pink petals cascaded downward and fluttered to the littered ground. **_

_** Hesitantly, she walked to the bench where her parents sat, who were looking excitedly serious. All of the cluster of people (Including her parents, the young man, and what appears to be his servants.) turned her direction as she glided gracefully to them. **_

"_**Ah, Kaori." her father greeted warmly. "Just who we were looking for." **_

"_**Father?" she asked as she peered over at the tall boy adjacent to her. **_

"_**This," her father's chest puffed proudly. "Is Arata Kimonori. He wishes to have your hand in marriage. Isn't that wonderful?" **_

"_**Wonderful, if I were a blushing school girl who wishes to marry." she stated coolly. The pink haired vixen turned to the crimson haired male. "With all due respect, Mr. Kimonori, I have no intention of marrying you, nor anyone else for that matter." **_

_** As she spoke with her chin tilted defiantly, she could only think of her newly onyx eyed lover, who was off fulfilling his duty in Tokugawa. She bowed to each individual as she was taught, before pivoting on her heels to walk away. Roughly, she felt her mothers iron grip on her forearm, who yanked her a few feet away from the group of people. **_

"_**You listen here, ungrateful brat." her own flesh and blood hissed. "This is our chance of regaining our title as nobles back! Do you have any idea how wealthy Mr. Kimonori is? Do you want to live scrubbing floors for those damned Uchihas for the rest of your life? Do you?" **_

"_**Do not talk about them in such a way. They were the only ones to offer us work when things turned for the worse. We are indebted to them. And I do not wish to marry Arata." **_

"_**Do you want to die an old maid?" **_

_**She sniffed. "It is better than dying being married to someone I despise." **_

"_**Look here." her mother sighed tiredly, rubbing her eyes and dropping her daughter's hand. Kaori nursed it as her mother's attention was adverted to the ground. "Please give Mr. Kimonori a chance. I'm sure he will make you happy. Try, for us?" **_

_**Kaori sighed while rubbing her arm, but looked to the steel gray eyed man ahead of her. "I will try."**_

_** … **_

_** The green eyed woman slid the door to Arata's room open, pulling the most believable smile she could on her lips. She sat the tea set down gently on his table, pouring the steaming liquid in the cup and tried to push the beginning shivers at his burning stare back down her spine. There was something about this man that she just did not like, or trust. **_

"_**Kaori." he spoke with authority. "We will be going out to town tomorrow. I think it is about time we let everyone know I am courting you." **_

_** Silently, she pushed the hot porcelain into his hands before preparing herself a cup. Once a week she had been doing this, when she wasn't with Kanazawa that is. She would come to his chambers, serve tea, drink in tense silence, gather the dirty dishes, and leave. If he considered this to be courting, it was no wonder how someone as deathly handsome as he had no fiancee. **_

"_**You are courting me?" the pink haired woman snorted as she sipped her cup. **_

"_**Yes, I am." he ground.**_

"_**You barely speak words to me. I would like to be courted by someone who actually wants to get to know me." **_

_** She remembers the late nights Kanazawa and she had spent just lying on his floor, talking for hours about anything and everything. It had came out one night, as she was putting away his laundry. He had just burst open at the seams with emotional burden and heartache. One of the side effects of the terrible war that was raging outside the manor walls. She had listened, speaking only when necessary. When he was done pouring out his woes, she had never thought less of him, which he greatly appreciated. Since then their friendship had blossomed, and bloomed into a passionate romance. He was her other half. She swore that even if death be damned enough to part them, they would still find a way to be together.**_

_** Arata Kimonori may be rich, respected, and handsome, but he was no Kanazawa Uchiha. **_

"_**You never give me a chance." **_

_**She sighed, and lowered her drink. "That is because I don't want to give you a chance. To be quite frank, Arata, I have no desire what so ever to get to know you, let alone court or marry. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to reside to my chambers now." **_

_** She lifted herself off the floor, and began gathering the dishes in her hands. The next second, she found herself roughly shoved to the ground, the porcelain items in her hands went crashing down around her, creating a shower of glass shards. The pink haired woman yelped, rubbing her aching hand and wincing as she tried to move her twisted ankle. Looking up with wide emerald orbs, she shivered as the crimson haired man advanced at her. **_

"_**Let me make this clear, Kaori." he squatted down to her eye level. "I am not a man to be messed with. I am very powerful, in more ways than one." **_

_** She nearly cried out as he reached out and twisted a lock of bubblegum hair into his fist. **_

"_**When I want something, I take it. And that something happens to be you." he stared into her optics. "And if I can't have you, nobody can." **_

__Sakura snapped upright, cold sweat breaking out over her skin, a silent scream bubbling up her throat and barely making it past her lips. When she looked around, she saw almost the entire bus looking at her with strange looks playing upon their faces. That dream was far too real; the fear was far too real. She could even feel the ghostly throbbing in her hand and ankle. Arata looked so much like Sasori that it brought back memories of _that_ night last week.

She smiled sheepishly at everyone before turning to a sleeping Sasuke. She reached out her shaky hand, and gently poked his cheek. He did not stir, but barely open blurry onyx orbs and grunted at her.

"Hey, uh, I had a bad dream."

"Hn."

"Yeah, so... just hold my hand?"

He sighed, but complied and tangled their fingers together. "What is up with you? You're having a lot of bad dreams lately."

"I know, maybe I'm just stressing."

"Over what?"

"Med School entrance exams, prom...stuff."

He stared at her in response.

"Ok, you must be having bad dreams too."

"How do you know?" he raised a brow. She playfully touched underneath his gazing eyes, which had dark tints of evident lack of sleep.

"You aren't super human, no matter what you Uchihas think." she giggled.

"Aa." he paused, slowly trailing his eyes to outside the window. He stayed like that for a few beats.

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"You're thinking seriously about something."

"Hn." he said. "I haven't spoken to my family since I moved here."

"Miss them?"

He scowled. "Hardly."

The rosette pressed her lips in a line. "I think you should go see them."

"I don't care what you think." he ground.

Taken aback, Sakura gaped at him. At first the comment had tears stinging in her eyes, because not only was she dealing with these stupid visions and feelings and Sasori, but now her own refuge was turning on her. Then she felt her famous short temper fuse go off and the sting turned to anger.

"Listen here, Sasuke." she hissed. "Don't turn on me just because you're aggravated with your family. I was only trying to help."

He looked down regretful. "I know, I know. My family is just a... touchy subject for me. I'm sorry for snapping. I do care what you think."

"Of course you do." she drawled out sarcastically. He rolled his eyes in response.

"You are one difficult woman."

"You're just figuring this out?" she laughed and he chuckled. He squeezed her hand.

"I want you to come with me."

The green eyed girl blinked. "What? To where?"

"I want you to come with me to see my parents."

"What?" her emerald orbs widened.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, I'm just wondering if you're serious..."

"Completely."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times. "Why?"

"You're my girlfriend. My parents deserve to meet somebody as important as that in my life."

"Oh." she replied, her cheeks reddening a bit at the flattery.

"So?"

"Don't you think it's a little early for that? I mean, it's been only a few weeks..."

He snorted. "I don't mind. I feel like I've known you longer than that. A lot longer. And if you don't want to go you don't have to."

"No! It's just a bit too soon. I heard guys normally wait a month or two before asking their girlfriends to meet the family."

"I'm not like most guys." he said, watching her raise a pink brow at that. "And I'm not going to see them for at least three months."

"Why the wait?"

"That's how long it takes to get in contact with them."

"Why does it take so long to just get in contact?" she asked, curious.

He sighed. "They are very busy people. They own a lot of companies and are responsible for a lot of people."

"So they're too busy for their own son?"

"Apparently."

Sakura sat there, looking into her boyfriend's somber eyes. Deep down, she knew he cared. It was a signature 'I-don't-give-a-crap' facade he puts on around other people, but she noticed that by the few dates she's had with him, it's been dropping more and more around her. She takes comfort in the thought he can let his guard down when with her, but it still pains her to see such raw, sad emotions. Ever the less, she's thankful he trusts her enough to behold that side of him.

She lifted up her hand that wasn't intertwined with his and ran it through his spikes, relishing in the silky feel. He glanced back at her, questioning her motive. The rosette leaned upward, tilting her head to the side and pressed her lips against his. He at first seemed surprised, but soon started to return the kiss with enthusiasm.

_Boys will be boys I suppose, even if they are Sasuke Uchiha. _

When she pulled away from the brief encounter, she smiled a toothy grin at the dazed onyx eyed male.

"I'm never too busy for you." she said. "Though I can be a lazy bum and the only thing I have going on is Stu-Co and my part-time job."

He chuckled. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime."

"Both of you shut up!" Sakura heard a sleep induced Naruto groan from the seat in front of them. "I'm really happy for you, teme, but can you please shut that flapping trap of yours?"

Sasuke leaned over the seat and pushed the blonde's head forward, and the green eyed girl laughed lightly as Naruto's forehead made contact with the seat in front of him.

"Ow, bastard! What was that for?" he said, rubbing his 'injury'.

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan!" the blue eyed boy whined. "Get your ape!"

"Get him yourself."

"You guys make a cruel couple!" he grinned, scooting closer the the sleeping Hyuga girl to his right. "Unlike me and Hinata-chan, who make the best couple ever."

"You're right." the rosette agreed. "You're a hyperactive, loud knuckle-head and she's a quiet, sweet, mild-tempered lady. You guys make a perfect pair."

"Mean. Just mean." Naruto mumbled, turning back around. "Wake me up when we get there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping off the bus, the pink haired woman surveyed her surroundings by swooping her orbs across the scenery. It was a bustling metropolitan area, with tall buildings and canals. Around the trees, you could see the tips of temples and old styled Japanese homes. She then cast her gaze frontward, eyes bulging at the gigantic hotel they would be staying in. Marble chiseled in the front with elegant designs carved into the outer shell of the facility. A huge grin spread across her face.

"Wow. We're really here." she breathed. "It's amazing!"

"Aa." Sasuke smirked, grabbing her hand and leading the way into the extravagant building.

When they entered the lobby, a smiling manager clicked her heels towards the raven haired male's direction. She looked about thirty with chestnut brown hair and liquid chocolate optics. Her bun was so tight it pulled on the skin on her face and her dark lipstick and black pant suit combo had an air of superiority complex swirling around the woman.

"Uchiha-sama! How nice of you to grace Kyoto's Uchiha Resort with your presence." she gushed, shaking Sasuke's hand firmly. "I trust your parents and elder brother are doing well?"

"I'm sure they are." he nodded.

"I see. Is this your party?" she plastered on another blinding smile. "Welcome."

"Yes...Are our rooms ready?"

"Of course. They were reserved as soon as you called."

The entire class marveled in the amount of respect and authority Sasuke held at such a young age. Even Kakashi-sensei had an impressed smirk on his masked face. The rosette coughed awkwardly, not liking the glares the female classmates were burning into her back. She fought the urge to wiggle her way out of the arm the onyx eyed male snaked around her waist. Sakura always wasn't very fond of this much attention.

The manager, Ms. Sabaki (Sakura actually took the time to read the name plate that rested upon her left breast.), held out a hand full of stacked room keys.

"Alright, Kids. Pair up with somebody _of the same gender _(Several couples groaned at this.) and send one roommate to get a key. The number of the room should be on the front right side of the key card." she called over the group of murmuring teens.

Sakura made eye contact with Ino, who was underneath Shikamaru's lazily draped arm, who jutted her head forward in approval. Tenten and Hinata done the same, as well as Naruto and Sasuke. They had all agreed on who was staying with who at the lunch table a few days ago. After the cards had been dispersed, the pairs began to make their way to the rooms. Sakura stood on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on Sasuke's jawline.

"See you in a little for the tour, 'kay?"

After a very tense elevator ride (Sakura hated elevators. Too many horror films as a child she supposed. She also didn't like the way that old businessman/pervert was staring at her like a lion at a piece of meat.), the two women opened a polished wooden door with the room number etched in gold fill on the surface, to reveal one of the most adorned rooms they've ever beheld.

"Whoa." Ino breathed. "Your boyfriend's loaded!"

The rosette punched her arm sternly. "I don't care! He could be dirt poor and my feelings wouldn't change."

A queen-sized bed sat across one side of the room, caught between two nightstands, which were the same garnished wood as the door and sported matching tasteful lamps. Stylish crimson curtains pulled apart to reveal a balcony that overlooked the skyline of the city. A flat screen sat on an entertainment center to left, and across the first bed mirrored another. The bathroom was right next to the entrance of the room.

"This _is_ pretty lavish." The green eyed beauty whistled. "A little too much for me if I do-say-so-myself."

"Oh," the blonde began, tossing her things on one of the beds, claiming it as hers. "It's a nice change from the usual camping trip with all the rocks and bugs and fire hazards."

"I guess you're right." Sakura said, gently setting her bag on the other mattress.

"You know I'm right."

Even the beds were decorated in plush pillows and comforters. The theme of the room was obviously red and white, which made a lot of sense seeing as those were the Uchiha's signature colors.

"Whatever, Pig."

The blue eyed female paused. "Sakura?"

"Yeah?" she answered, tucking her things away in the dresser near her bed.

"Let's cut to the chase. Tenten is worried. Hinata is worried. _I'm _worried."

"About?"

"The bruises. On your arms and your hip and back. What happened?"

"What do you mean by that? I already told you-"

"We're not idiots. Those excuses were lame. You suck at lying!"

"Hm. I guess I do."

"Seriously! What happened? I'm your friend and I'm tired of you hiding things from me!" she cried. "I'm tired of pretending like everything is fine and knowing it isn't. You haven't been acting right lately, ever since a few days before Sasuke came around. I know that picture thing...was weird, but it was just a coincidence. It has to be! Tenten and I...we were thinking some..and... Is Sasuke hitting you?"

"What? No!"

"Then what is it? And don't you dare even _think _about lying to me, because trust me, I'll know."

Sakura sighed, defeated, and slumped on the bed. "Remember that night when Tenten saw me crying?"

"Yeah..?"

"Well, I went for a walk because I couldn't sleep, like I had said." Ino nodded for her to continue. "I had bumped into Sasori. He went a little bonkers and pushed me into a vending machine."

"That bastard! I'll kill him!"

Sakura stared at her. "How will you swing that? With your lip gloss?"

"Oh, shut up. But why didn't you tell anyone? This is serious."

"No it isn't. The man needs help, yes, but he didn't mean to...to an extent. Besides, knowing Sasuke he'd probably kill him and I'd rather have my boyfriend outside of jail, thank you."

"I don't blame him." she growled. "So what do you plan to do? Ignoring it isn't smart."

"I know. Just leave it be and I'll avoid Sasori like the plague." she shrugged. "And if he tries to do it again, bust out my mean left hook and tell somebody. I'm fine, really. Just let bygones be bygones."

"Promise?"

The rosette waved her hand. "Yeah, promise."

"I still can't believe you would ignore something this serious."

"I can't believe we're still on this." she groaned.

The next sentence Ino was about to say didn't have a chance to surface, due to a sharp knock on the base of their door. "Girls, be downstairs in ten minutes. Tour starts soon." Kurenai-sensei called.

"Coming!" they yelled back in unison.

"Seriously, you're fine?"

"Yes! Now come on." the pink haired girl pulled on her friend's wrist. "We have a tour around the one and only Kyoto to be honored with."

"Whatever, you nerd." Ino's eyes trailed to her chest, making Sakura quirk a brow.

"Pig?"

"Pretty necklace." she said.

"Oh!" The rosette's hand flew to her gem, tracing the outline of it with the tip of her finger. "Thanks."

"It's really pretty. It seems to glow!" Ino complimented. "Where did you get it?"

"My mother, or well, my attic. It's been passed down for generations I guess." she said, pushing open her door and making their way to the elevator. The blonde roughly punched the button.

"That sounds nice. Whose was it originally?"

"Beats me." the green eyed girl shrugged.

"Might be those underwear washing ancestors of yours!" Ino barked a laugh, making Sakura resist the urge to slap her silly.

"Shut up, you pig you!" She began, only to stop when she realized Ino might be on to something.

How could she be so blind as to not see it? Of course it had something to do with...Kaori, was it? It seemed like everything else did. Her dreams, her boyfriend, her looks, her attitude, her abuser. Why not let her also be the owner of her sole family heirloom? Can't that dead woman just leave her alone already?

"Hello! Earth to Bill-Board Brow!" The blue eyed girl snapped a finger in front of her face. "Yeah, planet Earth needs you back. Well, long enough to get your butt back onto the smelly bus. Really, they need to do something about that piss smell. It's making me gag."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her antics before climbing back into the bus.

"But seriously, you ok? Do I need to have a _word _with that crimson haired devil?"

"No, no. Don't tell anyone." Ino shot her a look. "Ok, Tenten and Hinata, but nobody else!"

"Fine."

The pink haired beauty slid into her original seat and waited for the rest of the crew to get on. Eventually, they all piled in and he bus moved to a jerky rhythm, making haste to the tour office. Sasuke looked down at the green eyed girl, who fixated her stare outside the window, watching the scenes blur by.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Her attention snapped to the raven haired male.

"You seem so serious. It's unnatural."

Her nose wrinkled. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

"Look," he sighed. "If you don't want to meet my parents that much-"

She burst into laughter, and his eyes widened at her sudden action.

"It's not you." she smiled, laughter simmering to a giggle. "I just think it's amusing you still think I'm in my anxiety attack about meeting your folks. I'm fine. Just spacey."

"Aa."

A few more prolonging minutes later, the moving lug of vehicle screeched to a halt in front of the designated destination, prying it's doors open to relieve itself of the complaining students.

"Hush, all of you!" Kurenai-sensei commanded, and everybody stifled their voices. "Follow me to the front of the building, where we will meet up with our leading tour guide. Stay together everyone!"

Sakura began walking forward, when a tug had her pulled back slightly. She turned on the balls of her heels to find onyx eyes peering into her emeralds.

"Walk with me." he half demanded.

"I planned on it, but a please would be appreciated. Seriously, Sasuke, we need to work on your manners." she jested.

The raven haired male scowled. "Like I said, I don't care."

"Because you never care about anything, am I right?"

"No. I do care about some things..."

"Hm?"

Sasuke ignored her and insisted on pulling her towards the cluster of people, all listening to the shouting tour guide, whose perky voice made the rosette cringe. They all swam through the nearby tourist attraction, mildy interested. The pink haired beauty figured they all were awaiting to strip and dip into the hotel's inviting pool. She couldn't blame them.

Noticing a sudden change in Sasuke's demeanor, Sakura adverted her eyes to the wincing man. His hand made a sudden dive for the middle of his broad chest and he hunched over slightly. His breathing became irregular, and immediately the green eyed girl became concerned.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Let's keep going." he ground out.

"No, it's not 'nothing'. _What is wrong?_"

"Seriously, it's nothing. My chest just hurts a little."

"Bullshit! I know you're one to be able to take pain. It's obviously hurts enough for you to make your discomfort noticeable."

"And as you all know, Kyoto was a leading role in the Edo Era." the tour guide hollered, making Sakura look her way. "We are actually standing on the very place where the last battle that ended the war took place."

An idea struck the rosette."Ma'am?" she called after the perky brunette.

"Yes?"

"Do you know anyone who fought in the battle?"

"Oh, yes. Some of the more memorable would be Kioshi Matsurni, the famous general from out south. I do believe Yoruba Jimoni was also involved. And other rumors swirl that Kanazawa Uchiha fought here." The guide cocked her head to the side. "Isn't Sasuke Uchiha in this group? That would make him his great-great-great-great-and-something grandfather, would it not? See children, this is why history is so fascinating. You never know who you have ties with!"

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes and put an attentive arm around Sasuke. "You need to go lay down?"

"No."

"Stop being a stubborn ass and listen to your body damn it! I swear you boys and your pride will be the end of you."

"Hn."

"Come on." she said, not letting go of his side but slipping out of the group and leading him to the hotel.

It was only a few blocks from the area they were trudging through. The farther they got from the place, the less pale his face became. By the time they reached the automatic sliding glass doors, he was perfectly fine once more.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked as they plopped down on a lobby couch.

"I don't know." he shrugged.

"Well you should. People don't normally do that."

"If you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly normal."

"Touche." She thought for a moment. "Want to go swimming?"

"Not really."

"You really tend to suck the fun out of everything, don't you?"

"Aa."

"Just come!" she grinned, pulling at his hands. "There's not much else to do. It also gives you an excuse to gawk at me in a swimsuit without other guys around."

He pondered on it for a few beats, before caving in. "Fine."

"Ok, I'll meet you in the pool. I have to change."

He nodded, and she rode the elevator to her floor and slipped into the room. Her teachers were sure going to be pissed when they found out that she and Sasuke had left the group, but she couldn't care less. Rummaging through her drawers, she pulled out her favorite red two-piece and pulled it on, admiring her curves in the mirror and teasing her hair down; it was pointless since she was going to get it wet and tangled.

When she came downstairs, the onyx eyed male was already seated by the pool, waiting for her to arrive. She pushed open the door and set down her sandals and phone next to the seat Sasuke was occupying. The rosette blushed at his physic, never having seen the boy shirtless before. She was right, this man does have an eight pack.

"Ready?" she smiled.

"Sure."

She dove in, shivering as the cool water made contact with her flesh and sent goosebumps sprouting across her body. She emerged and slicked her hair back, jutting her head towards the raven haired male as an invitation. He dived in after her, barely making a splash. Sakura felt something brush against her calf and she laughed as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She turned around and flushed a tad when she noticed how his eyes roamed over her body.

"Can I help you?"

"Possibly." he smirked, sending another knot to her stomach.

"Is that so?" she asked, lightly trailing her fingers down his chest, to his abdominal, and back up to his shoulders.

His onyx gaze darkened with every touch as his muscles rippled. She repeated the action twice, before noticing a barely-there marking on the middle of his chest. It was a lighter shade than the rest of his body, and as she traced along it, it felt like reconstructed scar tissue underneath her skilled medic-to-be hands.

"What happened here?"

"Nothing. I was born with this."

Her suspicion grew. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Strange, it looks like more like a scar than a birthmark."

He pulled her hand away, and tensed. She then realized that he was slight miffed and embarrassed, which was new. The rosette figured he was unsure of it, like she was about the tiny dimple on her right shoulder. Without saying anything, she leaned down and brushed her soft lips against the marred skin and uplifted the corner of her mouth when his wide onyx orbs looked into her emerald ones.

"It's fine." she said, rubbing the pad of her thumb over the spot where her lips touched. "I think it kinda looks cool."

"Hn."

He gently pulled her face upward in order to gaze into he searching optics. The raven haired male bent down and crashed his lips against hers, pulling her into his torso. She returned the kiss with vigor, focusing on the heat flowing between the two, the coiling feeling in the pit of her navel, and the lapping water that surrounded their bodies. When he finally pulled away reluctantly, they were both out of breath and still had their eyes closed.

"Think we should get changed before everyone gets back?" the verdant eyed girl asked, unmoving.

"I suppose."

They waded out the pool and toweled off, only before a hoard of student piled in and Sasuke was tackled to the ground by a blonde blur.

"Teme! Where do you think _you're _going? You already ditched us at the tour-which I am deeply offended." he screamed. "You still have to play Chicken with me and Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan!"

"Get off me, dobe."

Sakura giggled at their playful quarrel. "I guess a game or two won't hurt."

Both boys stared in her direction.

"What?" Sasuke started. "You're not serious."

"Yes! Thank you! See, teme? Sakura-chan is fun. Why can't you be fun like her? How about you get that stick that's shoved up your ass and-"

Naruto never got to finish his sentence as he found himself emerged in the pool water, being thrown in by not the onyx eyed male, but Kiba.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Do you want to die, Kiba?" Naruto hollered.

The rosette smiled, happy yet anxious things were (Somewhat.) coming together. Sasori and Arata obviously have _some _kind of connection. As does herself and Kaori. And Sasuke and Kanazawa. If she were correct and Arata and Sasori were as similar as she expects, she fears things ahead look a bit bumpy. As long as she avoids said man like the plague, she'll be fine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what are you thinking?" Hidan asked, watching as Sasori paced through the Akatsuki base.

"I have no idea."

"The Uchiha brat is obviously getting to her first. And that little incident by the vending machine last week didn't help-"

"For God's sake, I know!" he yelled, agitated.

"I'm just saying, things don't look too great."

"I know..."

A darker skinned man spoke up. "Not to mention Itachi knows quite a bit of dirt on us. It's not going to be easy."

"It's fine, Kakuzu. With every obstacle, comes a plan."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I'll just make her see how much she truly does care for me."

"How do you propose to do that?" Hidan inquired.

"When there's a will, there's a way." he grinned darkly. "Because if I can't have her, _nobody can._"

**A/N: Thank you once more! Reviews help the writer's block go away and the chapters come faster. Always greatly appreciated! :D **


	10. Upside Down

Stepping out of the shower, the pink haired woman snagged a plush towel from the available rack and wrapped it around her body, tucking in one corner into the snug fit to keep it in place. Sakura walked out of the incredibly huge bathroom and to her designated bed, rummaging through her temporary drawers to find a clean change of underwear. Once obtained, she wiggled it up her legs and snapped her bra into place. She then stalked off to the blow dryer in the bathroom.

It hurled to life, screaming in her eardrum as she waved it over her damp hair. She ran her fingers through the length, smiling as the hot air massaged her shoulders and scalp. Everybody was already eating dinner, but Sasuke agreed to take her out tonight, just the two of them. They weren't exactly allowed to do this, so getting out involved sneaking around the front desk and somehow slipping back in.

Sakura brushed through her mostly dried hair and slid into her favorite pair of snug jeans. Zipping up the zipper, she pulled out several possible options before opting for a plain and white long-sleeved shirt. It hugged her nicely, but was lucid enough to see her bra so she slid a red tee shirt over it. Besides, it got chilly at night. The casual look was cute she supposed, but it wasn't like they were going anywhere special.

The green eyed girl walked out the door to her now vacant room and headed for the elevator. She stepped on and waited for the metal slabs to close behind her, but a strong hand threw itself in between them at the last second.

"Wait!" a male's voice boomed.

When he stepped on, she had to do a double take. Long raven locks were loosely tied back at the base of his neck. He stood tall and strong and sported a very expensive looking Italian designer suit. His briefcase hung lazily at his side and he readjusted a crooked tie as the elevator sealed them in once more. What she couldn't take her eyes off of, was the almost identical optics he had to her very own boyfriend. Could it be...?

"Eh-hem." she coughed. "Excuse me, sir."

He finally acknowledged her presence with a smile. "Yes?"

"Are you, perhaps, Itachi Uchiha?" she asked nervously.

He furrowed his brows, amused. "I do believe so." he upturned a corner of his mouth. "I don't get that too often."

"Oh." Was all that uttered from her lips as she peered down at her sneakers, suddenly interested in the skid marks.

"Are you, perhaps, one of Sasuke's classmates?"

"Something like that." she smiled.

"Hn." he grunted (Sakura figured it was one of a thousand Uchiha traits.). "I figured I'd bump into him sooner or later."

The elevator sang a soprano note, notifying the passengers that it had successfully completed it's task.

"Tell him to come see me in my room at some point. It's very critical he does, but I suppose it can wait until tomorrow. Ms. Sabaki will know what number it is. Nice talking to you...?" he cut off, implying he asked for identification. The rosette bet somebody as busy as he wouldn't remember by the next hour.

"Sakura."

"Sakura...hm...well, please inform Sasuke." he curtly nodded before stalking off the elevator and out the front lobby doors.

The pink haired beauty stood there a moment, shocked in the least. She had just met her boyfriend's brother, and it was a short and awkward encounter. Itachi will sure be surprised when he finds that the petite and strange girl he met capriciously in the hotel elevator was dating his little brother. She just silently shrugged and made her way to the dining area to meet a certain younger raven haired male.

_Must be a small world after all. _

Strolling over to the corner where she saw a cluster of her friends hung, she immediately wrapped her arms around Sasuke's torso and nuzzled her face in between his shoulder blades.

"Hey." she grinned against the smooth muscle in his back.

"Aa." he said, but turned around and gathered her to his side. "Ready?"

She sighed. "I am. Not to crazy about scaling the back wall though."

"Is that whining I hear?"

"Oh shut it. Let's go." she said, grabbing his hand. She waved at her friends. "See you guys later."

"Don't be gone too late." Ino called. "I may fall asleep and not be able to let you in!"

Pushing open the patio door, Sakura trudged through the damp ground and to the stone wall covered in stylishly over grown vines. She took her time reaching from each jutted rock to another, and eventually she swung a leg over one side and lowered herself to the other. She punched Sasuke's arm when he pulled himself in two strides, making her look pathetic.

"I don't see why we don't go out the front door and sneak in the back."

"Ms. Sabaki will see me leave, and will wait until she sees me back."

"Whoa. Isn't that creepy?"

"No. She's worked in the family for about a decade. She knows it's important that the son of the company owners is to be under radar at all times."

The rosette playfully jabbed at his side. "Aren't you being the badass tonight?"

"Hn."

"Thanks for taking me out though." she said, tangling their hand together. "Oh! You'll never guess who I met today!"

"Who would that be." he smirked.

"I was coming down the elevator and, completely random, on popped your brother. He told me to tell you to see him before we left."

"My brother? Itachi?"

"Yeah, him." she confirmed, looking into his confused orbs. "What is it?"

"That can't be right. Itachi's supposed to be in Paris, no where near Kyoto. Why would he be here?"

She threw her free arm up in the air. "Beats me! Ask him yourself. Maybe that's why he wanted to see you."

"I don't get it. Why would he skip out on such a big business deal..." he mumbled to himself.

"I thought you don't stick your nose in the family business."

"I never said that. I said I'm just inheriting the corporation and it doesn't interest me to some degree."

"Right" she dragged on.

They didn't have to walk far before they entered a bustling block, lined with twinkling street and building lights and chatty people. Sasuke and Sakura blended into the crowd of happy couples, all who clung to each other and aimlessly walked into stores and stopped at tiny shops and concession stands. The place seemed to be alive and a warm, light atmosphere swirled around the entire street.

"Wow." she breathed. "This is nice."

"Yeah.." he nodded. "When my parents stayed here, Itachi used to take me here all the time when we were younger."

The green eyed girl squeezed his hand, happy that he's sharing such a sight with her. "It must have been nice. Are you guys still close?"

"To an extent. He's a very busy man now."

"I could see that. He rushed out the hotel like it was on fire."

"I still wonder what he's doing in Kyoto of all places..." he trailed.

Walking down the street and holding hands with the boy she was madly infatuated with had her giddy. She let her head fall on his arm as they strolled down the serene yet moving blocks that was this little portion of the city.

"Odango! Get your Odango here, fresh and ready!" a middle aged vendor called.

"Custom t-shirts, half off!" Another competed for attention.

Sasuke nudged her with his arm. "Want something?"

"I'm fine." she smiled, closing her eyes. "Just being here with you is enough."

"You're easier to please then I thought you'd be."

"For now I am. Once we're back home I bet that police station is up and running, and you're going to be ditching me-"

"Not ditching, training and temporarily less available." he cut in.

"-I'll have Stu-Co as we get ready for Prom-which you still have to ask me to- and Yamanaka Floral gets a lot of custom orders for corsages around Prom time, so work will be a pain in the ass. I just want to enjoy these little snippets of time I get with you."

He stayed silent for a long time, before stopping at a bench and sitting down.

"Tired already?" she joked. "That was quick."

The onyx eyed boy pulled her to his right, curling his solid arm around her and tucking her pink head under his strong jaw. He barely smiled at the fresh wildflower scent. "You could come visit me in my apartment, you know."

"What if you're not home?"

"That's what cell phones are for."

"What if I want to see you, but it's really late?" she asked, looking up through her long lashes.

"I'll come pick you up. Personally."

"Good. I hate walking alone at night."

"You used to tell me you loved doing that." he quirked a suspicious brow.

"Not anymore."

He paused."Does it have to do with that night you called me upset?"

Sasuke hit home, and he knew it when she tensed under his grasp.

"What happened?" he lowered his voice, sounding dangerous around the surrounding laughter.

"Nothing. Just..."

"Just?"

_It's now or never, Sakura. _

"I bumped into Sasori-"

"You _what?_"

"I know, I know!" she hurried. "It was stupid but I always take walks in the park and he was there and seemed really nice and I didn't think it fair to judge somebody right away so I took up his offer of chocolate so we went to the vending machine and I shouldn't have because we were taught at a young age that it's wrong to follow strangers for candy but I did and we had an innocent argument and he must be bipolar or something because he pushed me into a vending machine." she gaped for air, after blurring sentence after sentence together in one breathe.

The raven haired male went ridged, and stared at the store straight ahead. It was like he wasn't even breathing. Getting worried at the deadly aura surrounding him, the rosette looked up at her boyfriend, dread creeping down her spine like a drip of cold sweat. Eventually, she couldn't take the intense silence.

"Sasuke..?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked coolly. "Do you not trust me?"

"No! I do! I just didn't want you mad at me for following him when you told me not to. I was afraid that if I did you'd storm off angry and I didn't want to lose you. Or, you blame Sasori and do something stupid."

He let out a quick, hard breathe before slumping back in the seat. "You're too nice for your own good. When somebody tells you somebody is bad news, don't go around giving them chances like that."

"Everybody in town said Naruto was bad news, but I gave him a chance..." she muttered.

"That's different."

"How is that different? He just needed a friend. I thought maybe Sasori needed a friend too. I now know what I did not, and I apologize for not listening. I swear to you I will not go around him, or his crazy band of weirdos ever again."

He thought on it before he spoke, his voice still had a steely edge. "I suppose. But I'm being serious, this happens again you tell me immediately."

"Scout's honor." she tried to jest to lighten the mood.

"...Nerd."

"You're the one dating me."

"Hn." he grunted.

"Don't you 'hn' me!" she giggled. "We are here for a bonding moment. What am I supposed to say to 'hn'?"

"What you normally do to silence, you loquacious woman."

She playfully glared at him and thumped on his back, before shrieking lightly as she felt herself being pulled into his lap. She rested her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his natural scent of rain water and fire. An odd combination, but she loved it none the less. Her lips brushed the sensitive skin where they resided as she spoke.

"Are we okay? You're not angry, are you?"

"I am a little upset, yes, and I wish you would have told me sooner. But as long as it doesn't happen again, I'm sure we'll get pass this like the mature young adults we are (Sakura snorted at that.). Besides," he lifted her head up by her chin, looking into her eyes with earnest. "Life's too short to hold grudges."

He swooped down and caught her lips. She let him carry on for a few, but when she felt his tongue glide along her bottom lip, she slowly leaned back.

"Face it. You just want me for my lips."

"Your lips," he began with a quick kiss. "Your hands." He kissed those as well. "Your neck." He gave a tiny nip there. "Your hands." He intertwined their fingers together. "Your everything."

"Complete utter sap that was right there." she laughed. "But for you, it works. On anyone else I'm sure it would have been cheese fest."

"Saying I'm cheesy?"

"Like cheddar, my 'love'." she lowered her voice deeply at the last word, grinning when he cringed."How do you like that?"

"If you do that again, I'm leaving and I don't know you."  
>"...Party killer."<p>

"Loud mouth."

"Then shut me up."

"Gladly." he smirked, crushing his lips forcefully to hers again.

She let him proceed with slipping his tongue past her lips this time, threading her hands through his spikes. He pressed her flush body against his, ignoring the way people were openly gawking in their direction. They only pulled away when a loud growl erupted from Sakura's empty stomach. She burst into laughter and she rubbed her stomach.

"You _did _keep me from dinner." she grinned.

He said nothing, but gripped her hand and dragged her to the nearest food stand. He order something off the menu quickly, knowing what foods she liked and disliked. He purchased the item and placed it in her hands before she could protest about him paying.

"Just eat."

She nodded, and picked at it for a minute before gazing at Sasuke.

"What?" he asked.

"Please don't say anything to Sasori."

"What?"

She sighed. "I know you. You're going to stalk off and try to be a hero and kick his ass for me. It's not worth jeopardizing your future career for something so trivial. Don't do anything. Just leave him alone and he'll get bored and leave town on his own. He seems like the type."

"Sakura, I can't do that."

"_Yes, you can. _And you will. For me?" she pleaded.

He heaved a sough. "I will _try_. That is all I can say."

She bit into her food, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. Sakura may be quick tempered and ready to jump into a fight in a heartbeat, but she couldn't bear the thought of somebody she cared about getting into one of them. Sasori seemed a little out of it, so she couldn't be sure what could happen if he went to bump heads with Sasuke. Including the fact Sasori had his goons with him. She doesn't want anything to happen that could possibly hurt her precious ones, so she just wants everybody out of it. Kiba in the hospital was probably Sasori's doing, she's sure of it, and that was proof enough. She would do anything to protect the people close to her.

"So, what now?" he asked when she threw her empty food tray away.

"Hm." she hummed, narrowing her eyes as she surveyed their surroundings.

She grazed her roaming orbs over several stores, ignoring the blinking signs and eager looking managers. She pulled the onyx eyed male closer to her as a chill ran over her body, causing her to slightly quake in the breeze. He smiled at that, wrapping his jacket around her. He leaned closer to her ear, his sudden breath making her jump.

"This scenario reminding you of something?" he asked.

The rosette giggled. "Yeah, but we're missing the part where we were stranded in the middle of nowhere and had to walk a mile in the cold."

"I figured we could skip over that part this time."

"I don't blame you." she said with a nod, before noticing an iridescent gleam in the corner of her iris. She bounded up happily to the direction of the object whilst tugging Sasuke's wrist. The object that had caught her attention had been the beads attached to small key chains that sat proudly under a tiny cabana. The pink haired beauty nodded warmly to the tiny elderly lady who ran the stand, before picking through the merchandise. She laughed kindheartedly, singling out a tiny pendent that held a small and lush sakura tree in front of a creamy white backdrop, it's plump petals tipping to the ground in a flurry.

"Fitting, huh?" she smiled.

"Aa." he grunted, but pulled out his wallet.

"No!" Sakura groaned. "I got this one. Quit buying me things, you're making me feel bad!"

Before she could protest any further, he had paid for the tiny item, rolling his eyes at her rants as he slid the receipt into his back pocket.

"Will you quit that complaining?" he sighed. "It's unattractive."

"Fine!" she huffed. "Let me buy you one..."

"That's not really necessary-"

"Nonsense." she waved, scanning over the items again. "Let me."

"Hn."

She eventually beheld a tiny black key chain, an uchiwa fan perched in the front, a swirl of crimson and eggshell filling the inside of the object. She smiled as she stared at the design and how it practically screamed Sasuke.

"Look here! I know how to pick 'em." she nodded proudly.

She pulled out a few dollar bills, sliding the receipt into her pocket and the merchandise into his hands.

"Cherish this." she whispered dramatically. "You'll look back on this moment fondly."

"Quit talking to me like I'm going to be some old geezer."

"Well, you are. Everybody will." she placed a finger next to her lips, thinking. "Hard to imagine you all shriveled up and needing help to go to the bathroom."

He groaned. "You are so weird."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"Don't want to hear your lip, Sasuke. You were the one who wanted to take me out."

"Don't remind me."

The green eyed girl playfully jabbed his side, sticking her tongue out as she evaded his attempt at grabbing her and the skin where his fingers brushed tingled pleasantly. The sounds of music flitted across the happy atmosphere. There were corner bands dotted everywhere, their convenient and saucy notes making the walk more enjoyable and entertaining.

She jogged ahead and turned around to face him, a smug look dancing across her pretty features. The raven haired male froze in his tracks, watching as she swayed her curvy hips to the deep drum of the street band. The rosette was obviously taunting him, finding it amusing the way his onyx optics lingered over her moving torso. She wiggled a finger, wordlessly asking him to join her. He declined with a single shake of his head.

She danced up to him, shimmying her chest in a mocking move. "What's the matter, Sasuke? Afraid you can't keep up with me?"

"As if." he scowled jokingly, pulling her close and halting her silly assault.

She laughed and scrunched up her nose as he kissed the top of her forehead. He snaked his hands around her waist, tucking her pink haired head under his chin. He ran his hands through it affectionately as he gently swayed them to the smooth beat. The step was too simple and common, and had Sakura raining a rosy brow.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" he rumbled, his chest vibrating against hers.

She pursed her lips. "You can't dance, can you?"

"No. Not at all."

"So you can't keep up with me!" she pointed out.

He squeezed her tighter as a warning, and all she did in return was wrap her petite arms around his broad shoulders. "So? Like me any less?"

"Nope. I just find it cute."

"No guy wants to be called cute." he said.

"But that's what I said." she shrugged. "Can't take it back, now can we?"

"Smart-ass."

"You know you love it." she jested, pulling a bit at the strands of his locks.

The rosette pulled back, and when their optics met she could have sworn she drowned in pools of melting midnight orbs. The temptation his wordless lips held had her biting her own. She was thankful to just be there, in his arms and to be able to steal this time with him from everyone else.

"And if I do?" he smirked, never breaking eye contact.

"You're not the first. Naruto yells at me for it, but I know that's one of the reasons he likes being around me so much." she sighed contently.

"You just have a way with people. You attract them like moths to a fire."

"You talk about it like it's a bad thing."

He shrugged, lifting her arms with the action.

"Difficult man." she grumbled, burying her face in his neck.

They rocked to the music, not really listening to the notes as they lost themselves in the move. This was the most relaxed the green eyed beauty had been all week. It seemed that every time she and Sasuke were together she let her guard down. It scared yet intrigued her.

All thoughts of the painting, the weird visions, Sasori, and her uncertainties washed away in a tidal wave of emotion. Right then, nothing mattered but her and Sasuke. As corny as she found it, it was true about this feeling in those sappy chick flicks she despised so much but got suckered into watching them by a conniving Ino. You could get lost in the feeling of somebody's presence.

She didn't know how long they were out there, but eventually the melody had ceased and when she lifted her head from her boyfriend's collarbone, she found that the band members were packing away their instruments. The rosette was about to pull away, but the raven haired male kept her in place with his solid grip.

"Sasuke?" she inquired.

"Hn."

"I don't want to leave." she sighed. "Couldn't we just run away?"

He chuckled, the action making her smile. "And just where would we run away to?"

"Hm." she hummed, toying with the idea. "Somewhere quiet...Suna is a little too hot...Wave is loud and Oto is too big."

"Then where?"

"Let's just go live in the woods."

"And be that creepy couple in town?"

"Exactly. Nobody would ever bother us." she grinned.

"Oh please. You strive off people." he snorted. "I could, on the other hand, handle it."

She scrunched up her nose. "True. Then where?"

"How about we just stay here? It shouldn't be too hard." he smirked against her bubblegum tresses.

"How unromantic." she rolled her emerald orbs. "Can't you at least _imagine _it?"

"I suppose. What would we do for money though?"

"Easy. I can still be a doctor, and you could just become the tomato farmer or something."

"Thanks for believing in me." he jokingly scowled.

"Just aiming high for you, babe."

The onyx eyed male took her by her hand, ignoring her tiny whine at the loss of heat. He then turned her to face in front of them, and shoved his hands into her front jean pockets. His biceps were holding her in place, and the new warmth replaced the one that was lacking. She nuzzled her way into his broad chest. The pink haired woman continued to relish in the feel of body against hers, as they casually walked.

He kept leaning forward so to keep her pressed against him and warm. Sakura laughed lightly at the awkward movement, but found it too comfortable and too amusing to stop it. She leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder.

"Are we going to walk all the was back to the hotel like this?" she mused.

"I believe we are."

She chose to act as if the stares of the venders weren't existent and continued to revel the raven haired male's breath in her ear and his pulse in her back. By the time they reached the hotel wall, his hands slid out of her pockets. The rosette's heart fell to her stomach at the idea of parting from him for the night. It was going so perfect, despite her telling Sasuke about the Sasori incident. She just didn't want to leave him just yet.

"So now I suppose we won't be able to spend time like this for at least three months." she stated sadly.

"We can still see each other. We'll just be busy."

"I don't want to be away from you for too long."

Sakura pivoted around and pulled him to her, ignoring his slightly miffed expression. She stepped up and smashed her lips against his, enjoying the feel of igniting the action for a change. She felt his silent eagerness when he strode forward, bringing her with him and trapping her between himself and the rough stone behind her. The onyx eyed man leaned his arms against the wall, packing his lower half against her.

The rosette did not count on the motion, and the timidness she had tried to ignore returned and bloomed across her cheeks, turning them a delightful scarlet. She had not much experience with the opposite sex and didn't know how to respond, worrying that she would slip and do something wrong whilst ruining the mood. It felt so right that she pushed past her insecurities, and again the feeling of remembrance laced under the rush of overwhelming desire and excitement.

Sasuke smirked when he felt her hesitation, but nearly groaned when he felt her lick his bottom lip, her tongue glided smoothly across the length of his mouth. He let her slip in with ease, surprised yet accelerated by the change in her demeanor. They both explored greedily, nudging and firmly tugging at each other's strands with vigor. The green eyed beauty couldn't even feel the rock digging into the flesh of her side. She grasped his shoulder, anchoring herself up into one of the bigger stone slabs that jutted out from the wall. His fingertips grazed her hip bone, making the skin tingle and buzz with the feeling.

As soon as she began to let her hands wonder underneath his shirt to massage his tight abdominal, a focused light had them breaking apart and squinting to adjust to the new setting. They both turned their flushed faces to the source, and nearly whined at the sight of Ms. Sabaki with a flashlight in one manicured hand. She looked absolutely vivid, seething at the sight of the couple.

"Uchiha-sama." she hissed, glaring at said boy. "I hope you realize how worried you got the hotel staff when you suddenly disappeared from the premises." She turned her hard stare to Sakura, who looked down in embarrassment. "And to think you took leave for something like _this_. I would expect somebody with the breeding as yourself would know better."

"Don't scold me like you're my mother." he scowled, unmoving from his position even as the rosette squirmed under his locked stance.

"I am just stating that you should think before you act." she said, nodding toward the entrance of the hotel. "Now come on before you kids catch a cold."

Ms. Sabaki receded while mumbling about horny teenage boys and about how she remembered what it was like at that age. Sakura took notice that her tight bun was now messy from hours of management and her blazer unbuttoned. The pink haired beauty smoothed loose strands of hair back, slightly giggling at an annoyed Sasuke.

"Don't worry." she grinned as they pulled apart. "It could have been worse."

"We tell nobody about that." he sighed.

"Why not? I thought it was hilarious."

He narrowed his eyes at her, and she could do nothing but laugh in return.

"Don't be so grumpy." she said, poking his cheek.

Ms. Sabaki turned around in the distance, tapping her foot against the asphalt. "Why aren't you following?"

Sasuke took hold of Sakura's smaller hand, striding forward with a passive look splayed across his handsome features. Ms. Sabaki frowned at the notion, but said nothing and walked through the sliding doors of the front lobby. The couple fell into step after, and the brunette barked at them to get to bed. She then vanished to the back room behind the front desk, and left them standing in the middle of the marble floor. The rosette gingerly pressed her lips against his, and they lingered like that, barely touching.

Ms. Sabaki came back around, a cell phone pressed to her ears as she shooed them to their rooms. The clock on the wall read 11:45 pm. and Sakura felt it was time to reside back to her hotel room. The raven haired male squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead as she walked back up to the elevator. He watched her get on and wiggle her fingers at him before playfully mouthing 'Call Me' with the hand gesture.

He chuckled as he turned around to Ms. Sabaki, who was currently arguing vivaciously over her phone with a client of sorts. She then hung up and turned to him tiredly, her makeup now worn off. He could make out the lines of stress in her unpowdered cheeks as he locked his onyx orbs with her chocolate ones.

"Where is my brother staying?" he asked seriously.

It was about time he saw his brother. It had been a while since they had last had a decent chat, and he had questions as to what the elder Uchiha was doing in Kyoto. It was no coincidence that he was here when Sasuke arrived. He knew his brother, and he knew he done nothing on impulse. The onyx eyed male pondered as Ms. Sabaki pulled up the penthouse number.

"Room 372." she nodded. "Why must you know?"

"Business." he stated. "Thank you."

He swiveled over to the elevator, jamming a finger to the desired button. After he spoke with his brother, it was also about time he had a one-on-one chat with a certain crimson haired male.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sighed dreamily as she knocked on the door to her hotel room, waiting for Ino to get out of bed to let her in. She heard a curse, as well as a loud thud, and eventually the door swung open.

"Sakura?" came a blurry voice.

"Hey, Pig." she said as the blonde nursed a knee cap.

"Welcome back." she giggled sleepily. "Get laid?"

"Ino!" the rosette blushed madly, slapping her arm as she stepped through the door. "And no. We got caught."

"Oh. How devious of my little innocent Sakura. Naruto would be fuming."

The pink haired beauty rolled her eyes as she tugged her shirt over her head and unzipped her jeans. "It's none of his business."

"Harsh. He _is _your best friend. After me of course." she called, bouncing back onto her bed.

"Whatever stops the tears, Ino-Pig."

Sakura slid on her nightshirt and cut off sweatpants before climbing into her designated mattress, sighing against the plush comforter and hoard of fluffy pillows. Her blue eyed best friend laughed on the other side of the room.

"I know. I had that reaction too." she said as she threw her covers over her. "Goodnight, Bill-Board Brow."

"'Night." she called back drowsily, before slipping into sweet dreams about raven hair and onyx optics rather than pink haired ancestors.

She liked the temporary change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasori sat in his desk, toying with the loose thread in his jeans. The hideout had been deathly silent for hours now, aside from Tobi's occasional snore. He scoffed as the memory of seeing that damned Uchiha's arms around _his _woman tonight. He had been following up on her for the time being. He just did not trust that bastard around his gal alone, and he had been right to. When he had stepped out the Kyoto base to pick up the take-out for dinner, he had seen them huddling too close for his liking in front of one of those pathetic street musicians. The way he held her made his jaw clench. He had fought the urge to go over and rip them apart, beating the piss out of that damned Uchiha and taking Sakura away.

He did not, however. He'd let them have their time together for now. He would hide in the shadows willingly.

"Only makes it ever the more sweet to see his crushed face." he grinned wickedly.

He'd make sure that this time around, he'd get the last laugh.

**A/N: I am so happy for all the reviews and support! It really does help the chapters come quicker! I don't know why, it just does. :P **

**And Finals are starting, and I am just reeeally busy. I do try to get these chappies out though. I just want to say thank you again.  
><strong>

**Ooooo the plot thickens! I just wanted to have a chapter about pure SasuSaku-ness. Hope you enjoyed! And LOL can you imagine our Sasu-chan as a tomato farmer? **

**Anyway, read, enjoy, review, and live life. This Chapter's title is inspired by the song (All my chapters are songs, by the way.) Upside Down by Jack Johnson. I highly recommend it!  
><strong>

**Read On,  
><strong>

**~Dayonight7  
><strong>


	11. Gravity

Ripping open the vibrant red wrapper to her taffy piece, Sakura popped it into her mouth excitedly and chomped down. The cherry flavor swirled around her taste buds and had her grinning silly. The rosette grabbed another piece in preparation to devouring that one too, before her blonde best friend reached out and snagged it in a blur of a tan hand. She glared at him.

"Naruto! Get your own!" she whined.

"Oh please, Sakura-chan. You bought an entire bag!" he said, tearing into his own stolen goods. "I'm doing you a favor."

"How is that?"

"If you eat this all by yourself, you'll get fat. I'm saving you from morbid obesity!"

"What?" she fumed. "My weight has nothing to do with you, assbutt!"

"Yes it does! If you get too heavy, who is going to run with me over the summer for athletics? Especially now that I have my scholarship to think of!"

"Go run with Sasuke." she scowled, throwing a piece of taffy at his whiskered face (Freak birthmark he was born with on either cheek. Only adds to his boyish charm.).

Naruto had been felicitous enough to score an athletic scholarship from the same college the pink haired beauty planned on attending. She was secretly and massively relieved that he was going to be there with her. The blue eyed boy wanted to be governor like his father, something he always dreamed of as a child. She still remembered the day in first grade where he grinned his two front teeth-less smile and bragged about this new discovery on the playground right before the pink haired girl pushed him into the sand box. Now he was making his goal a reality, and that made Sakura all the more proud of him.

"Aw, we always run together!" he carped, but gobbled up the piece of candy anyway.

"Now who should watch their weight?" she huffed.

"Both of you shut up." Shikamaru grumbled from across the hotel room. "I can't focus."

"On what?" the rosette shoved the forgotten taffy bag into the blonde's solid chest and padded over to her other friend.

"None of your business."

"Come on, Shikamaru!"

He sighed. "Troublesome..."

"Don't leave me in the dark."

"Go away."

"What is it?" Sakura tried to peek over his hunched shoulder and caught a glimpse of silver packaging, before he yanked it out of her line of sight and blushed madly.

"Oh, I get it! It's you and Ino's first anniversary present, isn't it?" she laughed, secretly envious. She couldn't wait until her and Sasuke shared theirs."No need to be embarrassed. What did you get her?"

"No. Leave me alone."

"Hey!" Naruto called, strolling to the door when a knock sounded. "They're back!"

"Just give me a peek."

"I said scat!"

Kiba bounded in, arms full of soft drinks and sacks of junk food. On followed the rest of the crew, some carrying extra pillows and movies, and others more food and beverages. The green eyed female's mouth twisted to the side in frustration at not seeing her boyfriend file in with everyone else. They had planned this movie night the same week they had planned the pairs for rooms. The tours earlier that day had been extremely boring, and what carried her through the mind numbing lectures was the thought of Sasuke and she spending a little more time together on the trip. They go back tomorrow.

The rosette hadn't seen the raven haired male since they had parted ways that previous night, and she was getting anxious. He almost never missed her calls, and if he did he would always shoot a quick text as to reassure her that he was fine and would call her back later. Did it have to do with Itachi? She glanced down at the vase of plump roses by the door with fake interest and tried to hide her worriedly darting orbs. The more she thought about it, the more worked up she was getting. The bubbling panicky feel was almost identical to the one she had been exposed to in the hospital when she saw Sasuke turn away.

Shikamaru was busy shoving the small silver box into his jacket as Ino came up to kiss him, Kiba was already tearing into her taffy bag with Naruto, Tenten and Neji were cuddling in the corner, and Sai was busy setting up the DVD player. She bit her bottom lip and pulled out her cell phone to check her messages once more.

_No new messages_

The tiny words inscribed in her mailbox had her groaning in detestation. Maybe she should just go find and retrieve the cursed man herself. She knew she was being pathetic for being such a worry wart about somebody who could clearly hold his own, but she felt something suspicious going on and she did not find it one bit amusing.

Lost in her own thoughts, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a gentle hand rest softly on her tense shoulder. She whipped around and stared into the lavender eyes of Hinata Hyuga. The quiet girl smiled placidly and retracted her reaching arm. The rosette sighed a breath of relief, seeing as she was so paranoid to think something as ludicrous as turning to a set of steel gray ones. She really needed therapy.

"Hi Sakura." the kind girl greeted warmly.

"Hinata. Hey. How's it going?"

"Fine. I was wondering the s-same for you. You looked a bit bothered by something."

"Oh I'm ok. Just a little jumpy lately I suppose." she nodded.

"Why is t-that?"

"I just...I don't know. Have you seen Sasuke lately?"

"Is that what this is about?" her inviting tone reminded the pink haired girl of her own mother. She decided then that Hinata was going to make a good mom one day.

"Yeah. Heh." she admitted. "It's just so unlike him to not call. We had planned this and he's not here, which is also abnormal for him."

"I'm sure he is just b-busy."

"You may be right..."

Sakura threw a glance over her shoulder, watching as the first movie started reeling. Everybody had already stationed their own section for the movie marathon and Hinata would soon have to go curl up to her boyfriend's side. The rosette smiled at the shy girl one last time, before pulling her into an embrace.

"I'm going to go get him. He's probably in his room." she whispered as to not disturb the opening credits. "I'll be right back, ok? Might as well let somebody know I'm gone. We don't know whether Dan Stan the Rapist Man is lurking just around the corner, huh?" she jested, poking at a cautious looking girl.

"Be c-careful, Sakura. Call us if you need anything."

The green eyed girl marched down the corridor and stepped to the elevator, hitting the up button in order to stalk to her absent boyfriend's room. Said girl made her way down the passing numbers until the desired digits ran through on a specific door.

Upon rapping on his egress annoyingly, she retained no answer from the other side. Worried and slightly miffed, her hurried rapping became an impatient pounding. Hearing a tired yell from the inside, the door swung open to reveal a very weary, very pissed looking Sasuke. She nearly shrank back in her stance when she beheld his intensely blurry glare, but suspicious as to how he was still in bed at this hour. Or, more importantly, _why_.

She then trailed her eyes from his now confused onyx orbs, to his slightly parted lips, his messy spikes, exposed and toned chest and abdomen, and loose fitting sweatpants, in which hung on his hips in a provocative manner, exposing the outlining of his pelvic deliciously. Heat jolted through her body so fast it frightened her, the feeling slightly foreign but welcomed. She then shook her head with tight throat muscles, before switching back into interrogator mode and focused on the questions in his half-awake optics.

"Sakura." he rumbled huskily, more of a statement.

"Where have you been? Everybody is missing you at movie night." she retorted.

_Not everybody, just mostly me. _She thought.

He rubbed the back of his knuckles over his eyes. "That tonight?"

"Well it was." she sighed. "But we kind of missed the first ten minutes or so of the movie. And you don't look like you're up for films tonight. What's got you so sleepy?"

"Long story." he stretched, and Sakura barely restrained the blush that was creeping up her delicate neck upon seeing his muscles ripple. This man really needed to stop that before she jumped him. "I take it everybody is already there?"  
>"Yeah, everything is set up. I see you're exhausted and need the rest." she pursed her lips, glancing down while nodding to herself. "I'm going to just go waddle back to the room and wrestle my taffy away from Naruto, or what's left of it anyways." she leaned up and pecked him on the lips gingerly, ignoring the spark that nearly seared her at the contact, a reminder of what they hadn't finished the previous night. "Sweet dreams."<p>

She pivoted on the balls of her feet, ready to bound back to the rowdy room when a calloused hand shot out and gripped her wrist, pulling her to a solid chest.

"Why not stay, Sakura?" he chuckled in her ear when she squeaked at the contact and flipped around, her heart racing in her chest.

"Don't do that!" she breathed, dramatically holding a hand to her breast, willing her beating organ to slow. "I could have tripped!"

"But you didn't." he smirked, leaning against the door frame. "Besides," he shrugged, "I would have caught you."

"Oh ha. Quit being a show off."

"Hn." he grunted, eyes drooping lower as she witnessed the playfulness leave his handsome features and fatigue substitute.

"You should get to bed." she smiled, pushing his solid arm toward the inside of the room. "You're obviously still tired."

"Come lay with me." he called darkly, casting a smoldering read her direction.

"In your dreams, Uchiha." she regarded, grinning. "But now that we have time: What's got you so tired?"

The raven haired male plopped on the bed, before leaning back onto his hands and gesturing for her to sit at the desk. Hesitantly, she figured it couldn't hurt and complied. "I met up with Itachi after our date last night."

"What? That late?"

"Aa. We had a long conversation, and lost track of the time. When I got around to glancing at a clock the first tour had already started, so I just stayed here."

"Oh. What did you guys talk about?"

The onyx eyed male peered off in the other direction, a sign that whatever they spoke about he didn't want to share. Curious and anxious to know, the rosette still bite her loquacious tongue back in order to not agitate the young man. When he wanted her to know, he would tell her himself. She decided to change the topic.

"So did you guys catch up?"

"I suppose. Not a very touching moment, if that's what you're asking."

"Hm. Anything particular?"

"When we get back, I'll be starting my training." he sighed, running a hot hand through his disheveled raven locks.

"You'll do fine." she smiled encouragingly, until his dark optics spoke of other stories.

"It's not that, Sakura." she still shivered when he spoke her name. "After the first month, I have to take leave for two weeks."

"What? Why? Where?"

"I have to go finalize my training as leading officer in the head of the corps in Oto. It's only for two weeks." he assured. "And I'll be back for absolute good. Permanently."

Memories of Sasori and Arata flooded back, having her eyes water. What was she to do without him for two weeks?

"I guess..."

"We still have a month before then."

"Yeah. We'll be fine. Just... call me at least once a day or two?"

"Absolutely."

The rosette looked passively down at her painted toes, still blinking back burning droplets in the corner of her irises. She did _not _expect that. Sasori is now living so close, and nobody else besides Ino and her two other friends know about that night, if Ino had even told them yet. He was basically leaving her stranded with the potpourri emotions she had developed since the painting last month. She wouldn't be alone physically, for she had her friends, but she would undoubtedly miss him terribly.

She fixed her gaze on her pinky toe as she heard hushed footsteps coming forward, the only sound in the room besides her and the raven haired male's breathing. The green eyed beauty snapped her optics up when she heard the click of the lamp and the room go completely brunet. She sat upright, curving her spine into a line and made no attempt to hide the confused furrow of her pink brows. She felt her heart thudding increase drastically as he advanced at her, putting one toned arm on either arm rest, trapping her. His minty breath fanned across her flushing cheeks and she let out a sigh of anticipation when she recalled how he looked with the lights on.

She reached upward, trying her best to find his lips but instead making contact with the crevasse where his shoulder and neck met. It still had the desired effect, for she could almost _feel _his ebullient smirk in the dark. He pulled down closer, hovering his larger frame over her smaller one, and lightly, tauntingly brushed his hot mouth against hers.

"Sakura." he huskily called, voice as smooth as whiskey.

"Hm?" she hummed, trying to thread her petite fingers through his spikes to yank him closer.

"I'm going to go to bed." he said, lifting himself upright and strolling to the king sized mattress.

"Wha-?"

The rosette sat there in the abyss of shadows, annoyed and lacking the overwhelming body heat Sasuke offers. Twitching an emerald orb, she leaped off the swivel chair and into the bed, grabbing the nearest pillow and belting him in the strong back with it.

"You know what you did!" she screeched, rewarded with a fit of chuckles.

"Aa."

"You always do that to me!"

"Do what?" he caught her arms to prevent further beatings as the simple phrase rolled off his tongue with ease.

He pivoted her on his abdomen, her hips connecting with his in a way that made her face turn an even darker shade than her tresses. She lowered the pillow and leaned forward, levitating a few inches from his deadly attractive visage.

"You know what you do to me." she breathed.

"Hn." he started, as her eyes adjusted she could see his onyx optics hood lower, and not from sleep. "My, my, Sa-ku-ra. What a provocative position." he murmured as he rubbed tiny circles on the small of her back. "Care to change it?"

"Not really." she upturned her lips.

"Then I'll just have to get you off myself."

"I'd like to see you try, Pretty Boy."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I believe so."

With a deep thrust, the raven haired male bucked her upwards. The electric feel it sent down south was not enough to block out the loud crack of the sound of her skull connecting with the headboard of the lavish bed frame. Sasuke had gotten the hot motion in the right place, but added a bit too much of his amazing strength. The splitting pain she got the instant her forehead and the wood made contact had her rolling off his torso with a moan (But of pain.) and burrowing her injured head under the same pillow she had beat her boyfriend with. She rubbed a palm over the forming bump, and pushed the onyx eyed male's tentative gestures away.

"Ow." she whined, sitting up in the bed after her tantrum.

"You ok?" he asked.

"No. But I will be." she winced as she patted the bruise with a finger. "Watch the power, He-Man. I think I have a concussion."

His mouth went into a line. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The move itself was pretty sexy." she laughed as he chuckled darkly.

Sasuke leaned over and kissed her head, cringing when she cried out that he had touched her injury. The rosette moved in closer to him anyway, resting her throbbing head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his lean waist. He returned the gesture by scooting them down in order to lay properly, with her still in his arms. The raven haired male pulled the comforter over their bodies and inhaled the wildflower scent of her as she nuzzled closer.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

She laid her chin on his chest and looked up with big emerald orbs. "I don't think this whole 'sexy' thing is working for us."

"Why is that?" he mused.

"Well, every time we try somebody interrupts. Or some freak incident occurs, like right now. Maybe we're just never going to get there."

Sakura could see the whites of his eyes in the dark as he rolled his ebony colors. "Stop being dramatic."

"I'm just saying...stuff happens." she pouted, but placed her head drowsily against his nude pectoral.

They laid holding one another gingerly, listening to the others breathing grow slower, more relaxed. Sakura focused on the steady thrum of his heart, how it beat against her ear drum and made her smile softly. He ran his calloused fingers through her hair, letting it fall back in place as strands of silk. The throbbing of her injury even deflated slightly, letting her fray down her nerves and fall limp against his side.

"Think Naruto and the others miss us?" she whispered, closing her suddenly very tired eyes.

He snorted. "Hardly."

"Good. 'Cause I just want to sleep." she opened one eye at him, grinning. "Your damn drowsiness is contagious."

"Glad I was the one who gave it to you..." he mumbled into her hair before nodding off into slumber.

Sakura followed soon after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Sliding out of her designated quarters, the pink haired woman ducked into the shadows, trying her best not to be visible. She calculated her time perfectly, weaving through the complicated corridors of the Uchiha Manor. A single maid almost cost her the night, but thanks to a convenient closet, she had escaped with no other interruptions. Once she reached her destination, the green eyed beauty slipped into the chambers of her onyx eyed lover. **_

_** Before she could take two steps more into the reticent room, she felt two large hands rest on either side of her hip bone, pulling her to an all familiar torso. She knew those hands anywhere. **_

"_**Kanazawa." she breathed, reaching behind her and pulling his face closer to hers by his raven locks.**_

"_**Hn." he smirked, nuzzling his face in the crook of her creamy neck. **_

"_**So the rumors were true." she smiled as she caressed the back of his neck. "You have returned to me." **_

"_**So it seems." **_

"_**I missed you."**_

"_**Aa." he replied. **_

_** The young male brushed her hair to one side with a swoop of his knuckles, taking the newly exposed flesh between his parted lips and nipped. An emerald necklace glinted in the moonlight, sending sparkles of verdant hues splaying across the room. Kaori let out a tiny sough of approval, before pushing him away and striding to the bed. **_

"_**Come show me what new 'techniques' you learned in Tokugawa." she laughed seductively. **_

_**He grinned wickedly as he bounded to her standing form. "Playing with fire, Kaori, is a dangerous thing." **_

_**She pulled him by the collar of his Yakuta and to her lips, teasing him. "I am not afraid to get burned."**_

_** The raven haired male placed his lips upon hers, the passion of it sweet and lonely, letting her taste the pent up need of her company he held inside for the past month. As they began to tune back in to each other's bodies, the kisses became more hungry, greedy, needy. He ghosted his hands across her breasts, reveling in the feel of her arching her smooth back. They were going to do what they longed to do most.**_

_** To be able to be one in heart, mind, soul, and body. **_

_** As the young warrior slid the opening to her robes down her sleek shoulder while planting feathery kisses, his eyed widened at the purplish markings on her arms. The pink haired girl immediately gasped and pushed her love away, pulling her robes back over her painted body. His cobalt optics narrowed dangerously, watching her barren expression. Tears welted in the strands of her lush lashes. He gently gathered her back to him and cupped her chin, persuading her to look at him. **_

_** When she did, he slipped the silk material back to the floor, flaunting the bruises across her naked torso for the world to witness. One of the pink haired woman's slender hands flew to her mouth, hushing her quivering lip. The raven haired male's brows furrowed in anger, his onyx orbs now dangerous daggers. **_

"_**Who did this to you?" **_

_**Kaori nearly burst into tears with shame, but instead spoke. "I have a fiancee." **_

"**What?_" _**

"_**I-It happened a few weeks ago. I am now betrothed to Arata Kimonori." **_

_** He paused. He knew of the man, encountered him a few times even. They had never gotten along in the first place and if he was responsible, he couldn't wait to get his vengeful hands around his neck. "Did he do this?" **_

"_**He isn't the kindest of spirits." she smiled sadly, before peering at him seriously. "I think he knows about us. He knows I won't love him-I **_**can't ****_love him, because...I love you." _**

"_**So he hits you in order for you to submit?" he growled, his jaw clenching tightly. **_

"_**He tries, but we both know I am not one to be dominated." **_

_** The young man stood silently, watching her closely, as if debating what to do or say next. He then released her, dashing quickly to his weapons case and unlatching the front, revealing his katana. Emerald eyes grew wide as she sprinted to him quietly, grabbing his reaching wrist and tugging on it with worry. **_

"_**Please, not now." she whispered, yanking on an unmoving wrist. "He'll expose us." **_

"_**I don't care." he hissed. "I'll kill him before he uttered it to anybody." **_

"_**They'll take you away!" she cried, screwing her optics tight. **_

"_**I don't care." he repeated, fury blinding reason as he made his way to the door. "Nobody touches you in any harmful way as long as I have breath in my body." **_

_** The green eyed girl heaved a sob, falling to her knees. Upon hearing the thud of her tumbling to the floor, Kanazawa whipped around to face her. A waterfall of pink hair fell in front of her face, the tips brushing the polished hardwood floor. Her still half-nude body shivered slightly and the faint pit-patter of her breathing reached his skillful ear drums. **_

"_**I don't want to lose you again." she choked. **_

_** A pang of emotion settled in the pits of his stomach abnormally as he set down his weapon cautiously and strode over to her collapsed form and scooped her up in his arms. He sighed against her messy, rosy locks and splayed her across his bed. The onyx eyed man rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, glaring at the floor. **_

"_**I know." he spoke, and threw a glance at her curled form from over his broad shoulders. "What am I to do?"**_

"_**What occurred is done now." **_

"_**What if he tries to do it again?" **_

_**She turned to him, staring deeply into his eyes. "I don't know." **_

"_**I'll take care of him." he ground out, running a hand through his raven locks. **_

_** Kaori unfolded herself and pushed off the mattress, crawling over to her lover and encasing him into her petite arms. She sighed sweetly against his back. Pushing her hand down his chest, she ventured her fingertips to the sash of his robe and toyed with it. **_

"_**Please, remind me of softer touches." she breathed, tugging at the restraint. "I need you now more than ever." **_

Sakura bolted upright, staring at the wall ahead of her with wild emerald orbs. The emotions had been so real, so _there_ that she grasped her chest with vigor, finding the jewelry that resided there and locked it in an iron grip.. The lingering ache in her heart from the vision had her tearing up, cursing herself for dreaming of such things whilst next to Sasuke.

Said boy grunted, blinking at her sitting stance and ruffling his hair. He copied her form and stared at her through the stream of moonlight that shone through the partially open curtains. The eerie light soaked their bodies, emitting a surreal glow that glinted off their irises and portrayed iridescent colors. He gripped her side.

"What's wrong?"

The pink haired woman slowly shook her head. "It's nothing. Really."

"Bad dream?"

"Uh...sorta. More sorrowful than anything." she gulped, letting her head fall on his solid shoulder but kept her hand by her beating organ.

"Your dreams haven't been the best lately." he soothed, rubbing her back.

"I know. I don't know what it is that has got me so spooked."

_Yes I do. _

He peered at her. "You're a terrible liar."

She tossed a laugh out of her clenching throat. "Why does everybody say that?"

"Hn."

"It'll pass." she waved, cuddling closer. "Just stay here a while."

He reached over with his adjacent arm and laid them back down gently. He smoothed away her stray hairs and smirked at her growing placid expression. The raven haired male ran a finger across her face, chuckling at the way her nose wrinkled when he ran the traveling limb over it. He continued to journey down, and froze as he brushed her necklace. His ebony pupils dilated for a few beats before he furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her confused visage.

"That necklace." he rumbled, feeling it once more. "Where did you get it?"

"My mother. It's an heirloom." she murmured.

"Aa."

"Why?"

"Nothing." he replied, glancing over at the alarm clock on the lavish nightstand. "Naruto should be back in a little. How many movies were they planning on watching?"

"Don't change the subject." she grinned. "Why did you ask about my necklace?"

He nearly blushed. "I saw it once."

"Really? Where at? I've looked everywhere and couldn't find it."

And she had. She truly did not want to believe it belonged to Kaori, that she had something that was special to her and _normal_ but her dream she just had was proof enough of Ino's accidental assumption.

"I just...saw it once is all." he ended the conversation.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm."

She propped her head up on his pectoral. "Am I really going to meet your parents?"

He said nothing, though she saw the slightest gleam of mischief in his onyx orbs. "Do you want to?"

She swallowed. "Yes."

"How about you meet Itachi first? Tomorrow, before we leave?"

"That would be nice." she nodded against his hot flesh. "He seemed nice when I briefly met him."

Sasuke smirked. "Sure he is."

The rosette rolled her emerald eyes. "As if you're any better yourself. My head still hurts!"

"Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me! I think I may have a concussion."

"Then don't go to bed."

"But I caught your drowsiness, how can I not?"

"I can help with that." he chuckled, leaning in and nipping her throat.

The green eyed girl giggled. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" he asked, but nipped her on her shoulder.

"Quite being a douche!"

"I can never be your mother."

"Did you just call my mother a douche?"

"Oh." he laughed. "She actually catches on!"

"Sasuke!" she shrieked playfully. "Jokes on you though, 'cause you're dating me."

"Touche."

Her phone sung out from her pocket, ringing her favorite tune. She leaned forward and crashed her mouth against his, lingering there long enough to lick his bottom lip before she rolled out of bed. When she flipped the device open, she heard hollering in the back ground and an exasperated sigh.

"Please tell Naruto you're fine. He thinks you've been abducted or something. What an idiot." Tenten complained in the phone, and the rosette could almost see her pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hello to you too."

"See, Naruto?" she heard the brunette call. "She's fine. Where are you?"

"With Sasuke. I'm heading back to my room now." she answered, trying to ignore a very clingy Sasuke, who strode up behind her and wrapped his biceps around her torso in order to persuade her in staying longer. "Tell them not to worry."

When she clamped her phone shut she waned into him, letting him hold her for a few moments longer. She sighed at his wandering hands before pulling away, kissing him one last time. He always knew how to make her feel better after one of her vision episodes.

"I have to get going." she mumbled against his eager mouth.

"You don't have to, but you are."

She reached for the door, turning around to grin at him one last time. "Before you leave for your training, I get to paint your nails."

"No."

"Oh come on! Every time you see your toes, you'll be reminded of me!"

"That's why I have the key chain you bought me."

The pink haired beauty pouted. "No fun."

He watched her receding form as she walked to the elevator. Once she disappeared into the sliding metal slabs, he stepped back into the now quiet room. The onyx eyed male soughed and fell onto his bed with exhaust. He closed his optics and threw a toned arm over his face. He knew he saw that piece of emerald somewhere, and it just so happened to be the same emerald he had conjured in his thoughts the other day, doodling it into one of his physics notebooks. And the feel of hatred for Sasori wasn't just there because of his brother's previous gang affliction, but he had hated the man as soon as his eyes rested upon him. That was not something the raven haired male did often.

Thinking about Sasori had his train of thought leading to his conversation with Itachi. He groaned and shifted in the bed, feeling his sweatpants tug lower, though he left them. He was still tired from staying up all night, catching up with his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke threw his knuckle against the grand oak door of the penthouse suite, ignoring the calls of 'Go away' and 'Do you have any idea what time it is?' that sounded from the inside. He was persistent with his rapping until the door swung open and out came a very furious Itachi.

"What?" he almost yelled, looking around for someone to scold. When his identical onyx optics met the raven haired male's, his face relaxed before settling for annoyed. "Couldn't you wait until tomorrow?"

"You said you wanted to see me." he scowled. "And it was 'important'."

"I said it could wait until tomorrow."

"I'm here now." he said as he brushed past the eldest Uchiha and into the suite.

Itachi rolled his ebony orbs before shutting the door behind them.

"Now I want to know just what the hell you're doing in Kyoto and not Paris." Sasuke shot straight to the point, observing the dish of fruit that settled on the main room coffee table.

"Still blunt as ever I see." he chuckled, padding over to the kitchen. "Coffee? Tea? Water?"

"Coffee." he nodded.

Itachi brewed the hot drink in silence, gathering two mugs and pouring a heap of the caffeinated brown liquid into each. He strolled back over to his seated brother and sat his glass in front of him.

"Still prefer black, I assume?" he asked as he took a sip of his own.

"Yes." Sasuke confirmed and reached for his own mug of steam. He took a gulp of the scolding coffee before licking his lips and preceding. "What are you doing in Kyoto?"

"Hm. Long story short: I needed to see you."

"About?" he took another drink.

Itachi's face turned to stone. "Well, for starters your finalizing for your training is coming up soon."

"I know that."

"Dad's not looking too good." he admitted, staring at his reflection in the full cup. "I may have to be taking over soon."

"What do you mean by not looking too good?"

"He's illness. It's getting worse. The cough isn't going away."

"Aa. He'll pull through. He always manages somehow."

"I suppose."

Sasuke sighed. "Stop wasting time, Itachi. There is obviously something you wanted to discuss with me that doesn't have to do with my training or Dad."

"Saw through that, huh? You're going to make a damn good cop." Itachi smirked, before turning serious. "You're being stationed in Konoha, correct?"

"Yes. So?"

"I heard gang activity had started up in the region."

"More business for us." Sasuke snorted.

"I even caught word that a boy from your high school got mugged."

"Kiba."

"The Akatsuki is back, Sasuke." he stated. "And they aren't taking things lightly."

"What do they want?"

"I'm not sure just yet, but Pain is no longer in charge. Sasori is."

The sheer realization of the situation hit the raven haired male full on, almost threatening to make him sputter on his next sip. He put on a passive facade, but on the inside the truth of that being said had his stomach drop uncomfortably. If he was right about what-or who-Satori wanted, he'd have to be extra cautious and aware. He'd die before he let that bastard get what he wanted.

"Is that so. Who would put _him _in a leader position?" he coolly said.

"I don't know." he shrugged. "But I want you to be careful. They aren't people to be messed with Sasuke."

"Tch. I don't care."

"You will if it's your head they're after."

"What makes you think they want my head? And why?"

Itachi blinked. "Kiba is your friend, right? And your spark plugs got taken."

"How did you know about that one?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I have my sources."

"Creeper."

"Hn."

"Why would they be after me?"

"To get back at me." he stated, blowing on his coffee. "I know a lot of things about that damned organization. They don't like that."

"I guess it's plausible."

"It is. I want you to be careful." Itachi paused, pondering for a moment. "That pink haired girl, Sakura, was it? Is she your girlfriend?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "How did you...?"

"I just know." he smiled an all knowing smile, earning a suspicious glare from his younger brother. "The way she spoke seemed like it to me. She looked like your type."

"I don't recall having a type."

"Well obviously you do now. All your other previous girlfriend's were duds."

"I only had two other relationships."

"Exactly." he said. "You should introduce us."

"Will do. Just don't scare her away."

Itachi chuckled. "If you hadn't done that already, I'm fine. But seriously, watch out for them, ok? Something is definitely going down, and I'm the only one who is expecting anything."

"That why you stayed back in Kyoto?"

"Absolutely."

The rest of the hours were spent joking and talking about little things, like what was going on in one another lives and the present world. The entire time Sasuke grinned, only to falter slightly at thinking his peacefully sleeping girlfriend getting into the hands of the crimson haired gangster.

He'd die before he'd let that happen.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews! :D Keep them coming, they reeeeeally help with the writer's block, I swear! **

**Summer is coming up, my pretties. That means MORE CHAPTERS! Though the only sucky thing is that my finals are _next week._ **

**Damn.**

**On a completely different note, I just got a new adorable pup in the house and he is just a gem! Gushing is over. **

**The song is 'Gravity' by Sara Bareilles . I think it is a perfect song for this story, I swear. **

**Review, read, enjoy, and live life!**

**Read on, **

**~Dayonight7.**


	12. Wine Red

**A/N: I just want to say thank you for all your reviews and support! **

**Sough means, AHEM****: to make a rushing, rustling, or murmuring sound. **

**So yeah. And eyes sounds repetitive to me, so optics is another word for it. I just use it. Author's choice. But I will try to reduce the usage, if that's really a problem. **

**Another thing, is Sasori did not know Sakura before meeting Sasuke. He hated Sasuke just as Sasuke hated him, but when he saw Sakura the feelings of possession came over him, just like the strong attraction Sasuke and Sakura shared. **

**Just had to clarify those things real quick. Enjoy. :D**

Rounding up to the curb, the car pulled to a sudden stop and sent Sakura jerking forward in her leather seat. She growled in the back of her throat and sat back up, flattening the stray hairs on her forehead. It was then that the rosette decided that taxi drivers in Kyoto weren't the most experienced.

Their atrocious driver turned around, flashing a greasy smile at the couple in the back. "This the place?" He glanced at the mammoth building, it's winding ivory designs carved into the polished wood. The twinkling glow of warm lights shone through the colored glass on the windows. Chairs stationed out front were full of happy parties, all sipping on a warm beverage and pushing food around on the china plates in front of them. "Snazzy."

Sasuke nodded, shoving the payment in the man's greedy hand and pushing his door open. "Thank you."

The raven haired male jogged lightly around the vehicle, his fingers reaching for her door handle before she could grasp it within her own. The pink haired girl smiled appreciatively as he threw the egress open, holding out an extended palm to her. She wrapped her petite hand around his and stepped out, one long leg at a time. A light wind billowed across the sidewalk, sending her verdant and cream sundress lapping at her knees, dancing out behind her. She shivered slightly, grasping her jacket. The weather in the groove of seasons between winter and spring brought on capricious temperatures, creating a chilly evening or a humid day.

Prying open the grand doors to the lush restaurant, the onyx eyed male held it ajar for not only his girlfriend, but four couples afterward. Sakura giggled and poked at his shoulder when he ventured back to his place by her side.

"Ever the gentleman tonight, nee, Sasuke?"

"Hn." he nodded to the hostess, murmured a few words to her before she jutted her head forward in recognition. He turned back to her. "I guess I'm just in a good mood today."

"Duh." she said, grasping the crook of his arm as the blonde lead them to a table by the hearth. "You're with me."

He smirked. "You do tend to pull people out of ruts."

"I try." she shrugged, but grinned as he pulled her chair out for her. "Wow. Somebody actually learned some proper table manners."

"I'm still putting my elbows on the table, woman."

The green eyed beauty sighed dramatically. "And here you were doing so well."

The blonde waitress cleared her throat, her blue eyes darting down as Sasuke peered at her. Sakura could make out the rose in her cheeks when his optics grazed her form. Everywhere she went with her boyfriend the female employees developed crushes, despite her sitting _right there._

_Great, just great. _

"Uchiha-sama sends his apologies to arriving late. His last meeting has him a few minutes off. He should be present very soon." she bowed slightly, before pivoting on her high heels and clacking the other way.

Sasuke raised an inky brow, scowling. "Even if he misses appointments in Paris, he manages to make twice as many in Kyoto." he shook his spiked head. "_This _is why I have no interest in running the business."

"Lazy." she laughed when he glared at her. "Kidding. You just want to legally baton someone's ass."

"It's a nightstick. Not a baton."

"Looks like a baton to me." she mumbled as she picked up her menu, flipping through the pages uninterested. "You'd probably want to use your fists anyways."

"Aa." he grunted, clasping his hands in front of his face and leaning on the table. His onyx eyes watched as she wrung her hands around her napkin anxiously. "Nervous?"

"Very."

He chuckled. "Don't worry over such a weasel."

"Such a what?" a deep voice rumbled behind the rosette, causing her head to swivel back. The pink curls she applied to her hair bounced against her delicate neck with vigor. The same man she had encountered on the elevator a couple nights previous stood before the table, the fiery glow of the fireplace glinted off his cashmere suit and glossy raven hair. Itachi Uchiha pulled the remaining chair out from the table, his cobalt eyes flickering to the green eyed girl. "Nice to see you again, Sakura-san."

"No, no. Sakura, please." she greeted.

"Sakura." he pondered before facing Sasuke. "Little brother."

"Itachi."

The pink haired female darted her emerald colors from one Uchiha brother to the other, amazed at how formal they were with each other. She felt as if she were sitting at a business meeting, not a pleasant dinner. Apparently this was brotherly love in this family.

"I'm truly sorry for my tardiness. Mr. Satoshi wanted a better scope on the resort we plan on building in Hawaii." Itachi said, leaning back into his chair. "He is a bit hesitant on adding the golf course with the limited space, most construction workers always are. I don't know why though..."

"Aa. You had problems with convincing the construction team in Bangkok about the underwater restaurant too, if I recall correctly." Sasuke added.

"Hn. That was a deal breaker right there." Itachi glanced at Sakura, who's thumbs were twiddling and emeralds were wide with disbelief at the amount of luxury he controlled. She knew the Uchihas were wealthy, but she had no idea it came to this extremes. She felt—and knew—she was out of her league. He took notice with understanding, and decided to bring the conversation into more of her element.

"So how did you two meet?" Itachi asked casually, calling a waiter over. Sakura sighed in relief that it was a male server this time around. Itachi grumbled something to him lowly and the lean man strode to the back before returning with arms full. The employee sat down three crystal wine glasses, pouring a bit of the deep amethyst liquor into each goblet. The drink sloshed in the glass deliciously, invitingly. She raised a pink brow when he didn't card her for her age.

"Specialty of the house." the server bowed before wondering off to the kitchen.

The rosette gulped, watching the eldest Uchiha bring the rim of the cup to his lips, taking a sip. He breathed in approval before peering back over at her. "We...um... bumped into each other at the mall."

She decided not to freak him out with the whole visions and painting and Sasori fiasco.

"That so?"

"Yes." Sasuke interrupted, lifting his own drink. "We also attend the same school."

"Really? What do you plan on studying?"

"I want to Master in Medicine." she replied, still not touching her beverage. Itachi took notice and silently questioned the notion. "I'm not much of a...drinker." she admitted.

"It's fine. Not as strong as you think." Itachi encouraged. "And it's not a problem in this restaurant for you two to be drinking it, I assure you."

Hesitantly, the pink tipped the glass to her pout lips, tittering a small portion of the liquid down her throat. She shivered as it burned a tad sliding down, but the tang and sweet after taste had her nodding in approval.

"It's not _as _bad as I thought, I suppose." she smiled, picking up her menu once more.

She flipped to a page, completely futile in deciphering the complicated french words. Feigning interest, she grazed her roaming eyes over the entire piece of parchment, feeling utterly confused and trapped. Noticing her facade, Sasuke smirked and chuckled under his breath. He scooted his chair closer to her, snaking an arm around her to hold the other end of the menu. He bent down against her ear, breathing on the shell of the sensitive lobe as he spoke.

"Here," he pointed. "Is Escargot."

Her mouth set into an _o._ "Sounds fancy."

"It's snails." he burst into laughter at the wrinkle of her pretty features. Itachi's inky brows furrowed at the very sound of the younger Uchiha throaty rumble. "I think you may want just a salad as an appetizer. They all have mustard-based vinaigrette."

The rosette pursed her lips. "How did you become so cultural?"

The raven haired male shrugged, moving her own arms with the movement due to their close proximity. "My parents used to visit our resorts in Paris all the time when I was younger. You tend to pick up on French and french cuisine." he glanced up at his older brother, who was watching them with intent fascination. "I only know a bit, but Itachi is much more developed in the whole foreign talent though."

"It's only because I travel so often. I enjoy the cultural development, though I do miss home." Sakura just attached a _-and you too, little brother _at the end of the statement, because the look in his eyes implied it with vigor. The elder male turned to her, folding his hands on the oak table. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No. I'm an only child." she said. "I always wanted a brother or sister though."

"I see." he replied as the same lean waiter came over with a notepad. "It must have been lonely."

"Not really." the green eyed female shook her head lightly, the gentle curls in her hair bouncing back and forth. "My mother and father made everyday a delight, the best way they could. Besides, I have a lot of little cousins who are almost like my brothers and sisters. In general my family is rather on the larger side."

"Aa. As is ours." Itachi upturned a corner of his mouth, handing the expecting host his menu and mumbling his order.

The mousy man jutted his head forward and scribbled on the pad. The pink haired woman's orbs grew wide when she heard him speak in such a fluent accent. When the server turned to her with a skeptical brow, she blushed deeply and fumbled with the words. The onyx eyed man adjacent to her barely contained his grin as he leaned forward and addressed the awaiting male. After a string of more complicated words, he slipped both his and her menus to the snorting waiter.

"Wow. What other languages do you know?"

Itachi smirked and took a drink from his glass. "English, Italian, Chinese, and German."

"Fluently?"

"More or less."

"Is there anything you Uchiha's can't do?" she giggled jestingly.

"Hm. Well I can't sing."

"Makes sense, cause Sasuke can't dance." her boyfriend glared at the side of her head. "Oh please, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I can't skate. Or properly whistle."

The elder man waved his hand. "I think we all addressed our weak points. Now, Sakura, how do you feel about art?"

"A-Art?" she squeaked, her mind immediately drifting to her painting of Sasuke, which she felt started this whole (Horrid, beautiful, sexy, scary) situation. "I enjoy it."

"Do you draw? Sculpt? Model? Paint?"

"I enjoy painting and drawing, yes."

"A friend of mine by the name of Deidara has a gallery. I would like it if you and Sasuke accompany us sometime in the future."

She cringed at the fact it was _her_ _art teacher. _"Sounds nice."

"It is. I enjoy going, though seeing the same pieces of work can get tiring." he said, then turned to his little brother. "As does other things."

The younger onyx eyed male peered at his brother accusingly as the dinner was set in front of them. Sakura ignored the tense underlying battle between the two and silently tore into her food, not caring if she looked like some ravenous hobo. The pleasant atmosphere turned sour by some force unbeknownst to her. Itachi had obviously said something Sasuke did not take too kindly to. She took deep gulps out of her goblet. The sooner she got out of there, the better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip home had been uneventful to say the least. Everybody was already exhausted by the day's excitement, or too hungover to do any plausible riot. Even Kiba and Naruto stayed seated, Naruto leaned against Hinata's shoulder and Kiba snoring obnoxiously by the back window. Sakura did not even try to question her boyfriend about the situation at dinner, for she did _not _want to sit by a pissed Sasuke for hours.

When they pulled to a stop in the front of the school, she was one of the first to hop and off stretch. Soon followed the rest of her friends and boyfriend. As Kakashi rounded the giant vehicle to unload cargo, the group made a giant circle in the middle of the lot.

"That was amazing!" Naruto nearly yelled, earning a slap to the stomach by a hungover Ino. He winced and rubbed his abs. "Thanks for that, teme. We really appreciated it."

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her verdant eyes. "Here we go again. One syllable responses. Ever invested in a thesaurus?"

"Don't need one." he chuckled as he came up behind her and wrapped both solid arms around her waist.

"Whatever." she mumbled, but made no effort in removing his grasp.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going home." Neji tucked Tenten under his arm before strolling off.

"And apparently Tenten is going with him." Kiba yawned before picking up his traveling bag and saluting the crew. "See you guys in school Monday."

"Bye!" Ino tugged Shikamaru toward her house by the collar. "Call me later, Forehead. Unless you're busy, that is." she winked as the rosette blushed.

"Shut up, Pig!" she growled, lightly pushing her boyfriend off before making her way to her traveling bag.

She found her belongings with a nod to Kakashi before turning to Sasuke. He already began the trek to his apartment, before coming to a stop and pivoting back to her place in the middle of the lot. The pink haired beauty smiled softly as he briskly walked back to her standing form.

He chuckled. "I should probably walk you home, shouldn't I?"

"It would be appreciated, yes." she said, thankful that he would be here in case something happened, as did the last time she journeyed alone. She slung her bag onto her back before taking his hand. "So how are you going to get out of school while you're away for your finalizing training?"

"It's during Spring break. I'm leaving after school Friday and returning the Sunday before school starts back up."

"Oh." she murmured, looking down at the cracks in the sidewalk. That means she's not going to have two weeks of school to distract her from the ever fictional drama in her life. "Prom is a few weeks after Spring break..."

"Yes." the raven haired male smirked as he caught on to what she was implying. "Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Want to go to Prom with me? Even though you should have known already we'd be going together."

"...that was so unorthodox. Do you have a single romantic bone in your body?" she cried.

"No."

"Geez! I ought to..." she trailed, looking off into the distance.

The rosette swallowed hard as she saw a crimson haired man sitting on a bench under the streetlight, the glow never reaching his steel gray eyes. Sasori had both arms behind him, resting on the back of the bench. Sakura gripped the onyx eyed male's hand tighter, digging her body into his side. Her face was as emotionless as she could manage, but the tiny trickle of sweat along her jawline gave away her composure to her boyfriend. Sasuke looked up from his fixed stare at her, and nearly growled upon seeing the other male.

As Sasori glanced in their direction, he grinned strangely and lifted a hand to wave at the retreating couple. The raven haired male narrowed his eyes at the other man and encircled a protective arm around his girlfriend.

"Sakura!" the dreaded man called out after her. "How was the trip? I heard Kyoto was nice this time of year."

"Sasori." She nodded, then leaned up and whispered to the boy next to her. "Don't do or say anything. We don't need the trouble."

"Ah. Sasuke." his cheery tone was replaced with distaste.

As he opened his mouth to respond, she interrupted. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night, Sasori?" the green eyed girl tried to absorb some of the negative tension by talking.

It worked, because his gaze adverted to her, his smile returning. "I enjoy walking at night. It helps with the insomnia."

She remembered talking about insomnia with said man, so she nodded as it being plausible. "I see. Well try drinking a glass of warm milk fifteen minutes before going to bed. It helps." she instructed, tugging on her still glaring boyfriend's hand in the direction they were previously going.

"Hey, Sakura?" she nearly groaned as the man called her back.  
>"Yes?"<p>

"The movie theater is kind of boring lately, wouldn't you agree?"

Confused, her pink brows furrowed together. "What?"

He swiveled his head to her, a serious look etched in his handsome features. "The movies aren't really a great place to be anymore, am I right?"

Sasuke sneered. "Come on. I'm tired of his bullshit."

The pink haired girl nodded, grasping his jacket and proceeded with their stroll. She could not help but look over her shoulder, eyes widening as the smoky eyed man continued to watch her receding form. When they exited the forest area of the park, the man at her side let loose a long hiss.

"I can't believe that ass. He knew I would be walking you home, he knew to be there." he shook his spiked head. "One day, I swear I'm just going to snap and seriously hurt the bastard."

"It's fine, nothing happened. He spoke, we responded, and then walked away. It's fine." she urged, slightly cringing at his dangerous aura.

He sighed. "We need to be careful. Itachi warned me that they're up to something stupid again. I'm just...worried."

A ghost of a smile danced across her lips and she ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, slightly miffed.

"For caring so much." she shivered a bit, and leaned into his touch. "And when I'm with you, I'm not as afraid anymore."

"You should be."

She rolled her emeralds. "You're supposed to reassure me as my boyfriend, jerk. And I'm just glad that you were there. Who knows what would have happened." His jaw clenched.

"Aa."

She blushed and looked the other way. "Fine. I'm just being honest."

"I know." he walked her up her front steps. When he turned to her, she lingered a tiny peck on his cheek.

"Thank you for walking me home." she smiled, taking out her keys.

The onyx eyed male raised an inky brow. "You're awfully grateful tonight."

"Just content." he watched as she inserted her key into the lock.

His features softened a bit at the sakura tree on the keyring. He absent mindlessly fingered his own in the pocket of his jeans. She cracked the door open, hesitating in entering her home. She turned around once more and eyed him cautiously.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't go back to the park and try to beat his ass. Don't do anything stupid."

He shoved both hands into his pockets, leaned back and looked the other way. She knew he only done that when he wasn't going to deny his intentions, but wasn't going to own up to them anyways. She gave him an incredulous look.

"Ok?"

"Hn."

"Good night." she giggled, giving him another kiss on the nose. "Call me tomorrow."

"Sure."

She slipped inside her cozy abode, yanking off her sneakers and sprinting up the stairs. Giddy, she dove nose first into her bed. When she heard her mother groggy protest against her nosiness, she gently called out an apology before smiling to herself in the mirror.

"I'm going to Prom with Sasuke Uchiha." she laughed, despite the earlier encounter with Sasori. Not even the stressful occurrence could hinder her mood. It was just a month or so ago that she was brooding about being the only person in her group of friends that didn't have a date. Now she had a reason to get dressed her best for the occasion. She nearly gasped as she realized she still hadn't finished shopping for shoes or other accessories. She'll go next weekend with Ino and the girls. Maybe they'll catch a movie along the way.

She then pursed her lips as she remembered what Sasori said.

_What the heck was he talking about? _She pondered.

The rosette decided against the movies, just in case. Paranoia can destroy you, but it could also save your life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke trudged down the street, making his way into the forestry of the park. Despite his girlfriend's wishes, he couldn't help the underlying fury he felt whenever he thought of the crimson haired male. He was going to make sure the damned man stayed the hell away from Sakura and himself. He needed to get his point across.

Taking a right, he strode to the bench in which Sasori occupied not even twenty minutes ago. The raven haired male scowled as he found it empty, the entire place deserted.

"Coward." he sneered as he turned to walk back to his apartment. Something inside of him halted his movements, surveying his surroundings with skill.

_The bastard came back after all..._

Light footsteps had him pivoting on the balls of his feet, ducking just in time as a rather wide tree branch dusted a few strands of his hair. His onyx eyes narrowed as he pushed his fist upwards, his knuckles connecting with a rugged face. The attacker stumbled back, rubbing his jaw as he charged back at the defensive male. Sasuke flipped on his hand, springing back while evading the swipes of the log. He straightened up and swiftly kicked the man in front of him, forcing all of his weight into his side. The other man fell back as he coughed and held his injured ribs. He then tossed the branch to the side, hunkering down in a clear invitation for a hand-to-hand fight.

The onyx eyed male stepped forward, lashing out multiple hits and advances, some hitting with solid accuracy, other being evaded. It was obvious that this man had some training, but Sasuke clearly had the upper advantage and was more experienced, for he had the other man curled on the ground with a cry of pain. The raven haired male crouched down, picking the other man up by the scraggly hair. In the dark he could make out murky hair, almost a black.

Not the fiery red he had desired.

He raised an inky brow when the other man groaned. "Who are you? What did you intend on accomplishing by attacking me?"

The man said nothing, but smirked at the puzzled look in the Uchiha's face. A sharp pain in the back of his neck answered his questions as he fell to the dirt. His eyes blurred as he saw white and his head rang, trying his best to glare behind him, only to find a blob of a shadow. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his vision to clear in order to identify both men. As it proved to be unrelenting, he tried to stand. A boot connected with his side, sending him rolling a few feet. He silently cursed for getting too confident, knowing he probably could have stopped the other assaulter if he had only paid attention.

"Disgusting Uchiha scum." he heard the man growl. He continued to lay there whilst slightly panting, not ignorant enough to ignore the upcoming presence of several other men. "See to it that he gets what he deserves."

_That voice...I know that voice..._

"Do we kill him?" the man he had currently beaten spat out, nursing his sore jaw.

"No. As much as I want to say yes, the answer is no. It's too early for that." he contemplated, watching the onyx eyed male closely.

"Fine."

He bent down, grabbing the young male by the back of the neck. "You may not remember me, but I definitely remember you."

"Go to hell." Sasuke hissed, rewarded by a kick to the stomach.

Another punch to his head and his world went black.

_**Reluctantly, Kanazawa Uchiha watched as the only love of his life was roughly pulled into an embrace by her damned fiancee. He scowled as everybody smiled and clapped, congratulating the 'new couple' on their engagement, all not taking noticed the flighty and terrified look in the pink haired woman's eyes. It took every cell of will power he had not to rush across the room, pry and break every finger of the other man's away from Kaori, and slit his throat in front of everybody in the party. **_

_** He took a deep swig of sake, the liquid burning as it slid down his clenching throat, but the sensation brought him down to an extent from his rage. The only one who should be able to touch her, embrace her, kiss her, make love to her, should be **_**him. **_**Only him. The one who truly cares for her. Not some apathetic bastard who only wants her for lustful and possessive reasons. He still finds relief in the fact that he hasn't touched her in any indecent way, for if he did, Kaori would surely tell him. He has to find a way for them to be together. He just has to. **_

_** The raven haired male straightened in his posture as his father came up to him, sitting next to his son. He patted him on the back whilst he tried to ignore the uncomfortable thumping noise it made. **_

"_**It is about time we marry you off, eh?" he chuckled, already half drunk. **_

"_**I see no reason in it, being that I may die any day now, out on the battlefield." he regarded coolly, taking another gulp of the fiery liquor. **_

"_**Nonsense! You must carry on the Uchiha legacy!" **_

"_**We have other family members for that, father." **_

"_**Don't be ridiculous! You must pass on **_**your **_**legacy and talents!" he babbled on, but Kanazawa did not hear a word after that. **_

_** His fist clenched as he watched the red haired male tug the green eyed female's wrist, pulling her into a crushing grip to his side. He nearly growled as he watched her lachrymose eyes darting from person to person, finally resting on him. The emerald orbs softened a bit, as if slightly relaxing at just the sight of him, before Arata snapped at her to answer some meaningless questions a noble had asked the pair. She turned hurriedly to the pudgy man, politely apologizing and answering.**_

_**What he would give to kill the horrid louse. **_

__xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura thrummed her fingers on the clean counters of Yamanaka Floral, staring at her cell phone. Ino scoffed at her friend, taking the cursed device and shoving it into her apron pocket. The rosette protested, but the blonde held up a hand to silence her. She closed her mouth and slumped against the counter.

"Sakura, it's only been a few hours." she assured, nudging her best friend's side. "He could just be sleeping in. It is Sunday after all. The lazy day of the week. Don't know why were working here though..."

"I know, Ino. But I have such a bad feeling! Why would I feel like this if something wasn't up?"

"Uh, cause you're obviously a paranoid, bill-board brow nerd." she joked, poking her forehead.

She rolled her emerald eyes. "Oh please. Like you're any better you shopaholic. By the way, you still up for shopping for shoes this Saturday?"

"Sure, sure." she nodded as a young man pushed open the glass doors of the shop, sending the bell ringing on the contact. A cool gush of air followed him.

"I'd like to buy a corset." he smiled shyly, leaning against the counter. "Preferably one that matched a teal dress with white ribbon."

"Any specific flower you'd like, sir?" Sakura asked, already reaching for their own set of white ribbon.

"Could you make that a carnation? My girlfriend absolutely loves them."

Ino sighed dreamily. "They are beautiful flowers. Any other specific designs?"

The rosette trailed in her thoughts as she exited behind the counter, making her way to their selection of carnations in the pot in the front. She fingered the delicate petals, conjuring up possible scenarios as to what happened to her boyfriend. She shook her head, picking up the several colors they kept of the flower and rounding the counter once more. She shouldn't worry herself too much. She had worried like this in the hotel in Kyoto and he was fine, so it must be nothing this time.

As she hand painted the frosted color across the petals of the flower, she tapped her foot against the stool she sat on. The thought of her raven haired boyfriend still held the nagging feeling in the back of her head, and no matter how much she tried to follow her blonde friend's advice, she couldn't shake the restricting emotions. Maybe she was paranoid.

She attached a bundle of Queen Anne's Lace to the carnation and a flowing piece of white ribbon. She smiled as she added a pin to it and set it in a polished box.

"There you go." she swapped him the corset for his payment and waved. "Have a wonderful day!"

"You too." he nodded to her then Ino before walking out the door, the bell jingling after him once more. Her wave ceased and she slowly lowered her arm. Ino raised an arched brow.

"You still upset about this?" she asked.

"Yeah." she soughed, making a move to twirl her fingers in her hair anxiously. "Something isn't right. I just know it."

Ino breathed in frustration, tugging her starchy apron off and flinging it onto the counter. "Let's go."

"What?"

"You obviously can't focus well." she grabbed her car keys. "So let's go to his apartment and bug the crap out of him."

"We can't do that!" Sakura laughed, but took her apron off anyways.

"Watch me." she grinned evilly, flipping the 'Open' sign 'Closed'.

"Your mom's going to kill us." she warned, sliding into the passenger side of her blonde friend's car.

"She'll understand...somewhat."

The entire ride they blasted the radio, Sakura's mood raising a tad. Ino whistled at Naruto, who was walking down the street with his shirt off and a football in hand. The green eyed beauty laughed as the blonde boy flexed his muscles at the car, giving them one of his famous thumbs up. They eventually pulled in front of his apartment complex, and the rosette had to stop herself from sprinting out of the car and to the designated housing number. It was a pretty up kept place, definitely one of the nicer complexes in town.

She bounded to his door and rapped lightly. She heard a strangled groan from the inside, and a panicky feeling bubbled up in her chest. She pounded on the wood, calling out his name desperately, thinking the worse. She recalled what he had told her to look for if she ever needed his apartment while he was gone and flitted around the outside, feeling along the brick until she pushed on a single block that was looser than the rest. She pulled at it, satisfied when it hit the ground with a clunk. She stuck two fingers in cautiously, feeling around for the smooth texture of a key. Ino finally clacked up the stairs, staring at the sight of Sakura jamming said key into the lock and pushing the door open.

Her hand flew to her mouth as her emerald eyes widened, peering in at the sight of Sasuke sprawled across his couch. He was groaning, covered in dirt and his clothes were ripped a tad. She rushed over to him, leaving the ajar door for Ino to enter. When the rosette was at his side, she gingerly touched a bruise on his cheek. His onyx orbs flew open and grabbed her wrist, wincing at the contact.

"It's me, Sasuke." she whispered, her eyes once again roaming over his body. "What happened?"

"Thugs. While I was walking home." he ground, trying to sit up. "Nothing major."

"Thugs? Konoha doesn't have thugs!" she cried, placing a hand on his back. "Was it the same assholes that got to Kiba?"

"I don't know. They may have been related to Akatsuki, but I'm not real sure." A cold sweat broke out over her skin.

If it was the Akatsuki, this was all her fault.

"Should I call the police? What do I...?"

"No need. I'll handle them in time."

"Sasuke this is serious." she warned.

"I know. But now it's personal, so I want to deal with it on my own."

Sakura bit her lip. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I never said it was." he cringed as he tried to stand.

She was at his side in a heart beat. "Here, at least let me help you."

Ino sat back and watched as Sakura helped him into the bathroom, assisting him in struggling off his ruined jacket and shirt, along with his tattered pants. The bruises she found on him had her looking away. What exactly was her best friend and her boyfriend talking about? Who was the Akatsuki? What does Kiba have to do with all this? She pondered as she heard the faucet in the bathroom start and Sasuke curse as Sakura lectured. She blinked.

Just what the hell was going on with her best friend's life?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's done." the sly voice had Sasori swiveling in his chair, looking at the lean man slouching against his door frame.

"Thank you, Kabuto." he nodded. "Send my regards to your _master._"

The silver haired male's eyes narrowed at that. "I would like you to watch the way you talk to me. He is not my master."

"Yet he controls every aspect of your life." the crimson haired male crossed his hands in front of his face, masking his smirk. "Seriously Kabuto, when are you going to stand up to Orochimaru?"

"Don't talk about what you don't know." he growled, pushing off the wood work. "We have an agreement. You want the girl, we want the boy. It all works out." he sauntered up the the desk, placing both fist on it and leaning forward. "That is, unless you somehow ruin it by stabbing us in the back."

"And just how would you propose me of doing that?"

"Killing the boy for your own sick pleasure."

"Unless you kill him first." he smiled, raising a brow. "Face it. You're angry that old snake is interested in someone else, aren't you? No longer his favorite little pet?"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"I'd like to see that happen." he ground, edging up to the other man. The dark eyed man contemplated attacking Sasori, but decided against it. His goons are swarming this place.

"Well, I'm going to get going. The warning you had my team send to the Uchiha is done with. He'll be pissed and looking for you, never suspecting us. We'll then launch the second part of your plan...We'll be seeing more of one another in the near future."

"I suspect so."

As he turned to leave the room, the gray eyed male grinned to himself, proud of his work. Sasuke would never had guessed his past playing back on him. How shocked will he get when his old instructor turns up to collect what he promised in the past? He would never see this coming. What would Sakura think when she found out? She may never want to see him again!

Sasori could barely keep in his excitement.

**A/N: Hello one and all! And yes, you finally got to see a vision from Sasuke's POV.**

**Summer is finally here! Hope you're all enjoying the freedom. Well, most of you. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, they are seriously helping! All of your opinions matter to me! **

**This chappie is inspired by The Hushed Sound with their song, 'Wine Red'. **

**Read, Review, Enjoy! **

**Read on, **

**~Dayonight7**


	13. Prelude 1221

Wincing as she wiped a damp cloth with a gentle hand across his face, he shot out to grab her wrist. "Ow."

Sakura rolled her pretty emeralds. "Oh stop being such a baby."

Sasuke narrowed his onyx orbs. "I am not. You're hurting me, woman!"

"Well if you didn't go back out there to find Sasori, we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?"

"I have to go through the park to get to my apartment anyways."

"You could have taken the streets."

At that he said nothing but turned his spiked head the other direction. Having given up on cleansing his face with a wash cloth, the rosette turned to the shower head and twisted the knob, accessing the flowing water. She gingerly shoved a hand under the tiny waterfall, tinkering with the temperature until it was satisfactory. She nearly giggled when she heard her boyfriend growl.

"I am not three." he ground. "I don't need you to draw me a bath, _mom_."

"Oh please. It's a _shower, _not a bath. Now shut up and get in."

"You'd need to get out first." he explained, a tiny pink dusting his visage.

"You could keep on your boxers and I'll wash your back." she slightly joked.

"I'd rather you not. I don't want to ruin my perfectly good underwear. I can do this on my own."

The raven haired male stood, cringing and grabbing his ribs while he slowly trudged to the shower, throwing a warning glance over his shoulder at the green eyed beauty, who in return threw her palms up in submission and walked out in compliance. When she made her way to the living room, she found her blonde best friend sunk in the couch and biting a painted nail while staring at the blank wall (Sakura made note today to help Sasuke decorate his apartment.). Her pink brows furrowed as she crept to the adjacent seat.

"Ino...are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

The blue eyed girl slowly turned her head to her friend. "Am_ I _ok?" she shrieked. "Are_ you_ okay?"

"What are you talking about, Pig?"

"Why haven't you told me anything?"

_This question? AGAIN? _

"Well, it uh, never came up in our conversations."

"Ok...now it has. Tell me everything. And I mean _everything._"

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura looked her friend in the eyes, the icy blue clashing with her twinkling emerald. "Do you really want to know? You sure you won't think me crazy?"

"Yes and yes." she hissed, scooting closer to her friend.

With another inhale, the pink haired beauty allowed everything that has happened in the last month to spill over the rim of the little dam she had built in order to keep her friends at bay with her emotions. She even started at the way beginning, with the painting and meeting Sasuke. Through the entire confession Ino sat with a determined expression set in her looks, nodding every now and again and asking questions when she deemed it need a better explanation. By the time the girls were wrapping up the conversation, Sasuke emerged from the hall in a pair of sweatpants, tiny beads of water still dribbling down his chest. There were still bruises, but at least the dirt and grim were rinsed away and he seemed to not limp as much.

Ino quirked an eyebrow. "Hey, own a shirt?"

The raven haired male sent a dangerous dagger of a look her way. "You're still here?"

"What? Want Sakura all to yourself, Cripple?"

"Both of you shut up!" Sakura groaned but grinned, rolling her emerald orbs. "Please."

"Call me when you get home, Forehead. I'll take this as my cue to get outta here. I'll hold down the shop for today. You take care of your handicapped boy toy." She tried to wink her usual wink, but the worried look still gleamed in her eye.

Grumbling, the onyx eyed man fell back onto the cushion Ino had previously occupied. He threw a toned arm over his tired eyes, sinking lower into the couch. The rosette shifted in her seat, turning to the man with a look of understanding.

"Sasuke."

"Hn." he grunted, unmoving.

"Do you need to lay down?"

"No. I'm fine. It's just a few bruises here and there."

"Don't try to be all macho. If you're hurt, you're hurt. Now come on, I'll help you to your bed."

Grasping his larger hand in her own, she slung his arm over her slender shoulder, gripping his side and hoisting him up with every intention of helping him. He waved her off and stiffly made his way to his bedroom by himself, nearly tripping onto his mattress. She walked over to his nightstand and sat down a glass of water she had taken upon herself to retrieve as he insisted on trudging along on his own. The pink haired beauty smiled softly at the framed picture that sat adjacent to his lamp.

It was from their date a few weeks back, when Naruto dragged them to the roller rink for a double date with Hinata. Sasuke protested against it, carrying on about it being too loud and annoying to have a decent time. After seeing her downcast expression, he complied and sat in the corner brooding as she, Naruto, and Hinata all skated around, laughing and jokingly dancing occasionally. She remembers being irritated with his childish behavior, giving him the cold shoulder for the first few hours. Even the happy blonde and shy girl noticed the shift in the couples behavior.

Guiltily, Sasuke dragged her off to the distant corner of the arcade, sliding a few wrinkled dollars in the slot and pushing her inside the tiny photo booth, something she always wanted to try like in the cheesy chick flicks Ino forced her to view. He refused to bear through it before whenever she asked, saying it was pointless and weird. Now one of the photos, where she giddily kissed his cheek while laughing at the way his embarrassed expression set off his usual demeanor, was blown up in proportions and set in the glittering glass.

He noticed her wondering gaze and smirked. "I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Told you it wouldn't be. I don't know why you threw such a fit."

"Since I've met you I've been doing things that are out of my element. It's the same with the dobe too."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No, not entirely." he admitted, scooting over in an indication for her to squeeze in next to him. She complied and snagged one of his arms, yanking it over her. "It's a nice change."

"It is." she agreed, molding her body next to his. "I could totally say something cheesy right now, like, 'My-life-has-never-been-better-since-I've-met-you' but I won't—can't—because honestly, that would be a complete lie. It's been really crazy and hectic."

"As has mine." he nodded. "I even got my ass handed to me last night."

A pang of guilt passed through the rosette, but she said nothing about it. "But I don't regret one bit of it."

"Aa." the raven haired male agreed in his own way, pressing her forehead to his lips. She closed one eye and mumbled about him being a jerk.

"Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

_It's now or never..._

"I...um...really care about you." she smiled, laying her head on his chest. "One may say I...uh.."

"I get it, Sakura." he smiled his rare smile, causing her breath to hitch a bit as he pulled her closer. "I think the feelings mutual."

The swapping of words between them sent a wave of warmth to her throat, pushing a wall of moisture to the front of her emeralds and had her clearing her voice in an attempt to rid herself of the irritating feeling. The confession she had itching to get off her chest is gone now, a subtle glow replacing it's fill and a comforting thought that he also shares the same emotions churned with her already growing affection. Even if some of the feelings they share are because of these visions or whatever is going on in their life, even if they met solely due to the fact that they may have met previously in some unorthodox way, it didn't concern her now. She could honestly say she loved Sasuke Uchiha.

Said boy lifted her chin up to face him. "Sakura. Please promise me something."

"Sure." she upturned a corner of her mouth and couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze away from his onyx orbs.

"No matter what happens, no matter how much worse it gets, we stay together."

"Absolutely." The rosette tucked a loose strand of her bubblegum hair behind her pierced ear as she peered at him through the corner of her iris. "You have to promise me something in return."

"Hn."

"No matter what happens, no matter how much worse it gets," she repeated, laughing at his playful glare. "We are in this _together. _No more storming off and being Mr. Badass. We are a _team, _Ok?"

He paused. "Fine."

The pink haired beauty nodded her head in approval and gingerly lifted up on her palm to brush her lips against his. The bliss she felt at this moment was utterly dominant, growing by the nanosecond. The onyx eyed male leaned down farther, slanting their mouths together in a positively more desirable way. She relished in the feel of his strong thrum of heartbeat under her fingertips. He may be hurt, but he was _there._ With her.

And she couldn't ask for more.

She pushed against his solid chest after a few minutes of lip lock, smoothing down her T-shirt and softly sitting upright. "I have to get going. If I get back in time I can make it to work without Mrs. Yamanaka noticing. You sure you're ok? Need anything special while I'm gone?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine. Just come back over soon." The raven haired male was about to turn over on his mattress when his phone loudly vibrated against the wood of his nightstand. He leaned over and grasped it with a calloused hand, flipping it open and reading the screen. "Text message." he called to Sakura, who was waiting in the door frame, an unsettling feeling bubbling in her belly.

When his onyx eyes widened, the green eyed girl rushed over to his side in an instant. "What?" she sounded panicky.

Instead of an answer, he dialed a number quickly and pressed the speaking device to his eardrum. It only rang once. "Neji? Yeah, it's Sasuke. Now what was the emergency?" The rosette fell to her knees by the bed, leaning forward on the comforter on her elbows and watched her boyfriend's growing expression. "Shikamaru?"

Her stomach dropped to her toes. "What about Shikamaru?" she nearly shrieked.

"Yeah...Ok...I'll be there."

The young Uchiha male slammed the phone shut and nearly jumped off the bed, totally forgetting his own injuries and bee-lining for his closet. As he carelessly tossed on a pair of jeans, Sakura laid a worried hand on his broad shoulder. His onyx orbs flickered to her puzzled expression before sliding on a long sleeved shirt.

"What happened?" she asked cautiously.

He slid on his socks one at a time. "Shikamaru was found practically half-alive outside Ichiraku Ramen."

"Wha..?" she trailed, feeling the tears welt in her eyes before she blinked them away.

_Crying won't solve anything. _

"Did he get hurt there? How did he get injured?"

Sasuke slipped on his black working boots. "Same thing that happened to me, though he got the worse end of it." He grabbed his keys and her hand, nodding for her to follow him out the door. "They say it happened at the movie theater, when he went with Choji today."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pressing her forehead against her folded hands, Sakura could almost rip every strand of her pink hair out of her head and throw it on the ground in frustration. She wrapped a lock of it in her hand, yanking a bit to keep her thoughts in check. This was all her fault.

Here she was, in the hospital waiting room for the second time in the time period she has known Sasuke. And once again, it was her doing. Even if it was inadvertently due to Sasori's attraction to her, she couldn't help but feel she had to take the fall. She really hated herself right now. Her emerald eyes snapped open when she heard heels clacking down the polished white of the hospital's corridors. The sound sent her spiraling out of her mindset and into an even bigger rut. She groaned against the pulse in her wrist and fought the urge to slam her head into the nearest wall. She had totally forgot about Ino.

"Where is he?" she heard her friend cry angrily to the poor woman in the front of the desk. "Where the fuck is he?" She heard the receptionist mumble something quietly. "Shikamaru Nara, that's who! Where is he?...No I won't calm down!"

The pink haired beauty couldn't take the guilt anymore and shook her head, pushing off her chair and nearly sprinting down the hall, past her best friend and her boyfriend, who returned with an arm full of sodas for everyone. Sasuke's mouth parted a bit to say something to her, but when she just jogged past him he hurriedly shoved the drinks in Naruto's hands, not saying a word to the complaining blonde and quickly followed suit. He chased her down to the vending machines, in which he had occupied not too long ago, and grasped her wrist within his hand in order to halt her.

"Sakura." he started softly.

"It's my fault." she croaked, the sound making him shift uncomfortably. He never liked it when Sakura was upset. "It's all my fault."

The onyx eyed male turned her to face him, gripping her by the shoulders and slightly bending down to match her eye level. "What exactly is your fault, Sakura? What part of this did you plan? What could you have done to prevent this?"

"I should have known when Sasori opened his stupid fat mouth." she hissed, pulling at the hem of her shirt. "I should have known, Sasuke. It's all my fault..."

"You had no idea it would happen." he pulled her shaking form into his solid arms. He'd be her rock. "You had no idea."

"Ino's going to hate me. Oh god she's going to hate me." The rosette's long over-due tears spilled over her eyes, creating streaks on her face. Sasuke cradled her head in one hand, pushing her sobbing self against his shoulder while the other one came to a rest in the small of her back. "Shikamaru's going to hate me. He's never going to forgive me! If I wasn't me, if I hadn't had those _stupid _visions and these _stupid _feelings and painted that _stupid picture of you_-"

"What?" he stiffened, looking down at her.

She stopped briefly and sniffed, the tears still flowing freely. "A few days before I met you I had to paint a picture for art class. It came out looking like you. I don't mean to be a creeper but it just happened. I never even _seen _you before that, I swear! And I keep having these _stupid _visions that are driving me insane! And I get feelings all the time when I'm with you, like that time at Neji's party, only sometimes fainter or sometimes stronger. I'm so confused and scared because I see not only a woman that looks like me, but a man that looks like you and a man that looks like Sasori and I'm just scared of that man and I'm tired of being scared and I just want to be strong and normal and I just want to be with you without all this extra emotional baggage."

She took in a much needed gulp of oxygen after her babbling. "I just want to be with you. I want bad things to stop happening because of me. I'm just a teenager. I just want to shop and gossip and worry about my grades and what I'm going to wear and read and play Super Nintendo and regrettably eat junk food and laugh with my friends. I want to be with you." she repeated, ashamed at her weak moment.

He was silent for a long time, just standing there in the hallway holding her. "I don't blame you. I assume every girl you're age wants that." he rubbed tiny circles on her back. "I just want to be with you too, but this is how things are right now. Life isn't as simple for us as it is to others. All I know is that I...care for you a lot and I don't want to see you hurt. And this is _not _your fault, Sakura. None of it is. Now please come back with me to the waiting room. I'm sure Shikamaru's check-up is done with and we can go see him."

She sniffled and took his extended hand. The pink haired beauty smiled at everybody's expecting gazes before taking an uncomfortable standing stance next to the young Uchiha as a smiling nurse clacked over to them, a clipboard in hand and her scrubs a light pink.

"Mr. Nara is ready for you now." she nodded toward the hallway, the clump of friends following with wordless atmosphere.

Ino was the worse of them all, her normally mischievous blue eyes rimmed with red and bloodshot with worry. Sakura swallowed down the bile rising in her throat as she tried to focus on Sasuke's previous words. She felt a strong squeeze on her hand, which helped her gather the courage to step through the door and face Shikamaru mentally when the nurse ushered them in. She decided that this _is _how it is. She can't change it, so she just has to take a step back and figure out the best solution for her problems right now and be there for her friends. She _needs _to be strong.

"Mr. Nara, you have guests."

Ino flung herself on him, his black eye cringing as she wrapped her quivering arms around him, tears threatening to fall in her lashes once more. "Oh god, Shika-kun!" she sobbed.

"I'm fine, you troublesome woman." he ground, not telling her about the bruise she was currently resting her bony knee on. Sakura guessed that even being a bit banged up he was still his mumbling self. "I said I'm fine, you can let go!"

Sakura was the next to pad over, pulling the grumbling man into a hug. "I am so sorry, Shikamaru."

"For what?" he asked, rubbing the spot Ino had just currently fell on. "Not like you tied me up and beat me like a pinata." She tried to giggle at that like the rest of the group, but instead resided back to Sasuke's side after her failed attempts.

"Wow. First you and now Kiba." Naruto whistled. "I'm going to be next!"

"Don't even joke about that." Sakura snapped, causing everybody to look her way. A deep blush crossed her features.

"I was just kidding, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry." the blonde boy sent a small apologetic smile her way. Again, she felt foolish for overreacting. Maybe she _was_ an emotional wreck.

Tenten must have noticed, for she grasped the rosette's arm and sent a grin to everybody. "Hey, I'm going to go get some chocolate and I'm stealing Sakura off with me. Any requests?" Everybody shook their heads and the brunette gently slid out the door of Shikamaru's hospital room and dragged the other girl down the hall.

_Getting another talk about my behavior. Oh goody. _

Instead of lecturing her as she expected, Sakura watched as her chocolate eyed friend inserted a crumpled dollar in the machine and the coils of metal swirl and release an object. Bending down to reach it, out in her hand emerged a chocolate bar from the machine. "Hersey's with almonds is still your favorite, right?"

"Y-yeah." she said, reaching for the sugary block. She opened it immediately and chomped off a hunk, letting it dissolve in her mouth.

"You just looked like you could use some glucose in your system." Tenten admitted, punching in the numbers for her own treat. "You must be pretty shaken up about all this. First Kiba, then Sasuke, and now Shikamaru. It must be rough."

"How did you...?" she trailed.

"About Sasuke? Ino ran over to my house as soon as you guys 'talked' and spilled everything to me and Hinata. I'm not going to ask why you didn't tell me sooner, because I understand you felt it a need to protect us from all this, but you don't have to. You can trust us as your friends. It's what we're for." she bite into her own chocolate bar. "We'll be here for when you can't take any more blows. Friendships—the real ones—don't break as easy as you think."

"Thank you." she quipped quietly, shuffling her sneaker-ed feet and taking another chunk from her candy. "That means more than you know, Tenten."

"No problem. That's all I had to say." she smiled, hugging the green eyed girl from the side. "Ready to go baby that lazy tard some more?"

"Absolutely." Sakura giggled, hanging onto her friend. Knowing she had so many amazing people supporting her, helping her wade through her emotions was an amazingly comforting thought. She was so touched she thought she could start tearing up again, for the umpteenth time that night. Maybe things could turn out for the better.

The pink haired girl started humming a random tune, bumping Tenten on the hip playfully, trying to cheer up the atmosphere. The brunette had the same idea, and went to bump her a good one in return. She hit a little too hard and sent the rosette flying into the next wall, but instead of her shoulder smashing into the smooth surface, she hit something warm and solid. Laughing awkwardly, Sakura turned around to mutter an apology. When she looked up at her victim, her jaw nearly unhinged from it's socket and she started stumbling back.

The man grinned, flashing his pearly whites and stared at the green eyed beauty. The silver hair and chilled brown eyes were so familiar. Her emerald orbs widened as realization hit. He was the man from the park about a month ago. He was the man that stopped Sasori. If she recalled correctly, his name was Hidan, and he worked for the crimson haired male.

"Long time no see, Sakura." his devious smile never left his mouth as he watched her horrified expression. "Here to see your friend?"

She growled as Tenten came to stand by her, tugging on her hand to follow in the other direction. "Wouldn't you know all about that, huh?"

"I would?"

"Yeah, you would. And just why the hell are _you_ here?" she scowled as the brunette continued to yank on her arm.

"Come on, Sakura! Let's just go. He's not worth making a scene." she whispered.

"No! I'm tired of running. I just want some answers." she said aloud, letting him hear her. He lifted a brow in amusement. "Because if I remember correctly, you and Sasori and the rest of your goons were here when Kiba was hurt. And now Shikamaru's hurt, and lone behold here you are again. Wanting to access the damage?"

"Must be a coincidence."

"Bullshit!" Their voices must have risen to alarming volumes, for a few patients poked their heads out of their rooms, watching the scene unfold. The rosette didn't care. She was pissed. "Just what business do you have here?"  
>"We were waiting for you." a voice rumbled and all heads whipped to the end of the hallway, where a crimson haired male stood. He slowly walked toward them.<p>

"You." she growled, fed up with her fear. She's just tired of retreating and tired of crying and the anxiety and paranoia and she just wants it all to stop and be with her friends and family and her boyfriend. She wants it all to end, and to end _now._ "Trying to fan me out? Well I'm here now, asshole. What do you want?"

"To chat." he smirked, and instead of the action sending the usual shivers of delight down her back like when Sasuke did it, it sent quivers of abhorrence.

"About?"

The gray eyed man rounded her, sending a flicker of a glance at Tenten, who stiffened in her posture and rooted her feet to the ground, pressing closer to Sakura in a protective stance. "You know what this is about."

"I do?" she snarled.

"I could explain it better, but we'd have to be...in private." he concluded, watching the brunette narrow her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sakura, this is Sasori, isn't he?" she hissed to her friend.

"He is, and he needs to leave."

"I do believe you may want to consider conversing with me. You may find it of your interests. Or rather, you're friend's." He smirked once more as realization hit Tenten, and it hit her hard.

"You!" she exclaimed, ignoring the stares of the witnesses around them. "You done this to Shikamaru! And Kiba and Sasuke!"

He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "And?"

"Just what the hell do you want?" Tenten exclaimed.

Sasori lifted a corner of his mouth as he nodded to Sakura. "Her."

"What? Why?" she yelled.

_Ino must have kept the vision part away from them, thank god. _The pink haired girl thought.

"She knows just as well as I do why." he narked.

The argument continued, drastically growing in tension and volume. A security officer eventually was called. The rosette couldn't take anymore of it.

"Fine." Sakura finally stated. Everybody went silent and watched her cautiously.

"You're not serious, are you?" the brunette to her side breathed, gripping her slender shoulder. "We can't trust him!"

"I know." she admitted, surveying her surroundings. The rest of his entourage joined the crimson haired male, standing behind him as if to back him up. Hidan was still smiling, and the rest seemed to be amused. "But I can't afford anyone else to get hurt."

"Sakura you don't have to do this!" she cried, searching in her determined emerald orbs with her own.

"Go back tot he room, Tenten. I'll be there shortly. It'll only take a second. Just...go."

"I"m not leaving you."

"Just go!" the green eyed girl hollered. The brunette looked afflicted for a moment, before she darted her optics from her friend and the group of chuckling men. She nodded quickly, before turning down the hall and sprinting down the corridors to Shikamaru's room.

Tenten bolted into the room, breaking the current laughter with her wild expression. Sasuke immediately sprung to his feet, standing and calculating her ragged movements. Naruto followed soon after seeing the almost terror in her chocolate eyes and stood next to the young Uchiha.

"What's wrong?" the blonde boy furrowed his brows together, watching her face. "Where's Sakura?"

"Sakura!" she nodded, pointing down the hall.

"I know I said Sakura, Tenten. But where is she?"

"No, you imbecile! Sakura's cornered by Sasori!" she yelled. "Down the hallway toward the cafeteria! She tried to get me to go, but I got a bad feeling and-"

Sasuke was the first to burst out of the room and nearly run down the tiled floor and to the designated area. Soon everybody followed, and at one point Ino crashed into a pink haired individual. The raven haired male ran right past her while she was turning the corner from the bathroom.

"Sakura. Tenten said you were with Sasori." Ino stated, looking down at the girl who she was currently straddling.

"Get off me, Pig." she nursed her head as she was helped to her feet by a strong hand, immediately being pulled into a crushing embrace. "I'm...fine." she wheezed.

"You _idiot_." the rosette heard her boyfriend growl. "You could have been hurt."

"But I wasn't." she pointed out, smoothing down her shirt. "He just wanted to talk, so we did. I told him to leave me alone, we argued, I threatened him with the police, and he backed off. Then security hauled him off. Quick and simple."

Everybody else seemed to sigh a breath of relief, but Sasuke scowled at her. He didn't buy it one bit.

"That is shit." he ground. "Sasori isn't that lenient. What did you say to him?"

"That is what I said." she hissed.

"I don't believe you."

"Don't trust me?"

"Not when you're lying to me."

Naruto coughed awkwardly. "I don't want to get caught up in your lover's spat, so I'm just gonna..." he trailed, jamming his thumbs back in the other direction. "...yeah."

Everybody else followed suit, all satisfied now that Sakura was no longer alone and supposedly out of danger. Tenten and Ino stayed behind.

"I can't believe this! Nothing happened! I'm fine and nothing happened." she repeated for the umpteenth time.

"I don't believe you."

"My god, Sasuke!" the green eyed girl threw her hands in the air. "Just, _whatever._"

"No, not 'whatever'. I'm genuinely worried for you, Sakura." he cracked. "Worried for _me _too. Because if I lose you, I just...damn it!" he cursed, pivoting on his heels and trudging away. She stood in the wake of his near confession, silently pondering on what to do. Tenten stared in the direction Sasuke began to stalk off to as Ino laid a reassuring palm on the rosette's back.

"It's ok." she cooed, rubbing her hand on along her spine gently. Sakura could have punched herself in her own face. She couldn't look the blonde in her bloodshot baby blues, knowing that she should be comforting her like this, not the other way around. "He'll cool off."

"Excuse me." Sakura muttered in almost shame as she traced her boyfriend's footsteps. She heard the brunette lowly converse with Ino about the entire conversation that took place with the Akatsuki. When she found the back of the raven haired male's shirt, he was leaning against the wall of the deserted waiting room with his forehead pressed to the cool wall. She at first said nothing but laid her head against his shaking shoulder, wrapping her petite arms around his waist. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I'm sorry if I did something wrong."

He sighed deeply, still agitated. "It's nothing you did, I assure you. I just highly disbelieve Sasori backed off like that."

"He didn't, I admit. I just said that so the others would leave. I'm sorry I lied. Though security did drag them off."

The onyx eyed male chuckled at that, lifting his head from the smooth surface and taking her hands in his larger, warmer ones. "What did you say to him?"

"I did tell him to back off, I didn't lie about that. But he wouldn't listen."

"I wouldn't think so."

He turned to face her. "We're a team, remember? We need better communication skills."

"We do." she nodded. "We also need therapy."

"How so?" he mused.

"Well, I get visions."

The young Uchiha looked down and scoffed. "I do too."

Her pink brows shot to her hairline. "You do?" He nodded as she jutted her head forward. "Wow."

"Hn."

"I guess it's no coincidence now."

"No." he agreed. There was a long pause. "I'm slightly hungry." His tone at the end was suggestive.

"Shikamaru's only going to be up for about another hour until the pain relievers kick in." she added. "Ino's going to want some alone time with him."

"And we'd just be a burden there."

"We can go pick him up something good to eat, seeing as hospital food is crap." The pink haired beauty let out a bright grin at where the conversation was going, and he just countered her grin with a smirk. Sakura secretly noted that it was probably the greatest sight she ever seen.

"Let's go back to the room and hangout for a bit. Then, I think we should pay that little restaurant another visit." he said.

The rosette's grin grew wider as he mentioned the first diner they ate at together. It'd be a refresher, almost as if they were going back to the beginning once more. Back before the real drama began with Sasori. Before the real visions started hitting. Back when she started to fall for Sasuke the way a normal teen should, the way without the feelings and visions. Back when things were a whole lot simpler. If they could somehow return there, at least for a little while, she would be ecstatic.

But as he led her back to the lazy man's room, she couldn't help the heart-wrenching dread that stabbed through her chest. She remembered what Sasori had uttered to her right before she ran to the bathroom to calm her breathing and shaking. The gray eyed male left on his own accord, with security escorting him to his vehicle. As she sat down on one of the chair Sasuke pulled out for her, she played a fake smile on her lips. Sai raised an inky brow at that, sensing the falseness from one professional smile faker to another.

"_**I have connections, Sakura." he warned, staring at the way she scowled. "I wouldn't want to have to hurt another one of your loved ones in your stupidity." **_

"_**Really?" **_

"_**Really." he said. **_

"_**How nice of you." she sarcastically responded. **_

"_**And it would be so easy to make it all stop." **_

"_**How would I do that, you psychopath?" **_

Sakura kissed Sasuke on the lips as he bent down to face her, the joke Naruto just laughed out still rumbling in his chest.

"_**I want you to break his heart into a million pieces. I want you to **_**hurt ****_him, in the way only you can." _**

"_**Why?" **_

"_**Because when that's done and over with, you'll come with me." **_

"_**I detest you." she ground. "Why would you want to deal with that?" **_

"_**You'll learn to love me with time." he assured, watching out of the corner of his eye as security came rounding up. **_

"_**I love Sasuke." **_

"_**You sure about that?" he quipped. **_

"_**Why wouldn't I be?" **_

__The raven haired male pulled her into his arms, sighing in her neck at the mere scent of her. Wildflowers as he once described. She pulled an actual smile on her lips as she tugged lightly and jestingly at his spiked strands. He leaned back and kissed her on the nose, laughing at the way she crinkled her face and kissed his nose in return.

But as he swiveled his head to retort to Neji about a playful insult to their public display of affection, the smile falter drastically. Those last words hurt the most.

"_**How can you love somebody you don't even know?"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Hello dearies! **

**I am sincerely sorry for the wait. Writer's block had been a DOUCHE this week. Hmpf. Well, well! So yeah, I tried to grasp the feelings of a teenage girl, just trying to get you guys to remember she is still young and not all the way mature. What teen is? **

**At the end of this chappie it's kinda a bad spin off of the title of the story. I really did _not_ mean for that to happen, it just did. Wonder if ya'll caught that. If you did, well there is no prize, but kudos to you! **

**Thanks for all the support and reviews! Your reviews is what made me sit in front of my laptop for like, six hours staring at the keyboard like, "You lazy crappy brain, WORK!" **

**It worked. **

**Thank you all for everything! Reviews feed my , either way I enjoy your views. Read, review, live, and enjoy! **

**Read on, **

**~Dayonight7**

**P.S: This chapter was named after my favorite song in my adolescence 'Prelude 12/21' by AFI. Amazing mini-ish song. Check it out.**


	14. It's Not Over

Walking down the graveled road, the pink haired girl baked in the new found sun, tugging at her shirt and tightening her jacket around her waist. The blonde girl by her side sighed deeply, adjusting the rustling shopping bag in her hand. They had just gotten back from shoe shopping, just the two of them, since Tenten and Hinata went last week whilst they were working.

_Traitors..._

"I just don't get it, Sakura." she began, kicking a pebble with her heel. "How can one day be so chilly, and the next be so hot?"

"Uh, bipolar season shift?"

"Must be." she nodded in agreement, then groaned as the sun reemerged from behind a cloud. "My car being in the shop totally sucks ass! Now we're forced to walk everywhere!" she punched the air dramatically, causing the plastic sack to swish and Sakura to roll her emeralds at her childish antics. "How the hell does my spark plugs just up and go missing? What delusional hobo walks by and is all like, 'Hey, spark plugs! I could make good money off those!'"

"I dunno." the rosette shrugged guiltily, lowering her head with a pout. "Some crazy bum."

_What is with Sasori and spark plugs? _

She knew it was a warning to the proposition he gave her a few weeks ago, it all seeming like a nightmare now. The green eyed girl knew better than that though. This was reality and it was in her face like a painful punch. She'd have to make a decision and make one fast. Not only did her friends have to pay, but if she wasn't careful, her parents would too. She knew it as soon as she went to get the mail a week after the hospital incident, finding a letter stamped to the very back of the mailbox. Tearing it off from it's tape, she read her name in huge,red block letters on the front of the envelope. Upon opening it, she found a picture of her father while at work, smiling and handing a customer his clothing. Anybody could have taken it from the outside, being it as he owned a public laundry mat business.

It still scared her to no end, and the feeling of suspicion she got whenever she was around Sasuke made it even worse. What did that crimson haired bastard mean when he said she didn't know him? Of course she knew him! She loved him with all of her heart, and she knew he felt the same. Well he said he felt the same. Shaking her head, she cursed under her breath.

There she went again, doubting Sasuke just like the asshole wanted.

"Forehead!" Ino snapped her out of her thoughts, wiping a palm across her sweaty brow. "Are you even listening?"

Sakura blinked. "To what? I'm sorry, I just... have been spacing off here lately."

"I know. I would be too if I were you. What with Sasuke leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah." A sinking feeling hit her stomach at that, reminding her of her upcoming loneliness and anxiety. "I just don't know how I'm going to deal with Sasori while he's away."

Her blue eyed friend gave her a sympathetic smile. "That's what we're here for, sweetie."

"Yeah, you're right."

Rounding up the curb to her house, she waved to her friend (She had to keep walking as Sakura turned the corner to get to her home.) goodbye before trudging up the steps to her abode. With her keys jingling as she whipped them out of her jean pocket to unlock her door, she heard a whistle from across the street. She rolled her optics as she turned around.

"Look at that fine piece of ass right there!" Naruto laughed, pointing at her rear end.

"Shut up!" she giggled, setting down her bag and jogging over to him in his driveway. The blonde boy had a huge grin on his face, and a tell-tell look in his eyes. "What's going on with you, dobe?"

"Aw, not you to, Sakura-chan!" he whined pathetically. "Don't turn into a mini teme."

The rosette scoffed. "Seriously, what's with the happiness?"

"Hinata's father invited me for dinner next week at their place!" the blonde boy jumped excitedly. "Isn't that great?"

"It's wonderful!" she exclaimed, truly happy for her friend. If she couldn't be as happy right now, at least her best guy and shy friend could. "I'm really happy for you guys!"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" he pulled her into a strong hug, before his phone started vibrating in his pocket. "That's Hinata!" The blue eyed boy gave her a last side embrace, before flipping open his phone and chatting away.

Sakura detached her self from his arm, ran over to grab her bag, and finished walking inside her home, laughing through her window upon seeing Naruto still in the same spot with a goofy expression on his face. She shook her head as she walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a ice cold bottle of water. She twisted the cap and and dumped a sip into her mouth.

Walking to the couch, she plopped down and switched on the T.V. She flipped through channels, more out of boredom than actual interest. When finding that absolutely nothing was on, she groaned audibly and flung herself into a laying position. The pink haired girl ignored the springs that dug into her back and started playing with her necklace, watching as the emerald gleamed in the sun streams that spilled through the blinds in the living room. She fingered the delicate gem a few times, watching as the shine danced across her visions.

As the rosette played with it, she though back on to how many years it had been through to get where it is right now. If this was the same piece of adornment, then that meant Kaori herself had once touched it just as she had, just as so many other Haruno women. She then pondered that is she _was _Kaori reincarnated, how it must feel to have the necklace back to it's original owner—sorta. There must have been so many experiences, so many tragedies, so much wisdom being put into this necklace over time by each generations. If only she could suck it all up and use it. She shook her head and continued to twirl it around.

After she grew tired of that, she turned over onto her stomach, laying her head on the armrest. She reached for her cell phone and dialed the only number that violated her mind constantly. He answered in three rings.

"Hello?" his voice immediately brought a smile to her face.

"Hey, stranger." she giggled.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, though by now she could detect the hidden smirked in the noises he makes around her. "What's up?"

"I just felt like hearing your voice." she only half jested, turning on her side and curling her knees underneath her crossed arm, one hand still holding the phone to her ear. "I'm seriously going to miss you."

There was a pause. "I know. Me too."

"I don't want you to go."

The raven haired male sighed deeply, because they've had this conversation dozens of times. "But I have to, Sakura. As soon as I get back, I'll stick to you like super glue if that will make you happy."

"Maybe." she quipped stubbornly, wrapping a piece of her bubblegum hair around her index finger.

"Or when I get back, we could have welcome home sex."

The rosette nearly choked on air and sputtered, her face blazing like a red hot iron as she quickly shot up into a seated position, folding her legs under her behind. She tugged her rising shirt down, as if somebody could see her exposed belly, but kept her hair slightly ruffled.

Since the two weeks after Shikamaru's hospital visit and the school trip, she took notice that the young Uchiha had increased the sexual play between the two. He's igniting the heated kissing and touching much more often, with Sakura always ending it with a lame excuse before he got too far into it. She loves him, yes, and there's no doubt in her mind that he loves her, but she's just not sure if she's ready.

"Sasuke!" she screeched, smacking a hand to her flushed cheek. She bit her lip when his deep chuckle sounded through the phone. "You...!"

"Yes?" he egged, waiting for her answer.

"Nothing." she mumbled, throwing herself back down on the couch. "What am I going to do with you?"

"No, the question is, what are you going to do _to _me?"

"You have issues." she said, but laughed none the less.

"I can't help it. It's just really amusing teasing you."

"Jerk."

The green eyed beauty heard a distant call in the background. "Shit, I got to go, Sakura. I guess I'm not supposed to be talking on my phone while training." he scowled.

"You knew that, you just took my call anyways."

"That I did. Got to go, call you later."

The onyx eyed male had hung up before she could even muster a 'Bye'. Grumbling, she closed her eyes and listened to the house creak. Her parents were working, Naruto was most likely about to go out on a date with Hinata—just like her other friends—and her boyfriend was busy at work. She had nothing to do and nowhere to be.

Deciding that going to the library to pick up a new book would be the best option, she grabbed her keys once more and shoved her library card into her back pocket. When exiting her house, she smiled at the still babbling Naruto on his driveway. The walk to the library was fairly short, as was almost every walk to get where ever, since the town isn't exactly the biggest. Upon entering the tiny building, a smile sent from Shizune had her nodding her head toward the desk in friendly recognition and turning down the isles, scanning books.

She done a quick scope of her surrounding, seeing a half asleep old man slumped on the bench in the back, munching on a cough drop and looking about dead. The rosette also seen a mother typing on a computer, most likely trying to get some work done as her children ran wild in the tiny preschool section. Besides the staff, nobody else could be seen. She jutted her head forward in approval before turning down the Adult Fiction shelf, a blush creeping up on her neck. She loved reading the novels, but it was still a little embarrassing coming to get them, seeing as the covers of the books are a bit...provocative.

As she reached for a promising paperback, she felt a hand on the small of her back. Her pink head swiveled around quickly, about to slap the intruder of her personal space when she met steel gray eyes. Immediate anger coursed through her veins.

"Just what the _hell _do you want?" she hissed between clenched teeth. With a quick scan to the collection of books, she grabbed the thickest hard back and prepared to use it as a need-be weapon.

"I just thought you'd want to talk." he smiled.

"Talk? With you? Oh please." she scoffed. "All you do is vandalize vehicles and hurt people. You don't know how to talk."

"Fine." the crimson haired male shrugged. "Just thought you'd like to know some hints as to just who the hell your 'boyfriend' is." he turned to leave.

She watched his receding back with conflict, before her curiosity at his words got the better of her.

The rosette hesitated. "Wait!"

His sly grin was masked by sheer amusement. "Yes?"

"I'll listen to you. But only for a few minutes, you hear? Any funny business, and I'm making a scene."

"Whatever you say, Sakura." he smiled, swiping a hand in the hand and leaning forward a tad, clearly mocking her as royalty when she began towards the door.

The green eyed girl scowled. "I can't believe this."

"Well, believe it." he motioned towards a bench outside the humble brick building. "Watch out for the splinters. One time, Tobi got seven in the ass and couldn't sit for a week."

"Ouch." she almost giggled, before she stopped herself in remembering just who the hell she was dealing with. "Now what did you mean by I didn't know my own boyfriend?"

"My, my. Straightforward, are we?"

"Only way to get things done properly."

"I take your point, but let's start out in the beginning. You know Itachi and his previous...association with my group?"

"Yes" she nodded.

"Well Fugaku was so infuriated with him, he completely cut Itachi off from the Uchiha line, leaving it all in Sasuke's name as the successor."

"What?" her mouth gaped. "But Itachi is-"

"The heir now, I know." he said, holding up an open hand. "But it wasn't always like that."

The pink haired beauty took in a breath. "Then what? How did he get it back? What does this have to do with anything?"

"You may already know Sasuke didn't want the power. He didn't want the money, and he sure didn't want the damn publicity. He's more of a..."

"Loner." she agreed, listening intently whilst playing with her flimsy library card.

"Until he met you and your friends, might I add." he continued. "The only way he could refuse the title of the next CEO of Uchiha Corporations was one of two ways: detach his name from that of the Uchihas, basically disowning himself from the family-"

"Or getting Itachi back." she whispered, watching as the children across the street laughed thrillingly, jumping over their sprinkler with glee. The mother came out to scold them for the volume and ordered them inside for lunch, the kids casting a downward glance as the mother waved in apology to Sasori and Sakura.

The crimson haired male waved back, smiling at the tired woman, though still speaking. "He was too much of a momma's boy to leave his family behind, so he went with the other option: getting his brother to come back and away from the Akatsuki." The woman and her children walked back inside, the children wrapped in towels. Sasori stopped waving, but still watched the house.

"But how?" she nearly cried. "Did he do something bad? Just what is the terrible thing about that?"

The gray eyed male threw a look at his watch, his ruby brows shooting to his hairline. "Look at the time, I have a meeting to catch. Orochimaru would be pissed if I didn't attend."

"Orochimaru? You mean that crime lord who the police have been trying to track for years?"

"The very one."

"What do _you _possibly have to talk about with him?" she narrowed her emerald eyes, calculating his every move. She did not expect the one he gave.

Sasori threw his head back, almost grabbing his abdominal as he let a loud laugh rumbled throughout his body. He cackled and furrowed his brows, sending shivers down Sakura's spine. "In good time." he shook his scarlet head, still chuckling. A car pulled to the front, another man she didn't recognize inside.

As he walked away, she hopped to her feet and called out again. "Wait! You didn't even answer all my questions! You just started with the story!"

He opened the door, put one leg inside and leaned out. "I'm a very busy man, Sakura. You have three more days to answer my request. Need I remind you what happens if you don't?" he hesitated a moment, but leaned back out once more. "Want the rest of the story? Ask your lying boyfriend."

With that he left the rosette in the wake of his peeling dust, letting her watch as the slick vehicle sped down the street with vengeance. She blinked her eyes a few times, letting the words ring in her head. Once she took in a deep breath, she saw the rest of the neighborhood slightly deserted, save for the few barks of dogs. She then decided she looked out of place and had the sudden need to do something with herself. Though the thought still rang like a painful slap to the face.

Just who the hell ways the love of her life?

Sakura walked back into the silent building, walked back to the Adult Fiction section, held a random book she had probably already read, and check it out. Shizune gave her a skeptical look as she watched the pink haired girl she knew and grew fond of over the years leave in utter silence, without a to herself or Anko, who she usually got into a playful word battle with, both being spunky and naturally chipper. But once the young girl came in from talking with that crimson haired man, it was like she was having an internal battle with herself, her normally sparkling eyes filled to the brim with conflict and confusion. The dark haired woman stacked a book, shrugging to herself.

_Must be boy troubles... _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A deep dread filled her belly as she tapped her fingers on her table, waiting for the young Uchiha to pick her up. She was planning on staying with him that night before he left so they'd have a little more time together. The green eyed girl bit her lip in anticipation and anxiety as she stopped her rapping assault on her furniture, staring at the clock that ticked oh-so-slowly on the tacky floral wall of her kitchen. Her parents went out on her mother's high school reunion in Wave thinking she's staying at Ino's, so she was, yet again, all alone in the house.

She resumed her finger tapping on the wood again, mainly in boredom than in irritation this time. When she heard the quiet hum of her boyfriend's motor, she still didn't move from her kitchen table, but sighed and closed her emerald orbs. She needed to talk to him, seriously, about his past. There was no way she could progress with all of this doubt and paranoia bubbled up inside her emotional health.

He walked in without knocking, a habit he had about a month into their relationship.

"Hey." he said after glancing in the living room and seeing she wasn't there. He smirked. "What's up?"

"Hey." she smiled, lifting herself from her wooden chair and embracing him. She took in a deep breath of him, relishing in the way he smelled. "Sasuke." she whispered, the name also pulling at her chest.

Those created the first crack in her heart.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's gotten into you?" he chuckled, looking over her pink head and at the table, nearly laughing at what he saw. "'Lost in Lust'? Really, Sakura?"

"Yes!" she blushed, making a swipe at him as he grasp the thinning novel into his hands, scanning the back. "I enjoy romance novels."

"More like erotica." he retorted.

They wrestled for the book, laughing and throwing harmless insults before she quit all together and stood very still. He furrowed his brows, setting the book down at her downcast expression. He reached for her, before she took a step back.

"Look, Sakura, I was only teasing. It's perfectly fine if you read these kinds of books. I-"

"We need to talk." she ground, grasping her hands on the table behind her.

"What about?" he hid the underlining panic in his steel voice well, not showing the way her serious demeanor set off alarm bells in his mind. "Us?"

"No." she admitted, twisting her foot on the tiled floor of her kitchen. "You."

"Me?"

The rosette sighed. "Yeah, I was talking with Sasori-"

"Sasori? Again?" he growled. "Are you fucking _insane_? Why do you keep going back to him?"

"Look." she breathed, narrowing her eyes. "I don't go back to him. _He_ comes to _me, _ok? And he said some things at the hospital that had me thinking, and I was curious. Then he said some more things at the library today, and I was going to come and ask you about it. Now can you _please _be calm and talk with me here?"

The raven haired male became quiet, glaring at the floor before stiffly nodding his head. "Fine."

The pink haired girl nodded. "Thank you. Now as you're serious girlfriend, shouldn't I know things about you? Like that time Itachi left and you became _heir._" His onyx eyes widened at that. "Yeah, he told me about it."

"Damn." he cursed, running a hand through his spikes. "Yeah, I did. For a little, anyways."

"Why didn't you tell me? How did you get Itachi back?"

"I never saw it as a need to tell you, and I...got help."

"From?" The onyx eyed male was silent. "From?" He let out a sharp breath through his nose. "Sasuke?"

"Orochimaru." he gritted out, cocking his head to the side so he wouldn't have to see the crushed expression on her face.

"Orochimaru?" she cried, swallowing down the bulge in her throat. "Why him?"

"He was the only one that could help."

"Help how, Sasuke?"

"Help me get strong enough to take down my own brother."

Sakura's emerald eyes flew to his face. "What?"

His spiked head snapped up, his eyes wild with frustration. "Do you think he'd just come back willing? 'Cause he _wanted _to? Because it was the right thing to do?"

"You did it because you didn't want the company."

"Damn it, Sakura, is that was the asshole told you?" he scowled. "I did it because I wanted my brother back, I wanted my mother to stop crying and my father to stop worrying. I wanted my family back."

The green eyed girl was silent for a pause. "But why Orochimaru."

"He was the only one who could get close enough to the Akatsuki." he explained, surveying her mercury expressions. "The only one who knew how to bring him down."

"Fine. But surely there wasn't any 'no strings attached'..." she trailed, scared to hear the answer. His long silence said it all. "Oh god...what did he want?"

"I had to do him a favor.."

"What favor?"

The raven haired male stared in the eyes he loved, cringing at the mistrust lining them. "I had to...'take care' of a certain person."

"A person? Who, Sasuke." she almost couldn't take the news.

"Danzo." he admitted, watching her crushed expression turn to disbelief.

"Danzo?" she shrieked, glaring. "You mean the main man on the city council here? Are _you _insane? Why does he want him dead?"

"Danzo knew where his main drug operation was taking place. Orochimaru wouldn't split his share with him, and Danzo tried to turn him in. The man is corrupted, and was getting in Orochimaru's way."

"As if that redeems what you were going to do!" she cried, clutching her forearm. "Sasuke, you were going to end someone's life!"

"I know, but I didn't."

"Why?" she cracked, watching his handsome visage struggle.

"I came here originally to take care of my end of the bargain, after I got Itachi back. I convinced my parents to build a police branch out here in order to help with my cover story." he almost whispered. "Then I met you and the dobe, and I just..." he took in a breath. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" she yelled. "Sorry?"

"Yes." he ground. "Sorry."

The rosette's breathing became more subtle, but still watching him in the silence. "You didn't tell me before this, why?"

"It's not something you use as a pick up line, Sakura. Or in casual conversation. It's a hard topic to bring up..."

"I understand." she said, her voice wavering more than what she'd like. The onyx eyed male sighed a breath of relief. "Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"I...we're...over." she gasped out, the words tearing at her very soul.

"_**I love you." **_

"Wha...What?" he panicked, walking forward.

"I can't be with you anymore." she said, gulping down breaths of oxygen to stop her panic attack.

"If it's about the whole Orochimaru thing, look, I'm sorry but we can get through this." He sounded so defeated and heartbroken, Sakura nearly sobbed. A few fresh tears trickled down her smooth cheek.

"No, Sasuke. I just can't be with you anymore." she clutched her shorts, leaving sweat marks where she was clenching them so hard. "I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I love you in a way I could never love anyone else."

"Then why?" She glanced up, shocked to find water rimming his blinking eyelids. "Why?"

That's the thing that caused the second crack in her heart.

"_**I love you too."**_

"Because I'm no good for you, and you're no good for me." she dug her nails into her arm, trying to stop the scream that threatened to sound. "It's been nothing but pain. People are getting hurt, Sasuke! What's it going to take before we snap? Somebody dying?" she yelled, mainly due to her heartbreak. "I don't want it to come to that."

"I don't either, but damn it." he reached for her desperately, pulling her tight against his chest. "I don't want to lose _you_!"

The pink haired beauty let her stature die, wrapping her petite arms around his back one last time. She let loose the sobs she held, burrowing her face in his shoulder. "W-We can't be selfish, Sasuke. We can't keep thinking about ourselves."

The young Uchiha said nothing at first, but held onto her tighter, refusing to let go under any circumstance. It started out as a tiny whisper. "I love you." he quietly murmured against her temple. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Sakura sobbed harder at his forlorn confession. "I love you. Don't go. Don't leave me."

"I have to. You have to go. We can't do this anymore."

"We can." he offered. "We're a team, we're meant to be together. Please, think it over."

"We have to be strong, Sasuke." she sputtered against his pectoral. "We have to be selfless here. We have to protect the people around us. You and I both know this."

"Sakura, don't..." he lost the words in his tightening throat, and left the unfinished sentence to hang in the air. She pushed against this chest, releasing herself from him.

"Sasuke." she was still crying with all that's left of her heart. "I love you. More than anything and anybody." The green eyed girl lifted shaky fingers to the clasp of her necklace, pulling it off. "Here."

The raven haired male blankly looked down, a few tears spilling over his usually cool onyx orbs, the very ones that looked at her with love, desire, laughter, anger, adoration, but now they held an emotion she's never seen; sorrow. "What are you doing?"

"I know it's not in your taste," she began, shoving it in his hand and curling his fingers around it. "But it's been in the family since Kaori's time." His wet eyes widened at the name. "I want you to have it. If everything turns out the way I want it to, with both of us alive and still in love, you can be the first to put it back on my neck."

"And if it doesn't." he croaked.

"Give it to the girl who owns your heart then, and remember me fondly." she mimicked laughter with the little breath she had, a tear rolled down her rosy lip.

The young Uchiha wiped it away with the pad of his thumb, and went to move his hand away when she caught it in her own smaller one and pressed his open palm to her damp cheek. She marveled in the hot callouses. She loved his eyes, she loved his hands, she loved his weirdly spiked hair, his one word responses, his hidden feelings, his social awkwardness.

She loved him.

"_**I love you, Kanazawa." **_

"I love you, Sasuke." she whispered against his skin, planting a soft kiss on his pulse.

"_**I love you, Kaori." **_

"I love you, Sakura." he breathed back, pulling her against him and pressing her lips to his, as they had so many times before. Their kisses before never held the melancholy it did now. She slanted her mouth against his, both in their own desperate attempts in trying to get over the nostalgic feeling that bubbled in their bellies.

That was what tore at the cracks in her heart, breaking not only the hurting organ, but her entire soul.

Pulling at his spikes, she felt her legs come up and wrap around his waist involuntary. The onyx eyed male gingerly sat her on the kitchen table, her legs still on his hips. The rosette's body seemed to react on it's own as she helped him shrug off his jacket, her eyes fluttering close behind curtains of thick lash and she let herself pour all of the emotions she felt into the meaningful kiss. All of the frustration, the sorrow, the confusion, anxiety, all the happiness she felt when with him, the desire, the adoration, and most of all, the pure _love _she held for the man under her fingertips.

"_**Don't leave me." **_

Sasuke seemed to have the same idea, for they clung to each other with all of their might, letting all of the emotions pitted in their beings to lay out in the open. He never left her as she raised her own shirt, revealing her white tank top underneath. She felt the tears on their cheeks dry as he shoved his thumbs through the belt loops in her jeans, tugging her—if it were possible—closer.

"_**I would never leave you." **_

__When she took off his navy blue shirt, she grazed her fingertips across the solid muscle, feeling the ripple in the tissue. He hissed in a breath at the now cold environment, losing the heat of his cotton T-shirt, but gaining the warmth of the hands of the woman he loved.

"_**Prove it." **_

__As she moved to remove her own undershirt, his hands shot out and grasped both of her slender wrist, shaking his spiked head. Her hurt and confused eyes watched him. The onyx eyed male laid his head on her practically bare shoulder, his cheek connecting in the equally hot flesh in a satisfying way. His nose buried in her neck, tucking every miniscule detail of the wildflower scent into his memory.

"No." he choked out through the clenching of his throat. "Not now."

She finally realized what he was doing. "Sasuke." she started breathlessly, pulling him close and memorizing every detail of his torso and strong back. "I want this. I've never done this before."

"I know." he admitted, tightening his arms around her. "That's why I don't think-"

"Listen." she started, coaxing him to look into her sure emerald orbs. "I'm giving us one more night. One more night to be together." The thought sent another wall of moisture to her eyes, but she blinked it back the best she could. "I want my first time to be with the man I love, and I don't think I can ever love anyone as much as I love you right now. I want this memory. I want you." Sasuke's onyx eyes snapped into recognition and awareness, scanning hers for any detection of falsehood.

He found nothing but pure want and total sense of confirmation.

"You sure?" he asked one more time, unable to hold back any longer.  
>"Positive."<p>

When his swollen lips met hers again, and as he picked her up once more, this time carrying her off to her bedroom, she finally realized that all the other times they had been this close had been solely play and lust, nothing as to what she was feeling now. This is what it's supposed to be like. This was the difference of making love and having sex.

As he laid her down softly on her mattress, feeling the heat radiate off his body and roll over her own, she couldn't help the exciting yet dreadful emotions that rushed through her veins and spread like an epidemic. His expression was pure fire, the way he looked at her, as if the conversation never took place downstairs. But as she looked deeper into the cobalt abyss that was his distinctive eyes, she still could trace the mixture of longing and fear.

The rosette lifted an open palm, pressing it against his neck. "I love you."

Sasuke responded with a tender kiss to her jawline, proceeding down her windpipe and to her collarbone, leaving a tiny mark there. He ghosted a finger down her navel and to the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it to her belly button. As she pressed against him, allowing the restricting material to hit the floor, she couldn't believe this to be the first but last time they'd be doing this. She wanted so much more of this intensity, this feeling, this experience with him. She prayed then with all of her being that they would make it through this together, and still every bit, if not more, in love. Sakura then stopped there, because there was no way she could love him any more.

Soon, both of their entire clothing joined the growing pile on the floor.

When Sasuke leaned up and looked down at her, spread out under him with her pink haired splayed across her white pillow, it almost took his already limited breath away. Her swollen lips—due to him—parted slightly, her glazed emerald eyes hooded, holding so much emotion he almost couldn't hold her stare if his didn't mirror her own, and her flushed face made his air hitch in his throat.

The young Uchiha finally noticed her embarrassed demeanor at being so nude in front of him, and he leaned down to kiss one of her watering eyes. "Don't be shy." he whispered against her ear, stroking her stomach with the pad of his thumb in a smooth circle. "You are absolutely beautiful."

This had the opposite effect and caused her flush to increase tenfold, sending her face burrowing in his neck. She gripped both of his shoulders with her hands, steadying herself. He chuckled at her antics, gingerly lifting them both down onto the bed.

"This is going to hurt." he warned throatily, kissing her lips.

Sakura nodded, gripping tighter onto him. "I love you."

"I love you." he echoed, before connecting them.

_Damn, it does hurt! _She cursed silently, cringing as he sat perfectly still, allowing her to adjust.

Sasuke didn't move until she let out a breath she didn't even know she held. He seemed to panic slightly. "It's ok." she assured, testily moving her hips. "I'm ok."

Only with her approval did he move. He gripped her thighs and pushed, and as he did, she registered a few things in her brain. This was the most full her heart has ever felt; Sasuke looked absolutely breathtaking covered in perspiration and induced with pleasure; this was possibly—but not hopefully—the last time they'd do this; the pain started to fade, and it actually started feeling _really _good. This was the closest she's been with anyone, with him filling her to the brim.

Sakura did not know how long she moved, caressed, or gasped, but a moan slipped from between Sasuke's lips and he went completely rigid. The pink haired woman watched in fascination as he closed his eyes and stilled inside her, panting. He laid his head against her rising and falling chest and enjoyed the feel of her slender fingers running through his damp spikes. They both nearly completely forgot about the loneliness tomorrow will bring.

As Sakura focused on the feel of Sasuke's heartbeat on her own, she nearly cried again. She watched his peaceful expression as sleep overtook his conscious. She wished she could stay here for the rest of her life, frozen in time with the one thing that mattered more than herself.

But she mustn't be selfish. She has to be brave.

All of her friends depend on her, Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and the others would be in danger. Not to mention her family. She done the right thing with breaking up with Sasuke, and tomorrow, she'll have to face the truth with the sunrise, whether she wants to or not.

Tomorrow, she is no longer Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend. She is Sasori Kimonori's.

**A/N: A few things, my dearies: **

**I DO NOT ENCOURAGE UNMARRIED TEEN SEX. They loved each other and I found it sorta important to the story. I guess you could have sex, but make sure it is protected and that you 100000% love the person. Think about your future here, kidos. **

**Sorry for the wait, again, writer's block is a douche. I thought it was a bit risky with the whole -ahem- part, but oh well, it happened and I'm pretty satisfied with it. I know Sasori's real last name isn't Kimonori, but it's fanfiction. Deal with it. I seriously love reviews man, it feeds my bum-brain. But, I enjoy your views anyways, though I don't know how many I get or who views my story. Oh well.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy. **

**Read On, **

**~Dayonight7 **

**P.S: This chapter's title is brought to you by Secondhand Serenade- 'It's Not Over'.**


	15. Wide Awake

Upon waking the next morning, the sleepy pink haired beauty barely took into recognition the facts that she found it utterly difficult to open her heavy eyelids, her entire body felt a bit stiff and strangely sore, and her pillow could most definitely breathe.

Propping herself up on an elbow, she pried her emeralds open with slight force, seeing as they were crusted with what felt like dried tears and sleep. She rubbed a palm over an eye, focusing on clearing that one instead and nearly sighed in content as she recognized her 'pillow' through the cracked slit. Sasuke laid sleeping peacefully at her side, a toned arm curled around her body and raven locks disheveled.

Then the scene from last night crashed onto her like a wave made of acid, making her vision blurry again with a fresh batch of salt-water droplets. The rosette shook her messy head to clear herself of the dreaded emotions that filled her very being. She had to be strong, because if she didn't, she knew she'd run back into Sasuke's awaiting arms without hesitation.

Deciding the best course of action was to take a shower and figure it out from there, she tried pushing herself off the mattress slowly, as to not disturb her sleeping lover. She held her breath, easing her way out of the tangled sheets, before a bicep ruined her motive by subconsciously yanking her back down and resting her cheek on a solid chest. She sighed in defeat and secretly was glad for the few extra moments with him. But she knew that she couldn't spend too many more, for that would surely weaken her resistance.

The green eyed girl lifted a slender finger, brushing it across the tip of his nose and almost giggling at the way his face scrunched up. She played with an untidy spike, taking every feel of it into detail, as if she hadn't already that previous night. She continued her assault to his hair and face, until an annoyed grunt sounded from his throat, the action sending vibrations to his chest and her cheek. He lifted up a tired eyelid, revealing a skeptical onyx orb.

"Hn."

"Good morning to you too." she smiled, a bittersweet addition to what was coming.

"Aa." he nodded, removing his eyes from her struggling visage. The young Uchiha knew what she was really feeling, and didn't feel like witnessing her force a smile to her lips. "Where are your parents?"

"Still gone." she explained, closing her weary eyes and focusing on his steady heartbeat thrumming under her. "Won't be back until later on this evening."

The raven haired male stretched lightly, curving around the pink haired girl to gain access to the alarm clock perched on her nightstand. "7:53..." he muttered mainly to himself.

"You leave at 9:00..." the girl to his side added coldly.

He almost cringed. "I have to go soon." The onyx eyed male noticed the way her arms involuntarily wrapped around him tighter. She shook slightly. "Sakura."

Said woman swallowed hard, ignoring the dryness and clenching of her throat. She felt her shattered heart being pulled through the shredder once more. "I love you." she rushed through in a quick breath. "No matter what happens, no matter what he does to me, it's you. It's always been you and it always will be."

"Sakura, I-"

With a quick, lingering kiss to his lips, she shoved herself off the bed and away from him, speeding to the bathroom before she got sick all over the clean carpet in her room. It hurt so much, she felt as if the heartbreak was literally making her ill. As she leaned over the sink, grasping the sides for support, she felt arms wrap around her waist, pulling her to a familiar body. She shook her head quickly, watching in the mirror as Sasuke kissed her shoulder, completely ignoring the fact that she was still bare for all the world to see.

"I love you." he murmured onto the flesh of her shoulder. "Never forget that."

The young Uchiha pivoted her around and pushed his lips against her forehead, breathing in the wildflower scent before releasing her and gently padding out of the bathroom. She stood there in disbelief, refusing to admit that that was probably the last kiss she would ever receive from him, the last intimate touch, the last 'I love you', and everything to come she would have to face without him. She still stood in cold sweat as she listened to his engine roar to life, and even remained standing as she heard the purr of vehicle distance itself down the street. Sakura had no idea how much longer she froze in the wake of her strangled feelings, but eventually her knees gave out underneath her and she let herself sink to the plush rug, curl into a ball, and let all the stray emotions leak through her already bloodshot eyes. One more moment of weakness was all she needed, all she would give herself. One more sliver of letting go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she eventually dragged herself off the cold floor of her bathroom and into the steam of a quick shower, she toweled off and trudged into her room, staring at the taunting clock as it blared out the time in annoying green letters.

_10:26. _She thought with a slight narrow of her emerald orbs. _He's really gone now... _

After dressing and combing through her tangled bubblegum locks, she plopped onto her bed and listened to the complete solitude of her abode. Not a noise could be heard, not even the usual creak of the house setting. She was really all alone now.

The rosette gripped the sheets under her fingers tightly, watching as her knuckled gradually whitened underneath her grasp. She silently chuckled underneath her breath as she though of how it all started, back when she first grew attached to the painting, then trying to win Sasuke's affection and wade through the confused emotions she had back then. She thought she was stressed with just that chunk of information. She wished she could just go back in time and stop all this from happening, wished she could just fix everything and still be with Sasuke.

But no amount of wishing could bring her back from where she knew she had to go now.

Picking up her cell phone in one hand, she shakily dialed the appropriate number she acquired from the same crimson haired man a few days previous. It didn't take long, before his laughing voice rang throughout her hearing piece.

"Hello?" his voice vibrated musingly.

"Sasori." she croaked out, before clearing her throat. "I made my decision."

"Oh?" She could almost envision his ruby brow raising. "You have now? What was your choice?"

Sakura took in a deep breath, more for courage than oxygen. "I ended things with Sasuke."

"Good choice." he said.

"Can...can you come pick me up now?" she sighed, because she not only needed to prove to him that she was fully serious, but even being around _somebody—_god forbid it be Sasori—was better than sitting in the total solstice of her home, being forced to face with what she had done not too long ago.

"On my way now." he responded, hanging up the phone before a 'goodbye' could even be muttered.

Sakura hung her head once more, letting the thick curtain of pink tresses fall in front of her face, covering her puffy features and masking her hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the dark car rounded her house, she bit her lip in timidness and swallowed. The feeling got even more intense as she watched the crimson haired man step out and walk to the passenger door. He tauntingly held it open for the rosette, and she rolled her emerald eyes at his seemingly gentleman like gesture. She felt it was more mocking when he done it, versus when Sasuke done it.

When she slid inside the leather interior, she smoothed down her shirt and pressed herself against the window glass, refusing to get any closer to the man in the driver's seat than what she had to. After cruising down a few streets, the gray eyed male was obviously fed up with her distance as he shot out an arm and tugged her closer, practically pinning her under his grasp. She took in a sharp breath and stiffened, staying where she was but not entirely enjoying it.

_At least he smells pretty awesome. _She mentally kicked herself.

They eventually pulled to a stop in front of an abandoned looking house, one that rested in the nook of a patch of forest near the shut down tire factory. The green eyed girl raised a pink brow at that, hearing previous rumors that the house was supposedly 'haunted' by a lot of attractive 'ghosts' by some of the neighborhood children. She watched him as he released her and opened her door for her once more.

"We needed somewhere to go when we got to Konoha." he replied to her silent question, helping her out by pulling on her forearm. "This seemed like a decent place."

"More like a danger hazard." she said in return, leaning back to peer at the house's broken wood and exposed nails with caution. When the man let her go and rapped on the door, she wrapped her arms around herself, not in chill but in anxiousness. After a while with no answer, she shrugged. "I don't think anybody's home."

"No." he chuckled, rapping a little more forcefully with annoyance. "Tobi is probably just being a dipshit again."

A moment later, the pink haired beauty watched as a lone dark eye stared out from a slit in the ratty curtains of the murky window and footsteps bounded to the door. Several clicks of locks later and the crimson haired male to her side shoved his way into the house.

"Sasori!" Hidan, from what she recalled, hopped up from his seat on an acceptable looking couch. The man to his side was counting a stack of money greedily. "How was the ride? I see our little Sakura is with you." Said girl fought the urge to gag.

Sasori just rolled his eyes and continued walking. "Whatever, Hidan. Kakuzu, tell Tobi to get a fucking brain and answer the door the first time around." The dark man with the money sighed and nodded, glaring over at a corner in which a cobalt haired man sat scratching his head in puzzlement.

The next room they entered was most likely the dining room/kitchen, where another couch and coffee table was pushed against a wall, holding a beautiful woman with her periwinkle hair up in a loose bun. As Sakura assessed her pierced lip she wondered if her hair color was natural, though she was not one to talk. The pretty girl looked up from her book, fingering the paper of the next page as she watched Sasori and the rosette with calculating eyes. Her orbs were a deeper blue than Naruto's and was framed by thick, black lashes. She definitely did not look like one to be messed with. Sakura pondered on whether she could be friends with her or not, seeing as she was what appeared to be the only other female in the home.

"Konan." Sasori nodded his head in recognition. "Anything new with Zetsu's post back in Oto?"

She scowled, twisting her pretty features. "Nothing since he left this morning."

"No need for the sarcasm, I thought we were over this." Sasori scoffed. "Not my fault your lover boy decided to resign."

"Whatever." she mumbled back, glancing back down at her book.

The gray eyed man proceeded up the stairs, dragging the reluctant pink haired woman further into the creaky home. He paused at another door, pushing that one open as well and entering. It seemed to be a tiny bedroom, and it appeared to be _his _tiny bedroom. It held a single bed, a desk full of maps and exposed notes, a few pictures of the Akatsuki and _her_, but what drew her attention was the tiny shelf full of puppets. It held a miniature man in a tiny tuxedo, a very somber looking girl in a frilly white dress, a ninja clad in black, and various other assortments that dazzled the rosette.

"You're awfully quiet." The unexpected deep voice caused her to jump, knocking her head against the shelf above the one she was examining.

She winced as she straightened up and patted her head gingerly. "Nothing really to say, I guess."

"Hm." he nodded, pressing his lips in a tight line.

The silence was a bit much, so she cleared her throat and dragged her slender finger across a doll's face, that looked strangely like her in so many ways. But the bubblegum hair was curly, not the straight tresses she possessed. And the eyes weren't as big, or as bright of an emerald. Then when she dragged her roaming eyes to the doll aside from her, realization dawned on her and she pulled back as if the wooden person burned her.

Those were dolls of Kaori and Arata.

Sakura shook her head. "Where did you get all these dolls from?"

"They're puppets, not dolls. And I made them." he shrugged, leaning against the wall adjacent to her.

"M-Made them? These?" she exclaimed, looking back at the smiling miniature people. "They look so professional!"

"My father was a puppet master." he explained, walking closer to the shelf and picking up 'Kaori' and 'Arata'. "He taught me everything he knew, ever since I was old enough to hold a carving knife properly." Sasori twirled the Kaori puppet fondly, pulling at a pink curl. "She was the first puppet I ever made all on my own."

"Really?" she asked politely, picking up a random puppet from the shelf. The puppets he held did look a bit more plain and aged then the other ones, now that she held them closer for analysis. "Were they people you met before? Or did you just come up with them?"

"I...I don't know." he answered truthfully, putting them back down. "They just sort of...came to me, you know? Now that I think back on it, I didn't even produce the normal sketch required."

Sakura thought back to her painting of Sasuke, another piece to the puzzle clicking into place. "I know _exactly _what you mean." Another long pause. "So you have other bases in other cities? I didn't know."

He hesitated, before finally guessing she wouldn't turn him in if she hadn't already. "Yeah, a few. I still need to know what's going in other places my organization is active in."

"Oh." she pursed her lips before planting a seat on his bed. "Konan said something about a guy named Zetsu in Oto..."

"Yeah." he confirmed, pulling his desk chair closer and seating himself comfortably.

"And he left this morning."

"I know."

"Sasuke left for Oto as well, and it was _this morning_." she accused, watching his shocked face turn into amusement.

"I didn't give you enough credit, Sakura. A little more clever than I thought." he said. "And yes, though you're business with him is supposedly done, I just had to make sure. Not only for me, but for an ally."

"An ally?"

"An ally." he stated coldly, dropping the subject.

Sakura let the topic die and tucked her arms under her knees, pulling them closer to her chin and resting her cheek on the bone. She watched as Sasori peered at her through gray eyes, looking as if he were recalling something. She furrowed her pink brows in a questionable manner. He just shook his head and rested his own cheek on a closed fist, propped up by an elbow on the armrest of his chair.

"I was only thinking." he responded, still glancing at her.

"That so?" she tried to sound courageous, but it came out a little more spooked than what she would have liked.

"Yeah..." he trailed.

The rest of the day passed by in an agonizingly slow pace. Sometimes they sat in complete silence and others they would talk. She refused to give out any personal detail about herself, for she did not trust the man whatsoever, but she did listen to what little bits he tossed out. She had every right to distrust and absolutely hate the man across from her, but she would have to become accustomed to the way things were now. If she continued to reject him and pull herself within herself the entire time they'd be together from then on, it would only be more uncomfortable and more unbearable. She'd had to just grow to accept the change.

What she couldn't help though, was the way her heart practically screamed for Sasuke with every thump of the beating organ.

When the sun began to set and the trip closed to an end, he shoved their way through the house once more and into his car, everybody surprisingly saying goodbye to the 'couple' that left.

_Almost hard to believe they're heartless assholes. _She snorted mentally.

Sasori did not pull her forcefully under his grip like he had the car ride to the home, but instead coaxed her to scoot closer to the seat. She moved away from the window, but did not dare any closer. When he stopped in front of her house, he watched her intently and expecting as she unbuckled herself from the seat and hurriedly lifted out of the vehicle. He continued to watch her form as she unlocked her home and entered slowly. He waved, but did not expect one back. Sasori knew that it wold take time before she fully accepted what happened. But the sooner she did, the better. As he sped away from her home, he thought about what his thoughts had carried him too earlier that day in his bedroom.

He remembered the first time he saw the pink haired beauty. It was not actually Sakura he saw, but a woman so similar to her that he couldn't help but think of _that_ woman whenever he saw Sakura. The warm smiles she gave, the generous laughter he could just drown in, the soft touches, the caring looks; all of it reminding him of _that _woman, the one he has been seeing in his dreams so often now. When he saw Sakura, a urge to just...posses her overtook his entire self-reserve and conscious that he sunk to incredibly low levels just to gain her. He gained _her_, but also her hatred. He could deal with the hatred, for he could gradually change that overtime, but now that the raven haired bastard was out of the picture, he had _her._ The woman of his dreams.

And he would stop at nothing to keep her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day when Sakura awoke, she found herself on the couch downstairs rather than her mattress upstairs. Her bed brought back too many fresh memories of Sasuke. So she was curled into the fetal position on the painfully springy couch, twisted in a tiny blanket that had not been there when she drifted off. It was probably provided to her by her worry-wart mother. She rubbed a blurry eye and lifted herself off the uncomfortable cushion. She could faintly make out the sizzling of breakfast in the kitchen.

"Mom?" she mumbled out pathetically, stretching out her still stiff body. She really needed to remember how awkward it felt sleeping on the couch, in case she chose to do it again. "You in the kitchen?"

"Yes!" she heard her mother's distinctive call. "In here!"

The rosette wiggled her way out from underneath the blanket and padded into the light atmosphere of the kitchen, her mother flitting about preparing pancakes. Soon her father would trudge out of bed reluctantly and make his way downstairs, joining them. She let out a tiny yawn and scooted a chair out from under the table, falling into it rather than seating. She ignored the disapproval stare and frown combo from her mother.

"Sakura, act like a young lady, will you?" she tsk-ed. "Sasuke won't like it if he sees you like this."

A pang of hurt crossed her face, the burden weighting heavier on her chest to the point where she felt like she couldn't breathe. Being the attentive mother she was, Sakura's mom immediately tossed aside breakfast preparations and took a seat next to her, rubbing a reassuring palm across her back.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, her own pink brows furrowing. "Is it about Sasuke?" She was right on the dot.

The green eyed girl held back a sniff. "Things just didn't work out the way we planned."

Which was the truth, just not all of it.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry." Her mother breathed. "I never thought this would happen."

"Yeah." she snorted. "Me neither."

Her mother pulled her into an embrace, squeezing her shoulders. "Other fish in the sea, beautiful, other fishies."

"Mom, I'm not two!" Sakura almost forced out a laugh. "And 'fishies' isn't even a word!"

"In my dictionary, it's perfectly logical." The older woman huffed back. "Now help me set the table for breakfast. Oh! I let a pancake burn. Oh well, it'll just be your father's."

"Mom." The rosette tried to laugh again, grabbing out the porcelain plates from the cabinet that held them.

It sounded weak, so she tried to make it stronger. Just like she tried to make her resolve stronger. In the end it came out a little tense, and her mother took note. She shook her head but said nothing, and for that, Sakura was grateful. She'd need a little time to work on it, after all. As she sat down glasses and silverware, she heard the familiar thunk of her father's work slippers down the stairs. He emerged with a happy grin on his face as he took a deep sniff of the air.

"I smell pancakes!" he announced happily, before sniffing again. "And one of them burnt. Or maybe more of them, seeing as _you _cooked."

"Oh shut up and eat it!" her mother growled playfully, sticking his plate in front of him as he seated and kissed his slightly wrinkled cheek. "You're lucky I don't feed you cat food!"

"You did feed me dog food once, as I recall." he rubbed his nonexistent beard jestingly. "Yes, 'Kibble N' Bits' casserole, it was."

Her mother pulled out a chair and plate for herself after handing Sakura her food. "You forgot our anniversary! You dug your grave, so you had to lay in it!"

"Woman, I said I was sorry!"

"After you threw up chunks of kibble."

Sakura watched her parents quarrel fondly, prodding at her own plate halfheartedly. She wanted nothing more than to have the same kind of love her parents had. One that was light and lasting and fun. One like she had with Sasuke. Sasori couldn't provide that for her, he was too possessive and controlling for her to ever be truly happy. She has only seen a few gentle sides of him, but that hardly did any justice to the horrid things he done to her and her friends in the past. Suddenly very angry, she stabbed into her pancakes, _hard. _

The rosette was frustrated with everything. She just wanted Sasuke back and to worry about prom, not what terrible thing Sasori was going to do to her or her friends next. She was happy with Sasuke, and Sasori took that away from her. All she wanted to do was hurt him, and hurt him _bad,_ but she had to learn to get along with him, for her friends sake. With a deep breath, she knew she had to be strong enough to push down that angry build-up and move forward. For her friends, her family, and Sasuke. She would do it for them.

The pink haired girl looked up as she felt a warm hand encasing her own, gently lowering the fork in her hand. She blinked a few times. "What?"

"Is everything alright, Sakura?" her father called from over his almost finished plate, watching her own ruined pancake. He yelped and winced as her mother's face scrunched up and kicked his shin underneath the table. He spoke, but kept glaring at his wife. "I mean you look gorgeous today."

Her mother rolled her lavender eyes. "You were just attacking your pancake a bit viciously. He was just concerned, so ignore him."

"Hey, mom." she said, poking her breakfast. "I'm not very hungry right now. Could I go over to Ino's?"

"Sure thing." her mother smiled understandingly, watching her as she lifted up her plate and emptied the ruined food into the garbage. As Sakura turned to leave the house without even changing her clothes or brushing her hair, her mother called out to her. "I love you! Never forget that!"

The rosette stopped in her tracks, taking in a hurting breath. Those were the same words Sasuke uttered as he left her. She shook her head, cursing herself for being the typical teenage girl and to suck it up. She grinned falsely, turning around to face her parents as she nodded.

"I love you guys too."

When she exited the house and the burst of fresh air hit her face, she felt as if it almost was painful. The morning sun was bright against her sensitive emeralds and her messy bubblegum tresses whipped in the nearing Spring wind. She walked down the sidewalk with slow pace, taking her sweet time to bask in the giant star's early rays. She read somewhere that the sun releases chemicals that make you feel happier when absorbing them. Maybe if she stood in the sun long enough, not only would she get the killer tan she was craving earlier, but maybe she could also gain a sliver of a good mood.

As she came up closer to the desired house she wanted, she push the doorbell's button once, hearing a mumbled greeting after a moment. She rapped on the door for added emphasis, giggling as a tired Ino swung open the door in frustration.

"Damn you and your pink hair this early in the morning!" she hissed, but stood aside anyways. "Don't you know you're supposed to sleep in 'till like, noon on the first day of break? Like _normal _teenagers?"

"Shut up, Pig." she ground back, shoving her way into her best friend's house and taking a seat on the couch. "I hate sleeping in and you know that."

"Not when we were kids. All you did was sleep!" she scoffed back, plopping down next to her friend. The blonde laid her head on the back of her couch, still not fully awake. "Why can't you revert to your old self?"

_Believe me, been there, wished that. _

Her blue eyed friend looked over at her through the slit of one cracked eye, peering at the exasperated expression on her face. "And to what do I thank for your very early—and rude might I add—visit? Like, you didn't even get out of the clothes I'm presuming you wore yesterday by the wrinkles. And your hair has seen better days-"

"Ino, honestly, I just really need someone to talk to." she sighed, gripping a lock of her hair and twisting it. "My mom had tried, but she doesn't know anything. Like, _at all. _I just really need somebody who understands fully. You're the only one who knows everything." It trailed off to a whisper.

Ino nodded, biting the nail of her thumb and sitting up. "Well, what happened?"

"I...I slept with Sasuke the night before he left." she admitted with a slight blush. A numb pain spread throughout her chest. It faltered when she heard a shriek that battled a banshee from her side. Her vision started spinning as her shoulders were violently shaken.

"What? What? _What?_" Ino cried, still shaking her pink haired friend. "What happened? Was he good? How was it for you? Did it hurt? _Was he good?_"

"Down girl." Sakura breathed, pushing her friend away. "It was...perfect. But, we aren't...together anymore."

It hurt even more saying it aloud, admitting it to another person.  
>"What? Why? Was he that bad?"<p>

"No, Ino!" she hollered. "I had to do it. I don't want to say why, but I had to."

"Sasori?" she lifted a golden eyebrow coldly, watching her best friend's expression drop drastically and slowly nod. "Figures."

"I couldn't help it! I _had _to! If I didn't, he would keep hurting people!"

Ino sighed and nodded, and couldn't help but agree. She leaned forward and took her friend's shaken, cold hands into her own warm ones. "I can't say we could hold our own against those creeps, cause we really don't know what we're going up against. It'd be high schoolers versus big men with guns."

"And a woman." Sakura piped in, remembering Konan.

"What?"

"Nevermind." she grumbled, jutting her head forward. "Continue."

"Anyways, who do you think would win? The best we could do is have Naruto knock them all out with one of his lethal ramen farts as we flee. I don't think that's very effective, nor do I comprehend how Hinata can put up with that. What I am saying, is I think the way you're thinking is very selfless and possibly stupid. Keeping all of us safe is a very mature way of thinking. I just don't think it's very smart."

Sakura took her hands away from Ino's and ran one through her unkempt pink locks. "What else am I going to do?"

"I don't know, Sakura." The blonde shook her head. "I really don't." A long pause of silence rang throughout the atmosphere between the two, before Ino finally piped up once more. "You know, now we have an extra spot in the limo to fill."

"Oh shut up, Ino!" Sakura laughed, grabbing the nearest throw pillow and belting her laughing friend with it.

"Hey, hey! My mom bought that from Paris!"

"The city?"

"No, the store."

Sakura almost didn't have to force out the giggle that followed her friend's response. This is what she came here for in the first place, if only to just let the temporary light feeling leave her as soon as she walked away and out into her emotional tide once more. She knew Ino was trying her a little harder than the norm to make her more jubilant and comfortable and for that Sakura was appreciative. She caught her friend's assault with an identical pillow before it made contact. Ino hopped off the couch and threw her hands up, seeing as she was now weaponless.

"Truce! I call truce!" she screamed, cowering down.

Sakura played along. "And if I let you live?"

"I'll treat you to breakfast!" she giggled, standing back up.

"Hm. I denied my mother's pancakes, so I am a bit peckish...where to?" she asked, dropping her own pillow.

"Uh, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but Ichiraku's. I'm practically sick of it, thanks to Naruto."

"I don't blame you. But as your friend, I am _not _letting you go out like _that._"

"Like what?" The green eyed beauty asked, watching her friend's disgusted look.

"All wrinkly and baggy and messy! No men will want you like that!"

"Ino, I'm kinda already seeing someone..." she bit her lip, trailing off and rubbing her forearm.

"Really? Wow, you work faster than Karin. Who is it?"

"Sasori..."

"...dafuq? Are you _insane_?" Her blonde friend screeched. "But, I don't understand, he-"

"-and I made a deal. Not only did I break up with Sasuke, but I had to be with him as well."

"Does he rape you? Abuse you? Hurt you? I will cut him with my heels, I swear to you now, Sakura!"

"No, no. He's not _that _bad. Just awkward and uncomfortable. I don't know what he expects from me. I really don't."

"Well..." Ino started out cautiously. "I hope you know what you're doing here, Sakura."

The rosette took in a deep breathe. "Me too, Ino, me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they entered the bustling diner, the pink haired woman tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and clacked her way to the nearest booth. Ino had insisted on french braiding her hair down both sides and pulling it into a bun, much obliged to Sakura's 'just brush it, it's fine'. Her friend tossed her clothes in her own dirty laundry hamper, seeing as they both borrowed each other's clothes so much over their lifetime that they were used to just end up washing one another clothing items. The blonde replaced her attire with white Capri's and a floral print shirt. Since her friend said that her sneaker's looked tacky with the outfit, she tossed them aside and handed her heels.

Sakura protested against the make-up and yelled about how Ino was treating it as if they were going to some restaurant or on a date and managed to wiggle her way out of that one. Now as she slid into the cushion booth, she felt a bit more at ease without everybody staring at her. When their menus arrived with a gum-popping waitress, she hurriedly grabbed hers and opened it, stuffing her face behind it.

"Why is everybody watching me?" she hissed, darting her eyes around the place.

Ino shrugged, scanning her own, uninterested. "I think they might have saw you leave with Sasori yesterday. You know how it is with this damn town and trusting outsiders." she rolled her baby blues. "They seriously need to grow the hell up."

"Nothing happened! He just showed me some puppets he made!"

"He makes puppets?"

"Yeah."

"Does he collect them?"

"Yeah."

"Ew." she shook her head once, as if shaking off the thought. "Does he have some issues or something?"

"Obviously if he's assaulting people and stealing spark plugs."

It took a moment to catch on, but it clicked in the blonde's head and she shot her eyes up from the menu. "Hey! He's the stupid bitch that stole my spark plugs, isn't he?"

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, he's the stupid bitch."

"Douche-bag!"

The gum-popping waitress reemerged form behind the counter, twirling a pen lazily in one hand and flipping open a notepad in the other. Her thickly coated eyeshadow contrasted with her tiny eyes, making Sakura feel like she was staring into a blob of purple. She stood for a few moments in the front of their table, before sighing and looking down.

"Is this on one check or two?"

Ino scowled. "Seven."

The green eyed girl stifled a snicker but kicked her underneath the table. "One."

"What would you like to drink?" she dragged on, scribbling things down on her notepad.

"We'll both just have coffee, thanks."

When the waitress walked away, the rosette followed her receding form with her her scanning eyes and found them landing on a couple huddled in the back. They held hands across from the table, whispering sweet nothings to one another as a younger female server approached them. She watched as the waitress bent forward, obviously flirting with the young man in front of his girlfriend. A pang of loneliness pierced through her as she realized she would never be able to get jealous over Sasuke like that about the slutty waitresses again. She then scoffed sadly, watching as her fingers twiddled with a sugar packet.

It's funny, the strange things you miss when you lose somebody.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud blonde. "Sakura!"

"Huh?"

"Girl, snap out of it. She asked you your order like, ten times."

The pink haired beauty looked up apologetically, and opened the menu. "Just two eggs over easy and a piece of toast. Oh! And a yogurt parfait."

Ino shrugged. "I'll take the same thing."

The aged hostess gave a skeptical look to them both, before gathering their menus and walking off in the direction she came. Sakura tucked her hands underneath her thighs and smiled somberly. Ino resisted the urge to frown at her and instead nudged her foot with her own.

"Things will perk up soon. Really, they will. It hurts now, but with time, it may get better."

"Yeah..." she nodded, flickering her eyes to the window.

The grand oak outside fluttered in the wind, rustling it's new buds of Spring in the billowing air. The shadow of the tree squirmed underneath it and the grass gently swayed, creating a tranquil scene. Her pink head tilted slightly, a strange wave of emotions coming over her. It was almost identical to the feelings she got when she looked at her necklace for a long period of time. An oak tree...it seemed so familiar. She shook her head, gripping the table side with narrowing eyes. A wall of nostalgic feeling rammed into her as she continued to look outside. A feeling of remembrance fought her mentally.

Ino watched worriedly as her friend's pupils dilated, her stare seeming more and more off into the distance. "Sakura?"

_** She couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it. He was dead, really dead. His body, the same one that would whisper to her and hold her and make love to her endlessly was now another carcass, one lost solider in a battlefield of death. A sword to heart is what they say got to him, what ended it all. A lucky shot from a dying enemy. They say he was protecting a comrade. **_

_** She refused to believe it, even as they lowered his casket into the cold dirt and started filling up the dark maw in the earth. She refused to believe it, even as her legs gave out from underneath her and she became numb with the pain. She couldn't feel anything anymore, but there was no need to. Without him, there is nothing. **_

"Sakura?"

_**Her sobs progressed as she nearly crawled over to his now sealed grave under the oak tree. Under an oak, for his courage the preacher had said. Under an oak, for stability, for protecting another solider. For being a great general. Kaori remembered glaring venomously over at the man who had lived because of Kanazawa's sacrifice. She stopped herself though, when his family of a wife and three kids swarmed around him. Kanazawa would be ashamed of how she was acting, but it wasn't fair. Why did he have to be the one to die? **_

_** She heard Arata calling her name from the main house. She would still have to serve the Uchiha's, until her wedding day that is. She just couldn't imagine a life without him. A life without him, wasn't a life worth living. **_

"_**Kaori!" Arata's calls became more agitated. **_

"Sakura!"

_** Scooting closer to the gravestone, she traced her fingers along the letters that engraved his memories. How long would the stone last? A decade? A century? She didn't know, and it wasn't like it would matter. He was gone, and he left her. He lied when he said he's return to her. He lied. **_

_**Grasping the thin vial that she held in her hand, she unscrewed the cork and shook her head violently. **_

"_**No." she gasped, tipping the head of the vial, letting the liquid flow down her throat. She laid herself on her stomach on the fresh earth, ignoring the way it dirtied her robes. "No." She felt the poison she brewed from the garden the moment she found out of his absence in the head count at the military base settle in. She knew that if her worst nightmare—this—was to come true, she'd use it, and she did. She studied with the great Lady Tsunade in her time as a noble in hopes of becoming a great doctor as well. So she knew how quick and deadly it was. "No!" **_

_** The poison felt like needles spreading throughout her entire body. Every place it touched was rendered useless in seconds. She felt her vision blur and closed her eyes, accepting what was to come. She wouldn't live without the only thing that was worth living for. She smiled sadly as she felt her lungs slow and her heartbeat come to a halt.**_

"_Sakura!_"

"No!" The rosette screamed, gasping for air and pulling at her chest, searching frantically for a steady thumping.

Upon finding one, she looked up with wild eyes at an entire diner full of staring people, all who were murmuring quietly to one another. The waitress who was putting their food out in front of them cursed.

"If it wasn't right, you didn't have to be so cranky about it." she grumbled, beginning to pull the plate away.

"No, no, it's fine, thank you." Sakura shot out a hand, placing it onto the server's with an apologetic smile. "I'm fine."

"Sakura..." Ino watched her cautiously.

"Really, I am fine." she breathed, picking up her fork.

"...then why are you still crying?"

The pink haired beauty raised a shaking hand to her cheek, pressing it against the soft flesh and cringing as she felt an active and heavy trail of tears flowing down her skin. She sputtered a bit on her saliva, before swiping her eyes and clearing her throat.

"Is this about Sasuke? Or Sasori?" Her friend reached out calmly, touching her arm in a reassuring manner.

"No." she admitted. "I had a vision. This time, it was a full on vision. I actually felt what she felt, I was awake for once, and...fuck, Ino, _I died. _I felt it. It was terrible! I don't know what to do. The pain, the suffering, the confusion, everything! I hate it, and I'm done. I hate it, but I can't run away, no matter how much I want to." Ino stayed silent, but set her pink lips in a straight line and listened. It was all she _could _do. The rosette looked down at her plate, trying to ignore the stares of the people around her. "I'm not hungry, _again._ I'm sorry."

Sakura called over a waiter and had him box up her food items, and hand it to her in a plastic bag. She paid for the entire bill, refusing Ino's protests of 'I invited you out so I should pay' and so on. She hugged her friend before leaving her alone in the booth. She needed time to think about everything that had happened in the last two days. It was all too fast, and every time she thought it may just turn out to be bearable, the situation shifts almost as bipolar as the weather. It wasn't fair, because now...

Sakura knew that things were most likely not going to get better.

**A/N: Thank you, dearies! **

**I don't have much to say this time around, but things will probably heat up here very soon! So stay tuned!  
><strong>

**This chapter's title is from Katy Perry's 'Wide Awake'.  
><strong>

**Read, Review, and Enjoy! **

**Read on, **

**~Dayonight7**


	16. Memory

"Dude, I can't believe it's already here!" the man adjacent to Sasuke groaned, slumping farther into his seat. "I don't want to stay here for _two whole weeks._ This is bullshit!"

"I know what you mean." his friend nodded, looking out the window. "My girlfriend almost shit a brick when I told her I was leaving. This whole extra training is pretty useless anyways, what haven't we learned that we really need? Seriously."

The raven haired man couldn't help the scowl that etched his handsome features. He had been unfortunate enough to be seated next to the pair for the entire ride, their nonstop whining about the littlest things gouging his eardrums. Sasuke Uchiha was not one to tolerate such people for very long, and he had had enough. "Both of you shut the hell up and quit acting like you're thirteen."

The men looked affronted."Hey! Don't be such a prick!"

The young Uchiha rolled his onyx orbs, lifting himself from the seat he occupied and rushed towards the front of the bus before he punched them in their throats. He really couldn't handle annoying people, especially after the night/morning he had had.

He nearly jumped off the vehicle before it came to a complete stop in front of the main corporate building. He rushed to the duplex doors and past security, who already knew exactly who he was just by the signature glare in his eyes. He ignored the calls of his 'colleagues'. He had something urgent he had to address first.

"Sasuke! Yo! The class is over here, where you going, bro?" one of the complainers yelled, cupping a hand around his mouth.

The raven haired man continued to rush to an elevator, jabbing the up button harshly and impatiently. When the metal slabs of the moving compartment opened, he shoved his way into the packed area and stood in the midst of the almost scared passengers. He looked over at a middle aged woman and she nearly cringed. Was his glare that bad?

When the high pitched ding of the machine warned him that his floor had came up, he pushed out of the crowd and bounded to the main conference room he desired. As he opened the door with slight force and vigor, the entire room stilled and turned to his direction. A short silence followed until one rather large man coughed. The only individual that was standing at the head of the long, polished table let his previous sentence die in his throat, pivoting towards Sasuke in the process. The single lifted hand that was holding a piece of parchment dropped.

"Little brother." he nodded, looking him up and down. "I didn't know your classes were taking places in here."

"Drop the act, Itachi. We need to talk."

"If we do now, you'll miss your classes, and I'll miss this meeting that you so rudely interrupted. Now if you'll excuse me." He dismissed, turning back to a PowerPoint behind him.

The younger Uchiha brother rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "I need your help...now."

"Hm. And to what do you need my help with?"

"I think you know damn well what it is." he said finally, turning to walk away, fully expecting Itachi to follow him. And he did.

"If you'll excuse me, it will only take a second." The older Uchiha bowed to the group of people, his raven strands falling forward slightly as he exited the room with a very irritated stature. When they stepped into the main office in which Itachi occupies whilst his father is away, he sat firmly on the leather couch and watched his younger brother with a skeptical stare. "Now what is it this time?"

Sasuke took a seat by his brother. "Sakura broke up with me."

"...really, Sasuke? Coming to me for _girl troubles_? Going as far as to interrupt-"

"No, you weasel." he huffed, leaning back in the seat. "She broke up with me, because of your little group."

"I am not apart of that anymore, which I thank you for. But why?"

"Sasori wants her. He's abusing his power as the head of the organization to get to her, and he did."

"How?"

Sasuke looked very seriously into his brother's eyes. "He's hurting everybody close to her. He's vandalizing property, and nobody's doing a damn thing to stop it. Especially the police."

"And that's why you're here?"

"Exactly." Sasuke smirked. "After all, it's in the Uchiha blood to be stubborn and illogical."

"Yeah." Itachi snorted, folding his hands. "You sure proved that when you went after me."

"I'm serious here." The onyx eyed male glanced down, resting his arms on his knees. He tilted his head far enough to the side so he could let his brother see his face clearly. He locked gazes with him once more. "Itachi, I love her. I don't want to lose her." He set his full lips in a straight line, peering hard at a spot close to the left of his brother's face. "I _won't _lose her." He sounded like he was convincing himself more than anybody.

The elder Uchiha nodded, knowing how Sasuke felt the just by the change in his behavior when the pink haired woman was present at their dinner in Kyoto. It was the first time he had seen his brother so light and playful, outside of their childhood. And when he had called him up previous to that trip, nearly begging him (Which Sasuke _never _did.) to cut a deal for the hotel just because his girlfriend was disappointed that the had been canceled, he knew how much his brother cared if he was that willing to make her happy. He did sympathize with his sibling, for he can only guess how much Sasuke was hurting. But there was a problem.

"Do you have any evidence?" Itachi asked slowly, shifting his legs.

"What?" Sasuke blinked.

"Evidence on the Akatsuki's actions in Konoha. Can any of the victims identify who their attackers were? Were there any DNA evidence found on them? What about the robberies? Any DNA, evidence, witnesses; anything?"  
>Sasuke looked blankly at his feet, furrowing his brows in frustration. He couldn't bring himself to tell his brother he had gotten attacked as well, though that was mainly out of pride. "No. A few police officers from the town over tested on everything, questioned Kiba and Shikamaru, but found nothing."<p>

"Do you know where they hang around?"

"No..."

The elder Uchiha sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Sasuke, you annoying child, you."

"I'm not a child, you are five years older than me, I am hardly a child to you."

"But your actions speak otherwise. How am I, or the police, supposed to do anything when there are no leads? No anything to base an arrest off of?"

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do then Itachi?" The raven haired male jumped to his feet, angrily swiping a hand through his bangs. "Sit back and watch Sakura be dragged away from me by some psychopath? Do you have _any _idea how it feels? How it's literally killing me?"

Itachi waited through his outburst, forever the calmer and more reasonable of the two. When Sasuke seated himself once more, his breathing slightly ragged and his knuckles white from clenching his fists so hard, his brother spoke gently. "I may not understand what you're feeling, but I do know how difficult it is to catch the Akatsuki. I know all their habits, just give it time. They make mistakes just like the rest of us. We need to wait until the opening presents itself. In the mean time I need you to to be clear in your mind and to stay calm and patient."

"Itachi, I can't-"

"Listen to me." The older sibling said coolly. "I need you to be on your toes for something, anything that Sasori would be up to."

"And then what? Wait until the police prosecute him unjustifiably?" Sasuke scoffed, sinking back in the couch.

"Then what are you doing _here, _little brother? What else were we to do?"

"I don't know." he admitted truthfully. "I'm running out of options. I don't have the resources he has."

"Sasuke." Itachi scowled. "You have money, almost the entire police force _in the country, _and me." Sasuke almost smirked at his last word. "What does Sasori have that we don't?"

The younger Uchiha groaned, closing his suddenly tired eyes. "Sakura."

"We can get her back. That's the whole point of this, isn't it?" Itachi nearly smiled. "Give it time, be patient, and keep your eyes peeled. Knowing Sasori, he probably has spies tracking you in Oto already. Act as if you're still heartbroken, and keep going about your training like you originally planned. It was wise to visit me before you get to the hotel, since I suppose the Akatsuki didn't anticipate that. Don't contact me again until you are in Konoha once more, because they will know."

"Fine." Sasuke stood, wiping imaginary dust off of his jeans before pausing. Hesitantly, he looked down at his older brother and gave a terrible imitation of a smile. It was still difficult to smile genuinely without a certain pink haired woman by his side. "By the way, thanks."

The other raven haired male got to his feet, and simply waved the comment off. "We are still family, and I do still...care about you." Itachi slightly cringed, emotions not usually expressed within the Uchiha domain. "Oh, and Sasuke?"

"Hn?" The onyx eyed male threw a look over his shoulder at the doorway.

"Try not to do anything illegal." When his younger brother scoffed, Itachi chuckled and folded his hands across his broad chest. "And be careful. Don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah." Sasuke snorted before shutting the door. "I'll get right on that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura frequently was visited by worried friends throughout the two weeks Sasuke was gone, and even more the week after. Some were worried, some were suspecting, and others were just plain bored (i.e. Kiba and Sai). Ino was the only one who truly knew the extent of the situation, and the only one the green eyed beauty could vent to. The rest of her friends just thought Sasuke and her hit a bump in the road that she didn't want to talk about because 'it was too painful' and went their separate ways. In a twisted sense of humor, she _was _indeed telling the truth.

The blonde would visit her more than she ever had in the past, including staying the night and being stuck like glue to her hip in school and at work. It was touching, yes, but it got annoying pretty quick. Her friends and parents were suspecting the worst and Sasori wasn't liking it all too well either.

She grunted when she thought of the crimson haired man. The rosette would often lay in her bed at night (It took her until the day Sasuke returned to finally get the guts to sleep in it again, mainly due to the fact her parents started asking questions and she _really _needed to change those sheets.) and wonder if she made the right choices. She felt she had, for there wasn't much she could do to prevent him hurting the people she loved most. The closest police station was half an hour away, and what good will it serve her purpose if she were to just show up with no evidence, no proof, no anything? Then Sasori will know she tried to turn him in, and somebody would end up hurt. She just couldn't win.

But in the back recesses of her mind, the pink haired woman secretly wished Sasuke would chase after her. She wished he could help her in some way, any way. She knew in her brain she made the right decisions, but it felt so wrong in, as corny as it is, her heart that it made her literally sick. She refused to be the stereotypically teenage girl, and mope about and force food down her throat because she refuses to eat and wake up screaming in the middle of the night, scaring the hell out of her family and friend. No, Sakura would be stronger than that, because she was. But it was still hard as ever to try and not feel like the biggest piece of trash whenever she thought of Sasuke's crushed face and most likely broken heart.

That led her to her next thought. When she was sitting on the couch next to Sasori and Konan the second week of the raven haired male's departure (The woman frequently sat in the same spot, always reading a different book by the day.), Kakuzu barged into the door with a message from Zetsu, who was still in Oto. The rosette's head perked up from fiddling with her shirt's sleeve and watched carefully as he whispered to his crimson haired leader. From what she caught of the conversation, he is still religiously attending his training sessions, but with a heavy expression ever constant on his face and a permanent scowl to everyone he talks to. Sasori smirked widely and flickered his eyes to the green eyed girl when he heard this, chuckling darkly with approval.

Sakura visited the abandoned house almost five times a week, each stay getting more and more irritable and less frightening. She was there to snuff out the chances of Sasori harming any of the people she cared for, and he hasn't asked for much. He has had a few outbreaks, and in each outbreak things a tad more violent than the last, and she saw Arata a little more inside of him with the attacks. He has not hit her once, yet he had shoved her when he caught her rummaging through some of his things in his bedroom. He has not tried to force himself on her, though he did get brave enough to kiss her whenever he dropped her off and picked her up. She would cringe and shove him away whenever it happened, but he would always yank her back to him. Soon he would be wanting more, and she was _not _going to let that happen. Now she had a plan forming in her mind since a few days after her first visit.

If she _were_ able to scratch up some kind of dirt on him while she had the chance to get so close to his hangout and private property, it would be some sort of blessing.

With that, she tried her best to pry as slyly and coyly as she could whenever she was alone with him, or with on of the other members. She would even use Sasori's attraction to her as an advantage in gathering what little snippets of information that she could. So far...

Nothing.

It was truly frustrating work, and a very slow, agonizing effort. The rosette would truly give anything to just get a little lead, for something to throw her a bone for once. She didn't deserve this! All she wanted to do was be with Sasuke, attend Konoha School of Medicine, and go to prom.

_Ugh...prom._

She forgot all about prom. It was only two weeks away and she still needed to book her hairdressing appointment and decorate the gym with the rest of Stu-Co. Sasori agreed to take her, and she couldn't be any more _un_happier. She originally planned on just staying home and telling her friends that she couldn't bear to be around all the happy couples with her newly tender emotions, but she already bought the expensive clothing apparel and Sasori wouldn't hear of it. How would her friends feel when she showed up with the same idiot who terrorized her at the hospital? They would surely then figure out she was sort of lying. Then her friends would be upset with her. Even when she explained this to Sasori, he brushed it off and persisted on taking her anyways. The green eyed beauty was so stressed, she could scream.

And to top it all off, she was still balancing what Sasuke had agreed to in moving to Konoha to begin with. At the time it didn't seem so important, because of her heartbreak, but now... Whenever she thought of it, she squirmed. Sasuke almost took the life of another being. Sakura was going to save lives for a living! How could he do such a thing? She agreed Danzo was probably one of the worst guys she's seen (Aside from Sasori and Orochimaru that is.) but that doesn't give _anybody _the right to kill him, even if it was to get their brother back! She still loved him, that she was sure of, but what else doesn't she know about Sasuke? Where was Orochimaru? Surely he wasn't about to let Sasuke slide without holding up his end of the deal.

Sakura groaned and rolled over on her back, scratching her shoulder and ignoring the quizzical stare of Naruto. He leaned over and poked her with his bony big toe.

"Sakura-chan. Do you not want to watch the movie?" the blonde whispered, even though they were the only people in his living room. He noticed her staring off in her own thoughts throughout the opening credits and the beginning of the action film (He made absolute sure it wasn't a chick flick for the sake of his best friend's broken heart.).

"Sorry, Naruto." The rosette whispered back, gripping the key chain she held dearly and constantly in whatever pocket she's wearing that day, today ended up being a jean skirt. She rolled onto her stomach and laid her head on his knee. "I'm spacing off."

"Yeah, teme does that whenever we hangout now-a-days." the blonde sighed, running a hand through his unkempt spikes. He watched her stature turn cold from the edge of his eyelid. Panic flooded his face. "Sorry, Sakura-chan! I forgot!"

"No problem at all, Naruto. I wouldn't be that sensitive, since I chose to break up with him." Sakura forced a half-smile onto her face, and slapped the thigh that was next to her cheek. "So did you tell your mom I'm staying the night?"

"Yeah, not that she would care anyways." he shrugged, tugging on a long lock of her bubblegum hair. Their parents never had to worry about them staying the night at one another homes, for they knew each other since they were children and were always close like that. "Hungry?"

"For some ramen? No." she laughed at his dejected expression. "For some pizza? Yeah."

"Ugh! Sakura-chan! You're killing me here!" he whined as she got off him and to her feet.  
>"Not if you kill yourself first with all those calories you intake everyday. Do you even know how unhealthy ramen is for you?"<p>

"No, and I'm built just fine, thank you very much." he huffed in return, following her into the kitchen to grab a phone book. She raised a pink brow at him and she flipped to the familiar, circled number. It was the only pizza joint in Konoha that delivered. "What? I am!" He lifted his shirt, showing off his impressive abs. "See?"

"All I'm seeing is fat rolls!" she giggled, grabbing Naruto's cell phone and dialing the number.

"Not cool, Sakura-chan, not cool."

An order of a 'large pizza with everything on it' later and they were once again plastered on his couch, flipping through channels. The pink haired woman tried her best to keep her mind from straying to anything that had to do with her predicament, and focused on the droning of the television. Naruto would occasionally poke her sides out of boredom and just to annoy her, and she would swat at his hands. When the door rang, he jumped to his feet and screamed.

"!" he cheered, swinging the door nearly off it's hinges with a giggling rosette not too far behind. But instead of meeting the acne covered face of the pizza boy, they were met with smooth porcelain skin and cobalt eyes. "Teme?"

"Hn."

Upon the sound, the green eyed girl stumbled back a few feet, nearly knocking into the tiny end table of the hallway and spilling roses all over the place. That would have just made things worse. Instead she opted for standing her ground and building her guard up. When Sasuke looked behind Naruto to see what the small racket was about, he hissed in a breath when his orbs met dull emeralds. They had lost their shine the morning she woke up without Sasuke.

"Sakura." the raven haired male nodded stiffly, clenching his jaw and focusing on Naruto's confused face. He shifted onto another foot and addressed the blonde next. "I came back for my iPod. Is it still in your room?"

"Yeah, man, you-"

"I know where it is." he hurriedly said and brushed past him, proceeding to stomp up the stairs.

Sakura fought back tears, and turned away from Naruto, who stood blinking in the doorway. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, cursing at herself for behaving the way she was. She promised herself she wasn't going to do that. She promised. The young Uchiha reemerged at the bottom of the stairs with his music device in one hand. Instead of pushing past them like the rosette expected, he stopped next to her in the middle of the hallway with his eyes still directed at the ground.

"Sakura." he whispered, barely audible, even with her so close to him.

"Y-yeah?" her voice cracked, much to her distaste.

"Wait. Just wait." he murmured.

"What?"

It was quick, a barely there brush against her shoulder, and if anyone would have blinked or flickered their eyes away, they would have missed it. But she had felt it, and it barely got caught in her line of sight. He had gently, lightly brushed her arms with the back of his knuckles.

"Everything will be fine. Just wait." he concluded, briskly walking out the still open front door.

The egress remained ajar, even as he sped off in his car.

"What the hell was that? Why was I left out?" Naruto whined, peering over at Sakura.

"Nothing." she griped, ghosting over the tiny patch of tingling skin he had briefly touched only a minute ago. So he still had that effect on her. "Or rather, everything." The rosette leaned against the wall behind her, silently understanding what he meant by that. So her biggest wish was coming true. Sasuke hasn't given up on her, _them_, just yet.

Naruto continued to complain about his confusion as the doorbell rang, even though there was nothing hiding the inside of his house from the outside world. They both stopped, the pink haired woman in her train of thought and the blonde in his rant, and glanced over to the door. A young teen dressed in atrocious clothing with pimples the size of warts on his face cleared his throat.

"Pizza delivery." he cracked, waggling his greasy eyebrows at Sakura. Word must have gotten back around that she was single once more.

She shuddered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It pained him to see her that night. The car ride over to his best friend's house had been a long, torturing one, for the pink haired troubles he was constantly thinking of lived just across the street. He was hoping to get in, get out, and go home, where he could sit in the welcoming silence and enjoy his insanity in peace. This whole waiting out the Akatsuki became really stupid, really quick. He was never one for patience or staking out, so it was almost killing him to just sit back and wait.

Wait. Wait. Wait.

It was getting him nowhere, and he wanted Sakura back _right now_. He was reminded of that tonight when he saw her at Naruto's. The way she looked up at him wide eyed, with the same emerald orbs he fell in love with, the only major difference being the lack of sparkle to them. He inwardly growled as he felt his jaw clench on its own accord. Sasori was to blame for this, for everything. It just wasn't fair. It took all of his willpower to just head up to Naruto's room and snatch his iPod and take in a few deep breathes. He couldn't help himself when he had stopped next to her on his way out. He had to let her know, in some sort of way, somehow that he was going to fight for her. But it had to be subtle, and confusing. In the unlikeliness that Sasori had a goon nearby, watching his every move.

He knew about the one in Oto. As Itachi had said, they do make mistakes, and that spy had made quite a few. If the idiot in Oto did, that meant the others did well. He just had to wait. Sasuke was going to do this, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that it ends in their favor.

Sasuke wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

With that in mind, he immediately forced to restrain himself from reaching out for her further than the slight brush to her forearm. That couldn't happen, because it was sure to get them caught. He was going to have to dig up dirt on the Akatsuki, and he had to make sure it was enough to put him behind bars for a _long _time.

As he rounded up to his apartment, he gripped the railing and fought the urge to holler out inf frustration. Waiting was not his game, but it was the only reasonable thing at the moment. He just had to trust Itachi and his instinct, and it wasn't an easy task for him. He would rather fight his way through an entire army of blood thirsty savages than deal with the anxiety he was dealing with now.

A warm breeze fluttered across his body, swaying his gravity defying spikes and he felt it once more. The eyes of somebody watching. Somebody was always watching him now-a-days, making sure he kept his distance. He sneered and stamped on the impulse to whip around and flip whoever it was the finger. They had no business interfering with his private life, and he wasn't even _trying _to contact Sakura, no matter how much he ached to.

_What? Is thinking about her a crime too, fucker? _

The raven haired male griped his keys and froze as he gazed upon the key ring Sakura gave him on their date in Kyoto. He had been so happy then, and now it's all gone, replaced with a gurgling bitterness that annoyed him to no end. The uchiwa fan pendant made him think of the necklace that sat longingly on his nightstand. He would wake in the middle of the night and bolt out of his sleep sometimes, some nights in a sweat, others not. He had not been dreaming or having a nightmare, but rather a strange feeling of panic or loss would swell within him so bad, that he would wake out of his own unconsciousness. To calm himself down he would reach out for the emerald, let it glisten in the moonlight on his chest above his heart, and everything would seem to be not alright, because that would be impossible, but slightly less terrible. But as soon as morning would come, the feelings would return tenfold, leaving him with an empty linger.

The young Uchiha finally snapped out of his trance and pushed open the now unlocked door, shoving his keys and the key chain back into his back pocket. He threw his jacket carelessly over his couch, and went straight to the kitchen. When Sasuke opened the fridge and picked up a half drunken gallon of milk, he furrowed his inky brows but proceeded to drink straight from the jug. Normally Sasori's morons would leave after making sure he was inside for the night. The feeling kept nagging at him even as he walked back into his living room and plopped on the couch, taking another swing of milk and clicking the television on by the remote control. He raised another brow as the feeling, again, didn't leave.

The onyx eyed male slouched further down into his leather couch, angrily grunting at whoever was watching. After a few minutes of pausing the television and listening intently, he heard footsteps in the distance of the hallway of his apartment, and the feeling left him. Satisfied, he pulled his shirt over his head and flung it onto the loveseat next to him. Normally he was a tidy person, but tonight, he just didn't feel like walking to his laundry basket and dumping the one fragment of clothing in there. Tonight he would let it slide.

As he lifted the plastic jug to his awaiting lips once more, the feeling returned. Obviously beyond annoyed, he passed that stage a few minutes ago, he pushed himself off his couch and swung his front door open, glaring down both ends of the hallway. Though the raven haired male found nothing, he growled and glared out onto the street.

"Fucking idiots." he hissed under his breath, slamming his door shut and returning to the couch. Normally he could tolerate Sasori's bullshit, but tonight was carrying on longer than normal, and he was in no mood to deal with it _at all. _"Needs to get a life." he finished.

But as he took another drink, he saw a flash of silver in the corner of his iris, and he swiveled his head around, narrowing his onyx orbs and darting them throughout his apartment. He suddenly got the eerie feeling it wasn't the Akatsuki who was up to this. No, they wouldn't go on for this long.

As he sat down his jug of milk, he walked closer to his bathroom, where he thought he saw the silver dash into. But as he flipped on the lights and the small room was illuminated by electricity, he found nothing to be out of the ordinary. His toothbrushes were in the same place, his toothpaste tube still had the cap off, and even his towels were where he left them.

As he was about to shrug and switch the light off, a tiny breeze made him stop in his tracks. When he neared his small hallway, he glanced at the window that resided there, the pane glass now open just a small crack, when he was positive he shut all his windows before he left. Sasuke always does. He opened it all the way, sticking his head out into the night air and stared at what this window connects to.

_The fire escape...somebody was in my apartment... _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sighed as she kicked a snoring Naruto. How that boy could sleep like such a rhinoceros bewildered her, and left her rubbing her temples in the lack of sleep she was getting. She rolled onto her back and sighed, glancing up at his ceiling. Seeing Sasuke tonight wasn't the easiest to do, but she smiled in remembering his words to her. He was coming back for her, and she just knew it. She could feel it. She had to do all she could in order to stop them, and the raven haired male was going to do the same.

Now the rosette only had to brave through a few more weeks of Sasori drama, and then she'll be able to embrace the onyx eyed male once more. She rolled over, the new hope churning in her belly. Hope made everything seem a bit lighter. The pink haired woman played with a lock of her tresses, contemplating shoving a sock down the blonde's mouth so he would shut up for two minutes. Really, how did poor Hinata put up with this?

The green eyed girl was about to try and fall back asleep, closing her eyes and snuggling up to the blanket once more when her phone vibrated. Instantly, her entire being perked up and snagged it from the nightstand, flipping it open and eagerly reading the sender's name. Every beat of her heart pounded for Sasuke's name to glow from her phone, but instead, Sasori's did. She must be dreaming, thinking that he would contact her soon. Maybe what he was saying tonight wasn't what she thought it meant. Maybe everything wouldn't be alright.

Annoyed, she clicked the enter button and a text popped up. Her brows furrowed together skeptically, watching as the words rolled down the screen lazily. She gaped and gripped the sheet under her tightly.

_We need to talk._

Sakura gulped.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long (And it being so short.)! I only had an idea of where the beginning of the chapter was going to go, and to be honest, I got lazy and didn't feel like typing the rest for the longest time. **

**HEY! It's my vacation too, I want to swim and read and crap. Besides, I _was_ working on a little project, for like, 2 pages before I got bored of that. Sigh. **

**Anyways, thank you! Reviews make me type faster when I know you guys are on my ass about the next chapter, because uhm, I'm a bum. LOL. **

**Thanks for sticking with me! This chapter is titled after 'Memory' by the Sugarcult. Almost every lyric of this song connects to their feelings. Great band, check 'em out, yo.**

**Read, Review, Enjoy. **

**Read On, **

**~Dayonight7**


	17. Easy

**A/N: Look you guys, I AM SO FRICKIN SORRY! **

**I know, I know, DAFUQ DAYO, It's been like, 5 months! And I understand, but honestly guys, it wasn't even school that done it! (Thought I am in all AP classes, Speech Team, Show Choir, Regular Choir, NHS, AND I volunteer at my local Animal Shelter and Nursing home. And I have Practice every Tuesday and Thursday and NHS meetings in the Mornings.) I was at a low point to where I didn't even want to write on the story anymore!** **I had put it on the back burner for a few months and I felt horrible. I would guiltily look over and ponder, but I was at a writer's MOUNTAIN OF BLOCKAGE and didn't even have the urge to write. I feel bad for getting so upset with my favorite Fanfiction authors now, but guys, it can be HARD to commit to such a long term, dramatic story! But my best friend and I were talking, which she has also taken a LONG vacation from Fanfiction, and we decided that it was time to step up and get back in the groove of things. SO HERE I AM! Like, five months later! But I am back and I will start writing more! I love you all who stuck with me! REVEIWS HELP KICK ME INTO SHAPE AND WRITE MORE! It lets me know that I have people who seriously care about my laziness or my blockage. I love all my readers, and here's to a finally here chapter!**

Walking down the hall in a cooler manner than how she inwardly felt, Sakura took a deep breath and forced herself to grasp the door handle to Sasori's room. The text has startled her from it's random appearance at such a late hour; and here she thought she had been doing so well. The rosette tried her best to not agitate the crimson haired male, always tried to get along with his crew of misfits, and was always available when needed. Did he somehow figure out about Sasuke's visit to Naruto's the night she stayed? Even though she didn't intend for his arrival, Sasori could easily read into it that they planned the whole thing. Which was a lie.

Or was it?

Did Sasuke intend on showing up just to mutter those seemingly meaningless words? Knowing that she would decipher what he was trying to get across, because she knew and loved him so well? It was far fetched, knowing the fact that Naruto told no one of her stay at his house that night. Sasuke was there by chance. But Sasori doesn't know that. Not yet anyways.

Taking in a deep breath of courage, the pink haired beauty pushed the door open a crack, and knocked on the wood frame by the entrance. She was greeted by a muffled shuffling, followed by a clearing of a throat. It took another minute of waiting, before a voice finally sounded out.

"Come in." The gray eyed man called, a bit groggy and scratchy. He must have just awoken. That means she interrupted his sleep. Sakura shrugged and barged in. It was his fault, for texting her that damned message, and she could care less about his well being.

"You wanted to talk?" she asked, hitting the point dead on. She didn't want to stay there more than what was needed.

"Oh, yeah. I did. It's about next month." he nodded, patting a spot next to his bed. She stayed planted by the doorway. She raised a pink brow, indicating she wanted to know where this was going. He cleared his throat again. "You graduate next month."

The green eyed beauty sighed. "I know this. What about it?"

"I was talking to the rest of the gang, and they agree it is time we moved to Suna. Time is being stretched thin here, and we can't stay in one place too long. And the sooner we leave before that cursed police station is built, the better."

"Ok." Sakura started slowly, watching him closely. "So this has to do with me how...?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and scowled, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "You're coming with us."

Shock and anger racked her entire being. He expected her to just give up on _her _dreams, _her _friends, _her _family, to appease _him_?! She hated this man with every fiber of her being, and he has the audacity to sit there and expect her to give up everything for him. How _dare _he?! If it was Sasuke, it may have been a different story, but knowing it was the man who was effectively ruining her entire life, well, that sent her over the edge.

"You bastard! I am _not _coming with you!" she cried, rage burning behind her eyelids. "I want to stay here, I want to be with my friends and family! I want to go to college, I want-"

"I think you're forgetting your place, Sakura." His words seethed out. "You can make friends within this organization, you don't need your family, and you can find somewhere else to go to school. You're going with me, and that's final."

He stood, brushing past her and walking to the nearby restroom. The sound of the leaky faucet rung through the thick tension, but was not noticed by Sakura. The rosette stood in stunned silence before she regained her furious composure and stomped down the hall and swung the bathroom door open. She silently thanked the lord he wasn't showering and was just washing his hands and face. He looked at her through the mirror.

"And give me one good reason I should go with you, asshole." she growled, folding her arms across her chest. Normally she wouldn't be so aggressive, especially in her situation, but she was so scared and angry and hurt that it was finally bubbling up.

"I'll give you ten: Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Sai, Kiba, and both your parents." he growled, ripping the towel off the rack and throwing it over his face. He patted the defined visage and threw the crumpled cloth onto the sink. Her heart sank at the mentioning of their names. It just proved how much more power he had over her. "Any more questions, Princess?" She shook her head slowly, swallowing her spit as if it were molasses. "Ok then. I have some tux shopping to do, I'll be back in a few."

"You're still on that whole prom thing?"

"Yes." He shot her a dangerous look. "I want to make sure you're keeping up on your promise."

"Sasuke hates me. We don't even speak anymore." The pink haired woman shoved the thought of the previous night out of her mind. "No worries there."

"I don't trust you."  
>"Wow, Sasori. Relationships are built on trust." Sakura cocked her head to the side, her tresses tumbling over her shoulder. She never, <em>ever <em>wanted a relationship with him, but the thought of agitating him slightly without punishment was too much to pass up.

"Shut up, Sakura." the crimson haired male sighed tiredly. "Just go."

"Oh? Don't want me to stay?"

"I said go." he gently raised his voice.

Something about him today just seemed stressed and tired. As if he were up last night thinking too hard. Or crying. But Sasori never cried, well, not that she knew of. He could just be up planning some evil plot to take over the world. Or something along the lines. At that thoughts, her stomach dropped to her toes. Something in her clicked.

He could be planning something for prom.

"Alright, I'll go. But I am _not _going to Suna with you." she mumbled, pushing off the door frame. "Oh, and my dress is red." she slipped in the comment quickly, padding out the door.

The nervous look she retained broke out on her face as she sped walked past the several Akatsuki members and out into the dead lawn. He was planning something at prom, she could just _feel _it. He was going to do something to her. Or her school. Or more importantly, her friends. She silently prayed Sasuke wouldn't show, and the night would pass smoothly. She shot a quick text to Ino, warning her that she was just going to walk home and didn't need the ride after all. She snapped her phone shut and let out a deep breath.

Maybe she should just tuck a knife under her dress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I found this delicious boutique we should go to." Ino cheered to the group (Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura, who seemed a little out of it.). "They have this _great _deal for a trip combo for hair, makeup, and Mani-pedicure!"

"Ino, how are we going to afford all this?!" Tenten exclaimed as she nearly choked on her milkshake. "I drained my budget on those Fioni shoes you said I just _had _to get!"

"Which you and Hinata went without me and Sakura to go get, you traitor." The blonde hissed in return. "So you owe me and Sakura, right?" The blue eyed girl turned to the rosette, her eyes pleading with her to agree. Sakura appreciated Ino trying to act normal around Tenten and Hinata, but she could at least see the green eyed girl was in no mood to argue about money and hair.

"I guess." she shrugged, stirring her strawberry milkshake distastefully. Hinata eyed her as suspiciously as the shy girl could get. "Though I don't have the money to fork over either."

"Ugh! You girls are no fun!" Ino whined. "Prom comes once in a girl's lifetime, and you all are worrying about money."  
>The brunette slowly pivoted towards the babbling blonde. "Because we are all broke students and don't have the money to purge for useless things!"<p>

"It's not useless!" The blonde urged. "We want to look amazing."  
>"Whatever!" Tenten dropped the topic as their plates of food came out of the kitchen of the diner. It took Sakura a few days after her 'incident', but she eventually trudged back to the diner with a lot of persuasion by Ino. "We'll just see you, Velociraptor."<p>

"I'm a what?!"

"A Velociraptor is a kind of dinosaur, Pig." Sakura piped up. "Tenten just called you a dinosaur."

"Why you bun wearing bum." Ino glared, causing the girls to burst into a fit of giggles. "I'm just saying-"

"Ino, I swear to god!" Tenten talked over the blonde and picked up her burger. "I will slap the McShit out of you if you don't just shut up and eat. We'll talk about this after we all get paid, m'kay?"

The blue eyed beauty sat with her jaw hung open, staring at the brunette. "McShit? Good one, Tenten. Real good."

The 'bun wearing bum' shrugged and pick up a fry, shoving it in her mouth. "So Sakura, you excited for prom?"

"Not really." The green eyed girl muttered, looking away.

Nobody talked about why she was going with Sasori, they just all assumed it was personal, though they all worried endlessly. She was thankful for the lack of questioning. She was about out of excuses, and lying (Or, just not telling anybody anything.) was eating her up inside. She thanked the lord she had Ino to lean on, otherwise she knew she would have went crazy by now.

"Oh..." Tenten trialed, munching on a hunk of meat. "I'm sure it will still be fun. Especially at Neji's after party!"  
>"Neji's having an after party?!" Ino squealed, shoving her food aside. "Dish the details! Why didn't he invite us earlier?"<p>

"He asked me to do it. So here's your invite. And Ino, please no more drinking at his house."

"Why the hell not?!"

"You vomited in his mother's decorative vases! Three of them!"

"Oh yeah..."

The chocolate eyed girl sighed and continued. "Anyway, it starts straight after prom and ends at god knows when."

"I-I'll try my best to be there." Hinata nodded, taking a fry off her plate.

"No promises, though I do want to go." Sakura trailed, rolling her cherry in her milkshake glass lazily. She didn't order anything to eat. She didn't feel up to it.

All three of her friends shared knowing glances. Silence filled the table and eventually, halfway into their meal, the rosette spoke. "How would you guys feel if I were to move to Suna?"

Ino spit out her drink of milkshake and coughed furiously. The pink haired beauty leaned over and patted her best friend's back vigorously. The blonde waved her attentive gestures off and sputtered. "What?! When?! Why?!"

"I don't know? To get out. Go sight seeing?" The green eyed beauty groaned.

Ino leaned forward dangerously, her icy blue eyes piercing the rosette's emeralds. Her bell-like voice dropped to a low octave. "This is about Sasori, isn't it?"

Sakura didn't reply, and this made the loud woman pull back in shock. Tenten and Hinata stared at her expectantly, not hearing the spit second conversation between Ino and Sakura.

"Please don't!" The brunette cried and soon as Hinata began to tear up.

"Well, It would be nice, right? I'll come back to visit, if not to stay." The green eyed girl nodded encouragingly.

_Come back to stay when I'm wrinkled and old and Sasori died off... _

"That's not the same!" Tenten sniffed. "We we're going to all go to college and graduate and do stupid things we'll regret later and then look back on fondly when we're eighty-eight-"

"-and have kids and watch as my adorable little drama queen falls in love with you and Sasuke's love child, because we all know no matter what you say it's going to happen." Ino pipped in.

"I wanted to see all our weddings." The lavender eyed girl looked sadly down at her twiddling thumbs.

"I want us to see Hinata pass out at the alter." The brunette added. Hinata blushed deeper.

"So don't go!" they all three said in unison, nearly crying already.

"I say it as a suggestion and I get this reaction?" The rosette laughed anxiously. "I'm not going anywhere."

_For now that is... _

"Ok...if you say so." The blonde slowly laid back in her seat.

The tension was still there, but not as thick as the waitress came and picked up their half eaten meals and brought the check. They all sat collectively thinking, and just watched the inanimate table top. Sakura cleared her throat and picked up the check.

"Here, I got this you hobos."

"No, Sakura it's ok, you barely even ate anything." Hinata quipped. We'll split it, ok?"

"Naw, it's ok." She assured whilst pulling out her wallet. "It's the least I can do for making you guys worry so much here lately."

_And for leaving you all when the time comes. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke lazily roamed through the racks at the mall, waiting for his obnoxious friend to step out of the dressing room. Naruto insisted he came along so he wouldn't be alone as he shopped. It was plausible, because the blonde boy had horrible fashion sense when it came to anything orange, and they both silently agreed it was a good thing for him to get out of the house. He needed it.

As he looked around at the different suits, his mind drifted to the very person he was trying not to think too much about. He silently wondered how it would have been to take her to prom, what it would have been like to pick her up and see her dazzling smile and her surely breath taking gown. To take her hand and embrace her. But that damned Sasori had to ruin everything. His rough hands fingered the soft silk of the material of several tuxes as he pondered, before he heard a loud groan from an occupied changing room.

"Teme! It's stuck!" The young Uchiha heard the familiar voice of his companion. "It...won't...come..._off_!"

Sasuke sighed. "What won't come off?"

"The zipper! It's..."

The dark haired male sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair, a habit that occurred whenever he was tired or frustrated, and a habit a certain rosette warned would make him bald one day. He didn't listen, so if he did, well...he guesses he should have.

"The zipper is what, dobe?" He called as he pushed his way to the dressing room.

Surprisingly the tux hall was empty except for two other shoppers and a few scattered sales ladies. Everybody else must have gotten their suits in advanced. Sasuke has already personally purchased his, but he wasn't needing it anymore. But it was very much like Naruto to wait last minute.

"The zipper is stuck on my underwear!" The dark eyed man heard a few grunts and cloth tugging before the door swung open, revealing a very exasperated looking blonde. He was shirtless with the dress pants hanging from a odd angle, caught on the front of his underwear. Sasuke looked mortified.

"I can't go to prom with Hinata-chan in jacked up pants! Help me!"

"No way. You're on your own, dobe." He backed away, before his conscious (or rather a very needy Naruto) called him back.

"Please, teme!"

With a groan and a roll of the eyes, he pivoted on the balls of his moving feet and trudged back over. He hesitantly grasped the jammed area of the pants and tugged a bit. "Hn. It really is stuck. Leave it to you to do something so stupid."

"Shut up and frigging _help me_ you bum-sniffer!"

"You shut up, dead last! I _am _trying to help." He tugged harder, hearing the material of either the boxer shorts or the pants giving way. "But they just won't come off!"

"Get them off!" Naruto cried, wriggling around.

"It's be easier if you weren't moving so much!" Sasuke hissed, yanking steadily on the pants. He once had a fantasy about this, expect it was with a certain green eyed beauty in a Victoria's Secret instead of a loud mouth idiot in a Men's Department Store. How cruel god has been to him lately. First he lost the only woman he'll ever love, and now he's stuck trying to pull dress pants off his whiny best friend. How much worse can ti get?!

A shrill giggle illuminated the tiny facility, and both men stopped all movements as Sasuke turned around cautiously to look, and the blonde looked over his best friend's shoulder.

"Gays now a days. I'm all for their rights and shit, but they get so open with it!" A raven haired girl laughed giddily, pushing a strand of short hair out of her round face. The dark haired male hissed in disapproval. Apparently things could get worse.

"I know, right?! I don't even get all open with my boyfriend like that!" Another female voice sang out, and when the duo flickered their gazes over to the girl's partner in mockery, his heart skipped a beat.

_Pink hair..._

He stared off into space, agony needling it's way through his thudding heart. Just the sight of pink hair was enough to send him into a sorrow induced coma. It was only when a sharp slap to his cheek brought him back into the real world.

"Ow." he growled, slapping the blonde haired idiot in return.

"Either get to helping, or get your paws off my man meat, teme! I'm tired of the cutesy 'look at that totally gay couple over there!' looks. Hurry it up, will you?"

Sasuke shot a look back at the pink haired lady, noticing now that it was died and he could see her brown roots growing through. Her face was much thinner than the rosette's, and freckled splayed across her nose. Her eyebrows were also thicker and the same brown as her roots, and her body figure was much thinner as well. He shook his head in attempts to rid his plagued thinking.

"Right." He tugged more firmly at the snagged material, and it came loose.

"Would you look at that?" Naruto whistled, standing up and not noticing as the pants fell to pool at his ankles. "Maybe what it needed was more lady-like pulling? Instead of my manly tearing. Good thing I have you around, man-lady!" The blonde patted his friend on the back. "Now please go hand me that awesome black tux with the orange bow-tie, will you?"

"Shut up, dobe! I don't think you should be trying anymore tuxes on. You obviously ruin everything you touch."

"You know," the blue eyed boy started, ignoring the raven haired man's statement, "if I had a dollar for every time we said shut up to each other, I still couldn't afford one of these tuxes! I mean, have you _seen _the prices on these things?! Is tuxes really necessary for prom? Can't we all just go naked? I would love to see that. On the girls I mean. Seeing Choji naked well...ugh." He shivered, obviously not trying to picture it. "And I mean-"

"Dobe! Quit babbling!" Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're making me have a headache."

"Whatever, teme." Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly, and reached for another tux anyways.

"Sometimes I wonder how we're friends." The young Uchiha grumbled lowly, though he was secretly grateful for Naruto keeping his mind off Sakura. The past few weeks or so have been absolute hell for him, and the blonde knows that. They both do.

"Anyways," Naruto called from the small closet-sized room, a few grunts scattered through his speech. "You don't have to come to prom, we both know you probably won't," The cobalt eyed male winced, another numb strike to his emotions, "but you should come to Neji's after party. It's supposed to be pretty bad ass."

"I don't know." He sighed, reaching for the orange handkerchief Naruto picked out for his tux. Even though it didn't match Hinata's dress, at least he didn't go with the _all orange _suit they have in the display case in the back. It took almost all of Sasuke to wrestle him out of the orange bow tie idea a few minutes ago.

"Aw, come on, man! It'll be pretty sweet, I promise!" The dressing room door swung open excitedly, revealing a grinning blue eyed moron. "Besides, I think we seriously need to get you drunk."

"I don't need to get drunk!" Sasuke snapped after he nodded his head of approval. "Although I have the brain cells to spare, unlike you, who does not."

"Quit being such a downer. Always gotta ruin my life!" Naruto brushed past his best friend to access a mirror. He tweaked the bow tie a few times, before happy with the results. "I found the tux! Now to go drain what's left of my money!"

"You sound too enthusiastic about that." Sasuke smirked.

"I know. My happiness hides the pain." Naruto nodded as he waked back towards the dressing rooms to take off the suit and make his purchase. "I'm hungry, want to go to the diner down the street?"

"Why not?" Sasuke called, leaning up against the wall and avoiding the flirtatious looks that were sent his way.

He supposed he could catch a bite to eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laughing at another one of Tenten's come backs to Ino's useless chatter, the girls pushed open the door to the diner and was met with a burst of cool air. All but Hinata, who ran into a solid, warm chest. As she stammered an apology, her blush broke out into a tiny smile at the face of her boyfriend.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she cried, but didn't lean off him.  
>"Hinata-chan!" he greeted in return, pulling her to his side. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"We just ate and were talking about where to get our hair done." The blushing Hyuga girl answered.

"Sounds fun, teme and I were just..." Naruto stopped, as did everybody else. They glanced nervously as the pain stricken faces of Sasuke and Sakura were glued to one another. Ino coughed.

"Sakura, I think I want some ice cream, my treat. Anybody else wanna come?" she tensed, and everybody silently understood. "You ok to walk home, or do you want to come..?"

"I'm fine. I'll walk home." The rosette grazed her best friend with a quick look before her eyes adverted back to the raven haired Uchiha's.

"Teme, you-"

"I'm fine." he answered concisely, mimicking Sakura's movements.

"Ok..." Ino and Naruto whistled in unison. The blonde boy took his girlfriend by the hand and turned towards the blue eyed girl's car, along with Tenten. Sasuke and Sakura continued to stare longingly for what seemed like hours, before Sakura cleared her throat.

"I think Sasori is planning something for prom." she cracked.

"I know." he nodded, setting his lips in a straight line.

Another shorter silence. She dipped her pink head low, her voice almost a whisper."I can't talk long. I don't know who's listening, or who's watching. Things are still sticky and-"

"I get it." The dark eyed male cut her off, kicking at a pebble. It started to slowly rip at her bruised heart once more.

"I miss you." she griped, her voice so defeated and tired and heartbroken that Sasuke glanced up to give her a look of reassurance.

"I love you." he spoke softly, in a hushed tone.

The green eyed girl watched his expression hopefully. "I love you."

The young Uchiha looked conflicted, and the familiar look in his eyes told her what he was about to do. He stepped cautiously forward, as if at any moment the entire world was going to end, and he reached out and smoothed a hand down her hair. Sparks of nostalgia and want rocked down her body, and all she could think about was how much she missed and wanted the man in front of her.

As he attempted to pull her closer, a faint rustle of leaves in the distance sent Sasuke's spine straighter, and he continued to walk into the diner, completely brushing past Sakura. She stood in numb shock, a familiar wave of nausea crashing over her. She knew what they were about to do was wrong, even if it was going to be a simple embrace. He knew it as well. They were about to be selfish and steal a moment together that they couldn't afford, that they're _friends _couldn't afford.

She continued to walk forward, ignoring the strange looks of people passing by her. She cupped a hand over her mouth, trying her best to hold in her tears until she got home. The rosette rushed by the various blocks, each containing staring people and warm houses. Hopefully nobody would be home as usual, and she could run upstairs into her room and lay in bed without being questioned. She was tired of being so sad and hurt all the time. Her parents constantly worried when she would cry, not they're even more worried now that she virtually doesn't cry at all. She was tired of coming up with excuses and hiding behind a smile.

Of course, she had no such luck. When she entered the park, the villain of her horrid story was seated in the all familiar bench. Sasori lazily looked up, smiling. Oh how she wanted to punch that smile off his face. Instead, she does the more logical and safe thing by sitting next to him.

"What do you want this time?" she gritted her teeth, pulling at her shirt hem.

"What's with the hostile greetings, Sakura?" The crimson haired male turned to her. "I was just sitting here, minding my own business whilst you walked by and sat down next to _me_. So, by logic, I should be asking you that question. Besides, how was I to know you'd come by the park on your way home?"

"Because you're a stalker like that." The pink haired beauty huffed, blowing a piece of bubblegum hair out of her eyes. "You always were, always are, and always will be."

The gray eyed man chuckled darkly, leaning forward. "I'm not a stalker. You're just really easy to read."

"Am I now? How did you know I'd be out of the house?"

He shrugged, smirking at her escalating expression. "Just a feeling."

"You know what, Sasori?" She stood, nearly flying to her feet. "I'm going to go home and take a looong bath. Try to work on not being such a creeper and popping up whenever somebody least wants you around, if they ever want you around at all. Goodnight."

His booming laughter had her spinning back on her heels to face him. He leaned farther back into the bench, raising his arms to rest on the back of the wooden seat. "You amuse me."

"Really? I'm not very amused right now."

He cocked his head to the side. "I bet my money that you aren't as stupid as you try to make yourself seem."

"Excuse me?" The green eyed girl placed a hand on her hip in annoyance.

"You see, rudeness and brashness is a sign of ignorance, really."

"Are you saying I'm ignorant?"

"No, I'm saying you're _acting _ignorant in an attempt to keep your suspicions of me under the wraps. Make me think that you're just going along with everything with no secret alternatives. I'm not a stupid man, Sakura. And I _know _you're not a stupid woman."

Panic bubbled deep within her chest. Does he know of _her_ plan to snoop around _his_ plans? "You think I'm suspicious of you?"

"You'd be an idiot not to be."

"Touche." The rosette raised her chin slightly up, showing off her facade of fearlessness.

_This is really bad. _

"You're not seeing Uchiha behind my back or anything, are you?"

"Absolutely not. You may think I'm acting ignorant, but I am not stupid enough to risk that. You should know."

"I should, but I don't, really." Sasori stood, pushing back his jacket (which he didn't really need, considering how warm it was that evening) and stuffing his hands inside his pockets. "Be ready Friday night at six, I'll swing by and pick you up. Sorry, but it probably won't be a limo."

"Why _are _you going again?!" She groaned, slapping a hand against her face dramatically and raking it down.

"It would be weird not to go, wouldn't it? Who would want to miss such an amazing night?" A glint in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine. "Besides, if you went alone I wouldn't trust you."

"Why? We both know Sasuke isn't going."

"Anything can happen. Be ready." With that and a weak, informal salute he was off.

Sakura began to trudge home in a daze, her mind reeling. He always sent her into interrogator mode, worrying her to no end when he gives subtle hints like that. Her facade wasn't working, and that made it worse. She supposed that was why he was acting like that. He knew she was picking and prying secretly in her mind, he knew she was suspicious of Friday. Now the question was whether he was screwing with her because of that, or if he was really up to something.

Opening the door to her house tiredly, she flung herself on the couch after locking the wooden plank behind her, as she does out of habit. She slung a hand around her droopy eyes, but her thoughts were racing. What could he possibly be planning during prom? With all those people? People meant witnesses. And he couldn't possibly know about Neji's after party, which the green eyed beauty wasn't even going to go to for the sake of her friends and their comfort. It's bad enough she has to have them suffer through it during the actual dance.

With a sigh and a roll, she reached over and switched on the television. The rosette set it on a random infomercial channel so she didn't have to sit through chilling silence, but her thoughts still ran as wild as they come. She didn't even bother bringing up the topic about moving to Suna again, because in the recesses of her mind she feels that if she doesn't talk about it, the topic would go away. And every time she thought of it, she would feel a bit of her frost over. She wishes to never even speak of it again.

And seeing Sasuke that night had nearly killed her. It gets harder and harder every time, especially with the dark cloud of prom lurking over her head. It's hard to breath and function without him. The only thing keeping her going is the thoughts of Sasori leaving one day, and they both finding a way back to each other.

With another deep breath and the intention of sleep, she rolled over and folded herself into the stale couch cushion, feeling the familiar cursed springs digging into her sides.

_Yeah right, Sakura... _she snorted, _Easier said than done... _

**A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry for the long intro A/N, but many people don't read them, and I put the important stuff up there so it can be BAM in your face! Thanks again for all who stuck with me in my time of need, and know that I have read everybody's reviews and loved them all! :) **

**Thanks for the support! Oh, and I added a little comic relief in this chapter because it's gone all soap opera-y on me, and the comic helps me get back into the mojo of writing. **

**Oh, and HEADS UP, there's only going to be one to two or three chapters left! So SAD! I'm actually kinda sad... _This is honestly the longest thing I have ever written and committed to ALREADY!~ _I am proud of myself, but it's you guys who need the thanking! I love everybody, and thank you for helping me achieve this goal already in my life! And after the next few chapters, this will be my first FINISHED story that isn't a short story, and kinda like a novel almost. **

**Well Read, Review, and Enjoy! I can't stress how much I love you all! **

**WITH ALL KINDS OF GUILTY LOVE! **

**Read on,**

**~Dayonight7 **

**P.S. The title of this chapter is the wonderful song 'Easy'-Rascal Flatts ft. Natasha Bedingfeild. It fits this chapter nicely.**


End file.
